


Permanent Neighbour

by Tearing_Ryota



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, 黑子的篮球
Genre: M/M, R18, 已完结, 现实向
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 11,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3722071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tearing_Ryota/pseuds/Tearing_Ryota
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>青峰：农民工，不过会慢慢变换工作，奋斗型<br/>黄濑：独立的富二代，现在的工作是时尚杂志编辑</p><p>多章节，第一章看完请点击 next chapter</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. （小烦濑和小禽峰第一次见面啦~~）

Permanent Neighbour 1

新来的同居人是个怪人，至少在黄濑看来。 

黄濑凉太，二十五岁，大学毕业以后选择去乡下支教了三年。二十五岁，正是年轻气盛想要独自闯荡一番大事业的年纪。支教结束后，黄濑毅然决然放弃了权势在握的父母早已帮他安排好的工作，去了一家二流时尚杂志公司——SHARPEN EYE。

黄濑本科读的金融，一个同时尚杂志风马牛不相及的专业。大概是面相好再加上为人热情大方，面试时主考人没有一丝犹豫便留下了黄濑。

新人工资不高，向来衣食无忧的黄濑生活因此变得拮据。即便如此，他没有向父母要钱。既然下定决心要独立生活，就没有理由再依靠父母。 可想而知，逞强的结果就是，在住房价格被投机者狂炒到早已脱离其实际价值轴线的经济社会大背景下，凭借黄濑那本就杯水车薪的工资就只能在广陵市的近郊法库区勉强租下这套有些破旧的老房子。

这栋楼不高，只有六层。水泥筑成的旋转楼梯单独建在楼体外面，看一眼铁质扶手上一层层暗红色的铁锈就大致知道这楼建于多久之前。不过这并没有影响到黄濑的心情，毕竟支教那阵子黄濑吃了不少苦，矫情什么的早就磨光了。

房东是个年过花甲的大娘，脸上布满皱纹，皮肤泛黄，一看就是早年进城打工的乡下人。国家首脑三番五次地呼吁着城市化、现代化，这些被强制动迁入城的乡下人是最可悲的牺牲品。住在城市的边缘地带，享受着最低档的社会福利，从外表到内里都是黑土黄土的农家气息，第一代迁入城市的人往往最缺失归属感，对于身份地位的自卑感也最强。

乡下人心肠好，为人也和善朴实。大娘把钥匙交给黄濑时有特意嘱咐过，「可好好待大娘这房子。大娘住这房子有半辈子了，你别看它挺老旧的，大娘最稀罕这房子。要不是身子骨老了一上楼膝盖就疼的要命，说什么也不能把它租出去。」

若是论以前大学刚毕业那阵，黄濑定是打死都不懂大娘心里为什么放不下这样破的房子。不过现在黄濑懂了，越是像大娘这样拥有很少资产的人，越是懂得珍惜和满足。

大娘真是个好心人。她在得知黄濑一个人负担这房租稍稍有些困难之后，便和黄濑商量，「若是你不介意，大娘把另一间卧室租出去，只收你一半房钱。」黄濑闻言表情有些凝滞，黄濑并不喜欢和别人共处一室。大娘活了这么多年当然看得出黄濑的心思，「你先住着，大娘知道你们年轻人在外闯荡不容易，只收你一半房租。这房子破大娘自己还能不知道，若不是你来租怕还要闲上一阵子。」黄濑怎么好意思让这样年迈善良的人蒙受损失，礼貌地笑道，「大娘您是好人，若是有人来租的话您就把另一间租出去，我不介意。」

两个月后，另一间卧室有了租客，那人便是如今站在黄濑面前这黑皮肤的男人。

男人个子一米九多，看上去很高很壮实。古铜肤色是来自娘胎般的印记，是黑土地上空的炎炎烈日在他身上烙下的痕迹，等同于“乡下人”标签的痕迹。男人身着一件因为洗过多次而退了色的青色牛仔衣，袖口、领口沾着做出卖体力劳动的人才会沾上的黄泥印。牛仔衣里面白色汗衫已经泛黄了，大概是很久没有清洗过。他身下那条肥肥大大的麻质裤子并不合身，裤子上沿松松哒哒地挂在胯骨处，看起来很拖拉。男人脚上穿的胶鞋和外衣一样沾满了黄土，很脏。这样的鞋黄濑大概早就把它丢到垃圾堆了，何况这种胶鞋大概只有农民工之类的人群才会选择购买。他肩上扛着一个粗糙的大编织袋，是男人的全部行李。

大娘笑着拉住黄濑的手，十分热情地向黄濑介绍他以后的合租人，「这孩子叫青峰大辉，年纪比你大两岁，你可以叫他大哥。」

那个叫青峰大辉的男人眉峰紧锁，看向黄濑的眼神并不友善。他藏青色的眸子从上到下打量着黄濑，嘴里不时发出「啧啧」的声音，很有凶神恶煞的地痞流氓的做派。

黄濑被这人犀利的目光盯得浑身不自在，心里也微微有些打怵，这人不会是无业游民、街头混混吧，黄濑腹诽。  
想到以后要和这人朝夕相处，黄濑冷颤了一下。那人似乎只用一瞬就捕捉到了黄濑的恐惧，眸子里那深邃恐怖的神色又深了一层。黄濑见状赶紧硬着头皮向青峰伸出手以示善意，同合租人的关系弄僵了，于他并没有好处。

青峰没有表现出要与黄濑握手的意思，甚至在黄濑伸出手的那一刻移开了一直落在黄濑身上的目光。黄濑可没想到青峰大辉做人竟然能做到这种地步，就算是再讨厌自己这样做也未免过分了。黄濑尴尬地收回停滞在半空中将近半分钟的手，心里忍着一口怒气。只是秉承着宽心做人的原则，黄濑还是刻意克制自己的情绪算是友好地做了自我介绍，「你好，我叫黄濑凉太，以后还请多多关照。」

总不能用你讨厌的人的处事方式来反击吧，否则你自己不就变成你讨厌的人的模样了？黄濑这样想着，便稍微释怀了些许。

青峰闻言又把带有极强的穿透力的藏青色眸子移到黄濑的身上，眼里满是嘲讽和不屑。黄濑第一次听到青峰开口说的话，就十分伤人地直戳黄濑的心脏。

「啧啧，真是虚伪。」

黄濑承认自己是不喜欢面前这个男人，可掩盖对别人厌恶的心情，只想同他和平相处在同一屋檐下就算是虚伪了？黄濑心里对青峰的怨念又深了一层，若不是手上钱紧，黄濑早就扭头走人让这个一看就是穷鬼的黑皮男人自己掏全额房租。

大娘当然察觉出了青峰神情语言上带有的攻击性，根本想不到本来挺朴实的一个大小伙子怎么见到黄濑就变得刻薄起来了？

大娘怕黄濑难受便赶紧把黄濑拉出屋子解释道，「孩子啊，你可要信大娘。大辉这孩子和大娘一样是乡下来的，嘴笨不会说话，不像你们城里人。这孩子命苦得很，他是大娘一个老乡的大儿子。他们家里比大娘家里还穷，大辉这孩子大概八九岁的时候就出来打工了，为了挣钱供妹妹上学。原本你来租这房子之前他就有说过要租，可最近家里临时出了点事，迟来了两个月。」

黄濑知道大娘心肠好，给自己找的室友底子肯定干净，不可能是什么流氓混混之类的社会败类。何况黄濑早已经不再是当年那个城市里娇生惯养的小公子，涉世久了是知道这世上什么样的人都有的，也懂得怎么与不同的人相处。

黄濑揽住大娘的肩膀，知道大娘是因为那个黑皮对自己的恶劣态度在独自内疚，也知道这同大娘本身根本没有关系，便安慰大娘道，「大娘，我觉得这个室友挺好的，高高壮壮的有安全感不说，家里也不能招进什么小偷。你想想，大半夜摸进来一个小偷听到漆黑的房间里冒出那样阴森的声音还看不到人影，还不抵被吓死。而且以后有什么大件东西我抗不动的就可以使唤他，谁叫他长得那么壮。」

大娘见黄濑这样懂事便也放心了。

大娘走后黄濑去了趟楼前一百米左右的小超市，买了些蔬菜和苹果。进屋的时候听见卫生间里「哗哗」的水声，心想大概是那个叫青峰大辉的人在洗澡。

那个黑皮男人脏的要命，的确是该洗个澡。黄濑刚刚有瞟过青峰几眼他正脸，灰头垢面的真像乡下人，而且还是种地农民干脏活累活的那种。

黄濑一边吐槽新室友的种种恶行一边把刚买回来的食材放到厨房的收纳箱里。打开碗柜时发现正好还剩下三袋方便面，便拿锅煮了面。说来惭愧，黄濑离家三年多，却还是不会做饭。简单的饭菜到是能做，就是味道不敢恭维。若是平时自己一个人，黄濑就煮一些家常便饭吃，虽然味道不好，可毕竟营养。就算自己的厨艺再差到哪里去，也不能把蔬菜里的营养物质炒坏了吧，黄濑是这么想的。

可这青峰大辉住进来，若是只做一人份的饭菜实在不讲究。论谁也会觉得这是在传递信号，活生生地把两人的关系独立起来，渭泾分明。黄濑对于怎么孤立他人真的不拿手，虽然是外热内冷型的，但是外热了二十五年就是再怎么内冷，这表面功夫怕还是要做足。

黄濑为了拿出自己的诚意往方便面里加了很多佐料，各式各样的鱼丸、肉丸再加上点缀颜色的油菜和刚刚在锅里煎好的七分熟的鸡蛋。

因为以前是一个人住，家里就只有一个盛饭的碗。黄濑从橱柜里拿了一个盛汤的钵，便宜的木质筷子由于不能一双一双买而是五双捆绑出售，家里到是有好几双。把锅里的面分别倒进钵和碗里、两个煎蛋分别放到面里之后，黄濑小心翼翼地把面端到了茶几上。屋子里没有餐桌，所以吃饭时就把茶几勉强当成餐桌用了。

摆好碗筷黄濑去厨房洗了苹果，切好苹果又回了趟卧室。

黄濑从卧室里出来，见青峰还在卫生间里，便打开了14英寸的电视胡乱换着频道。黄濑哪里有心情看电视，一想到卫生间里的那个人心里紧张的要命。平时和人打交道大家都挺喜欢自己的，像青峰大辉这样的人黄濑是第一次遇到。用以前同人交往的方式究竟能否应付得来青峰，这种不确定性让黄濑很不安，总是有些忐忑。

黄濑的视线没有聚焦，这种马上就要同青峰大辉博弈却又不知道什么时候真正开始博弈的感觉难受极了。就在黄濑着急抓狂的时候，青峰大辉拉开了卫生间的门。

黄濑下意识往青峰的方向看去，瞥到几近全身赤裸的青峰后就迅速把目光移回到电视屏幕上，脸色因为脑袋里抑制不住地回放着刚刚看到的场景红了起来……

黄濑腹诽，青峰大辉是把这里当成他自己一个人住的单身公寓了？他大概完全不在意自己这个以同租人身份和他发生联系的人的存在，要不然怎么可能洗完澡只在下身围了条白色浴巾就坦荡地走出来？

 

黄濑目不斜视，可脑海里青峰那健硕完美的身材却依旧挥之不去。青峰腰上那浴巾似乎是自己昨天刚买的那条，更让人脸红心跳的是，那黑皮男人根本没穿内裤……

青峰的坦荡和黄濑跳乱了节奏的心脏真的是天壤之别。

黄濑不停地回忆着青峰那散发着无穷男性魅力的身材，心跳抑制不住地越发加快节奏。

青峰是健硕瘦壮型的男人，他身上每一块肌肉的线条都完美地衬托了从这个男人身上散发出那扑面而来并且无法抗拒的诱惑。那是十分强烈的刺激，引诱着最本真的欲望。

青峰原本那张脸灰头垢面的脸洗过之后像是变了个人，轮廓分明的古铜色脸凸显了那份硬气。

藏青色的眸子打量着心虚的黄濑，黄濑的侧颜完全不逊色于正脸，到是让青峰愣了一下。

真是个漂亮的男人……皮肤那么白皙，真不愧是温室里养大的男人。

 

青峰大辉丝毫没有客气，见黄濑身旁另一半沙发空出了位置就一屁股坐下。瞥见青峰从浴室里出来的模样黄濑就清楚了，青峰大辉根本不是那种善于考虑别人感受的人。

青峰就坐在黄濑身旁，两人只隔着不到二十厘米的距离。黄濑很紧张，青峰大辉真的很帅，他全身上下不停地散发着阵阵诱人的吸引力，即使是在同为男人的自己看来，亦是如此。青峰那两条比例完美的长腿大大咧咧地敞开，大腿根处隐隐约约能看到浓密的耻毛……

青峰似乎完全没有意识到他的行为在别人眼里是多么强烈的性暗示，把手里擦头发的毛巾随便往沙发靠背上一丢，看着茶几上的面挑了挑眉，「你做的？」

 

黄濑的神经一直紧绷着，毕竟作为一个gay看到青峰大辉这样魅力十足的男人根本无法抵抗……黄濑偷偷深吸了口气，心跳却没有缓和多少。黄濑大概十二岁的时候就知道自己是gay，只是从来没对哪个男人心动过，也未尝试和没有感觉的男人交往过。

 

黄濑做什么都拿手，唯独厨艺平平。因为此般落差，对于做饭这事黄濑心里愈加没有底气，何况还是对着让自己微微心动的人。黄濑怕在青峰面前丢脸便小声解释道，「我不太会做饭。」

 

青峰揉了揉太阳穴，看样子似乎是并不想吃黄濑做的东西。黄濑刚要开口说些话调节一下和青峰之间过于紧绷尴尬的气氛，谁知，青峰瞥了眼身旁忐忑不安的黄濑便端起钵拿起筷子大口大口地吃起面来。

青峰那狼吞虎咽的模样像是好久没吃饭的乞丐见到山珍海味一般，黄濑是第一次见用这副模样吃饭的人。因为微微吃惊黄濑一直盯着青峰，直到青峰把那钵里全部的面条全吃光了放下钵之后黄濑才意识到自己一直在看青峰。

 

青峰有感受到黄濑的目光。

在青峰看来，这种目光并非怀有善意，而是种条件优越的城市人看粗野农村人的目光。

 

自大的城里人。

 

青峰莫名烦躁起来，转过头对上黄濑那琥珀色眸子。这是青峰第二次仔细观察黄濑。乡下人可没有像他这么白的，更没有人有像他这般精致的脸，即便是女人也没有。

青峰是乡下人，性子直。有什么就说什么根本不愿意也不屑同黄濑拐弯抹角，「你看不起我。」

 

黄濑一愣，过了几秒才反应过来青峰在说什么。黄濑承认，起初是有一点看不起他，可是自己绝对没有表现出来！放下手里的碗和筷子，黄濑觉得有必要解释一下。「青峰先生，之后的一段时间内，我们是要一起住在这里的。我很开心有幸遇到你，所以虽然我们可能只会是彼此生命里短暂的过客，我也想让这段时光成为美好的记忆。如果你对我有什么不满可以直说，我会改掉。我也希望，青峰先生……」

「啧啧……」青峰不耐烦地打断了黄濑的话，「从骨子里就瞧不起我们农村人，你们城里人会改？鬼都不信。」

黄濑并不惊讶于青峰的这番言辞。

时代在城市和农村画了一条界限分明的线，即使是在地域上逾越了那条线，从骨子里透出那来自农村的味道是抹不去的。即使追溯一代代城市人的祖祖辈辈都来自农村，却没有人愿意再同这个代表“贫穷”的符号发生联系。人对于处于社会最底层的同类并不怀有宽容心与怜悯心。于是，城里人和农村人变成了每个人最基础的标签，等级划分的第一个标签。

因为城里人的自傲和农村人的自卑，一种无形的仇恨和沟壑割断了这两类人。

黄濑用自己最诚恳的语气道，「青峰先生真的是误会我了，我并没有……」

「得了吧。」

黄濑欲言又止。那种基于等级的歧视和仇恨又岂能是一两句话就能解开的心结？

黄濑默默吃完面，起身把碗筷收拾好走进厨房，因为同青峰的关系没有缓和因而忧心忡忡地分了神。

「啪」，碗碎的声音。

黄濑吓得想也没想赶紧蹲下身去想用手碎陶瓷捡起来，突然，目光的前方出现了青峰穿着拖鞋的脚和健硕的小腿。

耳边传来一声并不友好的忠告，「用手捡碎陶瓷？你果然是温室里长大的人。」

黄濑闻言收回手，抬头对上那双藏青色的眸子，「我并不是青峰先生说的那种娇生惯养的人。」

说罢，黄濑起身示意自己要离开厨房。青峰侧了身，黄濑便像一只矫健的猫从青峰身旁蹿了出去。

青峰目光停留在碎碴子上，之后又往厨房收纳箱里望了望，想找什么东西把碴子铲起来。不过还没等青峰找到合适的工具，黄濑就拎着扫把回来了。青峰又微微闪开身让黄濑钻进厨房。

青峰还是从浴室里出来的那身打扮，他倚着门框看着沉默的黄濑优雅地扫着碎碴子。在青峰看来，黄濑得动作足够优雅。青峰的娘同他说过，「咱们乡下人穿的再好用的再好骨子里流的也是乡下人的血，那种东西是无法改变的。所以咱们就做自己，总会有人看到我们的好。」

这些年，青峰深切地感受到那种甩不掉洗不干净的从骨子里透出的味道带来的痛苦。

青峰瞥了一眼黄濑的右手，食指上有一个很扎眼的创可贴。莫非是因为做饭不小心切到了手？

青峰难得好声好气说了一句，「手怎么了？」

黄濑心里微微一软，青峰是在关心自己吗？说起手指上的刀口黄濑才想起菜板上装苹果的盘子。黄濑把盘子递给青峰，苹果因为放太久表层被氧化了。青峰接过盘子，听见黄濑轻声说了句，「没事。」

黄濑回了自己那屋，青峰端着盘子坐在沙发上。盘里的苹果块皮被切成小兔子耳朵形状，看起来像是爸妈哄孩子的做派。有一块上面沾着血，大概黄濑在切这块的时候伤到了自己。

青峰盯着苹果块，心想，他还真是个童真的人。也是，童年在父母的呵护下，有这般闲情逸致享受生活也在情理之中。相比之下，果然人和人之间的距离，从出生开始就是天地之差。

命运早就被老天爷安排好了。

把带着血的苹果塞进嘴里，青峰回屋穿上了内裤。

看会儿片子吧，青峰想，便从编织袋里拿出了一包影碟片。

黄濑本来在屋里趴着看书，却听门外传来女人叫床的声音……黄濑吓了一跳，青峰不会是在看那种片子吧？！虽然家里是只有一台电视，可是放这种东西之前也应该同自己说一声吧。

大概青峰潜意识里就没有这样的概念。看来，最好是同青峰签一份同居协定之类的东西为好，以免造成以后相处的不便。

从有些陈旧的桌子抽屉里拿出纸笔，黄濑简单草拟了两份同居协议书。

黄濑打开门走到了青峰面前，青峰只着一条内裤横躺在沙发上欣赏着电视里限制级画面。

「青峰先生，」黄濑拿起DVD遥控器按了暂停，把手里的A4纸递给青峰道，「我们来签一份同居协定吧。」

「小子，别当我看片。」青峰不耐烦地起身去拿放在茶几最外延的遥控器，片子正看在兴头上。

「青峰先生我并不想打扰你，不过基于我们的生活习惯不同，对彼此提出一些合理的建议还是有必要的。」黄濑见青峰并没有要把协议接过去的意思，便放到青峰面前的茶几上，「这些我能想到的。青峰先生如果有什么不满意的或是想补充的可以写上，我们之后协商一下。」

「啧啧，麻烦。」青峰胳膊一伸勾到了茶几上的协议，随意翻了翻发现竟然有整整四页A4纸。青峰看着嫌烦，又着急看片，把协议随便一丢，不耐烦道，「你们城里人歪歪精神头多，这东西我不懂，你别想唬我。」

黄濑自知写的内容都是平等的，便道，「青峰先生请相信我，我没有使坏心肠。」

青峰仍旧不相信黄濑。青峰就觉得这种东西和劳动合同没什么本质区别，签不签没什么意义。像自己这样在工地里干活的农民工哪有什么法律保障？即使是工钱被拖欠了也没处说理，请律师打嘴仗那钱就是讨回工资了还不够付给律师事务所的。

「我先去洗澡，青峰先生你再想想，协议的内容我们可以商讨。」说罢，黄濑就拿着睡衣进了卫生间。

站在浴缸里用花洒简单冲了冲身子，黄濑打了些沐浴露在身上。用花洒湿了头发，挤出洗发膏抹到头发上揉搓自己的金发。虽然现在生活对于黄濑来说很拮据，但是这些洗漱用品黄濑还是按照习惯用了名牌。

黄濑刚洗完头，浴室门就突然被青峰拉开了……一个人住习惯了，黄濑把要锁上门这件事忘得一干二净。

看到了青峰黑色内裤里鼓起的小帐篷有点慌神。虽然青峰看起来不像是gay，可是这样的场景对于黄濑来说还是有些惊慌。「青峰先生你要做什么？！」

青峰瞥了眼黄濑，就愣在了原地。黄濑身上沐浴露泡沫零零散散遮住了黄濑身体一部分肌肤，可这种欲盖弥彰的味道更让人遐想连篇。白皙的皮肤、细窄的腰条、饱满的翘臀、胸上娇小可人红樱、胯下婴儿般粉嫩的性器……再加上那头金黄色的湿发紧贴着黄濑几近完美的脸，这何止单单是一副美人出浴的禁图？

青峰感觉到自己的性器因为看到黄濑的躶体变得更硬了，赶紧走到马桶前脱下黑色四角内裤，也不顾及黄濑的存在就撸搓起那黝黑粗长的性器。

「哼……嗯……」青峰低沉磁性的呻吟让黄濑浑身战栗。别说是一个男人在自己的面自慰，就连自己之外的男人的性器黄濑都没见过。慌慌张张地用水冲好身子，黄濑飞也似的拿起睡衣光着身子溜回了卧室，迅速锁上了门。

钻进被窝里，黄濑的心脏跳得快到不行，黄濑也说不清原因。不过说实话，对于青峰大辉这类型黄濑完全没有免疫力。只是因为青峰的身材和长相黄濑就心动不已了，这还是第一次，不知道算不算的上一见钟情。

青峰加快了手上撸管的速度，要不是黄濑溜得快，青峰真保不准不会对着他的屁股干上一票。

真是奇怪，对男人有感觉不成了那个……同性恋了？青峰心想自己肯定不是，毕竟是对象的人。这样想着，青峰决定明天和自己女人干一场。

chapter one end


	2. （青黄解开前嫌啦~~~）

「2」

这一夜，黄濑没有睡踏实。

在黄濑梦里，整夜都是青峰大辉的身影。更可怕的是，在梦里，黄濑献出了自己人生中的第一次，而对象就是青峰大辉。

醒来之后发现睡裤裤禸裆禸湿乎乎一片，黄濑傻了眼。梦禸遗每个男人都经历过，可梦禸遗这么一大滩黄濑是第一次。

黄濑的脸开始发烫，像个做了错事的孩子，有些心慌。

怀着期待青峰大辉已经出门了的心情，黄濑蹑手蹑脚地推开了卧室门。客厅沙发上左一件右一件全是青峰随手乱丢的衣服，都是穿了好几年的。黄濑往门口看了眼，那双沾着黄土的胶鞋不见了——青峰真的出门了。

黄濑松了口气，紧绷着的神经缓和了几分。黄濑很担心，自己对青峰是抱有喜欢心情吧？否则为何一个明明刚认识的人就在自己梦里出现了，更甚者还和自己做了很多次那样难以禸启禸齿的激烈禸运动？而且梦里自己所体验的青峰带给自己的那种完美的享受和满足感黄濑现在还清楚地记着……

黄濑走进厨房，琢磨着要吃点什么充饥。正苦恼着，黄濑看了眼炉灶上的锅，那里面似乎有东西。掀开锅盖，黄濑有些吃惊。锅里有玉米面饼子和看起来十分开胃的小咸菜，盛饼子的钵里还有一个熟鸡蛋。说实话，看到这些吃的黄濑心里莫名地感动了。明明都是些廉价的东西，可一想到这是青峰特意留给自己的，黄濑便抑制不住心跳。

捧着青峰为自己准备的早餐，黄濑心情好极了。其实青峰并不讨厌自己吧，否则也不会给自己准备早饭。这样想着，黄濑竟然冒出了一个十分大胆的想法……说不定青峰会爱上自己，或许他会成为自己下半生的伴侣。

吃完早饭，黄濑把青峰丢在沙发上的衣服收拾到一起，想起自己要洗一下内禸裤和睡裤，正好可以顺便把青峰这些衣服一起丢到洗衣机里转一转。黄濑掏了掏衣服兜，在青峰昨天穿的那件牛仔衣兜里发现了两千元现金。

黄濑犹豫了一下，若是擅自帮青峰洗这件衣服青峰会不会觉得自己很不礼貌随便动他的东西？只是想到今天的早餐，黄濑总觉得该做点什么报答青峰。好好保管这些钱的话青峰应该不会责怪自己吧，黄濑这样想着，何况这件衣服上全是灰尘，真的该好好洗洗了。

黄濑把青峰的钱整整齐齐地装进了信封里放到自己卧室架子上，心想着等青峰一回来就赶紧拿给他。

黄濑租的这房子大概有七十平左右，屋子结构和四合院的单个屋子差不多，就是楼层高了些。旋转楼梯连通了一到六层，每家房子门前有一块私有的十平方米左右的空地。年头颇久的半米高铁栅栏是全部安全保护措施，大娘以前腌酸菜的大缸没有搬走还放在这里。靠门这侧的墙上是一米五高的大玻璃窗，玻璃窗下面的墙大约到黄濑的腰部，和农村的民房风格很像。大娘特意在栅栏四角盯了四根两米高的铁棍，铁棍上有钩子，便于挂晾衣服的绳子。

挂好绳子，黄濑把洗衣机里甩干的衣服用盆装出来。拎起青峰的外套用力抖，把上面的折子都抖开，洗过的衣服明显干净很多，青峰穿上去的模样应该会更帅气。

等到下午四点多，黄濑去了趟超市，买了一堆食材和一本教做饭的书。礼尚往来是基本礼仪，黄濑为了还礼决定继续给青峰做晚饭吃。

五点三十四分，黄濑听到门传来的脚步声。忙乎半天菜总算做好了，锅里闷的饭也恰到好处。黄濑把可乐鸡翅、宫保鸡丁、凉拌黄瓜、西红柿炒鸡蛋一盘一盘端到茶几上，之后去高压锅里盛了两碗饭。青峰饭量大，黄濑特意给青峰买了个大碗。黄濑食量小，便给自己买了个小碗。毕竟大碗要比小碗贵一些，黄濑不再是以前那个只懂得挥霍的富家子弟了，生活里这样细水长流的小账也算得清楚。

安全门虽然是不锈钢的，可窗户却是塑料材质，因而这房子的隔音效果并不好。脚步声越来越近，黄濑这才听见有女人的声音，「大辉，我们为什么不在外面吃完饭再来做啊？我好饿的，一会儿做晕倒了怎么办？」

青峰没有回话。女人是妹子的大学同学，听说以前是和自己一个村子的。青峰的爹在他六岁的时候跟别的女人跑了，从那时起，青峰的娘就只能不停地打工赚钱养活一家人。八岁的青峰为了帮娘分担家里的开销花费外出打工挣钱，只有逢年过节回趟村子往家里送钱，村里的人青峰不熟。因为是妹子的大学同学，她就牵红线让青峰和这女人交往。青峰本来不想去，可听说这女人胸挺大就答应了交往试试，到现在也有大半年了。

青峰有些不耐烦地解释道，「外面的贵，等回家我做给你吃。」「可是大辉和我交往七个月来，我们的约会除了做禸爱就连一顿像样点的饭都没吃上！」青峰闻言有些生气却也明白这女人跟着自己吃了苦，「我现在着急用钱，等这段时间过去的，我们好好过日子。」「可是……」

青峰走在女孩前面，上到五楼的时候就看见六楼阳台上晾着的衣服。可青峰一看到昨天自己穿的那件牛仔衣也被洗了，便冲到那衣服前摸了兜，钱没了！气急败坏的青峰用钥匙猛地捅开了门，一进门就冲着站在窗前的黄濑走过去，想也没想揪着黄濑的衣领质问道，「衣服里的钱呢？」

「我有收好。」黄濑没想到青峰竟然那么在意这两千块钱。虽然对于一个农民工来说两千块钱数目不小，可也不至于这么激动摆出一副要打架的模样吧？

「钱在哪？」青峰藏青色的眸子里烈火重烧一般，冲着黄濑吼道。

黄濑拍了拍青峰扯着自己衣领的手，示意不松手没法动弹。「在我屋里，我去给你拿。」

青峰眉峰紧锁，怒气还未从那张严肃的脸上退去，不过他松了手。黄濑回卧室把放在架子上的信封拿给了青峰，青峰一接过信封就把钱倒在手里一张一张数，发现钱没少那张阴森森的脸才微微缓和。「你少碰我东西。」

跟着青峰回家的女人走过来，看到黄濑惊讶了一下，「人家明明是好意，大辉你至于吗？钱也没丢，你这样也太过分了吧？」

青峰对这女人有感情，仔细想想自己也是心急，可黄濑这样随便动别人的东西也确实有错。

女人一身制服装，大概是大学生。女人看向黄濑微微一惊，友好地伸出手道，「你好，我叫秋本久柰子，是大辉的女朋友。大辉这人性子直，不会控制情绪，对于刚刚的事情我代大辉向你道歉。」

黄濑现在只想快点回屋，心里堵堵的有种失恋的感觉。可是听到刚刚这女孩子和青峰的对话，知道他们可能要在屋里做那种事，想来想去还是出门比较好。黄濑有些尴尬地笑笑，「你好，我叫黄濑凉太。随便动别人的东西是我失礼了，我道歉。」

女孩掏出手机，粉红色壳子，上面贴满了水钻。「你是大辉的室友吧？可以留一下你的联系方式吗？大辉他没买手机，联系起来不是很方便，所以……」

这样唐突地向自己询问手机号很奇怪，黄濑并不想把手机号告诉陌生人，尤其是被冠上“青峰大辉的女朋友”这样名号的女人。幸亏青峰先开口了，「要他的手机号做什么？你不是看上他了吧？」

「大辉你还真愿意瞎想。」秋本久柰子无奈收回手机，撅起嘴不太高兴。

「我有事要出去，不打扰你们约会了。」黄濑披上一件薄外套，急匆匆地往门口走，「对了，今早青峰说要带女朋友来，特意给我钱麻烦我做了饭菜。我不太会做饭，所以味道或许不太好，小秋本别见怪。」

「黄濑君不仅人长的帅气，还会做饭，好厉害的。」

黄濑敷衍地笑笑，对于自己的情敌，善意是黄濑装不出来的。

「当我面说别的男人好话算什么意思？」青峰盯着秋本久柰子道。

「大辉你一天天就知道瞎想。」秋本久柰子坐到沙发上，拿起碗筷吃起饭。「快点吃完饭好做禸爱，今天要早点回家，我们最多只能玩两个小时。」

「啧啧，你最近怎么总是着急回家？」

「我妈看的严你又不是不知道。」

吃完饭，秋本久柰子便主动解开衬衫，她的内禸衣是在胸前扣扣的那种。青峰直接掰开久柰子的腿让她禸跨禸坐在自己禸胯禸上，一只手揉着她禸丰禸满的禸乳禸房，另一只手扯掉了久柰子的内禸裤。

青峰不喜欢做前禸戏，嫌麻烦，没摸几下就猛地插禸了进去。

「你里面禸松了……」青峰不断禸挺禸进，却发现了久柰子身体的异常。

女人愣了一下，很快就回过神道，「还不是大辉你三天两头就要做？你想想这个月咱们做了几次？还说我松了……你说我是因为谁松的？」

「这倒也是。」

黄濑出门之后才发现自己一分钱都没带，晚上外面冷飕飕的，身上衣服穿的也不多。附近并没有可以免费遮风挡雨的地方，黄濑只能去有健身器械的公园里消磨时间。

还记得上大学时，教经济学的老师说贫富差距悬殊是造成人民不幸福的根源。现在想想，很多问题的确是因为根据拥有财富的数量将人划分成三六九等造成的。青峰对自己凭借端抱有敌意就是一个例子。他是农民工，是社会最底层最无助的人，而自己托父母可以过衣食无忧的生活。不平等，从一出生开始就不平等，是仇恨的根源。

对于青峰有女朋友这事黄濑还是放不宽心，自己的初恋就这样葬送了真的很可笑。黄濑自知自己眼光高，对于男人的气质十分在意。青峰虽然是农村人，但是他身上有一股铁骨铮铮、敢作敢当硬汉子的气质，绝对是能成就大事业的人。

黄濑很嫉妒久柰子，能和身材这么好的男人交往真是太幸运了。和青峰禸做禸爱肯定舒服到想让他青峰一直禸插禸下去，永远不要停下来才好。

还是该去找一个新住处，黄濑想。说实话，这里离黄濑工作的地方并不近，先要走上二十多分钟的路才能到公交站，换乘两辆公交车用时大概一个半小时才能到公司。黄濑只是图这里的房租相对便宜，本来也并没有一直住在这里的打算。

黄濑看了眼手机，八点三十二，三个小时了，他们该做完了吧。走回楼梯口时没看见青峰的那辆摩托车，黄濑想，青峰是送他女朋友回家了吧。

开门进去，黄濑目睹了青峰和那女人禸做禸爱的现场。地板上有几滩禸乳禸白色禸污禸浊，不想也知道是什么。茶几上的菜吃空了，就在盘子旁边，是三个撕开了口的杜蕾禸斯包装袋。沙发上有个被用变形的安全禸套，其他两个不知去向。

黄濑有些嫉妒那女人，发自内心的嫉妒。

突然，不知哪里响起了音乐，是夹在沙发缝里那个女孩子的手机！黄濑走过去拿起手机，见来电提醒是「妈妈」，怕是女儿没及时回家着急了。黄濑接了电话，刚想说明情况就听电话那头一个中年男子的声音，「不是说好今天睡一觉吗？怎么，还没和你那个工地里扛砖的穷屌丝男人干完？我定了酒店，一会儿用短信给你发过去，今天不让你欲仙欲死我就不姓宫崎！我这边还有事，挂了。」

手机震动了一下，传来了那个酒店的地址。黄濑整个人还处在迷糊的状态，青峰被那个看起来很清纯女孩子脚踩两条船了……

黄濑不知道要不要告诉青峰这件事，出于嫉妒心，黄濑很想让青峰看清他女人的丑恶。可是青峰很在意那个女孩，黄濑能感觉出来，青峰很珍惜她。如果知道了这件事，青峰绝对会难受，很难受。

黄濑把手机放到茶几上，将客厅收拾好就去厨房刷盘子。晚饭没吃黄濑的肚子饿的咕咕叫，想起家里还有一些挂面，用锅煮了些热水把面下进去的时候青峰回来了。

黄濑没有出声，他很纠结，不知道该不该告诉青峰他被劈腿的事情。听青峰的脚步声，他大概是在客厅里转了一圈儿，就来到了厨房门口。黄濑背对着厨房门，心里十分忐忑，就好像是自己背叛了青峰似的。

「喂……」青峰嗓音低沉仿佛自带回音壁似的很有魅力。黄濑听出了青峰话里的歉意，「我是个粗人你也知道，在工地里干活没念过几年书。我是急着用钱才跟你发了脾气，我向你道歉。」

「没事。」

「你……还没吃饭？」青峰看黄濑在锅里做面条，问道。

「没有。」黄濑回头看了一眼青峰，有那么一瞬的错觉，青峰大概是个特别温柔的人。这样的好人更不能让他蒙在鼓里……

青峰闻言有些过意不去，走到黄濑身边要去夺黄濑手里的鸡蛋，「我来做给你吃。」

青峰靠自己这么近黄濑心跳又加快了，真的是喜欢上这个男人了。黄濑躲着青峰的手，道，「不用麻烦你了，我自己可以的。」

青峰一来是出于对黄濑的惭愧。进屋的时候随便冲黄濑发脾气，还吃了他特意做的晚饭，客厅里自己和秋本做禸爱的过后的狼藉也被黄濑收拾干净了。二来是因为黄濑做的饭的味道实在不敢恭维。

青峰想都没想就握住黄濑的手，黄濑浑身轻颤了一下，只听青峰解释道，「我做饭好吃。」

青峰手上长满了茧子，他十指指腹摩擦着黄濑纤细白嫩的手指，那感觉很奇妙。青峰从黄濑身后把黄濑整个人抱在怀里，动作十分暧昧。黄濑脸微红，拼命告诉自己要淡定，别露出马脚。

「那麻烦你了。」黄濑把双手从青峰那双和他年纪并不相符合的大手里禸抽禸出来，青峰这才意识到自己刚刚抱着黄濑的动作有多微妙。青峰闪开身让黄濑从自己怀里出去。

「你就在这里呆着，我想和你聊聊。」青峰熟练地切着蔬菜丝和生肉，不免让黄濑微微吃惊。

青峰完全不像是会做饭的人。

「我一开始想错了。」青峰把面从锅里捞出来，面煮大了，不过到是有补救的办法。青峰继续道，「我以为你和那种瞧不起农民工的城里人一样。不过相处下来，我感觉你是好人。」

黄濑没有接话茬，他在想要不要告诉青峰那件事情。

「我是个粗人，农村人，只念过两年书。从小看小人书才有幸学了些字。以前在牛仔裤工厂里打工，你大概不知道，那是封闭式的工厂，专门招非法童工。」青峰把调好的酱汁倒进锅里，连同控干水的面一起翻炒，「每天要缝十六个小时的牛仔裤，工钱却少的可怜。为了供我妹子念书，就一直在那里干活。后来听说外面有个流水线的工作挣得多，我就偷偷跑了出去。第一次逃跑被抓住，差点被打个半死。后来在我十二岁时，个子就蹿的老高，他们害怕了才没敢再抓我回去。」

黄濑不知道青峰为什么要同自己讲他的童年，但黄濑却愿意青峰跟他说这些。

「干流水线是轻松，不过很危险。稍不注意，就有可能被抽进机器里。我亲眼见过一个人被抽进去，当场就死了。不过厂主认识当官的，死了一条人命也就那么不了了之了。当时整个厂子人心惶惶的，说我们的命半毛钱不值。现在好了。我现在在工地里搬砖，建大楼，挣得也比以前多。」

「小青峰……」黄濑看着青峰，即使是如此轻描淡写地讲他自己的生活，黄濑都觉得心疼。青峰遭受过的痛苦一定比这些还要多很多。

「这是什么称呼？」青峰眉头微皱，到是妥协了，「你爱叫什么叫什么吧。面好了，端过去吃。」

青峰和黄濑并排坐在沙发上吃面，青峰的手艺很好，黄濑觉得自己家专门做意大利面的厨师都比不上青峰。

「你为什么到这里租房子？」青峰边吃边问黄濑道，「体验生活？」

「也不算，我想自力更生。」黄濑一本正经地答道。

「你是个奇怪的人。」青峰道，「明明可以靠父母过‘衣来伸手饭来张口’的生活。」

这就是自己身在福中不知福吧，黄濑叹道。

「小青峰……」黄濑吸了口气，「我想和你说件事。」

「什么？」

「小青峰的女朋友可能没有小青峰想的那么好……」黄濑还在措辞怎样说能让青峰好受一点。

「和我说话别拐弯抹角的，黄濑。你到底想说什么？」

「她出轨了。」

黄濑把女人手机递给青峰。青峰盯着短信足足看了一分钟，然后抓起外套就往门外走。

黄濑吓得赶紧跑过去抓住青峰的胳膊，「小青峰，你别冲动。」

「黄濑你放手，我知道分寸。」

「我跟你一起去。」黄濑怕青峰一个人做出什么傻事，便道。

青峰驮着黄濑用了半个小时到达那家酒店。青峰刚要进酒店却被保安拦下来，黄濑赶紧上去解释。保安见青峰农民工打扮，说什么都不放他进去。黄濑好求歹求说他们是来禸开禸房的，保安见黄濑是个体面人，才将信将疑地放青峰进去。还好心说了句，「年轻人你不能因为同性恋少就随便找一个啊，现在艾滋病那么猖獗，你长得好可千万注意点。」

「真是帮势利眼。」青峰骂道。

「您有什么需要？」前台禸小禸姐禸很礼貌地问黄濑道。

「我想开一间4楼的房。」黄濑拿出信用卡递给前台。

看着黄濑揽着青峰的胳膊样子十分亲昵，前台禸小禸姐还有点愣神。那个金发男人好像是自己在杂志社上班的朋友说的那个帅气的同事吧？他怎么会来和一个农民工开禸房？

「你花那个冤枉钱干什么！」青峰听见那个女人说一晚上五百九的时候都以为是自己耳鸣听错了。

「小青峰别管那么多，把女朋友找回来就好啊。」黄濑按响了秋本那间房的门铃，纵禸欲过度的中年男子骂骂咧咧道，「谁呀！」

「宫崎先生，您需要特殊禸服务吗？」黄濑让青峰站到一边，「我是新来的，想积累点经验。所以如果您要的话，这单是免费的。」

宫崎一听这样漂亮的人免费上就立马开了门。宫崎刚想把黄濑拉进怀里轻薄一下，青峰的拳头挥就招呼上去了。秋本不知道外面出什么事了，便光禸着身子跑了出来。只是一见到青峰便吓得跌倒在地上。从她禸下禸体里流出了令人作呕的乳禸白色液体……

青峰走到秋本面前蹲下身子，秋本以为青峰会打自己，但是青峰却掏出了那个装着钱的信封放到秋本面前，「你知道我给不了你太多补偿。这钱我本想攒着给我妈、我妹买一块风水好点的墓地，现在发生了这种事，这二千块钱拿给你做分手费。以后我们就没有关系了，你……保重。」

说罢，青峰拉着黄濑出了酒店。秋本跪在地上拿着钱痛哭，谁又没有苦衷……同学们的男朋友都是拿得出手的台面人，可自己男人呢，一个穷屌丝农民工。秋本是很喜欢青峰，他很温柔人非常好，待自己也好。可是他是农民工，不能带去见朋友更不能带回家见父母。秋本知道，自己和青峰之间根本不可能有未来，一个女大学生不可能嫁给一个在工地里打工的男人。

回到楼下，青峰让黄濑先回去。

黄濑知道，青峰心里的坎很难跨过去，有些担心。他佯装着上楼，等青峰转身离开了，黄濑就尾随着青峰来到了公园。

青峰抽了几根烟。

青峰在月下的背影是那么高大却孤独，青峰说他的母亲和妹妹去世了。黄濑看着青峰的背影心很痛，喜欢他，不愿意看到他难过。

黄濑不知哪来的勇气决定主动追求青峰。他走到青峰身后紧紧环住了青峰的腰，青峰抽烟的手指一滞，声音软了下来，「你做什么？」

黄濑把头靠在青峰宽阔的后背，青峰身上是泥土的味道，并不难闻。黄濑想尽量紧贴着青峰，想让青峰知道他不是一个人。

「如果我想陪小青峰一辈子，小青峰愿意吗？」

「别说傻话，黄濑。」青峰拉开了黄濑环着自己的手，「我知道秋本为什么离开我。同样，我也知道，我配不上你。」


	3. （黄濑生病了，小青峰背着他去医院什么的）

「3」

青峰转过身来看着黄濑，月光下的青峰仍旧很黑。青峰的表情黄濑看不真切。

青峰叹了口气，伸手揉乱了黄濑柔软的头发，「你比我小，以后你就是我青峰大辉的好弟弟。」

好弟弟……黄濑心里不好受，青峰喜欢是女人，对自己的心意并不领情。

青峰与黄濑回家后，青峰拿出了黄濑昨天草拟的那份同居协议。黄濑接过去，见青峰已经签好了字，微微惊讶。昨天晚上青峰明明还是一副不耐烦的模样，没想到他真有好好看过这协议。甲方那里青峰的签名十分豪迈大气。

青峰拿起那份协议翻到第三页，「这协议是很公平，只是这条我没懂。什么叫甲乙双方不得进行过分的身体接触？」

黄濑犹豫了一下，还是决定向青峰坦白自己，「我不想欺骗小青峰，我喜欢男人。所以这条指的是，不能进行没确定关系的性行为。」

青峰放下手中的同居协议，藏青色的眸子盯着站在茶几对面的黄濑想把黄濑看个透彻明白。

「小青峰，我先去洗漱了。」说罢黄濑溜进了卫生间。突然想到了什么，黄濑从卫生间里探出脑袋道，「小青峰晚安。」

说罢，黄濑缩回脑袋，锁上门锁。

青峰记得以前妹子睡觉时都会同自己说上一句“晚安”。当时自己还嘲讽她说「竟学这些没用的洋东西」，妹子沉着脸不高兴地反驳道，「阿大就是个老古董，‘晚安’其实是‘我爱你爱你’的意思啊，笨蛋阿大！要是有女生主动和阿大说‘晚安’的话，很有可能就是在暗恋阿大哦！」这样说来，黄濑真的喜欢自己？这很反常。自己一个大老粗的农民工，一没钱二没房，跟着自己是要过苦日子吗？青峰知道秋本和自己不会长久，他还想安葬好家人就努力挣钱和秋本结婚生孩子。可她等不起，青峰也知道挣钱不容易，何况还是自己这样没读过什么书的人。

把客厅里DVD上面的A片影碟用黑色塑料袋包好，青峰躺在床上看起了崛北麻衣的写真集。

第二天早上黄濑醒来的时候流了些清鼻涕，大概是昨晚在公园里瞎转悠时穿的薄冻到了。黄濑想着一会儿吃片感冒药压一压，可不想让青峰觉得自己矫情。黄濑看了眼手机，六点零五。因为睡裤洗了，而勤俭持家的黄濑目前就那么一套睡衣裤，黄濑只好把一件直筒式刚没过大腿根部的白色衬衫当睡衣穿。

客厅里没有青峰的身影，大概是早起走了吧。黄濑挠了挠头发走到卫生间门口，说实话，黄濑的睡姿真的是糟糕透顶了，每天早上起床头发都乱成鸡窝。幸亏自己这副拖沓模样没被小青峰看到，黄濑庆幸着，否则真是太丢脸了。

黄濑拉开卫生间的门就看见了正在刷牙的青峰。

「啊啊啊！小青峰你为什么会在卫生间里……」黄濑根本没想到青峰会在卫生间里，他太安静了，黄濑走到卫生间门口都没察觉到里面有人。黄濑赶紧用手遮住自己的鸡窝头，脸色微红，在自己心上人面前露出这副模样真的太糟糕了！

黄濑那两条从白色长衬衫里露出来纤细白皙的腿匀称协调美感十足，衣服没过那饱满圆润的屁股，触感一定同它的模样一样很好。羞红慢慢攀上了黄濑的脖子，很像文静害羞的小姑娘。

「你……」青峰移开了视线。青峰的目光把黄濑那引人犯罪的身子扫描了一遍又一遍，最后直勾勾地盯着黄濑的屁股移不开眼。大概是昨天晚上崛北麻衣看多了，现在看黄濑的屁股竟然觉得和崛北麻衣的酥胸有一拼。青峰清了清嗓子，有些尴尬刚刚对黄濑的意淫，「你今天要去上班？」

青峰刚刚冲过澡，只穿着一条褪了色的宽松短裤。从侧面看，青峰完全是模特身材，是那种健硕的类型！发达的胸腹肌肉凹凸有致，下身的比例也十分完美。古铜色的皮肤泛着水光，浑身散发着强烈的男性荷尔蒙，青峰有专属于男人的绝对诱惑。

黄濑嗓子有点干，鼻子因为鼻涕堵得难受。黄濑小心翼翼地走到青峰身旁目不斜视地快速用水拍平了头发，拿起牙刷，青峰很贴心地帮黄濑挤了些放在青峰手边的牙膏。两个人同时偷瞟了一眼镜子里的对方拿着牙刷刷牙的样子，气氛实在微妙。

幸好青峰很快就出了卫生间。青峰一出去，黄濑就像泄了气的皮球似的整个人都无精打采的。在青峰面前露出了那么糟糕的一面，还图着青峰哪天能喜欢上自己，真是白日做梦啊，黄濑凉太。穿着这么一身不长不短的衣服，会不会被青峰误会自己是明晃晃的勾引他？自己真的有那么一点心思，不过青峰是有被自己的身材吸引到吧？

黄濑沮丧地走出卫生间，青峰已经把早饭准备好了。他坐在从厨房拿来的木头板凳上，手里捧着饭碗稀里咕咚地吃着。青峰的吃相不算好，和黄濑经常在电视上看到纪录片里的农民工是一模一样的。

青峰习惯好几口饭就着一口菜，他总把菜里的肉都留了下来只挑菜叶吃。黄濑走到沙发前坐下，青峰把两个煮好的鸡蛋中大个的递给黄濑。青峰真的特别会照顾人，这让黄濑越发觉得自己深陷入青峰大辉式温柔里了。那个女孩因为暧昧金钱和虚荣而错失这样一个好人，黄濑为她悲哀。她并没有发现生活的真谛是追求幸福而不是金钱。「我不喜欢吃鸡蛋，小青峰把鸡蛋都吃了吧。」

青峰没有妥协，把鸡蛋往桌角一磕，仔仔细细地把鸡蛋壳扒光放进黄濑装大米稀饭的碗里。「这鸡蛋是家鸡下的，营养，你多吃点好。」

「小青峰才应该多吃点，你天天那么辛苦。」黄濑心疼青峰要去做出卖体力的劳动，想把鸡蛋用筷子夹进青峰碗里，可鸡蛋受力不均掉到地板上滚了几圈。

青峰见状怕黄濑难受赶紧伸手捡起鸡蛋，「这都没事，黄濑。小时候家里穷，能吃到鸡蛋太激动了没拿好掉到泥地上，当时真是想都没想擦擦灰就给吃了。你吃那个没扒皮的，我去把这鸡蛋冲冲水照样吃。」

黄濑心有些刺痛，青峰过过太多自己不曾体验的生活。

黄濑感冒了，一早上都在流清鼻涕不说，还接连打了好几个喷嚏。青峰问黄濑用不用去医院，黄濑笑道，「我哪里那么矫情，一个小感冒就要跑医院去。」

青峰见黄濑穿的单薄，有些急了，「赶紧去穿衣服，穿成这样能不感冒吗。」

黄濑这才想起自己还穿着那件“包臀”白衬衫。他红着脸跑回卧室，“噗咚噗咚”的，心跳就没有消停过。

「我走了。你要是不舒服就打茶几上放着的那个号码，是我工友的，能找到我。」

黄濑心里一暖，「谢谢小青峰。」

中午吃饭时黄濑的感冒也没见的好。黄濑没有胃口，却耐不得女同事的恳求便同她们一起去食堂打了饭。黄濑没吃几口胃就难受，到卫生间把吃进去的东西全部吐了干净。身体发虚，黄濑知道自己发烧了。黄濑难得主动去和领导请假回家，上司也立刻同意了。

黄濑的上司很喜欢他，黄濑是个勤奋的员工。不过最重要的还是那些小有名气的模特一看到记者是黄濑凉太这样的大帅哥，十个有九个立刻答应了。剩下那一个装模作样地矜持一下过后也会答应上杂志。可以这么说，黄濑算是他们杂志社的看家宝，如此有利用价值的员工当然要好好供着。

黄濑昏昏沉沉地坐上公车，幸亏是坐到终点站，到站以后司机好心把黄濑叫醒。黄濑浑身发软，可一想到自己这个月银行卡里的钱所剩不多，月末信用卡的欠款还不一定能还上，黄濑就打消了去医院的念头。以前感冒时都没怎么去过医院，这次应该也没什么大问题，或许睡一觉就没事了。

黄濑不知道自己睡了多久，可脑袋仍旧沉的要命。客厅里传来了敲门的声音，黄濑想大概是青峰忘了带钥匙便起身去开门。青峰隔着玻璃看到黄濑摇摇晃晃地走过来，担心黄濑感冒是不是加重了。青峰进屋之后黄濑本来想同青峰说说话，可眼前突然一黑，整个人栽进了青峰怀里。青峰抱住黄濑没让他跌到地上，触碰到黄濑皮肤的温度很高。

青峰搂紧黄濑，柔声道，「黄濑，你醒醒，我带你去医院。」

黄濑勉强睁开眼睛看着为自己着急的青峰无力地笑笑，「我没事，麻烦小青峰把我扶到床上。我睡一觉就能活蹦乱跳的了。」

「你说什么胡话。」青峰没有理会黄濑的胡说八道，把他扶进卧室，从衣柜里找了一件很厚的连帽衫给黄濑穿上。青峰帮黄濑把带上帽子后用大围巾把黄濑的脸捂得严严实实。

青峰蹲下身，拍拍黄濑的腿示意黄濑爬上来，「上来黄濑，我带你去医院。」

黄濑想拒绝，可知道青峰不会给自己拒绝的机会就只好乖乖趴到青峰背后。

青峰背起黄濑之后颠了颠他的体重，轻的吓人。「你太轻了，黄濑。」

近郊这片没有医院，青峰驮着黄濑去了全市最大最好的医院。一到医院门口青峰就立马背起了黄濑往急诊厅跑，黄濑烧得昏迷了，青峰急得跑到挂号窗口处好求歹求才插队挂了个号。队伍后面传来熙熙攘攘的骂声，「真是个没素质的城市蛀虫，赶紧滚回你老家那个穷沟里吧！」

青峰没有理会这些人，或者说习惯到麻木了。

背着黄濑来到了急诊室，就诊大夫是个绿头发的怪人。大夫手上绑着绷带，胸口还别着个毛绒玩具。

绿间见青峰背上的人十分面熟，快步走近了一看竟然是自己消失三年多的死党黄濑凉太！绿间赶紧帮青峰把黄濑扶到就诊床上给黄濑做检查。

青峰没见过有人发烧到不省人事，心里十分不安，「他有事吗？」

「你把他带到输液室去。」绿间破例直接给在配药室里值班的高尾打了个电话，让他赶紧给黄濑配好药。

高尾在输液室里给黄濑扎好点滴才顾得上仔细观察一下送黄濑来医院的这个黑皮男人。这个男人很有研究价值，高尾可想不出曾经有谁和黄濑好到如此。黄濑看起来人很热情开朗，实际上他骨子里是个不愿意和别人过于亲近的人。即使是和绿间这样从小到大一起玩的“好闺蜜”，黄濑仍旧和他保持着一个合适的距离。

高尾和绿间、黄濑是同一届的校友。因为高尾和绿间都学医，所以两人之间就有了千丝万缕的联系。而作为绿间的死党和一个极为自来熟的人，黄濑很快就同高尾熟络起来。高尾知道黄濑的性取向，也知道以黄濑的择偶标准，单考虑相貌和身材的话，面前这个黑皮绝对是黄濑最倾心的梦中情人。只是，这人竟然是个农民工……

高尾在黄濑病床边呆了大约二十分钟，黄濑清醒了过来。琥珀色的眸子看到居高临下的高尾吓了一大跳，「诶？我为什么会在小绿间和小高尾实习的医院？」

高尾看着三年没有音讯的黄濑，即便过去了三年，这黄毛蠢得很。「那要问问你的非洲朋友。黄毛，你和哥说实话，他是你男朋友吧？」

黄濑闻言脸刷的一下红了，「小高尾别瞎猜，小青峰不是我的男朋友。」

高尾当然不信，「那人见你生病了着急到不行，那样子说是爱人都不足为过。黄毛你别骗我，赶紧和你老哥我说实话。」

黄濑听高尾说青峰担心自己心情突然变得特别好，可想到青峰喜欢女人之后心情又低落了。「我们真的不是情侣，小青峰喜欢女孩子。对了，小青峰去哪了？」

「他去前台交七百块钱就诊费了。若是他对你没意思，以他的身份，我可不信他舍得为你白白掏七百块钱。看他那样子就知道他一个月挣不了几个七百块。」

「七百块？小高尾你们医院去抢银行得了！我现在一个月的工资就只有四千块钱，你和小绿间是我的熟人都不给我打折吗？」

「现在你随便去一趟医院也要三四百吧？小真知道你从小身子就娇惯，对很多药都过敏。幸亏你的小相好机智舍得花钱带你来我们这样的大医院，我们这门槛费就高到离谱你又不是不知道。要我说黄濑你明明可以回家过一个小少爷的日子，你怎么就死脑筋蠢到和自己过不去？」

「我的心情小高尾是不会懂的。」黄濑瞪大眼睛，露出宁死不屈的烈士脸。

青峰交完钱，去医院外面的商铺里买了碗热粥。回到病床前见黄濑醒了，青峰便快步走过来。本来想坐在黄濑的病床上休息一会儿，可考虑到自己穿着工地里干活的衣服没来得及换就着急忙慌地把黄濑送到医院来，为了不弄脏这白色床单，青峰还是选择站在黄濑身旁。

青峰把热粥递给黄濑，看黄濑的精神好了很多不自觉地揉了揉黄濑的头发柔声问道，「你好点了？」

黄濑特别喜欢让青峰摸自己头发，只是对象如果不是青峰那黄濑绝对不会让他碰。青峰递来的热粥暖暖的，让黄濑莫名产生了一种青峰是自己男朋友的错觉。「已经没事了。谢谢小青峰，如果没有小青峰的话我现在一定难受死了。」

输液室里其他病人熙熙攘攘地小声议论着这个金发小帅哥和那个灰头垢面的农民工是什么关系。青峰怕黄濑难堪，便道，「烟瘾犯了，我出去抽根烟。」

青峰走后高尾叹了口气，他能感觉到青峰是个很优秀的男人，单讲品德方面。高尾也察觉到面前的黄濑对青峰的着迷程度已经很深了，便劝道，「伯父伯母若是知道你和这样的人在一起，你胡乱撒野的生活就要告终了。」

黄濑立马拉住高尾的右臂像只乖巧的小猫用头发蹭了蹭高尾，高尾和绿间对黄濑就像是哥哥对弟弟一般。「小高尾是好人，不会告诉我爸妈还有老姐们的对不对？」

「我现在是站在你这边。」高尾道，「不过你和那个男人不是同一个世界的人黄濑，如果你选择跟他就只能过一辈子的穷日子。更重要的是，你们会背负别人的非议。相信我黄濑，如果所有人都说你们不合适，你早晚都会放弃的。」

「我不会。」黄濑坚定道，「如果真的有幸能和小青峰在一起的话，我不会在乎别人说什么，我知道我自己要什么就够了。」

「那你有没有想过青峰他在不在乎你被别人非议或是他被别人非议？」

黄濑没有回答高尾，青峰会在意这点黄濑清楚。青峰对秋本小姐的那份感情很深，青峰想的很远却没有说出口。秋本为什么会背叛青峰青峰很清楚，就是因为青峰太清楚才会选择那种在别人眼里看起来十分潇洒的分手方式。青峰怕他自己没有未来可以向恋人承诺，最底层的人要怎么创造自己的未来？

黄濑心急想见青峰，看点滴滴的差不多了，就叫来高尾把针管拔了。高尾笑骂道，「我可是大夫，你个黄毛拿我当护士使唤……」

黄濑穿好外套，同高尾、绿间简单告别之后就跑出了医院。

高尾对于黄濑的爱情还是不看好，世俗里的人就算再怎么挣扎也逃脱不了现实的牢笼过上超脱的生活。「黄毛，如果你执意坚持和青峰在一起的话，总有一天会后悔的。」

黄濑出了医院大门，看见青峰坐在了灯光最灰暗的台阶上抽烟，白色的烟气从青峰那性感的双唇间冒出来。黄濑跑到青峰面前，把高尾的打击全部甩甩头忘掉，开心道，「我痊愈啦，咱们回家吧，小青峰。」

青峰吐出了一口白烟，看向红光满面的黄濑，微微叹了口气。

「好。」

黄濑不喜欢青峰叹气，青峰总是在无奈无助时叹气。黄濑一把把青峰拉起身来，青峰手上的烟还剩一截，「等我把这烟抽完。」

黄濑特别想扑到青峰怀里，当然的确他这么做了。讨厌高尾的那番话，讨厌那些用有色眼镜看待青峰的人。青峰放任怀里的黄濑抱着自己，安静地听黄濑不停念叨着，「我不会后悔的。」

回到家两人都洗漱好了，青峰突然拉住黄濑道，「一会儿我抱着你睡。」

黄濑不知道自己为什么这么幸运被这样的大礼包砸到，又怕是自己听错了白日做梦。「小青峰你你你再说一遍！」

「我说今晚我抱你睡。」

黄濑心里高兴是高兴，可又不想把感冒传染给青峰。这样难受的事黄濑不舍得让青峰摊上。「我特别高兴能和小青峰一起睡，可是，感冒会传染给小青峰的。」

「别担心，我一般不生病。」

青峰抱着黄濑和黄濑一同躺在黄濑卧室床上，这床并不大，睡两个人多少有点挤。青峰身子紧贴着黄濑，在黄濑看来，那是爱人之间才会有的动作。抑制不住好奇心和小小的期待，黄濑嗅着青峰身上淡淡的黄土味，看着青峰那张棱角分明十分帅气的脸问道，「小青峰怎么想着……嗯……要抱着我睡觉？」

青峰闭着眼睛，他摸了摸黄濑的头发，手感很好。「小时候生病了，家里拿不出钱去医院，我妈就成夜地抱着我躺在床上。说来也怪，我妈抱着我我就觉得没那么疼了，之后病也好的很快。这算是我们家治病的土法子。」

果然不是因为喜欢自己，黄濑有些失落。不过想让一个喜欢女人的人喜欢上男人，这本身就是一件极为艰难的事情。不过趁着青峰刚刚失恋，黄濑觉得自己有机会让青峰喜欢上自己。

毕竟明天又是新的一天，希望和未来是存在的，只要相信。黄濑这样想着，在青峰怀里进入了梦乡。


	4. （小青峰生日啊~~小烦濑要献身~~）

Permanent Neighbour 4 修改版

「4」

青峰不得不承认，睡着后的黄濑实在不老实。就算是在自己怀里，黄濑仍旧可以轻易踢中自己的小腿。青峰被吓醒了好几次，以为黄濑发烧难受到不行想去医院，见自己睡得死叫不起来，黄濑只好试着把自己踢醒。

青峰一整夜都没睡好。这次醒来，墙上向日葵形状的钟指向了五点十三，青峰干脆靠着床头柜坐起身。青峰动作轻，黄濑睡得也死，并没有吵到黄濑。

青峰低头看搂着自己腰、趴在自己腹部熟睡的黄濑，他脸色粉嫩，和农家猪圈里养的最漂亮的小猪仔一样。青峰是乡下人，见到过最多的耽误就是鸡鸭鹅狗猪之类的。在这些家禽里，青峰觉得新生的小猪仔最好看，粉色的身子很漂亮还特能吃。

大概是因为喜欢猪的缘故青峰喜欢稍微胖些的女人，壮实的女人生育能力强。「多生孩子，总会有个有出息」，这是青峰小时候老人常说的话，耳濡目染的也被洗脑了一般。

黄濑的睫毛很长，大概有八毫米。黄濑眼睛下面有黑眼圈，不浓。只不过同他那白皙的皮肤相较还是略微明显。黄濑是个恋床贪睡的人，青峰腹诽，起得比自己都晚。黑眼圈自己都没有，是因为太黑的缘故？

「嗯……」黄濑在青峰怀里拱了拱身子，发出了赖床撒娇的声音。

「嗯……还以为是玩具熊呢。」黄濑抬头看到是青峰，就不由自主地笑道，「原来是小青峰，怪不得这么硬。小青峰要减减肌肉了，搁人。」

明明嘴上说着抱怨的话，可黄濑这家伙眼里全都笑意和幸福。

黄濑继续在青峰怀里耍赖皮不起床，毕竟机会难得，过这村没这店。

「喂，」青峰见黄濑又偷偷把头埋进自己怀里，知道黄濑对自己的心思。「醒了就起床啊。」

「我还有点难受。」黄濑说了假话，其实烧已经退了，身体也没有什么不适，就是鼻子里还有鼻涕堵塞的感觉。「小青峰不是说抱一抱就能缓解病症吗……所以为了我的健康，就让我再抱一会儿吧。」

青峰把黄濑放躺在床上，黄濑刚想抱怨一句，只见青峰慢慢靠近自己……

越来越近……黄濑心脏「砰砰砰」疯狂跳动着，看到青峰那张因为干燥微微爆皮的唇凑过来，黄濑紧张地闭上眼睛。

这可是黄濑的初吻！

额头贴着青峰的额头，青峰本意是想给黄濑测体温。「头不烫啊……黄濑，你哪里难受？」

黄濑猛然睁开眼睛，自己会错意了……

「我也不知道。」黄濑不敢看青峰，他离自己太近了，就连呼吸都可以感受到。黄濑脸色微红，为自己刚刚愚蠢的举动羞愧的同时，也为没有得到一个吻失落。「反正就是有点难受。」

「黄濑，你……」青峰停顿了一下，似乎在考虑要不要问出口。「我知道这个问题可能很无厘头，不过你是不是喜欢我？」

黄濑吓了一跳，青峰果然是直率的人。

「我说喜欢的话，小青峰会答应和我交往吗？」黄濑认真地看向青峰，想同青峰告白的心情很强烈，只是黄濑不知道现在说出来合不合适。

青峰这才想起黄濑的性取向，意识到昨天晚上同黄濑睡一张床的建议有些欠考虑。「你家境好，我配不上你。」

青峰对黄濑的感情很复杂，何况青峰最不擅长的就是弄明白这些复杂的感情到底是什么。

「什么配得上配不上的！我喜欢小青峰就不怕别人……」黄濑意识到自己语气激动过头了便住了口。

「我这两天要回老家，黄濑你帮我收拾一下屋子。」

「你要出去几天？」黄濑不舍得青峰出远门，以前一个人住时不喜欢别人打扰自己的生活，可遇到青峰以后黄濑觉得和自己喜欢的人生活在一起会更开心一些。

青峰知道黄濑舍不得自己，可老家是一定要回的。这次可能是青峰最后一次回到那个村子了。「一个礼拜左右。」

「对了！」黄濑想起昨天晚上青峰帮自己付了医药费，爬起身拉开床头柜上层的抽屉拿出七百块钱。「谢谢小青峰昨天把我送去医院，这是医药费，你帮我垫付的。」

「黄濑，这钱你不用还。」青峰没有伸手拿黄濑递过来的钱，「去酒店开房的钱是你帮我拿的，秋本来的那天菜钱也是你出的。七百够吗？不够我再还你。」

黄濑听青峰这么说心里不高兴。「小青峰把账算的那么细是想我撇清关系吗？小青峰不是把我当弟弟吗？兄弟之间没有这么见外的。」

青峰不知道黄濑的大脑是什么回路，欠债还钱天经地义，把钱还给他他怎么还生气了？

「黄濑，我不是那么想的，你别误会。」青峰觉得有必要解释一下，「我们乡下人就这样，欠人钱就是不吃不喝也要还给他，不能因为自身的原因耽误到别人用钱。」

黄濑知道是自己误会青峰了，毕竟恋爱中的人智商会下降。「可是小青峰应该需要钱吧……」

「昨天工头把欠了一年的工资发下来了，我手头宽松了才能赶回老家把风水好的墓地买下来不是？」

青峰走后第一个晚上，黄濑收拾了青峰的房间。青峰的东西很少，收拾起来并不麻烦。而青峰屋子里最乱的地方莫属他床底。

黄濑从那下面掏出了一个饼干盒，里面装了好多信。黄濑打开其中一封，是秋本久柰子写给青峰的。

黄濑没想到青峰竟然会把这些信保存好，不过若是很喜欢这个女孩的话，留着这些也不足为奇。

打扫完青峰的屋子黄濑有些沮丧，那些胸部丰满的写真集和青峰都有收好秋本的信让黄濑觉得青峰几乎不可能爱上自己。

第二天晚上，房东大娘来了。黄濑和大娘聊天时问了青峰的经历。大娘说「大辉他今年五一没回家，工地里的老板说加班给双倍工资。他一心想多挣点钱，就留在工地干活了。五月二号那天晚上，大辉回到住处时看到了老家发生泥石流的新闻。五月三号一早，大辉就赶回了老家。村长说他娘和妹子都被泥石流冲跑了。」大娘叹了口气，「大辉八月三十一号生的，这不大辉的生日也快到了吗，大娘想麻烦你陪大辉过这个生日。大辉现在是一个亲人都没有了，大娘心疼他，这孩子命太苦了。」

「我会陪小青峰过生日的，」黄濑道，「我会让小青峰过上一个难忘的生日，大娘您放心。」

黄濑为了青峰的生日礼物都要想破头了，却怎么都想不出该送什么好。有一晚黄濑躺在床上突然想到，要不然……把自己送给青峰做生日礼物也不错吧？

这个大胆的想法让黄濑热血沸腾，没有考虑过青峰会不要自己这件事。黄濑特意去装饰品店里打了耳洞，带上了属于青峰的藏青色耳环。

黄濑收拾青峰的屋子时发现屋里只有安全套没有润滑剂，男人之间那活没有润滑剂会疼死。黄濑知道自己是喜欢青峰到疯了，想和青峰上床也想疯了。青峰是个勇于承担责任的男人，从他对秋本久柰子的所作所为都能看出来。

黄濑去药房买了润滑剂，看见超薄套子也买了一盒。黄濑甚至还去买了几本教男人之间做爱的指导书，黄濑从没想过青峰会不想要自己。

青峰回家的日子正好赶上了他的生日。黄濑买了拉花和气球装饰屋子，有巧克力水果蛋糕，还做了一桌子菜。黄濑很忐忑，不知道这样趁虚而入算不算卑鄙，不知道自己的身体能不能满足青峰的需求。黄濑见过青峰那活，紫大到吓人，黄濑不清楚自己后面能不能让青峰舒服地进入，能不能包裹住青峰的硕大直至他高潮射在自己身体里。

外面的脚步声越来越近，黄濑耳朵因为没有带银钉养着有些发炎。这算是黄濑这辈子做过的最冲动最任性的事。

钥匙转动着门锁，屋里昏黑寂静，黄濑屏住呼吸没开灯。现在是晚上十点四十三，离青峰生日结束还有一个小时多一点时间。

门开了！

青峰拎着一箱啤酒走进屋里。

「黄濑？」青峰看见站在窗前的黄濑略微惊讶，青峰以为黄濑早睡觉了所以进屋时才特意轻手轻脚的。「在家里怎么不开灯？」

黄濑走到青峰面前，双手穿过青峰胳膊内侧抱住了青峰。

我好想你，小青峰。

黄濑晃着脑袋在青峰怀里蹭了蹭，之后抬起漂亮的琥珀色眸子看着目光柔和却露出疲惫之色的藏青色眸子，红唇微启，「小青峰，祝你生日快乐。」


	5. （上床啦啊啊~~）

「5」

青峰以为黄濑只是稍微抱一下，可他似乎没有要松手的意思。

「黄濑，我衣服上都是灰，脏。」青峰摸摸拱在自己怀里那颗金灿灿的小脑袋，黄濑有时候特别像孩子。

「我才不会嫌弃小青峰。」黄濑嗅着青峰身上泥土的味道，这几天黄濑心里很空虚。「我有特别想念小青峰。」

「喂……」摸着黄濑头发的手停滞了一下，青峰知道黄濑喜欢他。其实青峰回老家这几天也试着想弄清楚，黄濑于自己究竟是什么人，为什么有时候会特别在意他？无奈青峰想了很久也想不明白，黄濑对于青峰是特别的存在，他在青峰最孤独的时刻出现似乎是上天注定的。青峰是乡下人却不迷信，可这一次，青峰觉得黄濑大概是老天爷给他的补偿。「屋里太黑了黄濑，你松开手，我去开灯。」

「那我们就这样抱着挪到开关那里。」黄濑还是不撒手，青峰身上特别温暖，不想再离开青峰了，一步都不想。

黄濑觉得自己对青峰大概是着魔了，虽然认识青峰不到半个月，他就像中蛊了似的对青峰越馅越深。黄濑没谈过恋爱，可他觉得这大概就是恋爱的滋味。

「黄濑，你真像个孩子。」青峰妥协了，没让黄濑松手。灯亮后青峰看到屋子里又是拉花又是气球知道黄濑为这生日花了很多心思，「你……你其实不用这么做。」

「我喜欢小青峰。」黄濑从青峰怀里抬起头，脸色微红，「所以能为小青峰准备这些很开心。」

这几天青峰心情有些压抑，把母亲和妹子安葬好后青峰觉得有什么东西被活生生从自己身体里抽走了。以前为了她们拼命赚钱，生活至少还有奔头。可现在呢？本来想着安顿好母亲、妹子就同秋本久萘子好好过日子，生孩子延续香火，结果出了那种事。

青峰以为黄濑这么晚应该睡了，买了一箱啤酒想把自己灌醉，想用酒精短暂麻痹一下大脑，哪怕是可以有一刻忘记生活的苦和无望也好。

现在一切计划都被黄濑打乱了。

「小青峰有没有吃晚饭？」黄濑试探着问道，青峰若是已经吃了晚饭那黄濑辛苦做的菜就白费了。

「没吃。」

「太好了。」黄濑松了口气。

青峰说要回屋换衣服，一进卧室便知道黄濑有用心收拾过。柜子上多了两个相框，一张是黄濑的睡颜照，另一张不知道是黄濑什么时候偷拍的青峰的睡颜。黄濑睡着的模样好看的很，像是粉嫩粉嫩的小猪仔，让人有想亲一口的冲动。

「小青峰的桌子实在是太空了，所以我就突发奇想摆上了相框。我那张照片小青峰要是不喜欢的话……可以换掉。摆上我的照片其实就想告诉小青峰，你不是孤单一人，我会一直站在小青峰身旁。」黄濑走到青峰卧室门口，见青峰一直盯着相框看有些不好意思，黄濑觉得自己有必要解释一下。

「黄濑……」青峰抬头看向黄濑，眼神深邃到让黄濑心跳加速，黄濑心想，青峰一定是被自己感动到了。「我的写真集你放哪了？」

「诶？」完全是出乎黄濑意料的话，本来以为青峰会说一些甜言蜜语什么的……黄濑指了指窗户旁的书架道，「放架子上了。」

青峰走到书架旁翻了翻，没看见麻衣的写真集反倒是看到了黄濑的写真集。青峰拿起一本“黄濑凉太沙滩特刊”，「你以前做过模特？」

黄濑脸色微红，那些写真集是黄濑故意放在青峰这屋的。当时看到青峰床下那些大胸女写真时黄濑有些嫉妒，于是回自己屋翻箱倒柜翻出了大学做平面模特时拍的写真。「以前有被星探邀请去做平面模特，当时觉得好玩就拍了写真。」

青峰看到一张照片后就没有再翻页，他盯着那页看了很久才抬起头对上黄濑的眸子，青峰语气复杂，掺杂着些许震惊和很难察觉的愤怒。「这种照片也接？」

黄濑知道青峰指的是哪张。黄濑年轻时做事总是毫无顾忌，经纪人建议黄濑可以试着拍裸照，黄濑觉得好玩就同意了。说是裸照却不至于放弃最后的底线，下体有用手或是身体其他部位遮挡住。

那张照片上黄濑画着烟熏妆，看起来野性十足，有不少女生就是因为这张照片从路人转成黄濑正牌粉。这之后黄濑的每期写真都会拍一组裸照作为回馈粉丝的福利照，这实际上促进了写真集的销售。

「小青峰，我当时年少轻……」黄濑说话没了底气，感觉好像自己背叛了青峰一般。

青峰不知道心里这火气哪来的，可看到黄濑这照片，想到他这诱人的模样别人也可以看到，心里就憋火。

「小青峰，我把你的烟收好了。」黄濑察觉到青峰其实很在乎他，心里甜滋滋的。为了缓和僵持的气氛，黄濑试着转移话题，「小青峰知道抽烟对身体不好吧？我想帮小青峰戒烟，所以以后小青峰抽烟要经过我的许可。」

青峰把黄濑的写真放回架子上，他早发现了枕边那堆东西——一本叫《男男做爱指南》的书、一瓶男性专用润滑剂和好几盒超薄安全套。

黄濑比青峰想象的还要主动，拍过那样的照片，想必黄濑并不纯。青峰自知是性欲很强的人，可这些年除了自慰，最多只同和自己明确了男女关系的女人做过。既然黄濑想和自己玩玩，那也未尝不可。男人比起女人没有怀孕的风险，何况像黄濑这种混过娱乐圈的人怕是经验多的很。这男人假惺惺地和自己签同居协议，说什么不能发生没确立关系的性行为，可真会做戏勾人。

青峰起身把黄濑推到墙上，手在黄濑身上乱摸起来。青峰比黄濑稍高一些，凑近黄濑有些慌张的脸暧昧道，「黄濑，你在做我女人该做的事。」

黄濑没想到青峰会突然对自己动手动脚，虽然黄濑是准备把自己全部能给青峰的都给他，可隐隐觉得不该是现在这样。青峰离黄濑非常近，呼吸喷在黄濑耳边痒痒的，黄濑不敢对上青峰那黑豹般精明的眸子，青峰现在浑身都散发着一种危险的诱惑。

黄濑想退缩了，他发现青峰的气场比想象的强很多。黄濑用手轻推着青峰的胸膛，他怕青峰再靠近自己就直接亲上来了。青峰在解黄濑裤子的纽扣，下体被青峰狠狠揉过好几次已经有感觉了。

丧失主动权之后黄濑没有了安全感，他不敢看青峰，低头用手微微抵抗青峰的亲近。

青峰放开黄濑，不知黄濑是怎么想的。用那本书来暗示自己，主动碰他却做出被强迫的模样，反抗却并没有用力。是欲擒故纵？「你要我怎么做？」

「小青峰……」黄濑没有任何恋爱经历，更别谈“性”了。刚刚青峰的举动真的有吓到黄濑，虽然知道要和青峰做爱就不可避免地会有非常亲密的身体接触，可那种陌生的心悸戳破了黄濑故作镇定的面具。「小青峰我们去吃饭吧。」

黄濑拉起青峰的手，却被青峰一把抱进怀里。

「小青峰……」青峰抱得很紧。

「你还没送我礼物。」青峰盯着黄濑又红起来的脸，他清纯的就像是第一次被男人抱着，第一次离男人这么近似的。青峰要确认一件事，黄濑到底想不想和自己上床。不能让黄濑就这么轻易地从自己身边逃走。

生日礼物！黄濑这才清醒过来，既然已经决定把自己作为生日礼物送给青峰，就不该一而再再而三地退缩。「小青峰想要生日礼物就到床边坐好然后闭上眼睛。」

青峰怕黄濑溜走便握住他的右手，走到床边坐下后闭上了眼睛。「黄濑，我想要特别的礼物。」

黄濑深吸了口气，这么紧张真的少有。

青峰感觉到黄濑跨坐在他腿上，双臂揽住了他的脖子。黄濑的呼吸有些急促，青峰还在想黄濑要做什么时黄濑软软的唇便贴到青峰唇上。

是一种十分陌生却美妙的感觉。

即使和秋本接过很多次吻，可对于青峰来说，黄濑嘴唇的触感带给了自己不同以往的体验。

黄濑唇瓣微微颤动，他很紧张。黄濑的吻青涩的像是懵懂少年的初吻，只是轻轻贴上来却没有更多深入。

青峰想要的不止这些，他右手按住黄濑的后脑勺，左手捏住黄濑的下颚强迫黄濑张开嘴。青峰用舌头扫荡黄濑的口腔时黄濑明显愣住了，他没想到青峰会这么做。

黄濑设想过青峰会觉得他是变态甚至会打他几拳解恨，他却没想到青峰会配合他，甚至渴望的更多、索取的更多。

青峰霸道地追逐着黄濑的舌，像只觅食的黑豹子。一旦被逮住便是纠缠不清，因为青峰猛烈地进攻黄濑根本合不上嘴，津液沿着唇角流到黄濑下颚。青峰太老道了，和他接吻特别舒服，丧失主动权之后黄濑只能任青峰宰割。

黄濑的反应很青涩，这点却让青峰心里莫名的高兴。青峰卖力地炫耀着吻技，黄濑被青峰吻得有些脱力，身体某处也开始兴奋。

青峰抽出在黄濑口腔里强取豪夺的舌头，黄濑恋恋不舍地追逐青峰的

。看着被自己吻到脸颊绯红情欲满满的黄濑，青峰的心突然软了下来，他相信黄濑其实是真的纯。「第一次和别人接吻？」

黄濑双手扯住青峰的衬衫以防跌到地上，胸膛剧烈地起伏喘着粗气。黄濑的睫毛又长又密，微微颤动的时候像只轻盈的蝴蝶十分迷人。黄濑很紧张，和青峰接吻的感觉太美妙了。青峰的舌头软软甜甜的，用舌尖碰触青峰舌头的那一刻就好像触电了一般。黄濑看向青峰，青峰比起自己镇定太多，「小青峰是我的初恋。」

听到“初恋”两字青峰心情大好，他凑到黄濑身边用舌尖舔干了黄濑嘴角溢出的津液。「礼物就只这一个吻吗，黄濑？」

「小青峰还想要什么？」黄濑从青峰腿上起身站到地上，青峰的衬衫被黄濑扯的胸口处的扣子全开了。

青峰的古铜色十分性感，胸肌发达却不夸张，他双手撑在身后的床上，那深邃藏蓝的眸子盯着黄濑，仿似有掌控全局的气场。

「我想要你的全部。」

呼吸有一秒停滞，黄濑在确认自己真的没有听错。这算是两情相悦吧？黄濑相信青峰不是那种抱着一夜情的心态和别人上床的人。「小青峰会负责对不对？」

「我只和我的爱人上床。」青峰把黄濑拉到自己身前，青峰坐在床沿，黄濑站在青峰面前。青峰右手拉着黄濑的左手，左手揽住了黄濑的腰，「你想好了黄濑，我青峰大辉就是一个粗汉子，一无所有。你若是愿意做我的恋人，就要做好一辈子都不能离开我的准备，认准了我就不会回头，即使你去了天涯海角我都会找到你。」

「小青峰别骗人了，」黄濑笑着吐槽道，「你明明是那种会成全自己所爱的人，看到她幸福即使自己放手也甘愿的人。诶诶诶！」

青峰一把把黄濑拽倒在床上，翻身压上黄濑，「我就那么容易被看透吗，黄濑？」

「小青峰明明就是超级容易被看穿的人，是一个很简单的人。」黄濑还洋洋得意地炫耀着自己能把青峰看透彻，完全没有意识到这副样子多么诱人。

「所以，你喜欢我吗，凉太？」青峰虽然是在循循善诱地询问黄濑，可右手已经在脱黄濑的裤子了。

「喂，」黄濑赶紧伸手保卫裤子，「我明明还没给小青峰答复，小青峰不可以轻举妄动。」

「所以，你愿意做我的恋人吗？」青峰停下了手里的活，盯着黄濑。青峰的眼神很犀利，仿佛如果黄濑敢说一个不愿意青峰就会强上了黄濑似的。

「哈哈，小青峰别用眼神威胁我。」明明是个温柔体贴的男人非要装霸道总裁玩强取豪夺的戏码什么的，「我要考虑……喂喂喂！」

青峰下面擒住了小小濑，上面封住了黄濑的唇。突然的上下夹击让黄濑呼吸都错乱了，小小濑本来就处于半勃起状态，被青峰这么一吻一捏就立刻胀大了一圈。

青峰满意地隔着黄濑内裤用大拇指和食指捏了捏小小濑的龟头，似乎是在赞扬它表现不俗。刚刚接吻时青峰一把扯掉了黄濑的外裤，紧接着黄濑大腿根部的超敏感地带被青峰色情地摩挲着。「我刚刚没听清，你再说一遍，黄濑。」

黄濑涨红了脸，青峰完全是流氓做派，一副我会摸到你说愿意为止。黄濑从小逆反心理就很强，否则也不会义无反顾地丢掉了父母安排好的工作。「小青峰太霸道……」

青峰拉开黄濑外套的拉锁，黄濑里面穿得那件衬衫特别眼熟……是青峰的衬衫！男友衬衫play？

青峰用手指隔着衬衫在黄濑胸膛上抚摸着，确定好黄濑乳头的位置青峰低头舔湿了那处的衬衫。这衬衫本身就很薄，再加上青峰津液几乎等于透明了……黄濑的小红樱硬挺着，黄濑因为躺着所以胸前的乳头在平直的衬衫上成了两个明显的凸起。

青峰坏心肠地用大拇指狠狠往下按黄濑的乳头，本不该有感觉的乳头被青峰摸到那一瞬变得更硬了。

黄濑咬着自己的下唇，想要呻吟的欲望情不自禁地从嗓子眼冒上来。黄濑憋得难受，可青峰不停手，黄濑知道小小濑已经开始吐丝了。

「小青峰停下来……」黄濑嗓音因为情欲微微沙哑，本来想坐起身来却偏偏把乳头主动送到青峰口中。黄濑被突来的快感刺激得蜷缩起身子，青峰的衬衫本来是能遮住黄濑屁股的，可这么一蜷身子，黄濑的屁股就暴露在外了。

青峰的双手从黄濑大腿根处往黄濑内裤里伸，毫不爱惜地揉搓着黄濑的屁股，手感同青峰曾经意淫过的一样完美，比秋本的胸手感还要好。

黄濑的内裤湿了，小小濑抑制不住地往外吐着湿乎乎的精液。黄濑的脸快红透了，青峰摸过的地方像是布满了感觉细胞，它们都尽心竭力地向黄濑描述青峰是怎么摸自己的，手法有多么色情。

「还不愿意吗，黄濑？」青峰脱掉他自己的外裤，黑色的四角内裤完全包裹不住青峰的性器，青峰内裤前端撑起一个十分吓人的大帐篷。青峰把黄濑翻了个个，让黄濑跪在床上把屁股朝向青峰，青峰一把将黄濑的内裤拉到大腿中部，用带着硬茧的指腹摩擦着黄濑粉红娇弱的后穴。黄濑后面的颜色很漂亮，像朵青涩娇艳等待绽放的花。

「小青峰……」黄濑羞愧地捂住脸，把后穴露给别人看是一件让人害羞难堪的事，何况是被自己的心上人用手指摸摸捅捅的。

「黄濑，你太紧了。」青峰抽回刚插入黄濑后穴的中指，黄濑后面太紧了，根本不可能吞下自己的宝贝。青峰扶住黄濑的腰，忍住想脱裤子的冲动隔着内裤用他那炙热的性器快速摩擦着黄濑的穴口。配合着黄濑后穴处的模拟做爱，青峰用右手帮黄濑搓着性器。黄濑的性器粉嫩粉嫩的，形状也好看，比起青峰这根大老粗简直是一件艺术品。青峰一直盯着黄濑的性器，精致的龟头慢慢吐露汁液的场景简直太美了，是一种优雅的淫荡。「我先让你射一次放松一下。」

「小青峰不许……嗯……不许盯着看……」青峰又摸又撞的让黄濑身体兴奋极了，高潮将至未至时黄濑身体就已经开始痉挛。不知青峰什么时候脱掉了内裤，又粗又热的“凶器”狠狠抵在了黄濑的洞口。黄濑后穴的皮肤特别敏感，感受到青峰那个大家伙的粗糙直接刺激到了黄濑的大脑神经，再加上青峰撸搓黄濑性器的速度快了一倍，黄濑毫无征兆地射精了。青色的床单上湿了一片，沾着乳白色的液体十分色情。

「凉太，你床单弄脏了，怎么办？」青峰细密地吻着黄濑的耳朵，他特意咬了咬黄濑那藏青色的耳环。青峰知道黄濑这是在向自己示爱。以前黄濑耳朵上没有耳洞，这次回来，他耳朵上打了耳洞不说耳环还是藏青色的，这是暗示黄濑凉太是他青峰大辉的人。

「让小青峰进来的话，小青峰能原谅我弄脏你的床单吗？」黄濑转过身面朝青峰，身上那件青峰的衬衫完全散乱地挂在黄濑身上，作用聊胜于无。黄濑红着脸朝青峰大大张开洁白修长的双腿，性器和后穴全部露给青峰看。

青峰毫不客气地在黄濑的目光下用大手包住了黄濑的性器，没揉几下黄濑的性器就又胀起来。「那么喜欢我摸你？」

「小青峰能不能不说话……」黄濑就看着自己最脆弱的地方被青峰的大手狠狠欺负却只能脸红，青峰的性器又黑又粗又大，哪个女人有幸被它插一下一定同上了一次天堂一般幸福。

青峰往黄濑后穴里倒了很多润滑剂，凉丝丝的，青峰扩张的手指进去就容易很多。四根手指抽出来时带了一些水，那水顺着黄濑的股沟流到屁股后面。

青峰坐在床上让黄濑照着自己的性器坐下来，黄濑嘴里骂着青峰色情却还是红着脸用后穴含住了青峰的大凶器。

青峰想看着黄濑，想看到自己把黄濑操爽时黄濑淫荡的模样，想吻黄濑的嘴唇和乳头，想让黄濑在爽到极点的时候咬自己的肩膀抒发情绪。

青峰不停地摆动着腰腹把坐在自己身上的黄濑颠的一颤一颤的，一开始黄濑喊疼，可不知道哪一下戳到黄濑内里一处柔软的凸起，黄濑爽到瞬间射精瘫软在青峰怀里。青峰找准了进攻目标便疯狂地撞着那点，黄濑甜美的呻吟声几度让青峰憋不住想射出来。

黄濑特别紧，紧到青峰分分钟想射，舒服到青峰想把黄濑插漏。坐骑式可以进入很深，看黄濑那一脸性欲的模样、娇媚的呻吟声和眼角那爽到不停溢出的眼泪就知道黄濑又多么沉迷于和自己交欢。

「小青峰……啊……你好棒……啊啊……我不行了……啊哈啊……好舒服……唔……你不射吗……哈……好快……啊……我我不行了……」

黄濑扶着青峰的肩膀被青峰颠的整个人上下晃动，什么矜持、害羞全部被青峰高超的性爱技术征服的忘到脑后了。第一次性爱体验就如此完美，黄濑很满足。

青峰在黄濑身上遍地种草莓，黄濑身上每一处都被青峰吸吮过。眼睛、耳朵、嘴唇、脖子、锁骨、乳头、小腹、屁股、大腿根……全部被青峰温热的唇吻过吸过啃过。

青峰的占有欲特别强，他在黄濑耳边说的最多的一句调情话就是「你以后只许含我一个人的，只有我能插你，凉太。」

青峰说「凉太」这两个字十分性感，黄濑好几次都差点只因为青峰这样唤着自己就射出来。

青峰在做第三次做爱的最后冲刺，他让黄濑侧身躺在床上，青峰举起黄濑的左腿然后整根插入。黄濑努力克制想要呻吟的欲望可青峰的男根插入的实在是太深了，黄濑根本无法抑制住欲望的外泄。青峰抽插的频率快的要命，黄濑已经被青峰迷的神魂颠倒只能被动享受着青峰霸道的给予。

「凉太你真棒……」青峰嗓音沙哑却不吝啬对黄濑的表扬，「你咬的真紧。」

黄濑用被单遮住了自己的脸，太害羞了。下体是怎么被青峰插入又抽出的这个角度看的一清二楚。青峰性器下的两个囊袋把黄濑穴的口旁边的肌肤撞得通红，整整做了三个小时的爱囊袋撞击发出「啪啪啪」的声音和内里汁水摩擦的声音就没有断过。青峰的体力特别好，和青峰性交真的舒服极了。尤其是青峰在自己身体里射精的一瞬，那股炙热的液体喷涌着往往能诱发黄濑的二次射精。

青峰最后狠狠一挺入，同黄濑一起到达了高潮。把性器从黄濑小穴里抽出来时才发现安全套已经被磨破了。

青峰把浑身无力的黄濑抱进卫生间清洗后穴，可虚弱的黄濑对于青峰来说是另一种致命的诱惑。在卫生间的地毯上青峰用坐骑式又抱了黄濑两回。最后黄濑累到连呻吟的力气都没有了，可还是和青峰一同达到了两次高潮。等从卫生间里折腾出来已经凌晨两点半了，青峰的卧室因为不幸成了刚刚那场激烈搏斗的战场而狼藉一片。

回到黄濑的卧室，青峰又霸道地吻了黄濑二十多分钟才让累到虚脱的黄濑沉沉睡去。黄濑这一夜已经累到没有力气伸腿踢人了。

黄濑做了一个好梦，梦里他和青峰白发苍苍。他们坐在秋日的草坪上看夕阳西下，他们相互依靠、相互搀扶，成为彼此生命里最珍贵的存在。


	6. 各种亲亲抱抱……

「6」 

青峰醒的早，睁开眼睛看到怀中熟睡的黄濑心里一暖。秋本久萘子从未在青峰家过过夜，抱着喜欢的人从睡梦里醒来这是第一次。 

青峰亲了黄濑的额头，他在青峰最无助的时候出现，他给了青峰继续活下去的理由。

两个大男人睡在这样窄的床上多少有些难受，青峰琢磨着哪天和黄濑一起去家具城买张大些的双人床。在工地里干活虽然很累但工钱给的算是多的，青峰想趁自己还身强力壮没什么病努力多干活攒钱养老。和黄濑结婚以后若是不领养孩子，那他们两个就是膝下无子无儿养老了。黄濑工作体面，五险一金上的全，可青峰一个农民工没人给上保险。如果现在不多攒点钱，那老了以后只靠黄濑的退休金过活青峰过意不去。

黄濑枕着青峰右臂，用青峰的手臂当枕头其实并不舒服。青峰虽然不像欧美肌肉男那样身体壮到夸张难看，可毕竟该是肌肉的地方会硬的像石头。黄濑平时不挑床却挑枕头，枕着这样不舒服的枕头按往常黄濑会失眠，可昨晚被青峰压榨的厉害，累到一闭眼就睡着已经无暇顾及枕头舒不舒服的问题了。

黄濑的右手搭在青峰的侧腰，时不时会往青峰怀里拱拱。他的金发很软，蹭在青峰怀里胳膊上痒痒的。青峰一直低头看着怀里的黄濑，他从未想过会和一个男人上床，论以前是难以想象的事。可这男人是黄濑，一切都似乎水到渠成了。

两个男人能过下去吗？青峰不知道答案。

「小青峰……你别盯着我看。」黄濑不知何时醒了，察觉到青峰直勾勾的目光脸开始发烫。黄濑很尴尬，虽然在青峰怀里醒来很开心，可第一次同别人做那样亲密的事，黄濑真的没法拿出平常心态同青峰交流。

青峰见黄濑扯住被挡上那张微微泛红的脸只觉得黄濑太可爱了，由此又为自己昨天晚上有那么一瞬怀疑黄濑的处子之身而惭愧。青峰知道其实他并没有立场对黄濑求全责备，可源自内心那强烈的独占欲一时控制了青峰，随着而来的嫉妒和愤怒让青峰失去了理智。

青峰故意扒开黄濑面前的被，黄濑像一只受惊的兔子有意躲避着青峰的目光。

「小青峰不要做让我尴尬的事啊……」脸暴露在青峰面前黄濑十分忐忑，和青峰做了爱黄濑的确很满足，可随之而来的那种羞怯感让黄濑不敢面对青峰。

青峰低头在黄濑额头上印下了一个深吻，收紧了搂着黄濑的双臂，「为了你，我会努力干活，黄濑。」

黄濑被青峰的深情打动了，能遇到青峰真是太好了。黄濑趴在青峰胸膛上，虽然还在为两人一丝不挂的身体接触略微尴尬，黄濑听着青峰的心跳声。和青峰一起的未来，想一想都觉得幸福，虽然大概会过的很辛苦。

青峰翻身把黄濑压在身下，黄濑又开始心跳加速。这样的动作实在暧昧，想到昨晚的一夜激情，对于青峰下一步要做什么黄濑更是想歪了。

青峰抚了抚黄濑的鬓角，在黄濑漂亮的额头上印上了一个吻。因为黄濑是第一次，青峰担心黄濑会有什么不适的感觉，「你……身体有没有不舒服？」

黄濑没想到青峰只是温柔地吻吻自己并没有做什么让人脸红心跳的事情，略微羞愧。身体的不适当然是有的，不仅全身酸痛，黄濑感觉自己似乎有些发低烧。看过那本男男指南黄濑知道第一次只是微微发烧青峰已经做得非常好了，为了不让青峰为自己担心黄濑环住青峰的脖子脸色微红笑道，「和小青峰在一起很舒服，小青峰很厉害。」

说完黄濑就后悔了，这样的话虽然是真心的，可当着青峰面说真是太尴尬了。因为喜欢青峰，所以在青峰的目光下黄濑有点不自在，想把最好最美的一面展现给青峰。

「黄濑……」青峰眸光特别温柔，可黄濑还是不敢同青峰对视。「你是想要我吗？」

「不是……小青峰误会我的意思了。」黄濑脸色更红了，「我是想告诉小青峰我身体没事……」

青峰抱着黄濑坐起身，黄濑赶紧拉起被把自己露出来的上身遮住。即使青峰昨晚已经把自己全身上下看个遍摸个遍亲个遍了，可黄濑还是害羞。「你晚饭想吃什么？」

青峰实在是太温柔了，黄濑感觉自己都快沉沦于青峰式温柔无法自拔了。黄濑想了想道，「小青峰知道奶汁烤洋葱汤吗？」

青峰皱了皱眉，他还真没听说过这种汤。黄濑见青峰有些为难，赶紧道，「其实也没有特别想吃奶汁烤洋葱汤，小青峰你这么吻我条件反射地回答了，我想吃热乎乎的烤地瓜。」

「这不能当晚饭吃啊。」青峰叹了口气，「我晚上接你回家，你一般几点下班？还有，把你公司地址告诉我。」

黄濑闻言特别开心，他有憧憬过和心爱的人一起回家。「小青峰真好。」

黄濑在青峰怀里又赖了十分钟才不舍地放青峰下地上穿衣服。青峰的身材特别棒，和时尚杂志里那些男模有一拼。

青峰也不避讳黄濑的目光，在黄濑的注视下穿上了四角内裤。青峰那里有些晨勃，再加上刚起床就和黄濑拥抱亲吻，内裤前端撑起了一个很明显的小帐篷。黄濑知道青峰大概是个性欲特别旺盛的男人，可没想到昨晚做了那么多次高质量的爱，青峰一早上还这么有精神。

「小青峰那里……」黄濑没下床，因为害羞所以准备等青峰出去了再穿衣服。「需要……需要我帮忙……」

「我等会儿自己弄出来。」青峰走到床边摸了摸黄濑的头发，本来转身要走了，却好像有点不放心似的扶着黄濑的肩膀问道，「你真的没有哪里难受？」

「小青峰别担心我。」黄濑笑了笑，「我就是身上有点酸。」

「那就好。」青峰把早晚从黄濑身上扒下来乱七八糟丢到地上的衣服捡起来放到黄濑床边，之后出了卧室。

黄濑心里很暖，青峰真的很温柔，他知道自己故意等他出去才穿衣服就体贴地捡了地上的衣服，出去时还带上了门。

青峰说了句「晚上去接你」便出门了，黄濑吃完青峰为自己准备的早餐后也上班去了。

不知怎么，黄濑觉得今天的上班时间比以往的都要长。一心期待着晚上青峰来接自己，时间过得特别慢。

今天也是采访工作，黄濑知道boss是故意让自己尽可能多接采访的活。对面的模特一看就是那种和男人上过很多次床的女人，妆画得很浓却仍旧遮挡不住眼角的皱纹。女人声音很嗲，黄濑听着不舒服想赶紧结束这折磨人的采访工作。待黄濑把采访稿子上所有问题都问完准备收拾东西离开时，对方突然道，「黄濑君有女朋友吗？」

「松井小姐突然问这样的问题有点失礼吧？」黄濑并不想搭理这样的女人，不过出于礼貌和基本的为人友善的原则，黄濑还是平和道，「我有恋人。」

「切，早知道黄濑君已经有恋人了我根本不会答应接受采访的。」松井道，「不过有恋人也没关系，黄濑君想不想和我玩玩？」

「谢了，松井小姐。」黄濑尽可能笑的更善意一些，「我很爱我的恋人。」

「黄濑君真是煞风景，」松井见黄濑起身要走十分不悦，「要知道，我答应接受采访也是看在黄濑君的面子上。SHARPEN EYE 这种听都没听说过的杂志登我的采访我都觉得掉价，真希望日后黄濑君不会后悔今天拒绝我这件事。」

「我不会的，松井小姐大可放心。」

黄濑有些怒气，这松井小姐真是不检点。是女人还主动往男人身上贴，难道她的名声都是靠从一个男人床上爬到另一个男人床上换来的？

回到办公室把采访稿递给编辑员，黄濑抬头看了眼表，四点三十七分。幸亏采访没耽误太长时间，黄濑松了口气，走到窗边看见远处一个不起眼的林荫小道旁青峰的身影十分激动。黄濑赶紧拿起包跟同事们道了别后，急匆匆地往外走。

这里九月份的天气总是阴晴不定，刚刚从窗外看到青峰穿的十分单薄黄濑有些心疼。

黄濑知道自己要更努力一些，在SHARPEN EYE 干这样的工作不是长久之计。论谁都能看出来老板根本没准备让他接触编辑工作，当采访记者听起来好听实际上根本没有技术含量。这使得黄濑也成吃青春饭的人了，若是那些名气稍微响一点的模特艺人不再愿意接受采访，黄濑的结局就是卷铺盖走人。与其说是被雇佣，不如说是被利用，老板利用黄濑的相貌吸引艺人模特接受采访和拍摄。

「小青峰！」黄濑一溜小跑跑到青峰面前，谁知青峰好像更迫切地渴望与黄濑见面似的黄濑一跑过来青峰就搂住黄濑的腰，紧接着就吻上了黄濑的唇。

黄濑有些惊讶，没想到青峰会直接吻上来，搂在腰上的手还在乱摸黄濑的身子。

在公司门前和青峰做这样的事实在是太尴尬了，黄濑赶紧推开青峰，「小青峰怎么能在公司门前亲我……」

青峰没有松开抱着黄濑的手，看到黄濑向自己跑来时青峰心里就有一个强烈的想法，想吻黄濑。在青峰潜意识里肢体的亲密接触是宣誓主权最有力的方式，而黄濑扑过来的那一刻青峰不由自主地就把他拉进怀里吻住了。「你看不起我？」

「小青峰别误会我啊！」黄濑没想到青峰会往这方面想，他只是不适应在公共场合和恋人亲密而已。黄濑赶紧讨好似的回吻青峰，「我只是不习惯在公共场合做这样亲密的事。」

青峰看得出黄濑说的是实话。

青峰从薄外套里拿出了一个黑塑料袋递给黄濑，「黄濑，这个给你。」

「什么东西啊，小青峰弄得这么神神秘秘的。」黄濑笑嘻嘻地接过来，黑塑料袋里是装在白色塑料袋里的烤地瓜。青峰还记得早上的约定，黄濑心里甜滋滋的。「小青峰干嘛把烤地瓜包的这么严实，还放在衣服里。」

青峰有些尴尬，「不是你说想吃的吗？这东西凉的没热乎的好吃。」

黄濑刚刚跑过来时看到青峰怀里鼓出一块还想是什么宝贝东西呢，原来是为了自己买的烤地瓜。青峰虽然不善言辞，可他总能感动黄濑。

黄濑把烤地瓜拿出来掰成两半，青峰却没接黄濑递过去的那半。「给你买的，我不吃。」

「小青峰不接我就喂你吃。」黄濑咬了口金黄的烤地瓜后就把脸凑到青峰面前要送进青峰嘴里，那架势似乎青峰要是不吃就不罢休。

青峰拗不过黄濑只好吻了上去。烤地瓜很甜，只是，黄濑的唇更甜。

黄濑的脸又开始泛红，简直不能再幸福了。青峰抱着黄濑，黄濑一口一口亲自喂青峰把一半地瓜吃完之后才开始好好吃自己那一半。

「黄濑，嘴角……」见黄濑吃完嘴角还粘着残渣，青峰指了指自己嘴角示意他那里有东西。黄濑并没有充分理解青峰的意思，他环住青峰的脖子闭上眼睛吻了青峰的唇角。

「我是说你这里有东西。」青峰用带着硬茧的右手食指指腹抹了抹黄濑嘴角，之后舔了下食指把黄濑嘴角边粘上的地瓜残渣吃进嘴里。

黄濑知道自己的脸一定是红到不行了，在青峰面前黄濑觉得自己的智商被瞬间减了一百点。黄濑小声道，「小青峰捉弄我……」

「是你太笨了，黄濑。」青峰被黄濑逗笑了，下意识地揉了揉黄濑的头发道，「还是说其实是你想找理由吻我？」

「小青峰别自恋了……」黄濑赌气似的抓住青峰在自己头上乱揉的手，青峰的手很凉，大概是青峰刚刚等自己等了很久冻的。黄濑用自己热乎的双手包裹住青峰的，「小青峰等我很久了吗？」

「傻瓜，」青峰低头吻了吻黄濑的额头，说了假话，「我刚来你就出来了。我还在想你是不是一直在盯着窗外看我来没来。」

其实青峰提前半个小时就到了，他怕黄濑等他。今天突然降温，青峰怕黄濑冻到。

「假话。」

青峰驮着黄濑，只用一个小时就到了家。黄濑见青峰从车座下储物箱里拿出的那堆蔬菜水果中用洋葱心里有些激动，「小青峰要给我做奶汁烤洋葱汤是不是？」

「那鬼东西我可不会做。」

可进屋后青峰走进厨房开始做完饭时，黄濑就确信青峰是要做自己的最爱——奶汁烤洋葱汤！

青峰做菜的样子特别帅，他只穿着背心和短裤，古铜色的胳膊和小腿都露了出来。黄濑一想到昨晚和这样帅气的男人行了鱼水之欢，一种莫名的自豪感和幸福感油然而生。

「黄濑，你站在这干什么？」

「啊？我是要洗苹果。」黄濑赶紧拿起装苹果的塑料袋往厨房走，青峰揽腰抱起黄濑把他又抱到厨房门外，「苹果一会儿我洗，你别又切到手了。」

「才不会……我在小青峰眼里是笨蛋吗？」青峰真的很细心，他还记得刚见到黄濑那天黄濑因为切苹果块切伤了手。

黄濑突然想起小黑子也总说自己粗心大意。小黑子在大学里是学建筑系的，现在是M大的名誉教授。黄濑当时说感觉建大楼什么的挺好玩的，小黑子就吐槽说「要是粗心大意的黄濑君去搞建筑，那谁还敢买房子？做建筑工程师一定是细心的人才可以。」

「小青峰想不想学建筑学？」黄濑觉得青峰如果学建筑学的话应该会有很好的前途，正好小黑子还是建筑学教授，如果青峰愿意的话自己就去求小黑子收青峰为徒。

「黄濑你别说瞎话了，我一个小学文凭都没有的人怎么学建筑学？」

「小青峰那么聪明怎么就不行了？」

「你是不是被我迷到真的变傻了，黄濑？」青峰转过身看着一脸真诚的黄濑，「你过来尝尝，是不是这个味。」

黄濑走到青峰身边拿起勺子喝了口汤，和记忆中母亲煮的味道一样。「小青峰是贤妻良母，哈哈，娶了小青峰我赚到了。」

青峰皱了皱把料理台收拾干净，就当黄濑以为青峰心甘情愿被自己调戏时，青峰突然拦腰把黄濑抱到了料理台上。

「小青峰要做什么？」黄濑吓了一跳，青峰不是想在厨房和自己来上一发吧？

青峰没有给黄濑语言上的回答，他捏住黄濑漂亮的下巴吸住了黄濑红艳的嘴唇。黄濑很紧张，虽然昨天晚上和青峰做过，可在青峰面前仍旧控制不住心跳加速。

青峰双手伸进黄濑的衬衫里抚摸着他的侧腰，唇沿着优美的脖子曲线一直往下滑。黄濑进屋之后就脱了外套和背心似的薄线衣，因为没有穿背心的习惯所以身上只剩下一件白衬衫。青峰的唇滑到黄濑锁骨处吻了很久，昨夜激情的痕迹还没退去，青峰就照着那红印子吸吮着。

衣服里乱摸的手擒住了黄濑的乳头，青峰用他的大拇指不停地碾压着黄濑脆弱的两点。没有用手，青峰用嘴解开了黄濑衬衫扣子。因为胸前没有衬衫的遮掩青峰是怎么欺压自己乳头的全部可以看到。

「小青峰想要吗？」黄濑红着脸看着青峰在自己胸口吸吮着，青峰特别喜欢轻咬黄濑的乳头。

「黄濑，你硬了。」青峰的吻沿着黄濑的腹肌线条一直往下，他解开了黄濑裤子的纽扣和拉链，隔着四角内裤亲吻着黄濑胀起的欲望。「我帮你弄出来。」

「啊……」黄濑没想到青峰会帮自己含，本以为青峰会在这里上了自己。黄濑扶着青峰的结实的肩膀，青峰的口腔很热，被青峰这样含着特别舒服。黄濑低声呻吟着，青峰吞吐的动作很性感。

青峰并没用多长时间就让黄濑射了，青峰没来得及躲开黄濑就射在青峰嘴里了。青峰也不嫌弃，吐下去之后扯来手纸帮黄濑把下身擦干净，拍拍黄濑的屁股示意他从料理台上下来。

「小青峰你……」黄濑支支吾吾地不好意思说出口。

「什么？」青峰对上黄濑那双水灵灵的眼睛，黄濑似乎有些委屈。

「你怎么……不抱我？」黄濑扯着青峰胸前的背心把头抵在青峰肩头低声问道，「和我……不舒服吗？」

青峰没想到黄濑会对自己的身子自卑，若是可以的话青峰刚刚就把他吃干抹净了。可是黄濑的初夜青峰要了太多次，黄濑后面都红肿了。昨晚给黄濑上药时青峰有些心疼，他是欲望特别强的男人，一天五六次都不在话下，可黄濑是男人不能那样折腾。

「你后面还不能……」青峰揉了揉黄濑的头发，「我想要你，等你后面好了。」

黄濑这才明白青峰是顾及自己的身体才以这样的方式帮自己发泄。可黄濑一开始并没有欲望的，这样一来青峰的欲望没得到舒缓反倒更强烈了。「可是你那里……」

「一会儿用手帮我好吗，黄濑？」青峰吻着黄濑的左耳问道。

「嗯。」黄濑羞到不行，答应完青峰就跑出了厨房。


	7. （各种亲亲抱抱摸摸的~）

「7」  
吃过晚饭，黄濑开始为自己体重担忧了。前几天黄濑刚看过一个新闻，说男友怕漂亮女友跟别人跑了就把她喂得又肥又壮，黄濑现在十分怀疑青峰是否有同样的想法。青峰做饭实在太好吃，黄濑今天破戒吃了两大碗米饭，现在肚子圆鼓鼓的十分难受。  
洗碗时被青峰搂着腰，本来黄濑是该高兴的。可今天吃的太多肚子不舒服，被青峰这么一勒更是难受的要命。何况黄濑特别在乎自己在青峰心里的形象，腰围突增这个事实黄濑不想让青峰察觉到。  
「小青峰别像个树袋熊似的趴在我身上啊……」黄濑像抖跳骚一般想把青峰甩下去，可惜青峰身上就如同抹了502胶水那般根本甩不掉。黄濑无奈只好忍着加快洗碗的速度好快点结束这样的磨难。  
碗刷完，黄濑的肚子可算解放了。青峰躺在沙发上看着无聊的电视节目，黄濑去卫生间里冲了澡。  
等黄濑洗好从卫生间里出来，青峰已经把小兔子耳朵苹果块削好了。见黄濑出来，青峰大爷似的朝黄濑挥挥手示意黄濑过去，开玩笑道，「妞儿，过来给爷亲一个。」  
黄濑瞥了青峰一眼回屋里不知干什么，青峰刚想叫黄濑黄濑就笑嘻嘻地背着手走到青峰身边。黄濑身上还是从浴室里出来时的那身浴衣，修长白皙的大腿因为走动而若隐若现地从白色浴衣里露出来。黄濑也没打怵，直接打开双腿坐到青峰腿上，「小青峰，我要补送你生日礼物。」  
青峰不由自主地咽了口口水，黄濑实在是太诱人……「等你后面不肿了，你天天都可以补送我生日礼物。」  
「小青峰你瞎想什么啊！」黄濑算是认清青峰了，他就是个温柔的色鬼。「小青峰的喉结别乱动啊……你快闭上眼睛，我要给你生日礼物了。」  
青峰也不知黄濑葫芦里买什么药，不过还是乖乖闭上了眼睛。黄濑满意地看着青峰，挪了挪屁股不知往青峰手里放了什么。  
「小青峰可以睁眼了。」黄濑的唇紧贴着青峰的耳朵学青峰故意往他耳内吹气，唇有意无意地蹭过青峰的耳垂。  
青峰低头看了眼黄濑塞给自己的东西，竟然是手机。这样贵重的东西怎么能是随随便便送人做礼物的？「你买这么贵的东西做什么？」  
「小青峰没有手机我联系不到你，所以就想着给你买个手机。」黄濑高兴道，他没察觉出青峰收到这样的礼物其实背负了很大的压力。黄濑牵起青峰的手，「小青峰我教你怎么……」  
「黄濑……」青峰揉了揉眉角，黄濑这么做青峰真的受不起。「买这手机你花了多少钱？我等发工资后还你。」  
黄濑闻言脸色瞬间就阴沉下来了，「小青峰是想同我撇清关系吗？小青峰是觉得跟我在一起只是抱着玩一玩？我给小青峰买生日礼物又怎样，那是我黄濑凉太的钱我愿意怎么花就怎么花。你要是不想和我好好谈恋爱我们就说清楚……唔……」  
青峰不知怎么同黄濑解释，干脆一下子吻住黄濑的唇。黄濑本来是跨坐在青峰身上的，吻着吻着就被青峰推到在沙发上。青峰的双手游走在黄濑侧腰敏感地带，强劲霸道的舌头早已攻破黄濑的防守侵入黄濑口腔不停地骚扰着黄濑的舌头。  
「唔……」黄濑还在气头上，虽然喜欢青峰的亲吻可黄濑还是做了反抗。「你放开……唔……」  
青峰的双腿插在黄濑腿中间把黄濑的双腿大大敞开，为了抑制黄濑的反抗青峰用大腿狠狠摩擦黄濑的下体。黄濑只穿着浴衣，因为长期养成的习惯黄濑里面没穿内裤。青峰用腿不停地摩擦带动着浴衣使得黄濑粉嫩漂亮的性器欲隐欲现，黄濑被青峰调戏到涨红了脸，由于压在身上的人是青峰，黄濑的下体更是忍不住肿胀起来。  
「啊～」黄濑吓了一跳，刚刚自己不小心发出的呻吟声太骚气了……那声音就像是特别会勾引人的狐狸精才会发出的叫床声。黄濑赶紧咬住嘴唇，一种被青峰羞辱的感觉油然而生。「你耍流氓。」  
「黄濑……」青峰见黄濑委屈的模样心里难受，青峰没想到黄濑是这么愿意猜疑的人。黄濑反抗地更激烈了，完全不准备给青峰解释的机会。无奈，青峰只好把黄濑的双手压过头顶，几乎脸贴着脸温柔道，「我爱你，黄濑，你别给我胡思乱想啊。我只是不想让你为我牺牲那么多，为我付出那么多啊，笨蛋。」  
黄濑因为从青峰口中听到了「我爱你」三个字震到了，他吃惊地看着青峰，感动地眼里泛起泪光。黄濑贪心还想再听青峰说一遍，便装作没听清青峰的话目光特单纯地看着青峰问道，「小青峰，你刚刚说了什么？」  
青峰对黄濑说爱他什么的也是没走脑子，他怕黄濑伤心便脱口而出。真心话这样暴露给了爱人青峰脸皮再厚也还是会不好意思，黄濑装模作样说没听清楚青峰当然看得出来，「没听到就算了……」  
「小青峰怎么能这么随便！」黄濑对于青峰的态度十分不悦，看起来好像刚刚那句只是随口一说。「小青峰是敷衍我……」  
青峰吻着黄濑不受大脑支配胡说八道的嘴，待黄濑被吻的七荤八素气喘吁吁青峰才贴着黄濑的耳朵用尽毕生的温柔道，「我青峰大辉从未如此爱过一个人，我爱你，黄濑凉太。」  
办公室里的女同事经常说黄濑的声音好听到能让她们耳朵怀孕，黄濑当时只觉得女人这种生物特别愿意夸大其词，可青峰刚刚那句话低沉却又充满磁性和性感，竟然真的有一种要怀孕的感觉。  
黄濑红着脸有些别扭道，「小青峰那里戳到我了……」  
「帮我弄出来，黄濑。」青峰先用手握住了黄濑的男根慢慢撸搓，黄濑也不示弱，他双手都伸进了青峰内裤里帮青峰揉搓着。青峰的头枕在黄濑颈窝，因为黄濑尽心服务而喘起的粗气喷在黄濑的脖子上又痒又莫名的让黄濑春心荡漾。青峰微微抬头轻咬黄濑的耳垂，有魔性的嗓音唤着黄濑的名字，「黄濑……」  
青峰手法老道的很，黄濑对青峰的抚摸本来就没有什么抵抗力，再加上心里想着自己在帮青峰干的事心跳更是放弃治疗地拼命跳动。「小青峰……我要去了……喂……」  
青峰哪里舍得让黄濑这么容易就去了，他用食指按住黄濑的龟头不让他去。黄濑憋得难受身子开始不安地扭动起来，帮青峰按摩的手加快了速度。青峰看黄濑露出了辛苦隐忍的表情，安慰道，「黄濑，我们一起去……」  
青峰的持久力特别好，虽然因为黄濑的抚摸青峰分分钟都想射在黄濑手里。只是男人自尊心在作祟，青峰想在黄濑面前展示一下自己优于常人的性能力。青峰忍受的刺激不比黄濑少，他有多爱黄濑下体在黄濑抚摸之后膨胀的就有多快多大。  
「不行了……小青峰……求你……呜呜……」黄濑用双腿勾住青峰的腰，不知道为什么，后穴突然感觉空虚，想让青峰进去。  
青峰和黄濑的姿势实在太暧昧了，从远处看一定会被误会成在做爱。青峰没想到黄濑会主动打开双腿缠上自己的腰，只是低头看了眼因为黄濑腰部不断上挺而从浴衣里裸露出来被自己手指狠狠按住的龟头，青峰的欲望便迅速膨胀全数射了出来。  
黄濑当然知道青峰是看到了什么才射出来的，他赶紧用浴衣遮住因为刚刚射精而萎靡的性器，想把腿从青峰腰上撤走却被青峰用双手捉住无法动弹。  
黄濑的脸羞红了，浴衣全部滑到小腹处，而那片赤裸的肌肤正被青峰用包含欲望的目光盯着看。黄濑赶紧用手捂住青峰的眼睛，声音里有央求的成分，「小青峰放开我的腿啊……」  
青峰的手在黄濑手感细腻的大腿上摩挲了好一会儿，带着硬茧的食指不断的抚摸刺激着黄濑敏感的神经。  
青峰低头吻了吻黄濑微湿的眸子，黄濑因为青峰的抚摸实在太舒服，眼泪便不由自主地流了出来。青峰一放开黄濑的双腿黄濑就像只受惊的兔子一般立刻收好腿。青峰宠溺地摸了摸黄濑的金发，黄濑害羞地低着头不敢和青峰对视。  
「还生我气吗，黄濑？」  
「小青峰你好色。」黄濑躲着青峰的目光，青峰扯了几张手纸帮黄濑清理下身的残局。「你是不是特别想和我上床？」  
「想疯了，黄濑。」把射在黄濑下体自己和黄濑精液的混合物擦干净，青峰像烤鱿鱼似的把黄濑翻了个面，「我给你上药。」  
青峰掀开黄濑屁股后面的浴衣露出了黄濑仍旧红肿着的后穴。他把软膏挤在食指指腹上，慢慢地涂在黄濑小穴的入口处。  
凉丝丝的软膏涂在后穴很舒服，可这样一来后面完全被青峰看光了。黄濑扭了扭屁股，却被青峰轻轻打了一下，「小青峰……我可以自己涂……」  
「黄濑，你这里颜色很漂亮。」青峰慢慢将手指伸入黄濑内里，因为异物侵入黄濑的肠壁紧紧吸住青峰的手指，「你吸得可真紧，黄濑。不知道以后做多了，你这里会不会还这么粉嫩紧致。」  
黄濑决定不理会青峰这个色鬼了，青峰的性欲真不是一般人可以满足的。可一想到青峰为了自己身体健康痛苦地忍受着想插不能插的煎熬，黄濑便决定后面长好了以后一定要好好犒劳犒劳青峰，和青峰在一起黄濑变得奇怪变得脑袋里都是色色的东西了。  
睡觉前青峰靠黄濑夹紧的大腿射了一次，这才放黄濑好好睡觉，陪青峰又射了一次黄濑累到趴在青峰怀里就睡着了。  
第二天上班时黄濑总是因为想起青峰昨晚对他做的事莫名其妙地脸红，为了让自己冷静下来黄濑决定去天台吹吹风。到了天台后发现已经有人了，转身要离开时突然听到自己的名字，「黄濑凉太还真是个骚货，我就奇怪boss面试时怎么没犹豫就录用他了，他肯定爬过boss的床。」  
「谁说不是，我昨天还看见他和一个满身是泥脏兮兮的农民工卿卿我我，啧啧，亏他长得好竟然跟农民工上床。」  
黄濑忍住怒气下了楼，从声音里黄濑能分辨出那两个人都是他办公室里的同事。这份工作对于黄濑来说很重要，他现在还没找到新的工作。如果辞职或是和这群嘴碎的人争吵起来，家里的所有开支短时间内就要让青峰一个人全部负担了，黄濑不忍心。  
他们大概是看见自己昨天和青峰在公司门前接吻的场景才会这样碎嘴，黄濑一直在逃避，他下意识地不去在乎别人异样的目光。  
黄濑去休息区喝了杯咖啡，做了三个深呼吸调整好心态才重新回到办公室。  
黄濑不在乎自己被同事侮辱，可他忍不了这些人对青峰说三道四。是农民工又怎样？青峰活得坦荡荡，不像这群表面光鲜背后不知有多阴险肮脏的人喜欢在别人背后嚼耳根。黄濑在心底狠狠地鄙视了他们，心想着早晚要离开这个破公司和这些小人。  
青峰干完工地里的活就赶忙骑车往黄濑公司来，到了门口发现离黄濑下班还有半个小时。黄濑公司大楼前面有个小公园，青峰闲来无事把摩托车停在公园小径口后就走到离车二十多米远的木椅上坐下休息。在工地里干活很累，好在青峰年轻力壮身体好还承受的了。不过对于青峰来说，这一天的劳动量也实实在在地带来了浑身肌肉的酸痛感。  
「玲子，你看那边的破摩托车是不是就是黄濑那个农民工男人的？」不远处传来了女人聊天的声音。  
「我跟你说过吧，黄濑根本没有表面看上去那么优秀！我有一个在酒店工作的朋友就亲眼看见黄濑和一个脏兮兮的农民工开房。你看他一来公司就被boss重用，还不知道被boss睡了多少次呢！这种用屁股上位的人真是又脏又恶心人，连农民工都不嫌弃，真是给了钱往那屁股里塞什么都行。」  
「喂玲子，你说话这么难听不怕被黄濑或是他那个农民工男人听见啊？他把车停这人应该不会走太远的。」  
「我不怕。咱们都是靠实力留在公司的，论谁看不出来boss就是在利用黄濑，等他没有利用价值了就会被踢开。boss不会为了黄濑牺牲我们这样有真才实学的人。」  
「行了行了，咱们还是赶紧回去工作吧。」  
两人的声音渐行渐远，青峰等到看不见她们人影之后才走到摩托车旁边。  
生日之后便理所当然地和黄濑确立了关系，青峰知道他对黄濑是认真的，从那对黄濑不由自主地迸发无尽的独占欲就能确信这一点。因为黄濑也同样痴迷于青峰使得青峰沉溺在恋爱的甜蜜里昏了头，这段时间青峰已经完全忘记了他们两人所处社会地位的差距。黄濑的同事之所以会如此评价黄濑都是因为自己，他们看到昨日在公司楼前和黄濑亲密的自己。如果对象是稍微体面一些的人她们也不会说这么难听的话。  
青峰给黄濑发了条短信，说今晚有事让黄濑自己回家。黄濑被说三道四的罪魁祸首就是因为自己农民工的身份，这样牵连到无辜的黄濑青峰心里难受。  
黄濑打来了电话，青峰没接，青峰不知道选择和黄濑在一起会不会永远毁掉黄濑的人生。不同世界的人终究不应该搅和在一起，青峰却不想放手，和黄濑在一起的这几天他过得很好，很幸福。  
青峰并没走，他躲在隐蔽的地方看黄濑低着头失落地坐在公交站椅子上盯着手机。黄濑契而不舍地给青峰打了七个电话，青峰都没接。黄濑难受青峰更心痛，可如果自己带给黄濑的只是别人对他的非议，那青峰宁愿站在他身后一直这样守护着他。  
青峰骑着摩托车跟在黄濑做的公交车窗侧，一抬头就能看到坐在倒数第二排座位上头靠着窗的黄濑。跟着公交车饶了很多路，青峰觉得自己十分无能。没有足够的能力和金钱去守护爱的人，无力到只能用这种狗血电视剧里才会出现的方式默默地伤害彼此。青峰早该知道和黄濑在一起就是妄想，癞蛤蟆想吃天鹅肉真是太不自量力了。  
从公车上走下来，到近郊的公交站后太阳已经落到半山腰了。公交站离住处还有二十到三十分钟的步行路途，黄濑下车后没有立刻回家而是坐在车站椅子上盯着手机。青峰离黄濑不远，看得清黄濑脸上十分伤心和委屈的表情。  
黄濑再一次拨通了青峰的手机号，青峰没设静音，他手机的铃声在寂静的半晚响起。  
黄濑一惊，青峰手机的铃声是他帮忙选的，他十分熟悉。黄濑朝青峰的方向转过头，青峰来不及躲藏被黄濑发现了。黄濑一看到青峰就冲了过去，因为委屈和略微担心青峰是不是出了什么事才不接电话琥珀色眸子里堆满了泪珠，黄濑情绪有些激动，几乎是喊道，「小青峰为什么不接电话！你知不知道我都担心死了！」  
青峰一把搂着黄濑，他看不得黄濑委屈。「黄濑，我对不起你。」  
因为青峰的怀抱给了黄濑很大的安全感，黄濑的情绪慢慢稳定下来。青峰用带茧子的指腹抹去黄濑眼角挂着的眼泪，从怀里掏出了烤地瓜塞给黄濑，「大概凉了，你别嫌弃。」  
黄濑接过烤地瓜泪水在眼眶里打转。他想起了在天台听见同事说青峰的坏话，他想起了自己只是说想吃烤地瓜青峰就一直记在心头不停地买给他吃，他想起了青峰对他无微不至细心温柔的照顾。  
青峰明明是个特别优秀的男人，可那些带着有色眼镜的人总是看低看扁他，黄濑心里气的很。  
「喂……你是水做的吗？」青峰见黄濑眼眶又微微湿润有些慌张，收紧搂着黄濑腰的手臂让他更靠近自己一些。「你别哭啊……」  
「我才没哭。」黄濑用手狠狠抹了抹眼泪便开始兴师问罪道，「小青峰今天是因为什么事不来接我？」  
青峰曾经有那么一瞬想狠下心来向黄濑提出分手，可他根本做不到。不想放开黄濑，只想把黄濑留在身边，留一辈子，直到他们都白发苍苍成为对方是唯一的存在。  
青峰不想再让黄濑因为自己被别人说三道四，想解决这个问题青峰知道只有改变他自己，让他的身份地位配得上黄濑。  
「你因为我被人说了些难听的话。」青峰用大拇指揉了揉黄濑的眼角，对黄濑宠溺到恨不得捧起来供着。「我不想成为你的负担，黄濑。」  
「那些我不在乎！」黄濑抬头吻住青峰的唇，青峰也搂紧黄濑温柔地回吻着黄濑甜美柔软的双唇，「我不想失去小青峰，所以请你不要胡思乱想。小青峰求你不要离开我，不要躲着我。」  
「我不会离开你的，黄濑。」青峰轻吻黄濑的额头，黄濑扯着青峰的衣领盯着青峰，就好像不盯紧他下一秒青峰就会消失不见了一般。「我从今以后开始学习，我会努力做一个足以配得上你的男人。」  
「小青峰我爱你。」黄濑环住青峰紧紧地拥抱着只属于他的男人。为一个人做出改变黄濑知道这不是一件容易的事，青峰愿意为了自己而改变黄濑很感动。「小青峰要是愿意的话，我可以请小黑子来教你。」  
青峰载着黄濑回了家，简单吃完晚饭后青峰抱着黄濑躺在沙发上看电视。说在看电视倒不如说是开着电视做色情的事。青峰和黄濑的双腿纠缠在一起，黄濑后面还没恢复好青峰只能忍着炙热的欲望同黄濑做一些隔皮瘙痒的事。  
青峰往往是把黄濑吻得七荤八素了之后才开始更色情的事。以前青峰没有太多耐心做前戏，可对于黄濑，青峰止不住的想看黄濑被自己亲吻抚摸之后害羞脸红的模样。往往黄濑的一个眼神或是一声细微的呻吟都足以让青峰血脉喷张忍不住想扒光黄濑贯穿他，狠狠地贯穿黄濑。  
青峰是黄濑的初恋，黄濑的身体除了亲人之外再没有被其他人这样看过摸过。甚至青峰对黄濑身体的了解程度完全凌驾于黄濑母亲之上，他对黄濑每一个敏感部位的具体位置和最佳的挑逗手法都了如指掌，只是一个抚摸一次按压就能恰到好处的让黄濑发出甜美的呻吟声。  
今晚黄濑也没踢腿。从青峰生日那天之后青峰和黄濑一直同房同床睡觉，黄濑也再也没有像第一次那样踢腿踢到青峰失眠。大概是最近每天睡前青峰都要和黄濑缠绵至少半个小时，黄濑因此体力不支累到踢不动腿了。  
青峰这一重大发现成了日后他每晚都要求和黄濑亲密的借口，成为保证他们做爱质量和频率的有力武器。


	8. Chapter 8

「8」

接到黄濑的电话黑子有些惊讶，消失近三年的儿时玩伴突然联系怕是有事拜托。黑子家和黄濑家关系很好，黄濑十三岁向家里出柜时黄濑的母亲还半开玩笑半认真道，「要是哲也是我儿媳，我就同意你喜欢男人。」

从电话里能感觉出黄濑这些年过去了也没什么变化，一接通电话便迎面袭来金毛犬汪汪汪叫的画面。

「小黑子我是黄濑，有没有感到surprise？哈哈～听说小黑子你留校当教授了，真的好厉害，果然是小黑子就没问题呢！对了，我交男朋友了，小黑子有时间的话来我家做客吧，把我的帅气男朋友介绍给小黑子认识一下～」

久违黄濑这自来熟的个性黑子有些怀念。从小学到高中，黑子哲也整个青春期都是同黄濑一起度过的，算是非严格意义上的青梅竹马。

「我并没有兴趣见黄濑君的男朋友。」

「诶？小黑子怎么能这么绝情……我们当年还订过娃娃亲呢，小黑子拒绝我我好伤心，呜呜……」

「黄濑君给我打电话究竟是为了什么？」黑子很了解黄濑，他不会因为这样无关紧要的事联系自己。

「小黑子是我肚子里的蛔虫吗……」黄濑叹了口气，一改那种犬科动物呆萌的语气认真道，「我想拜托小黑子教我男朋友建筑学。」

「他有数理基础吗？」黑子单枪直入，从黄濑强烈恳求的语气中黑子能听出一丝端倪。

「我说实话小黑子不能拒绝我……」黄濑知道青峰小学都没念完让他去学建筑学很勉强，可他对青峰和黑子都怀有自信。「他上到小学二年级……之后因为家里条件艰苦便辍学了。」

「黄濑君不是在和我开玩笑吧……」因为家境贫困连小学都没上完，有这样经历的人竟然是黄濑的男朋友。黑子并不是对穷人抱有什么偏见，可这听起来太像黄濑在恶作剧了。「黄濑君请认真回答我，你没在开玩笑？」

「小黑子不是看不起农民工的人对不对？」黄濑有些紧张，黑子是他最好的朋友之一，他比任何时候都渴望黑子的支持。

「我并不歧视农民工，但还是奉劝黄濑君放弃这段感情。」黑子佩服黄濑不依靠家庭势力独自出去打拼，在黑子熟识的富二代里唯黄濑有这般魄力。只是事物都有两面，黄濑的倔强和认准了就不放手的驴脾气是他致命的缺点。「如果阿姨知道这件事，后果不用我提醒黄濑君吧。」

「我知道……」黄濑低落道，「我认准小青峰即使妈妈反对我也绝对不会放弃，除非小青峰不再要我了。」

黑子沉默了，黄濑对于他来说是特殊的存在，是童年最美好的那段记忆的分享者。黑子不可能拒绝黄濑的请求，无论过去、现在还是将来。

「我会帮你的，黄濑。」

「果然最喜欢小黑子了～」

从休息室回到办公区，黄濑自动无视部分同事投来鄙夷的目光。这些天黄濑投了四五处简历，有两家市里知名公司同意黄濑参加面试进入下一轮考核。成功跳槽的几率很大，但如果被市内公司录取黄濑便不能再住现在这个郊区的房子了。

房子周围的交通网络很不便利，去最近的公交站都要步行将近半个小时。黄濑一直想换一个住处，因为经济拮据和青峰的出现才没有去找交通更方便些的房子。

和青峰约好在离黄濑公司三站地的公交站见面，黄濑一下班就立刻离开了公司。

坐了三站公交到达约好的车站，黄濑看到青峰站在摩托车旁朝自己挥手示意，发自内心地笑了。 每次都是青峰在那里等黄濑。

今天的青峰同以往大不相同。他没穿着在工地里干活的衣服来，脸是洗过的，整个人看上去很干净。青峰身上穿的休闲套装是新买的，黄濑帮青峰洗衣服时从没见过这一套。因为干净的衣服和特意刮过胡子整洁的面孔，青峰不再有农民工的味道很像城市人。青峰本身长得帅，稍微收拾一下就有野性十足的T台男模范儿。

青峰在公车开进站时就发现了黄濑。在青峰眼里，黄濑是很懂时尚的城里人，所以同黄濑在一起时常常觉得自己亏欠黄濑太多，因此青峰时刻想着要付出更多爱更多才能弥补这之间的差距。

「小青峰今天好帅。」黄濑心里满是自豪，有这么帅气的男朋友走到哪里都可以大摇大摆地炫耀。「和青峰大帅哥交往我有赚到，哈哈。」

「不就是换了件衣服……」青峰无语地揉了揉黄濑软滑的金发，不知从什么时开始，揉黄濑头发已经成为青峰的习惯了。一开始摸黄濑头发黄濑还会做出小小的反抗，等到后来，黄濑莫名其妙地喜欢上青峰抚摸自己。 青峰的手掌又大又温暖，动作也温柔宠溺。用黄濑的话说青峰用手掌抚摸自己就像是听佛祖念经，再浮躁的心也能即刻平静下来。

「今天小黑子要来咱们家上建筑学课。」黄濑开心道，「让小青峰你看看我曾经的未婚妻有多可爱，哈哈～」

青峰帮黄濑戴好特意去摩托车专卖店买的安全帽，也不知吃醋没，「辛苦你了，黄濑。」

搂着青峰的腰、穿着青峰怕自己着凉脱下来的外套、坐着摩托车行驶在坑坑洼洼的马路上，黄濑感觉到了一种十分难得的幸福。偶尔在郊区马路旁看到一小片玉米地，有乡村朴实的味道。

青峰车骑得很稳。 黄濑有问过青峰想不想换个地方住，青峰道「有你的地方就有我。」

黄濑忍不住笑了起来，青峰表情太真挚了，就好像即使他们最后选择分手青峰也会追过来似的。 黄濑开玩笑道，「小青峰是跟屁虫吗？」

青峰难得笑了，「做一只粘着黄濑凉太的跟屁虫也不错啊。」

回家后青峰进厨房做饭，黄濑在客厅打扫。

黑子开车按照黄濑给的地址找了很久，最后在一片一片破旧的居民楼里找到了黄濑家。黑子并不惊讶于这栋房子的老旧，他知道黄濑有多倔强多固执己见。

绕这栋居民楼一圈也没寻到停车场，黑子只好把车停在路旁不至于挡到过往车辆的地方。提着水果和给黄濑男朋友准备的学习教材往六楼上，黑子很难想象在这样的地方自己能呆多长时间。黄濑放着大少爷的舒服生活不过，住这样破的楼房领着底层白领的薪水过艰辛的生活，黑子想不通。

「咚咚咚」

屋里传来「哒哒哒」快频率的拖鞋擦地板声，黄濑还是老样子走路像个孩子。

「小黑子～」门一开就被黄濑扑了个满怀，黑子抖了抖身子想把黄濑甩掉，「黄濑君可以帮我分担一下手里的……」

「小黑子和我客气什么，拿这么多东西来。」黄濑赶紧接过黑子手里的水果和书把黑子推进了屋里。「小青峰，小黑子来啦！」

青峰围着粉红色围裙从厨房出来，这大概就是黄濑的男朋友吧，可真黑。黑子礼貌地鞠躬，「打扰了。」

「那个……」青峰有些尴尬，第一次见同黄濑亲近的人无名有些紧张……青峰赶紧用围裙擦干手上的水伸向黑子道，「你好，我叫青峰大辉。」

黑子同青峰握了手道，「你好，我是黑子哲也。」

「锅里还煮着东西……我去看锅。」青峰看了眼一脸兴奋的黄濑，心窝暖暖的，黄濑很喜欢和朋友在一起。

「麻烦小青峰啦～」黄濑拉着黑子坐到客厅沙发上，「小黑子没有变呢，还是那么可爱，好想亲一口……」

「不会让黄濑君亲的，黄濑君死心吧。」黑子接过黄濑递给他的苹果，环视一周，「黄濑还准备在这里待多久？」

「不长了吧，大概还会住两个月。」黄濑自己也拿起苹果啃了起来，因为时间仓促没来得及切成块。「明天要去市里两家时尚杂志公司面试，如果被录用了大概很快就会搬家。不过这里离小青峰的工地比较近，所以可能还要再住一段时间。」

「黄濑君是认真的？」黑子轻声问道，虽然背着在厨房里做饭的青峰和黄濑说这样的话的确有失礼仪，不过黑子想亲自确认黄濑的想法。

「小黑子，这是我的初恋。」凡是涉及青峰的事黄濑都异常认真，「长这么大我第一次心动。」

「既然黄濑君是认真的那我会帮你。高尾君前不久同我提起过青峰君，说青峰君是好人，只不过不适合你。所有的问题都在于青峰君的工作不体面，我会好好辅导青峰君让叔叔阿姨能接受他和黄濑君在一起。」

「谢谢你，小黑子。」黄濑抓起黑子的手眼眶晶莹，以后的路不容易，不过黄濑多了一个可靠的帮手。

晚饭十分丰盛美味，黄濑一直在炫耀青峰的厨艺有多棒，不过确实如此。黑子看得出青峰对黄濑有多宠爱，黄濑对青峰的依赖程度也同样惊人。 同这两人吃完晚饭黑子莫名产生了找个恋人一起生活的念头。他们有刻意收敛不去秀恩爱，可那种条件反射的相互照顾没法控制。黄濑吃意大利面时吃的太急酱汁蹭到了脸上，青峰嘴上骂着黄濑笨却又宠溺地拿纸巾去擦。洗碗时两人非腻腻歪歪地挤在狭窄的厨房，有说有笑地做无聊的日常家务。

黑子大致明白了黄濑为什么会选择青峰。青峰是表面粗狂内心细腻的人，为人温柔体贴。黄濑从小就比其他孩子独立，再加上父母因为工作忙没时间照顾他，于是比他大五岁和三岁的姐姐们承担起照顾黄濑的任务。因为一直在两个姐姐身边长大黄濑心思更敏感一些，对于富人孩子间真真假假的交往想得也多。慢慢地，黄濑的性子变得外热内冷了。表面上同大家关系都很好，实际上能走到黄濑内心的人寥寥无几。

青峰的朴实和真诚填满了黄濑内心缺失的安全感，当然，身材和外表也是黄濑喜欢的那型。

「黄濑君明天不是有重要的面试吗，还是早点休息吧。」黑子见黄濑已经犯困了却还是陪在青峰身边，他怕青峰和自己独处会尴尬吧。青峰的心思在黄濑身上学不进去，担心黄濑着凉还特意把沙发上的薄被给黄濑披上。黑子确信，如果自己不在这里的话他们一定会接吻。「况且你在这里青峰君没法用心。」

「黄濑你进去睡吧。」青峰拍了拍黄濑趴在自己肩头的黄濑道，「要不然明天顶着对熊猫眼去应聘会闹笑话。」

「还不是怕小青峰和小黑子在一起会尴尬……」黄濑趁黑子去卫生间的功夫亲了一下青峰侧脸，「小青峰要好好学习哦，不过不要累到自己。一会儿和小黑子说一下，太晚了就留宿我们家吧，我已经把那间卧室收拾好了。」

「我知道了，你快去休息。」青峰陪黄濑回卧室帮他盖好被，在黄濑额头上落下一个轻吻随手关上了门。

黑子讲课时发现青峰很聪明，不像是只有小学二年级学历的人。「冒昧地问一句，青峰君的学历是……」

「我二年级就辍学了。」青峰停下手里的笔看着黑子，「平时喜欢看手边的书，也不分是看得懂的还是看不懂的。在工地里看见工头讨论施工图会凑过去看，有时遇到人好的或是愿意显摆的工头会给我讲讲施工图。」

「青峰君很聪明而且善于学习，我很佩服。」黑子欣慰道，「黄濑的家世他大概从未和青峰君你提起，黄濑的父亲是濑式集团全国最大金融机构的控股股东，母亲是音乐界著名的钢琴家。两个姐姐一个是风投精英，一个是小提琴家。」

青峰神色黯淡些许，他想过黄濑家大概很有钱却他的家世如此显赫。横跨在自己和黄濑之间的沟壑一瞬间又宽了很多，青峰曾经有为这件事想过要放手。

「黄濑小时候得过很严重的胃病，看到青峰君会做饭我就放心了。」黑子接着道，「黄濑的母亲据说已经知道青峰君的存在了，所以以后你们可能会过得很辛苦。青峰君人很好，对黄濑也是真心实意的，只是我建议青峰君先放手。青峰君聪明学习能力又强，我相信不用几年就可以让黄濑的家人刮目相看。」

青峰看着黑子语气却异常坚定，「我不能放手，我不忍黄濑伤心。」

「我要说的就是这些。」黑子起身穿好大衣外套，「青峰君先自学，若是有不明白的就给我打电话。」

把黑子送到楼底回来后青峰喝了罐啤酒，他从未如此厌恶过自己的出身。黑子的一席话像一盆冷水泼醒了梦中的青峰，他和黄濑都那么努力想要忽略这些不得不面对的现实问题。和黄濑在一起他很快乐，像有了一个家。黄濑带青峰走出失去母亲和妹妹的痛苦，黄濑成了青峰为之奋斗的动力。黄濑凉太，这个认识不久的人已经成了他生命里不可或缺的一部分，青峰舍不得放手。

翻开黑子带来的那些教材，唯有学习、唯有不断提升自己才能拉进同黄濑的距离。

不知不觉就看到了凌晨两点，青峰准备起身去自己原来那间卧室休息。黄濑有时睡眠很浅，一点小噪音都会被吵醒。

「小青峰……」黄濑起夜上厕所，打开卧室门发现青峰还在看书便走过去从身后环住青峰，头枕在青峰后背嗅着青峰身上独特的味道。「没有小青峰抱着睡不着。」

青峰叹了口气，揉揉黄濑毛茸茸的脑袋道，「就睡了。」

青峰睡的不长却踏实，怀里的黄濑身体很暖抱起来十分舒服。黄濑身上有淡淡的体香，很助眠。

黄濑参加的两个面试都通过了，他最终选择了从住处到那里只倒三趟车的公司。青峰这些日子天天去黑子的研究室学习，不过离家前会把黄濑的晚饭做好放在保温盒里。

前几次黄濑一直坐在沙发上等青峰回家，好几次因为太困睡在身沙发上。之后黄濑答应青峰会好好在卧室里睡而青峰答应黄濑不管多晚回来都会抱着黄濑睡。

一个多月过去了，除了见面的时间少了很多以外，青峰和黄濑的生活没有改变。周末晚上青峰会给自己放假，他骑着摩托车驮着黄濑去离居民区不远的湖边散步。他们手拉着手，在月光下亲吻彼此，听着虫鸣享受难得的宁静和二人世界。

青峰的告白很朴素却又十分动人，黄濑常常抑制不住感动的泪水。每每此时，青峰总会一边帮黄濑擦着泪一边骂黄濑「笨蛋」。

因为两个人的工作变得忙碌，做爱的频率下降了很多。每个周末青峰会和黄濑在床上或是沙发上或是浴室里做上三五次，帮黄濑洗完身子就相拥而眠。黄濑有时会梦呓做爱时才会说的情话，青峰听到总想是黄濑欲求不满。

黑子说最近政府要做个重振灾区的项目问青峰想不想试试。因为是聘请专家团一起，如果青峰被选中成为助手可以学到很多东西。

青峰想参加却又担心黄濑l了自己饮食会不规律，黑子偷偷向黄濑说明了情况，黄濑便向青峰保证会好好吃饭不亏待自己。

青峰没想到自己合格了，这对于一个在工地里干了近十年活的农民工来说是奇迹。青峰和黄濑请黑子在饭店里吃了顿大餐，黑子说青峰君不要太得意，一定要虚心求教那些专家老师们。

把青峰送上火车后黄濑才哭出来，重振灾区不是个小项目，不知道什么时候才能和青峰再见上一面。

青峰离开后前几天还同黄濑煲电话粥，后来青峰的工作越来越重闲暇时间少的可怜都用来补充睡眠了，不过青峰每天都会给黄濑发个短信嘱咐他要好好吃饭。

青峰每周都给黄濑寄些钱回来，他现在挣的钱比黄濑多。市里的公司待遇很好，给黄濑提供了一件单身公寓。不过公司要求只能员工自己住，不能进行二次谋利，因为青峰不在家黄濑就搬到了这栋小公寓里。

没有青峰的日子变得难熬起来，每天夜里黄濑都会因为太过想念青峰难以入眠。这些日子同高尾、绿间和黑子见面增多了，那种没有青峰在身边的悲伤感会淡掉一些。

每逢周末放两天假时黄濑就会回郊区的房子，在黄濑心里那才算是真正的家，那里有青峰待过的痕迹。

在青峰离开的第二个月，黄濑家里来了一位不速之客——黄濑的二姐黄濑美奈子。


	9. Chapter 9

Permanent Neighbour 9

「9」

晚上九点左右黄濑在卧室编辑图片时听见了敲门声。

这么晚会是谁？

黄濑头脑里突然冒出了一个不可思议的想法，他加快脚步，因为心急差点被地毯绊倒。会不会是小青峰为了给自己一个惊喜回家了却没有提前说一声？

「二姐？」

看到是二姐黄濑美奈子黄濑有些失落，虽然许久未见二姐感觉很亲切，可她不是现在自己最期待见到的人。

「你个臭小子。」美奈子见黄濑失望的表情也不顾拎着一大堆蔬菜水果和营养品一口气上了六楼气喘吁吁，直接给黄濑来了个爆栗。「这么久不见二姐了还一副失望的表情，小凉你真伤二姐的心。」

「呜呜……」黄濑装可怜揉着脑袋可怜巴巴地看向二姐，在家里二姐是最疼黄濑的。

「别给我装可怜，接着。」

美奈子把手里的袋子递给黄濑，黄濑把它们放到厨房收纳箱里就赶紧回到卧室。美奈子坐在床边，盯着床头柜上放着的黄濑和青峰接吻的照片似乎在思索什么。

黄濑向美奈子坦白了同青峰的关系，当然也表明了自己的决心。美奈子并不看好黄濑的爱情，她和大姐黄濑凉子的爱人都是一起成长的青梅竹马，他们有相似的家庭背景和价值观，婚姻生活很幸福。门当户对是黄濑家婚姻准则，身为金融大亨的父亲娶了红极一时的钢琴演奏家母亲。

不过美奈子并没有同黄濑争吵，即使她极不看好这个名叫青峰大辉的男人，但她有作为淑女和理性女人的自觉。她知道黄濑的脾气倔的像一头不撞南墙不死心的牛，黄濑才25岁，对于一个男人来说不算大，他还有逐渐成熟的青春资本。

既然黄濑坚持要受伤美奈子也不拦着，他没尝过撕心裂肺的痛就学不会保护自己。美奈子答应黄濑家里不会出面干预他和青峰交往，这不代表家人接受了青峰。恰恰相反，美奈子说黄濑家绝对不会接受一个农民出身的成员，即使是家里最受宠爱的小凉你的爱人。原则是底线，谁都不允许触碰底线。

之后美奈子去了厨房，看到碗柜里放着一箱泡面便拉下脸警告黄濑以后不许吃这种垃圾食品。看着贤惠的二姐在并不适合她的狭窄空间里为自己做晚饭——自己最爱的奶汁烤洋葱汤，黄濑想起了自己十七岁那年美奈子出嫁那天。那天他拽着美奈子的婚纱不让她离开，即使美奈子脸上的笑容比任何时候都美黄濑也不愿意二姐被另一个男人夺走，仿佛只要一放手自己就会永远失去美奈子。黄濑觉得他的确失去了美奈子，美奈子最爱的人再也不是他这个永远长不大的弟弟而是变成了那个叱咤谈判桌的姐夫。

黄濑一直不承认美奈子的婚姻，他觉得姐夫是一个十分奸诈狡猾的人，否则也不可能纵横在各种谈判桌前从未让自己的公司吃过半点亏。美奈子被誉为音乐界的国民天使，是俗人可远观不可亵玩的。她却嫁给了世间最俗气最贪得无厌的商人，同母亲一样，这让黄濑伤透了心。

美奈子见黄濑小猪一般吃的很香感觉很幸福，仿佛回到了那些年，那些自己无故地纵容黄濑一切恶作剧的日子。黄濑骨子里的倔强一部分原因是家里惯的，父母唯一的儿子，姐妹俩唯一的弟弟，无论在家在外黄濑无疑都是被众星捧的月亮。

没有人舍得他受伤。

「你们做过了，是不是？」美奈子语气平和，她只想给黄濑一个善意的提醒。「我在你床头抽屉里看到了那瓶用了一半的润滑剂和半盒安全套。」

「嗯。」黄濑红了脸，在连尿布都给自己换过的二姐面前提同青峰做爱的事黄濑只觉得尴尬。

「你俩最好找时间去医院做个检查，不管谁在下面事前的清洁工作一定要做好。和男人做不同女人，很容易感染生病。」

「谢谢二姐。」黄濑知道即使二姐对青峰的出身有再多不满本心还是关心自己的，如果美奈子不是预料到父母会强烈反对的话，黄濑相信美奈子会接受青峰。

「小凉，你听二姐说，初恋一定不要把自己的心全部交出去。你的恋人过过穷日子，现在为了你努力打拼的确让人感动，但是你要知道，总有一天他对金钱的迷恋会超过对你的爱，他可以为了钱抛弃你。爱情可以维持一年两年却维持不了十年二十年，没有转化为亲情的爱情什么都不是，只能当做甜涩的回忆。如果他对你开始变冷淡了你也不要尝试挽回，那只能显得你廉价最后受伤的是你自己。」

二姐这番话黄濑不仅听进去了，甚至感觉到一丝恐慌。青峰这些日子一个电话都没给自己打过不说，每天发来的短信内容也被却被浓缩成了六个字：好好照顾自己。黄濑几度忍不住想给青峰打电话却终究没按下拨通键，即使是躺在青峰身下让他进入的人，黄濑也有自己的傲气和尊严。他就同青峰耗着，就算这举动只会使青峰离自己越来越远，黄濑也不认为自己该迈出一步先妥协。

又过了一周，每天都在重复着相同的场景。黄濑往往会在中午十二点收到青峰发来的短信「好好照顾自己」，而黄濑只回「好，你也是」便再无交流。

黄濑最近的心情糟糕透了，他想喝酒消愁。正好老板Bill想带黄濑去个饭局会会客户，黄濑便欣然答应了。

黄濑的老板是个混血，起个洋名叫Bill，大学毕业才从美国回来，是半个名副其实的香蕉人。他思想开放为人随和，三十岁刚出头总能同员工打成一片。第一次带黄濑去见客户纯属偶然，不过看到黄濑在饭局上能说会道把客户一个个哄得合不拢嘴，日后一有饭局就钦点黄濑陪同，黄濑拒绝多答应少。

黄濑酒量大酒品也好到没话说，喝醉了只会安安静静地睡觉不会手舞足蹈。不过黄濑并不喜欢酒精，一是出于伤胃，二是醉酒是有风险的。金融世家出身的黄濑对风险很敏感，他有时理性到让人看不懂。

Bill大概猜到黄濑怕是濑氏集团的小少爷，他是偶然看到黄濑简历的，由于对黄濑这个姓氏很敏感才多留意了黄濑的照片，发现他同那个金融大亨眉目间有许多相似之处。留下黄濑也有他是濑氏集团小少爷这个原因，毕竟对于一个信用评级较好需要进行大量资金融通的企业来说，濑氏集团是最好的合作伙伴，一个高不可攀只能仰视的合作伙伴。让黄濑留下多少对以后同濑氏集团打交道有利无害。

坐到饭桌前黄濑就后悔了，他现在没有拍马屁哄人开心的心情。幸好Bill聊的很开没注意到黄濑的异常，黄濑一个人喝闷酒一杯一杯灌自己。只可惜黄濑是越喝越清醒越想离开这个饭局，他干脆装醉趴在桌子上一动不动。

「Bill，你带来的这个小伙子是不是孝敬我们的鸭子？」

黄濑闻言心里满是鄙夷，要是有人敢对他动手动脚他绝对不会手软。黄濑跆拳道的等级不低，对付想要性骚扰自己的杂种绰绰有余。

「他是我朋友，看他最近心情不好才叫来喝杯酒的。你们继续喝，我送他回家。」

Bill还没喝上酒就把醉了的黄濑扛着胳膊拖进副驾驶座，他坐到驾驶座上后侧身给黄濑系安全带。黄濑微弱的呼吸让Bill心里发痒，他喜欢黄濑，在美国长大不觉得同性恋是什么见不得光见不得人的事。黄濑真好看，脸色红润，睫毛黑长，湿红的双唇饱满诱人就像是在极力邀请他品尝一般。

Bill慢慢凑近黄濑，他不会做过分的事情，只是想趁黄濑不省人事亲他一下。黄濑没有醉，他清醒的很。黄濑本来还在生青峰的气，他赌气心想就让Bill随心所欲一次好了，可感觉到Bill的气息黄濑没法不抵抗。心里只有青峰，容不下别人，黄濑觉得自己是疯了，洁癖到只想让青峰碰也只能青峰碰。

「我就知道你是装的。」Bill很自然地撤回身，系上安全带道，「你家住哪，我送你回去。」

黄濑也不拆穿Bill，他喜欢自己黄濑能察觉到，平时总是尽可能同Bill拉开距离。黄濑之所以还呆在这家公司不辞职，还继续同Bill称兄道弟是因为他知道Bill是绅士，不会做出格的事。

「麻烦老板送我去火车站，我想请两天年假。」黄濑脑袋里只有青峰，他放弃了，他在心里骂自己懦弱，他要去见青峰。

「干嘛，见情人啊？」Bill同黄濑开玩笑调节气氛，却也有几分猜测的成分在里。

「老板不愧是老板，神算啊～」

黄濑朝Bill竖起大拇指，Bill一惊，这才知道黄濑竟然不是单身。

「是男人？」Bill有些心酸，他大黄濑五岁却喜欢黄濑的活力和聪明。Bill谈过很多场恋爱却第一次对男人心动，他很好奇和同性恋爱又会是怎样的滋味。Bill第六感向来很准，他觉得黄濑是喜欢男人的，没有为什么只是直觉，所以他才会在发现自己喜欢黄濑之后没有遏制这种感情的外溢。

黄濑沉默了一会儿，他信任Bill也真的把Bill当哥哥看待。黄濑坦白道，「我是喜欢男人，希望你能帮我保守这个秘密。」

「傻丫头！」Bill总调侃黄濑长得太好看比女人还美，私下里开玩笑叫黄濑「丫头」。黄濑为此炸过几次毛，不过他其实并不介意，只当是兄弟之间的游戏。「哥当然给你保密啊。」

到火车站时是晚上六点半，秋夜的风不算温暖。Bill拿了条围巾给黄濑围上，黄濑没有推辞说了声谢谢就坐上了火车。

青峰两个多月前离开时坐的是硬座，到坞镇需要五个多小时。那时青峰挣得没有黄濑多，他们花钱处处都本着能省一点是一点的原则。今天黄濑买的是高铁票，同样的距离不到两个小时就能到达，价钱却是硬座的三倍还多。现在他们的收入还算不错，黄濑每个月能拿四千五，青峰能拿六千。青峰第一个月只留一千作为生活费剩下五千全打到黄濑的银行卡里。黄濑很感动，因为青峰信任自己惦记自己，黄濑觉得等青峰是值得的。可第二个月青峰只打了三千。黄濑不是在乎钱多钱少的人，可他开始猜疑，因为青峰电话不打了短信发的看上去也很敷衍。

黄濑一猜疑常常就把事情往最坏的发展上想，再加上二姐的忠告黄濑越发觉得青峰怕是在外面有人了。黄濑知道不应该不信任青峰，信任是维持爱情的基石，尤其是像他和青峰现在这样的异地恋人。可黄濑心慌，自从青峰离开以后他越来越缺乏最基本的安全感，虽然周围爱慕自己的人比比皆是可黄濑还是感到不安。他不在乎有多少人喜欢他，他在乎青峰爱不爱他。

黄濑一直盯着手机上特意记下的青峰的工作地点，下了高铁黄濑就立刻打车去了青峰所在的公司。到达目的地时是九点十三，因为这里是政府城市规划办公厅黄濑没法进去，他只好抱着身子站在门口等。坞镇靠北方，天气冷的早，黄濑身上的衣服无法抵御这般寒冷。黄濑叹了口气，感冒是在所难免了，不过为了见青峰一面也值了。

黄濑不确定青峰是不是还在里面，青峰第一次和自己煲电话粥时说他们没有休息日而且每天晚上都要在这里开总结会开到九点半才下班。

黄濑拿出手机拨了青峰的号码，他早就放下了心里那所谓的男人的自尊心。即使在心里骂自己无数遍怂鬼却还是妥协了，谁叫他黄濑凉太被青峰大辉吃的死死的，黄濑是第一次发现自己太容易沦陷太容易掏心掏肺地喜欢一个人了。

青峰掉断了黄濑拨去的电话，黄濑的心凉透了。如果青峰不是因为在开会挂断自己电话，黄濑觉得自己会暴走。黄濑看了眼手机时间，现在是九点二十三。等到十点，黄濑想，如果到十点青峰都不给自己回电话或是出现在自己面前的话黄濑就跟他短信分手。

黄濑说到做到。

就在黄濑快要心灰意冷时，青峰拨来了电话。

「小青峰！」黄濑兴奋到心脏不停地跳动，像个纯情的少女一样期待。明明爱都做过很多次，黄濑为自己如此快的心跳而耻辱。

「有事？」那边青峰似乎在压低嗓音说话，语气也有点生冷。黄濑像是被浇了一盆冷水，原本想给青峰一个惊喜的心情都殚尽了。

「小青峰刚刚挂断我电话……」

「那阵在开会。」青峰语气里透着些许不耐烦道，「我现在还在城市规划办公厅，你要是没事我先挂了。」

青峰还没下班，黄濑微微高兴，至少今天能见到他。

没一会儿，办公厅大门口就出来了一群人，他们大多穿着西装，黄濑一眼就发现了高大帅气的青峰。他跑过去开心道，「小青峰，surprise！」

青峰没想到黄濑会在这，愣了一下。

「哟青峰，这不是濑氏集团的小少爷吗？」若松孝辅一脸讥笑，看向青峰道，「小少爷是你什么人啊？」

青峰板着脸看了眼黄濑后看向若松，「我们只是普通朋友，你别胡猜。」

「啧啧，」若松一副不信的模样，「我就说一个农民工哪来的资格能成为今吉老师的一号助手，这世道真是江河日下。」

说罢，若松和一席人离开了办公厅。

青峰走到黄濑身边，见黄濑瑟瑟发抖便把西服脱下来给黄濑披上。黄濑心里有火气不领青峰的情，他胳膊一抡把青峰的西服丢到了地上。

「你发什么飙？」青峰赶紧捡起那西服上衣拍干净上面的灰，「这西服花了我一千五买的容你这样糟蹋。」

黄濑心里气，青峰以前花钱从不这么大手笔。他向来精打细算，只把钱用在该花的地方。没想到青峰挣钱多了点，就以为自己有能耐了花这么多钱买件西服。黄濑知道再高端些的西服也有，以前黄濑的衣服大多都四五千一件，可青峰根本不处在能负担起这个价位的社会阶层。

二姐的话让黄濑害怕，青峰难道真的变了？变得开始追求物质和金钱了？

「你再丢我就揍你。」青峰又把西服披在黄濑身上，牵着他的手去坐公交车。

若松和青峰其他同事都有私家车，他们早就开车离开了。他们都或多或少看不起青峰，毕竟一个农民工不仅变成了他们的同事还是他们助手小组的首席负责人。这对于若松来说等同于羞辱。

「青峰你是不是想和我分手？」黄濑没想到自己真的问出口了，可说完心如刀割般痛。他没想过青峰要回答他，若是青峰说是，黄濑不知自己该怎么办。扇青峰一耳光然后潇洒走人？黄濑自知他根本没那么潇洒。

「混蛋，你瞎说什么？」青峰从黄濑身后紧紧环住黄濑，他故意用力让黄濑微微吃痛，算是对黄濑说出那样的话都惩罚。

「我瞎说？」黄濑心里憋了太多火气了，因为青峰态度的强横黄濑更是无所顾忌。「你为什么不主动给我打电话了？刚刚通话时为什么那么冷淡？那个男人问我们什么关系时你为什么说只是普通朋友？」

「你给老子瞎猜个毛线啊！」青峰最近承受了很多压力。若松那个混蛋自从知道青峰以前是农民工就看不起青峰，还处处同青峰作对。有一次他趁青峰上厕所偷偷翻看青峰的手机，看到里面只有一个叫黄濑凉太的联系人还有真人睡颜头像。若松知道这人和青峰的关系肯定不简单，而且黄濑这个姓氏还有那张脸同记忆中某个人特别像，他不就是濑氏集团的小少爷吗！

等青峰上完厕所回来时若松就冷嘲热讽道，「我当某人有真才实学，原来靠山这么硬。」

青峰不傻他，知道若松碎嘴说这话是为哪般。若松一定是偷翻自己手机认出黄濑了，他以为自己是靠黄濑家势力走了后门。

「现在什么世道，怎么小白脸不流行小黑脸成主流了？这黄濑家的小少爷真够重口的。啧啧，也不知道青峰你是用了几次屁股换来这份工作的啊，黑鸭子？」

要是以前青峰早抡拳头揍若松揍到见血，可是现在的青峰不能轻易打人，为了黄濑为了他们的未来青峰不能因为暴力止步于此。


	10. Chapter 10

「10」

「若松我警告你，你最好把嘴给我放干净点。」青峰夺回若松手里的手机，不能动手不代表青峰不会回嘴反击。「有能耐碎嘴不如赶紧滚回去把任务完成，这么多人等你一个你是不知羞耻吗？」 

若松闻言气呼呼地从休息室回到办公区，心想这比自己小两岁村沟里来的死小子气焰真是盛。不就是个助手小组首席负责人吗，真以为自己是什么大官了不起了，竟然敢在他若松孝辅面前穷嘚瑟。 

自从若松孝辅翻青峰手机这件事以后，青峰为了避嫌尽量克制自己少在公司里给黄濑打电话或是发短信。他自知自己是靠实力赢得这份工作的，黑子哲也是个厉害的角色，在短时间内就教会青峰大量建筑学专业知识。今吉翔一是灾区重建项目的主要负责人，他很看好青峰。今吉看出青峰在建筑设计上有十足的天分，不管是创造性还是思维缜密度都是少有的人才，便想做他的导师帮助他开发天分。所以几乎每天，青峰九点多从城市规划办公厅出来后就坐公交车去今吉翔一所住的酒店接受一对一辅导。辅导结束就差不多凌晨一点了，今吉翔一见青峰这个小伙子很能吃苦对这个徒弟甚是满意，可每次挽留他在自己的房间里休息他总是委婉回绝。凌晨一点根本没有公车可坐，青峰自己又没有车，所以他每次都步行回到租的民房。所幸民房离今吉的酒店只有半个小时的步程，青峰一回家几乎就倒在床上呼呼大睡，连吃晚饭和洗漱的力气都没有。早上六点就要起床，青峰是小组负责人，他要求自己必须是第一个到办公室的人。

青峰离开黄濑这些日子想他想疯了，几乎每天晚上都会梦到在自己身下娇喘吁吁的黄濑，那琥珀色的眸子里闪着泪光，因为高潮而红润的双颊贴着自己起伏的胸膛，他微微张口说着让青峰几近癫狂的话，「大辉，还要，给我。」

对黄濑疯狂的思念几度让青峰想要放弃，他想回到黄濑身边，想和他酣畅淋漓地做几次，想抱着散发安眠香气的体味入梦。

可他不能。

青峰知道，黄濑等不起，黄濑的家人等不起。黑子跟青峰说的很明白，他站在客观的角度向青峰解释为什么黄濑的父母不接受与他们处在不同世界的人。黄濑身边自小就围着一群一群的爱慕者，可他从未心动过。黄濑性格是外热内冷的，他有时很冷血，并没有太多东西能引起他的兴趣。凡是黄濑稍微用心去做的事他都可以轻松成为那个群体里最优秀的领头羊，黄濑家一度为他的天分自豪，他们都以为黄濑会成为最优秀的风投精英、金融大亨。可自从十三岁的黄濑下乡忆苦思甜以后，他开始讨厌金融讨厌唯利是图的商人。黄濑出柜也是在那一年。黄濑的父母认定是农民的孩子毁了他们宝贝儿子的天分，因为忆苦思甜回来后的黄濑不论是对于学习还是工作都兴致缺缺。黄濑的父亲最后还是找关系逼他进了首都最有名气的金融院校，可黄濑没给他父亲面子，大学四年肄业之后去了乡下做支教。他们父子关系从黄濑十三岁开始恶化，原本可爱乖巧的儿子变得极度叛逆，黄濑的父亲将这一切都归咎于当年那群和黄濑玩的很开的野小子。那以后，他不让自己的三个孩子同中产阶级及以下的人做朋友，他认为那些人的价值观是毒虫是祸害的根源，害得自己最得意的儿子玩物丧志。

这么长时间没给黄濑打电话，一来是因为工作本身很忙很累抽不出时间，二来是为了避嫌以免若松嘴碎。青峰对这种事出奇地在意，他以前并没有发现，他很在意别人对他实力的认可，说他靠黄濑走后门青峰忍不了。可最重要的一点是青峰没有勇气去听远隔几个城市的另一端黄濑的声音，他怕黄濑哭，也怕自己一听到黄濑的声音什么梦想什么奋发图强会瞬间轰然坍塌。

青峰觉得黄濑的魅力是毒药，慢慢渗透到血液里渗透到心脏中。他一开始喜欢黄濑只是因为那张可以让众人都为之瞩目惊叹的脸，可一次次靠近他拥抱他以后，青峰发现黄濑身上有种无法言表的吸引力。黄濑很乐观，他充满活力，他对未来抱有无限憧憬。他是太阳，能照亮一切黑暗能驱散一切阴冷。在他身边，所有事物都粘着阳光的味道，不论穷富，心里总是暖的。

「小青峰你不准备向我解释一下吗？」黄濑微微侧头，问道。

青峰根本不舍的弄疼黄濑，小小欺负一下黄濑后环住他腰部的胳膊就稍稍松开些。黄濑转头带着金色的头发擦过青峰的脸，弄得青峰脸上发痒。青峰怎么可能只有脸痒，从黄濑出现在他面前那一刻，青峰全身上下所有的感觉细胞都在叫嚣着，他心里痒，胯下更痒。

青峰不愿意跟黄濑解释，那样做会使自己看起来和女人一样心思敏感。他轻咬着黄濑白皙的后颈，可黄濑动了动身子不让他咬，他在等青峰解释。到嘴的肉吃不了青峰心里烦躁的很，从黄濑身上散发的味道好闻极了。为了哄黄濑开心，青峰嬉皮笑脸地轻揉黄濑的小腹道，「老婆，我可是为了你和孩子在拼命工作，哪有时间同你调情啊？」

「滚蛋，谁怀你孩子。」青峰没挑好时机，黄濑现在正在气头上，他希望青峰和他好好解释一下而不是同他扯皮。

青峰以为黄濑在害羞，便蹬鼻子上脸轻舔黄濑右耳耳廓色眯眯道，「你不怀我的怀谁的？小馋猫，你是不是欲求不满啊，你男人我今晚就喂饱你。」

青峰很早就处社会了，地痞流氓打架斗殴都干过，那种从小养成的痞气改不了。

「青峰大辉，」黄濑怒气冲冲地推开青峰把身上的西服狠狠地丢给青峰，「你再这样不着调我就和你分手。」

「你他妈今天是怎么了？」青峰没忍住怒火骂了脏话，「黄濑凉太你是不是抽风了？张口闭口说分手，我他妈在这人摸狗样忍气吞声要死不死地活着你以为是为了谁？要不是为了名正言顺地娶你当老婆我他妈早自杀了！」

今天青峰肚子里也憋着一窝火气。今早若松孝辅挑事当着所有助手同事的面骂他是狗杂种是下三滥的地痞流氓，青峰忍了。他不想和若松孝辅闹掰，这于他只有坏处没有好处。凡是涉及黄濑的事青峰都特别冷静，他知道自己不能动手，就是私下里都不能，在这么多同事面前他更要显示自己的大度。这一切都是为了日后能去荷兰、冰岛这些承认同性婚姻的国家把黄濑凉太娶到手。

谁知中午坞镇的市委书记来巡查时把青峰狠狠教训了一顿，说什么别仗着年轻就天不怕地不怕不把别人放在眼里，要不然日后怎么死的都不知道。若是挑他工作上的毛病青峰就认了，没想到这个大领导会说这种混帐话。更让青峰没想到的是自己竟然不要脸似的陪笑说您说的是，小的记住了。真他娘的恶心，像个被办了的下作太监。曾经天不怕地不怕的街霸如今在一个年过半百的死老头面前低头哈腰，死老头骂他他还跟个弱智似的拍手说「对，您说的真对，简直太对了」，真是他娘的天大的讽刺。最后书记竟然恬不知耻地拍拍青峰的肩膀说「你小伙子挺上道，以后别跟个发了情的疯狗似的随口咬人你小子就有前途。」

送走了这尊骂自己到爽的老佛爷青峰去天台抽了根烟，他很久都没抽烟了，黄濑说他不喜欢自己身上廉价的烟味。当时黄濑建议说想抽了就吃糖，青峰笑了。他说，我试过，没用。黄濑闻言撅起嘴冥思苦想，他不自觉地念叨着，书上说想抽烟了就做最喜欢做的事，小青峰最喜欢干什么呢？青峰痞笑着凑近黄濑，看他为自己的健康这么上心青峰高兴。他低头吸吮黄濑的锁骨，得意道，这么不想我早死啊？黄濑赶紧呸呸呸，表情都严肃起来了，认真道，小青峰以后不许这样胡说！青峰笑的更欢了，他说，老婆哟，你真是蠢到家了。要是说了就能成真，那我现在就许愿变成千万富翁把老婆你光明正大地娶回家操。黄濑拍了拍青峰的脸道，好话你说行，像刚刚那样诅咒自己的话你给我憋进肚子里消化成屎拉出去。你要是敢早死，我就死的比你更早，说到做到！从黄濑嘴里听到这话青峰才明白黄濑刚刚的心情，他一把按住黄濑的后脑勺吻住他的唇。把黄濑吻得晕头转向大脑缺氧青峰才放开他，黄濑无力地趴在青峰身上听青峰强劲的心跳声。青峰叹了口气，好，我不说，你以后也不许说，听到没有？黄濑乖乖地在青峰怀里点了点头，发梢蹭的青峰心里发痒。黄濑抬头看着青峰，眼里的柔光青峰每每想起心就软了。黄濑是用那样充满憧憬和温柔的目光望着自己，无论是面对面还是背影。小青峰快说你最喜欢干什么？青峰闻言挑了挑眉，怎么，我说出来想抽烟的时候就干那件事？当然啦，黄濑开心道，小青峰一定要把吸烟这个坏毛病给戒掉。

「我最喜欢的事就是干你。」「小青峰是流氓吗？」「我没想说，是你硬问的啊。」「强词夺理……除了这个再没有了吗？」「没了，我就喜欢干你，只喜欢干你。」「真是混蛋啊，青峰大辉。那你现在想抽烟吗？」「怎么，你让我干？」「好，我答应了。不过我要是再发现你抽烟，你就撅屁股等我用皮带抽你。」「你真当我弱智啊，老婆？有你了还抽个屁烟啊！这么合算的买卖你可不能后悔。」

青峰没想到黄濑真的说到做到。说实话青峰烟瘾挺大的，他不舍的那么折腾黄濑，他知道爱做太频对黄濑身体没有好处。可黄濑一看见他到处找烟就跑过来吻他，还威胁道，要我还是要烟？青峰下决心把烟戒了是因为他发现黄濑特别讨厌他抽烟，他为了帮青峰戒烟可以和青峰做一夜的爱，做到他整个人都虚脱了。而且黄濑倔强的要命，只要青峰抽烟或是回家在他身上闻到烟味黄濑就脱衣服逼着青峰做爱，青峰心疼到不行。黄濑每次累倒在青峰怀里都会说，我愿意用自己的健康来交换小青峰的健康。

这么久不吸烟竟然感觉烟味呛人，青峰把烟头碾灭在烟盒里。他觉得这样活着真累，比以前在牛仔裤厂、机械厂、工地里干活还累。那时是累身，现在是累心。尊严被当成狗屎被那些人践踏地支离破碎。青峰觉得自己心口被一堆东西堵得难受，可他不得不受着，为他的黄濑、为他们的未来。青峰叹了口气，继续熬吧，他对自己说。今吉说他最多再有十年，三十七岁之前必出人头地，当然前提是一直努力下去坚持下去。青峰要把十年缩短成两年，所以他玩命地忍着、努力着。他不想黄濑等那么久，他珍惜黄濑的青春，也珍惜自己的青春。只是在这两年间他没法分心顾忌黄濑的感情，他想，黄濑一定会等他、会体谅他。

黄濑瞪大了眼睛看向青峰，这是黄濑第一次听到青峰爆粗口。哈哈，黄濑在心里嘲讽自己，亲耳听到爱人第一次爆粗口不说，爆粗口的对象竟然还是自己。黄濑身上发冷，不知道是因为没有青峰的西服挡风还是因为心冷。他楞楞地杵在原地吃惊地看青峰略微慌乱的藏青色眸子，开始怀疑他的爱情是否值当是否能长久。

「喂，车来了。」走过去拉黄濑的手却被黄濑狠狠拍掉，青峰气虽然消了一半却放不下尊严去讨好黄濑。「坐151，到渔港子站下车，我会一直在那站等你。咱们都先冷静一下，回家我跟你解释。」

看青峰上了车黄濑条件反射似的跟了上去，上去以后黄濑就骂自己没有原则。青峰走到倒数第二排双人座故意坐在里面，他希望黄濑能坐到自己身边，他决定好好和黄濑解释清楚。可黄濑并没有坐到青峰身边，他选择坐在倒数第二排另一边靠窗的座位。将近十点的公车里空的很，何况这里还是不久前地震过的地方，青峰全部认可的亲人都死在这了。车里有一对离他们三排远的情侣在接吻，最前面单人座的位置上有一个看起来很干练的女人在打电话，加上青峰黄濑车里也只有五个人。

过了三站，黄濑也没偷偷瞥青峰一眼，甚至连那个念头都没有。青峰一直在看黄濑，他后悔刚刚把怒气撒到黄濑身上。对自己那么疼爱的人爆粗口，青峰觉得自己真该死。明明在这世上他只剩下黄濑这一个亲人了，青峰很早就在心里把黄濑定位成亲人了，却伤害了最该护着爱着的人。

青峰叹了口气，当车在第四站停下时他坐到了黄濑身边。剩下的三个乘客都在这里下车了，以前这站是大卖场，很热闹。司机透过后视镜瞥了眼乘客，发现还有两个就不高兴了。平时这个点到这站车就空了，那意味着他可以下班回家了。司机骂骂咧咧地吼道，「妈蛋，你们两个哪站下？」青峰友善地回道，「麻烦您了，我们在渔港子站下。」「操，你们坐到终点得了。」说罢，司机点开收音机，也不管乘客嫌不嫌吵把声音调的很大，然后不情不愿地继续开车。

青峰没去首都当农民工之前在坞镇市做过地头蛇，没杀过人却把人打残过。以前青峰脾气爆得很，遇到不顺眼的人不出两句话就动手。做地头蛇也能赚来不少钱，别看他们这地方穷雇人打架的还不少，一次最少一百。像青峰这样能打的，一天接到两三单子也正常。这样算下来一个月最少能赚两千，最多的时候有挣过五千多。青峰一直瞒着母亲和妹妹，他怕她们被仇人伤害才跑到坞镇最南边做打手，而青峰家住在坞镇最北部的山沟里。有一次斗殴被警察抓起来暴打到吐，青峰才放弃了这个见不得光的职业。他庆幸当时还有理性没袭警，后来听说一个兄弟因为袭警被枪毙了。

「黄濑，」青峰用自己的左手同黄濑放在腿上的右手十指相扣，黄濑还是看着窗外不理青峰。青峰察觉到黄濑肩膀微微颤抖，虽然幅度很小，青峰心疼地看着车窗上黄濑的投影问道，「你哭了？」

「懦夫才哭。」黄濑声音闷闷的还有鼻音，明显是哭过才会有的现象。黄濑不管在什么事上都很要强，这点青峰还是清楚的。

青峰又叹了口气，他发现自己最近总爱叹气。青峰曾经最讨厌听别人叹气，他觉得人只有到了无能为力的时候才会做这种等价于投降的行为。他却从不觉得什么事是无能为力的，他曾一度相信有志者事竟成这句话。

青峰清楚的很，黄濑对他的爱对他的好是他全部财产，是他的机会成本。如果有朝一日黄濑不爱他了，那他就是穷光蛋一个一无所有。青峰小心翼翼地吻了吻黄濑右侧的脸，声音温柔的像春风拂过柳枝，「我错了，凉太，原谅我好吗？」

黄濑心里所有的气和恨在青峰这句话面前全部消失了。他的小青峰是个高傲的男人，他不愿意妥协，却在自己面前一次又一次地做出让步。

「凉太……」青峰唤着黄濑的名字，他只在他们做爱时才会这样叫黄濑。

黄濑转过头嘴唇蹭到了青峰的唇，他没想到青峰离自己这么近，青峰是故意靠黄濑这么近让黄濑一转头就能吻住他。青峰的左手同黄濑的右手紧紧相扣，右手捧住黄濑微凉的脸庞，终于，青峰再一次得到了思念已久的吻和思念已久的人，不是在梦里。

「黄濑，」额头对着额头，青峰藏青色的眸子望进那双带着泪光的琥珀色眸子深处。青峰觉得黄濑大多数时间里是很好懂的，可往往关键时刻青峰猜不透黄濑，不知道他在想什么。「相信我，我远比你想象的还要爱你更深，我根本不可能放开你，更不可能离开你。」

「我信你。」

青峰租的民房很简陋，只有三十平不说水还是定时供给的。房东还算人道给青峰准备了一个屯水用的大缸子，房子唯一的优点是一个月只要一百块钱租金。青峰给黄濑煮了碗面，是手擀面，相对方便面来说算是营养晚餐了。青峰在黄濑碗里面放了个鸡蛋，是院里野鸡下的。吃完饭已经十一点半了，青峰问黄濑能留几天，黄濑说是后天下午的车票。青峰问黄濑你带灌肠器、润滑剂和安全套了吗？黄濑说刚刚脑袋一热在城市规划办公厅周围的药房里买了。青峰闻言松了口气说，你不在我身边我这里什么都没有。黄濑知道青峰在向自己炫耀他的忠诚，他心里高兴，要是青峰这里有什么黄濑肯定会疯。黄濑笑道，那你平时怎么泄欲，明明是个欲望超强的色鬼。青峰也笑了，他把枕头底下偷拍黄濑睡颜的照片拿给黄濑看，说，对着你的脸自慰。黄濑接过照片，那顶上还有没擦掉的乳白色污浊。

青峰把黄濑拉到怀里想脱掉黄濑身上的衣服，「黄濑，我要你。」

「今晚不行。」黄濑看着青峰，「今晚我想和小青峰好好聊聊天，我们已经很久都没说过话了。」

「我等不了。」青峰把黄濑的衣服扯到他双肩以下，在黄濑颈窝里种着鲜红色的草莓。青峰的语气异常坚定，他憋得太很久了。现在他朝思夜梦的恋人就在面前，青峰无论如何也等不了了。「我要你，现在就要你。」

青峰的动作强硬到趋于强迫，黄濑让步了。因为太久没做黄濑后面紧的要命，青峰费了很多力气才让黄濑再次适应他的硕大。做了三次青峰就心有余而力不足了，他工作将近十四个小时的同时还要忍受精神压力，早已经累到不行了。做完爱青峰就昏昏沉沉地睡了过去，而这也是黄濑第一次自己洗后穴。他一瘸一拐光着屁股走到水缸旁边，还没等清洗身体里青峰的精液就差不多都顺着他修长的正在发颤的大腿小腿流到他的脚踝。

水冰冰凉，却激醒了黄濑。他觉得自己可能做错了。他不该让黑子做青峰的老师，不该放开青峰让他来这里受苦，他能感受到青峰的变化。青峰现在把他的事业看的很重，而黄濑却是那种可以为了青峰放弃工作的人，他们对于工作和恋人的权衡比较相差很大。

清洗完，黄濑拿着毛巾一瘸一拐地回到炕上，帮青峰轻轻擦拭性器和自己射在他小腹上的精液。青峰做爱时只用能看到黄濑脸的体位，明明背后位是最不费力气进入还很深的姿势可青峰死活不用。

黄濑钻到青峰怀里，虽然和青峰做爱的确像是去极乐世界溜达了一圈可黄濑更喜欢事后被青峰抱着轻吻和爱抚。可今天不行了，青峰第一次不负责任地做完就睡着了。

第二天清晨，黄濑醒来时青峰已经走了。看到枕头旁边的德芙摩卡榛仁巧克力，黄濑才露出了笑容。他还是我的小青峰，他还记得我们的约定。

青峰第一次一夜七次时把黄濑做到第二天干脆下不了床，所幸正好是周末的开始才没耽误事。可黄濑不干了，他吵着说小青峰这样压榨我都没有补偿吗？青峰也心虚，问道你要我补偿什么？黄濑道，以后每次做完爱后我都要吃巧克力，我只吃德芙那款摩卡榛仁的。青峰不耐烦道真是个麻烦的家伙，可之后真的每次都给黄濑准备一条德芙在枕边。

黄濑不是说非德芙不可，他只是冲着那句 Do you love me 的告白。他也不是非摩卡榛仁不可，只是想故意给青峰增加难度。

青峰把早饭和午饭都做好了，分别放在两个崭新的保温盒里。不仅如此，青峰还特意留了张字条提醒黄濑道，胃不好的人给我按时吃饭。黑子跟青峰说了很多关于他的事黄濑能从青峰身上感觉出来，青峰没见黑子之前根本不知道他有胃病，他嘴巴严实得很，不想让青峰出门在外还要为自己操心。

今天青峰回来的也很晚，他说明天不能去火车站送你了，黄濑听了有些不高兴。

「小青峰觉得工作比我重要吗？」黄濑推开身前又开始扒自己衣服的青峰，他觉得有些话真的要同青峰说明白。「我要是站在小青峰你的位置上就是请假也会陪你去火车站的。对我来说，小青峰你是最重要的，我为了你可以放弃一切。」

「黄濑，」青峰站起身看着坐在炕上的黄濑，今天在公司厕所里才偶然得知昨天来的坞镇市市委书记是若松的亲舅舅。若松本来就视自己为眼中钉肉中刺，一听自己要向今吉请一下午假就警告道，你要是敢请假偷懒我就让我舅舅找借口辞了你。如果失去了这次的跳板青峰就根本不可能在两年内翻身，他没有资格证也没有经验，很有可能被打回原地。他不能让若松握有自己一丝把柄。青峰揉了揉黄濑的头发，「我和你不一样。你有一个地位显赫的家庭作为后盾，如果失败了你是有保障的。即使你心里不这么认为，但在你的潜意识里这种观念却是根深蒂固的。所以你敢搏，因为你不畏惧风险，你的家庭能承担所有的风险。可我不一样，黄濑，我输了就一无所有，我的每一步都要走得小心翼翼亦步亦趋。」

「不是有爱就够了吗？」黄濑反驳道，「我爱你，你也爱我，这不就够了吗？靠爱我们能抵抗一切风雨和挫折不是吗？我们根本不需要挣太多钱，有多少钱我们都能活下去。」

「黄濑，不要像孩子一样任性，现实的残酷你根本想象不到。一个家庭并不是只要两个人相爱就能支撑住的，没有钱早晚要鸡飞蛋打。」

青峰的言论和黄濑的爱情观完全背道而驰。在青峰眼里，他好像就是个涉世不深无比单纯的孩子。他们只不过相差两岁，黄濑不服气，社会根本没有青峰说的那么黑暗，他也不相信生活会像青峰说的那么艰难。

这是黄濑第一次体会到二姐说的他和青峰的价值观不同很难在一起，二姐说的每一句话似乎都在一步步地被验证。黄濑害怕，害怕青峰越走越远，追不到找不着，最后只能放弃。这个结局不是黄濑想要的，可他感觉自己现在无能为力。他只能等，等青峰对他的工作满意了，等青峰回到自己身边。

青峰抱了黄濑，今天他抱了黄濑七次，次次持久而激烈。他帮黄濑清理了身体，也为昨天晚上睡着了这件事向黄濑抱歉。黄濑根本不在乎青峰少为自己做了什么，他爱青峰，他愿意无限度地向青峰妥协，只要他还能感受到青峰是爱他的。他们再次躺回炕上已经凌晨三点半了，青峰只能睡不到三个小时，可他合不上眼了。一想到黄濑马上又要离开自己了青峰心脏就疼的厉害，以前从来没有这毛病。

青峰吻着黄濑，一遍遍地对黄濑说我爱你，不厌其烦。青峰曾经以为让他把「我爱你」这三个字说出口是比登天还难的事，可今夜他对黄濑说了不下二十遍。他知道黄濑并没有完全理解他为什么这么拼命工作，青峰不怪黄濑。就像青峰说的，他知道这对于黄濑可能难以理解，毕竟黄濑是在极度温暖的襁褓里长大的。黄濑没有公子哥脾气，在富二代里算是非常独立的，可他对风险的承受力从出生开始就同青峰有着不可逾越的差距。青峰可以不努力，他知道黄濑的家人不会不管黄濑，就像黄濑不会不管他一样。可他不允许自己这样苟且偷生地活着，他不允许黄濑因为自己的社会阶层而同世上最珍贵的亲人们疏远甚至众叛亲离。他失去过的东西不想让黄濑也失去，他最懂那种痛苦是什么滋味。所以他要有所成，他要把本该属于黄濑的生活还给他，即使黄濑现在不理解自己他也要坚持下去。

「凉太，你回去以后没事常回家看看亲人，听到没？」青峰抚摸着黄濑柔软的金发，他知道黄濑也没睡。

「不要。」黄濑想都没想就拒绝了。

「我说过不要任性。」青峰轻轻掐了一下黄濑的脸蛋作为他不听话的惩罚，「你告诉，你为什么不愿意见亲人？」

黄濑往青峰怀里拱了拱，环住青峰腰的手臂收紧了，他说的小心翼翼，「因为他们不接受小青峰。」

「那是两码事。」青峰又叹气了，「你该回家就要回家看看，你拥有我已经失去的幸福，你要把我的那份也幸福回来。」

黄濑沉默了，青峰说的对，可青峰说的又不对。他是该珍惜养育照顾他多年的父母和姐姐们，可如果他还爱着青峰，回家只能加深家庭的矛盾。

「答应我，给我两年时间，等我两年。」青峰依次亲吻黄濑的额头，眼睛、鼻尖、侧脸，最后吻住了黄濑的嘴唇。

「我会一直等下去。」黄濑不停地回吻青峰，只要我还能感受到你是爱我的，我就会一直等下去。


	11. Chapter 11

「11」

从坞镇市回到首都广陵以后，黄濑的生活又回到了原本的轨道上。千里迢迢跑去坞镇见青峰是黄濑的一时冲动，他害怕失去、他满心怀疑、他想听到青峰足以让自己安心的解释。青峰让他等两年，黄濑不是等不起，他是越等越没有底气。以前青峰至少每天都会给他发短信，可这些日子过去了，青峰再也没有联系过他，就好像完全从黄濑生活里蒸发掉了一样。

黄濑不知道应该在什么时候给青峰打电话才不至于打扰到他，每每拿起手机就会盯着青峰的号码发呆，半个小时后又会叹一口气放下。

就像青峰说的，可能是家庭原因黄濑并不能完全理解青峰的想法，青峰为他努力奋斗他很感动，可即使再忙一周一个月也总该给他打一个电话吧？黄濑爱青峰，青峰是他生命中最重要的那部分。绿间曾预言黄濑一生只会爱上一个人，高尾听了还笑黄濑白长了一张可以随处沾花惹草的帅脸。绿间明明是个医生，却像巫师一样可以预见未来。对于黄濑来说，为了青峰他可以放弃他拥有的一切，他一日不见如隔三秋般想念青峰，想念他挚爱的恋人。

可黄濑觉得青峰并不是这么想的。青峰可以忍受连续几个月不见他不给他打电话，青峰可以把全部的精力都放在了工作上，他废寝忘食，也忘了黄濑。青峰说他做的一切都是为了黄濑，黄濑却感觉如今的青峰已经偏离了最初的目标。努力的青峰带给黄濑的不是欣慰与快乐，而是极度缺乏安全感、焦虑、惶恐和老人才会有的失眠多梦。

因为压抑的心情和不规律不健康的饮食黄濑的胃病又犯了，本以为吃几片胃药就能压住，结果他疼醒在公司公寓床上。他裹上外套扶着墙往门口走，可胃部和小腹的疼痛感让他寸步难行。黄濑跌倒在地上，墙上的挂表指向十一点十七分。想见青峰，黄濑靠在冰冷的墙上把自己缩成一团，想念青峰，想念他温暖的怀抱和宠溺的抚摸。胃很疼，小腹很疼，可都比不过见不到青峰的人、听不到青峰的声音那种钻心的疼。

如果自己得了很严重的病是不是就能见到小青峰了？如果自己快死了……

黄濑狠狠扇了自己一巴掌，真是疯了。想见青峰都不惜去死吗？黄濑凉太你真是疯了！

黄濑用尽全身的力气站起身，青峰大辉不是他的全部，他是独立潇洒的人，他从来不会因为哪个人失去理性。

「铃铃铃」

黄濑皱了皱眉，手伸进外套兜里拿出手机。

是青峰打来的。

黄濑靠着墙，他忍住身上所有的疼痛尽量用最轻松的语调接了电话，「小青峰，这么晚打来……」

「是黄濑君吗？」一个温柔的女人声。

「请问你是？」黄濑用左手捂住越来越疼的胃，为什么他那么期待青峰的号码出现在他手机的显示屏上，却听见了陌生女人的声音？

「你好，我叫桃井五月，是阿大的助手。」女人向黄濑解释道，「这么晚真是打扰你了。阿大他工作很忙，不过他有一直惦记着黄濑君，所以阿大特意让我给黄濑君打个电话。」

「谢谢你，桃井小姐，麻烦你告诉他我过得很好。我还有事，先挂了。」

五月听见电话里传来盲音有些奇怪，这么晚了阿大的恋人会有什么事？她叹了口气把手机放在青峰枕边，帮醉醺醺的青峰盖好被后去了客房。

五月是被今吉从公司总部调过来协助青峰做灾区重建项目的，因为青峰能力很强所以大部分设计任务今吉都交给青峰来统筹协调。一开始她以为这个看上去凶神恶煞的男人很难相处，可一起工作之后发现青峰有着与外表背道而驰的温柔。青峰跟她说她特别像自己已经离世的妹子，还逼着她叫他「阿大」。

青峰有一天跟五月说你住我那里吧，五月差点没吓哭，哪有男人邀请女人同居的？青峰当即解释道，我对你没有非分之想，我老婆长得不知比你好看多少倍。他还掏出黄濑的照片来证明他眼界之高，这是五月第一次知道青峰心里还深藏着这样一个帅气的男人。青峰继续解释道，你一个女孩大晚上的自己回家我不放心，我老家就在这，这一带地痞流氓挺多的。你长得好看何况胸部还大，一个人走夜路很危险。五月犹豫了一下，青峰说的的确有道理，可她一个女生和青峰单独住在一起传出去不太好吧？青峰又想起什么补充道，我只把你当妹妹看，还有，你要是不放心这个给你。五月接过青峰递过来的防狼电棒后就笑了，阿大你真搞笑。

一开始和青峰同居五月天天保持警惕提防着青峰，后来她发现青峰的确是个坦荡的人。而让她彻底放弃一切顾虑的原因还是黄濑。五月常常看见青峰在天台上对着黄濑的照片发呆，那时他总是露出幸福却又苦涩的表情。每天吃早饭前青峰会轻吻那张照片，照片上黄濑笑的很灿烂，像太阳一般闪耀，他似乎在笑着喊「小青峰」。五月此时往往会嘲笑青峰像个花痴少女。青峰有时回家后会一个人喝闷酒，醉酒后嘴里念的都是黄濑的名字。

五月从没见过青峰给黄濑打电话。她问青峰为什么，青峰说我怕听见他的声音就会放弃现在得到的一切冲到他面前紧紧抱住他。他说黄濑是他唯一的软肋，是他的全部，他不忍心听到黄濑强忍着泪水委屈的鼻音。他说他怕自己无法兑现给黄濑的承诺，他怕他耽误了黄濑的青春。

他说他不想成为囚禁黄濑的牢笼，如果黄濑想离开他会放他走，直到他有能力给得起黄濑本该拥有的生活。到那时，无论黄濑在哪里，无论黄濑有没有结婚，他都会把黄濑霸道地重新夺回来。

五月说她不懂，明明两个人都互相爱着彼此，为什么不好好地在一起？为什么青峰要在他们的爱情间横上一块绊脚石，还能站起来就永远在一起，站不起来就放弃这段两情相悦的爱情？

青峰说人世间最美的情意除了爱情还有亲情，它们同等重要，他不愿黄濑和他一样只能拥有其一。五月不懂，青峰是个单纯到透明的人，可一涉及他的恋人黄濑凉太青峰就变得难以看透。

最近这段时间青峰在工作上遇到了瓶颈，他的设计方案屡次被驳回，上司开始怀疑他是否真的有能力胜任这项工作。青峰今晚又喝酒了，同样醉的不省人事。从醉酒的青峰口中五月能得知他的内心。五月第一次看见青峰哭，他并没有发出声音，五月从他微微颤抖的双肩看出来的。他说他不能输，他说这是他唯一一次能和黄濑在一起的机会，他说黄濑我青峰大辉对不起你，我真他妈的无能。五月心疼青峰，虽然他平时经常不正经地愿意拿她开低俗玩笑，可青峰真把五月当妹妹对待。五月是独生子没有兄弟姐妹，在她眼里青峰算是她半个亲哥。她抱住青峰，她说阿大你还有机会，你不会被开除的，相信我。五月不忍心看青峰这么痛苦，她用青峰的手机给黄濑打了电话，她要告诉黄濑青峰很在乎他很爱他。

青峰不知道若松什么时候提交的一份策划案竟然被领导通过了，若松也顺理成章地取代了青峰的职位。可当青峰得知若松策划案里竟然要把他安葬母亲和妹妹尸骨的那片墓地铲平建成影视基地时，他红着眼冲到了坞镇市市长办公室。他说绝对不能把那片墓地扒了，死者的家属们会游行抗议的。市长笑了，他说青峰啊，你想多了，穷人眼里只有钱。他们穷的都快活不下去了，哪里还在乎那些死人的鬼魂能不能在阴间安宁？我们已经做过调研了，百分之九八的家属愿意接受十万元的抚恤金。青峰第一次在工作问题上失去了理性，他揪着市长衣领恶狠狠道，你他妈敢铲平那个墓地信不信老子杀了你？市长出奇地淡定，他拍了拍青峰揪着他领子的手道，省里已经批准了，现在那里已经被夷为平地了。

青峰闻言突然感觉心绞痛的厉害，比想念黄濑时还疼。青峰被送进急诊室，医生说是突发性心脏病要立刻接受手术，治愈的可能性有九成。今吉代签了手术免责书，青峰被送入了手术间。

所幸手术很成功。

术后医生苦口婆心地对青峰说，小伙子你年纪轻轻的，心里压力怎么这么大？平时还不注重规律饮食和适度休息，肺里的尼古丁含量严重超标，你以为自己的身体是铜墙铁壁做的？幸好你还年轻身体很结实，这次是突发性心脏病还有治愈的可能性。你以后要注意饮食和休息，加强体育锻炼、少抽烟喝酒，有压力就宣泄出来别憋在心里。

青峰问五月自己是不是被开除了，五月没敢回答。青峰刚因突发性心脏病差点死了，五月不敢再刺激他。她了解青峰，失去了在这里的工作就等于他要放弃黄濑。因为青峰再也无法实现对黄濑的承诺了。青峰从五月小心翼翼的语气里就听出了端倪，也是，揪着市长的衣领爆粗口，没进监狱青峰都属于幸运的了。

「五月，我手机呢？」

「在这。」五月把手机递给青峰。

「你出去一下。」

「好。」

接到青峰打来的电话时黄濑全家人、高尾、绿间、黑子都陪在黄濑病床边。

昨天晚上黄濑挂了五月的电话后下定决心要做回以前的自己，他不想再因为青峰而终日惶恐不安。他给绿间打了电话，绿间和高尾用最快的速度把他送到了首都医院。诊断结果是由上火引发的急性阑尾炎和胃炎，很容易胃穿孔，需要立即进行手术。

黄濑的病不算太严重，阑尾切除手术很成功。高尾是主刀医生，他还同黄濑开玩笑道，你小子怎么连阑尾都那么可爱！我回去一定要写篇文章，名字就叫论上帝造物之不公！

因为术后要住院一周，所以亲朋好友都来看望黄濑了。不过最让黄濑吃惊的是几乎没有空闲时间的父亲竟然在病房里陪了他整整一天。当年自己要经济独立时黄濑的父亲说你要是敢出这家门我就不认你做儿子，黄濑闻言一气之下就走了三年。他一度以为父亲真的不爱自己了，可母亲说昨晚听到他住院动手术，父亲差点心脏病复发，幸亏及时吃了降压药才压住。

父亲比起三年前苍老了很多，可一看到黄濑就笑了，眼睛里闪着泪光，眼角堆起了很多皱纹。黄濑同父亲长得十分相似，一样琥珀色的眸子、金色的头发和偏白的肤色，小时候黄濑就是和父亲一个模子刻出来的。父亲叹了口气说，凉太，回家吧。

黄濑动摇了。他第一次在亲情和爱情面前动摇了。离家出走三年，三年间没用家里一分钱，三年不见的亲人黄濑以为自己已经不在乎他们了。可见到明显苍老了的父亲母亲黄濑发现自己错了。他们陪自己度过了最幸福的童年，而自己却不孝到在他们的生命中消失了三年，自己可是他们最爱的儿子。

「爸、妈、姐，我……」

手机响了，是青峰。黄濑正好有话想和青峰说，希望这次不会是那个叫五月的女孩子打来的。

「黄濑……我有话要和你说。」青峰的声音低沉却平静，黄濑感觉这和平日里青峰的声音不同，似乎很虚弱。

「我也有话想和你说。」

「黄濑……我们……分手吧。」「小青峰……我想我们还是……分手吧。」

同时开口又同时沉默，他们都没想到对方会说同样的话。

一段沉默之后青峰先打破了僵局，「祝你幸福，黄濑。」

「也同样祝福你，小青峰。」

挂了电话，黄濑突然觉得如释重负。他笑着看向家人，「爸、妈、姐，凉太……凉太回来了，再也不离开你们了。」

听到青峰说分手黄濑脑袋里一片空白，仿佛所有的知觉都消失了。两行眼泪不由自主地流了出来，家人里只有美奈子知道黄濑为什么哭，她抱紧黄濑轻拍他的后背，「小凉，他会成为你最美的回忆的，让他成为回忆吧。」

五月根本没想到青峰要电话是为了和黄濑分手，她要是知道就是被青峰打死也不会给他手机。

「阿大你疯了吗？」五月看着面无表情的青峰十分担心，青峰不能再受刺激了。

「五月，」青峰看向五月道，「让我一个人静一静。」

五月不敢走远，她偷偷趴在走廊窗边盯着青峰。说实话，她怕青峰自杀。

一周过去了，青峰除了不说话之外和以前没有任何差别。五月负责照顾青峰，一日三餐都是特意拜托闺蜜做的，她知道自己的料理很糟糕。可今天五月给青峰送午餐时在青峰的病房里看见了一个她怎么也不会想到的访客——若松孝辅。

「青峰……」若松孝辅推开门看见在病床上发呆的青峰他十分内疚，一个建筑天才的眸子竟然变得如此黯淡无光。「我不知道你母亲和妹妹的尸骨被葬在那里，否则我是打死也不会打那块地的主意。」

「一切都无所谓了。」青峰看向若松道，「我不会再和你争了。」

「不是的，青峰！」若松孝辅突然跪在地上真诚道，「我没想害你，我没想到你会因为这件事差点丧命。求你原谅我，我虽然嫉妒你的天分可我绝对没想过让你死。我跟我舅舅说了，他说可以帮你恢复职位，你是我们团队的领袖。」

「我已经不在乎了，若松。」

「阿大，你个怂鬼！」五月突然冲进病房破口大骂道，「你不是说小黄是你的全部吗？现在机会回来了你为什么不珍惜？你怕你做不到是不是？既然你对自己这么没自信一开始为什么还让小黄等你那么久？明明现在你已经和小黄分手了，心里最大的压力都没有了（怕无法实现对黄濑的承诺却又不肯分手所以青峰当时压力很大），你为什么不敢一搏？我从来都不知道阿大你是懦夫，是你亲手把小黄送到别人怀里的！」

青峰沉默了。五月最后一句话点醒了青峰，一想到黄濑会冲着别人露出那么灿烂的笑容青峰根本咽不下这口气。五月说的对，如果自己能赢得一个高的社会地位他就回去把黄濑抢回来，如果不能就维持原状。他现在是为了追求黄濑拥有黄濑而奋斗，以前那些患得患失的压力是包袱，而现在为了得到黄濑而努力，这反倒成了动力。

青峰出院以后不仅工作上更进一步，生活也更加健康规律了。领导都夸这个小伙子有前途，而若松竟然成为了青峰的酒肉兄弟和最佳搭档。他们的设计团队不断吸纳英才，以今吉为首，青峰、若松、樱井良和五月五人构成了最佳团队，而青峰的天分也日渐显露头角。两年后，建筑界爆出了一个惊人的新闻：一个天才建筑设计师用一张图纸换了一亿美元，这张图纸已经被列入吉尼斯世界纪录。

黄濑出院后就搬了家。他在首都广陵市二环以里租了套高级单身公寓，一百九十六平米。黄濑只要上心做事就没有做不成的，以前因为心全在青峰身上所以工作上也没什么起色。Bill把黄濑提到了财务总监的职务上，黄濑的理财天赋同他父亲一样无可挑剔。而且在同濑氏集团旗下的银行进行贷款博弈时，黄濑总能用最低的成本赢得最高的利益，更让人吃惊的是对方没有因为黄濑是自家老板的儿子放水，反而派出了最奸诈的谈判高手。等到后来，任何银行或是金融机构听到来借钱的是黄濑干脆就按他的条件签了合同，这尊磨人的小佛爷日后肯定比那尊老佛爷还厉害。

黄濑的月薪升到了三百万，所以衣食住行全部花销都用自己的钱。他每周回家三次以上，临走时还经常给父亲甩五十万在桌子上，说是孝敬老爸老妈的。五十万对于黄濑的父亲来说是看不上眼的小钱，可他很欣慰，他为自己的儿子能独自撑起一片天而欣慰。

黄濑在家里闲来没事就养了一只猫。这只猫有着藏青色的眼睛，身上的毛色是青得发黑的深青色，不过肚子下面是白色的。黄濑一眼就相中了这只猫，还给他取名叫“小青峰”。

两年了，黄濑早把青峰放下了。前三个月他一蹶不振，可后来慢慢想开了。二姐说的很对，不用抗拒这段初恋，把它当成最美好的回忆存封在记忆里就好了。虽然黄濑并没有开始新的恋情，不过他已经完全放下了，对青峰的感情也退居到了友情。他希望有朝一日还能见到青峰，他愿意和青峰做最好的哥们。

说起哥们，黄濑最近还真交到了一个好哥们，他叫火神大我。他是Bill公司旗下的模特，很高身子也壮，不过黄濑敢确定他身上的肌肉没有青峰身上的多，而且没有青峰的肌肉好看。黄濑一想到这点就笑了，果然旧情人也是曾经的情人啊，在自己眼里就是非洲来的西施。火神大我是美国回来的，时不时就跟黄濑拽英语，而黄濑平生最大的遗憾就是对英文不感冒，怎么都不开窍。高尾大学时笑话黄濑英文发音，他说果然上帝是公平的，他给了你一张漂亮的脸蛋，就让你成为了美国的哑巴，哈哈哈。你以后最好嫁给一个老外，要不然你那个周游世界的梦想就打水漂了。

黄濑是通过和火神谈工薪以及广告分成合同认识的，从会客室回来后火神差点哭了，他说我再也不想看见你这个压榨工薪阶层的奸商了！结果第二天黄濑就接到了火神邀他喝酒的电话，黄濑不知道火神跟谁要到了他的手机号。

因为是土生土长的美国香蕉人所以火神跟黄濑打招呼、告别的动作都比较亲密，黄濑为了不显得自己保守老顽固所以每次都接受火神打招呼的方式。

火神第一次去黄濑的公寓时被“小青峰”吓了一跳，黄濑笑着说他怂，火神反驳道它跑的太快没看清楚，还以为它是狗呢。火神很会做饭，所以黄濑特别愿意邀请他来家里玩。“小青峰”每次看到火神来了都异常高兴，黄濑每每腹诽道这小家伙也知道火神来了就意味着今晚的伙食会有所改善啊……我做饭有那么难吃？

青峰回到了首都广陵，他被聘为公司CEO兼总工程师。建筑界还没有一人身兼两个要职的情况，青峰大辉的出现一次次颠覆了人们的常识。当然，只有他一个人是不可能办到的，他有一个十分强大的团队，他们把自己的团队起名为桐皇。今吉是队长，不过队里的王牌是青峰，还有五月、若松和樱井良。

「阿大找我什么事啊，我正忙着呢！」五月气呼呼地走进总经理办公室，连门都没敲。五月身为青峰的私人助理每天都快忙疯了，她到觉得青峰的位置比较清闲。

「老妹，」青峰嬉皮笑脸地把五月按在总经理椅子上，然后献殷勤一般帮她按摩肩膀，「你一定要帮哥个忙。」

五月一阵冷寒，凡是遇到青峰这副模样就没有好事发生过！「干嘛，阿大你这样使唤我可要给我涨工资！」

「涨！当然涨！」青峰笑道，「妹子，哥是知道你厉害才找你帮忙的。你人脉那么发达，帮哥把黄濑的住址弄到手呗？」

「切，阿大你个色鬼，天天想着小黄。」五月挑挑眉大爷似的神气道，「给我什么好处？」

「哥听说妹子你看上了一款兰博基尼……」

「阿大你真大方！这怎么定了！」说罢，五月扭屁股走人。

青峰无语地看着五月的背影，他还没说完呢……是兰博基尼车模型……又被这女人坑了一笔。

不过一想到马上又能和黄濑重逢，青峰心里止不住地高兴。这次，再也不会让你溜走了，黄濑凉太，我老婆。

五月办事效率就是高，一上午不但把地址搞到手了，还贴心地把离黄濑那户公寓最近的公寓目前的租客手机号发给了青峰。于是青峰开始每隔一分钟就骚扰那个倒霉的住在黄濑旁边的租客。

「你是脑袋进水了，不停地骚扰我是想死吗！」那租客被青峰烦的要死，打电话过来劈头盖脸地开骂。

「咱们相识都是缘分啊！哥们想租你住的房子，兄弟你意下如何？」青峰不正经道。

「你是找抽吧？你租了我住哪？」

「哥们不亏待你，给你补贴二十万怎么样？」五月调查过，黄濑住的那个小区房租是一个月一万，这男人签了一年。现在他搬出来不仅白住了三个月，还赚了八万块钱，傻子才不搬呢！

「就这么定了，哥们哪天搬进来？」那人知道遇到了个出手阔气的大土豪态度也变得好了起来。

「择日不如撞日。」青峰心里急啊，这可是去见黄濑！

「欧了，哥们等你，一手交钱一手交房！」


	12. Chapter 12

「12」

黄濑八点左右去上班时在公寓电梯里遇到了住在他隔壁的邻居，这邻居是个四十出头、小有名气的律师。黄濑见他怀里抱着一个纸箱子，里面是些日常用品，以为他要出远门。

出于礼貌考虑，虽然同这位邻居并不太熟——他搬到隔壁三个月内黄濑只跟他打过几次照面，但黄濑还是微笑着打了招呼，「山本先生，您这是要出远门？」

「黄濑君，真是好久不见。」山本道，「平时工作时间总是岔开也没见过你几次，这搬走了竟然还偶遇你了。」

「诶？山本先生不是交了一年的房租吗，为什么还没满期就要搬走了？」这里公寓都是按年来缴费的，所以大多数住户都是先交一年的房租。当然，也不排除有担心央行乱印货币怕水涨船高房租涨价多交几年的。只是合同上白纸黑字写的清清楚楚，租户由于个人原因不满一年退租的费用一概不予退换，这才住了三个月就搬走，那山本先生就相当于瞬间损失了将近九万块钱。

「咱精明人当然不会做赔本的买卖。」山本笑了，「有个土豪说给我二十万要住我这房子，昨天刚搬过来，今天正式入住。他还问我说邻居是不是一个长得非常帅气的金发男子，那不就是指黄濑君你吗。依我看啊，那土豪没准就是冲着黄濑君你来的。」

「山本先生真是抬举我了。」黄濑笑了笑，心里在琢磨这个新邻居会是谁。

「我还有事，那么黄濑君，咱们后会有期。」山本跟黄濑道了别后就走进拐角的楼梯、电梯间等电梯。

黄濑没太把新邻居是谁这个问题当回事，能冲着他搬来住到隔壁的人黄濑还真的想不出来。与其绞尽脑汁还不如随遇而安，今天晚上回家就能遇到了也说不定。

黄濑最近长肉了，看到电子秤上的数字黄濑能想到的唯一一个罪魁祸首、始作俑者就是正在自家厨房里忙活的大厨——火神大我。黄濑从认识火神、知道火神做饭好吃开始，一周有三天会热心邀请火神去他家玩，实际上只是为了一饱口福。

这不，恰逢周五晚上黄濑想嗨一下，于是乎火神又被黄濑诚恳地请到家里。火神的到来不仅让黄濑高兴不已，“小青峰”也乐得活蹦乱跳。它用藏青色的毛蹭着火神的裤子，似乎在卖萌撒娇。

「喂，黄濑，你还真把我当厨子使唤啊？」火神在开放式厨房里忙活着洗菜、切菜、煮饭，黄濑在沙发上倒成一滩优雅的“懒”泥，像“小青峰”一样伸展了全身后又缩成一团，活活一享福的命。「你也过来帮把手啊！」

「小火神不是嫌我只能帮倒忙，说什么你做饭的时候我不许靠近厨房吗？」黄濑躺在沙发上玩手机，连要起身的念头都没有。「所以为了我们能近快吃上香喷喷的好饭，我还是忍住超级想跑去给你打下手的冲动乖乖呆着吧～」

「可是我……」火神后半句话到是没说出口，我想你来陪陪我啊。第一次和黄濑打交道时火神就对他产生了好感，虽然那次和黄濑是站在对立面而且黄濑凭借他的口才和清晰的逻辑把青峰的收入分成压到最低，火神还是被黄濑举手投足间的优雅吸引了。不过无论谁初次见黄濑就对他产生好感最重要的原因莫过于那张漂亮的脸蛋。

「小火神说半截话是要好奇死我吗？」黄濑转身趴在沙发上，他眼里闪着星星似的看向在厨房炒菜的火神，「快说快说，你刚刚想说什么？」

火神后悔了，黄濑对于这种无关紧要的事情总是有打破砂锅问到底的热情。不过火神还不准备说实话，跟黄濑告白什么的现在还太早，时机并不成熟。火神和黄濑不熟的时候还以为黄濑这个人挺精明的，可后来才认清了黄濑，他完全是个迟钝加呆萌的黄毛犬。他俩认识了一年多，火神来黄濑家当“保姆”也有小半年了，可黄濑似乎完全没有察觉到火神对他的感情，哥们来哥们去得跟火神相处，差点把火神对他的喜欢处成了兄弟情。

「我说我不忿啊，凭什么你一个主人家逍遥享乐而我却要忙里忙外的，这里明明是你家，客人明明是我啊！」

「小火神在我心里可不是斤斤计较的人……」黄濑嬉皮笑脸地冲火神一笑，看得火神心里麻酥酥得想吻黄濑。

「喂，黄濑，过来陪我唠嗑。」火神提起嗓门命令道，为了尽量不暴露他很渴望黄濑在他身边一平方米的范围内呆着的想法。

「哦。」黄濑不情不愿地起身，把手机往沙发上随意一丢，抱起仰躺在地毯上睡午觉的“小青峰”走到设计成吧台样式的餐桌前，坐在青色长腿椅上。

“小青峰”懒懒地仰躺在黄濑腿上，藏青色的眼睛因为困意未消而微微眯着，那眸子望向黄濑让黄濑觉得似曾相识……很像以前睡眼朦胧的青峰望着他的眼神。“小青峰”肚皮是白色的，靠近腿部的小粉棒软趴趴地贴着它的身子，黄濑曾经还笑着说“小青峰”的那里和青峰的伟岸真没法比。他伸手摸了摸“小青峰”粉嫩的小禸棒，“小青峰”立马炸毛了一般翻身瞪着黄濑。黄濑被“小青峰”这幅模样逗笑了，他用手揉了揉“小青峰”脑袋上的青色毛发，对“小青峰”道，「摸一下都不给，小青峰你好抠门啊。」

火神亲眼目睹了黄濑对他家青猫的禸性禸骚禸扰，本以为黄濑纯洁的像朵白莲花，好嘛，黄濑凉太再一次颠覆了火神搭我的三观。于是乎，火神想试探一下黄濑……

「喂，你别逗猫玩了。」火神心想你是陪我啊还是陪猫呢？「我问你件事啊？」

「曰。」黄濑把“小青峰”举到自己面前亲了个嘴后才放“小青峰”自由活动。“小青峰”的性子很懒散，对所有的事情却兴致缺缺，一天到晚逮到一个地方就趴着，所幸的是它并没有让自己的身材发胖。

「黄濑，」火神仔细斟酌，在想怎么问才不至于冒犯黄濑，「你是处儿吗？」

「我还以为小火神会问什么高深莫测的事呢。」黄濑见火神小心翼翼地向自己提问，以为会是一个很难回答的问题呢。黄濑何止做过，他和青峰做了不下八十次，而且次次爽翻天。「是男人都做过吧，没破禸处会被人笑话的。」

「你谈过恋爱？」火神感觉黄濑伪装的滴水不漏，他以为黄濑还是恋爱菜鸟呢，谁叫黄濑看上去那么纯了。

「小火神请好好看看这张脸。」黄濑指着自己的大帅脸道，「看这脸就知道我是不可能没谈过恋爱的吧。」

「说的也是。」虽然对于黄濑的自恋火神略微不爽，不过黄濑说的不无道理。「我看你小子真是到处沾花惹草，顶头老板Bill喜欢你算是公认的事实，我的那群狐朋狗友里十个也有五个是喜欢你想要你的。你小子能不能别这么招蜂引蝶，弄得我一天天紧张兮兮的？」

「有人喜欢我，小火神你紧张什么啊？哥们有魅力不是还能匀你一个波霸大美女吗？」黄濑一副哥俩好的口气。

丫的，一群情敌论你你没有压力啊！而且还男女参半，黄濑凉太你还真是魅力无穷啊。

「好个屁，那帮老爷们天天围着我要你电话想和你禸约禸炮我还要想方设法地拒绝，你说烦不烦人？」火神骂骂咧咧道。

一想起那群同为模特的狐朋狗友们火神就气不打一处来。他手机里偷偷照了一张黄濑趴在沙发上的睡颜照被他们看见了，这群人就开始问你男朋友啊，长得真好。火神说还在追，他们就按耐不住了，说给哥们他的手机号呗？于是乎火神每次一和他们喝酒，他们就说火神不够意思，没追到手的小兔子也不让哥们们尝尝鲜，公平竞争也好啊。

「诶，不是年轻可爱的女孩子吗？」黄濑郁闷地瘪了瘪嘴，被一群大老爷们喜欢并不能带给他满足感，虽然他本身是喜欢男人的。

火神做的饭好吃到黄濑都想包禸养他了，比青峰做的还好吃。黄濑揉着圆鼓鼓的肚子靠在沙发背上，火神坐在黄濑左腿边逗着懒洋洋地躺在地毯上晒太阳的“小青峰”。

火神突然对这只猫的名字产生了好奇心，冥冥之中觉得这绝对和黄濑的情史有点关系。“它为什么叫小青峰？”

「那是我第一个恋人的姓氏啦。」黄濑俯身摸了摸“小青峰”藏青色的毛，因为吃的很好所以“小青峰”的毛发十分富有光泽。它往旁边挪了挪身子不让黄濑和火神摸它以表示下午觉被打扰的不悦。

虽然黄濑只和青峰一个人谈过恋爱、接过吻、上禸过禸床禸，但他还是选择用“第一个”来指代青峰，毕竟他想显摆一下自己恋爱经验丰富，说成“第一个”听起来就好像后面还有第二个、第三个一样。

「你小子还挺长情的。」火神在心里好一顿嫉妒这个姓“青峰”的男人，是黄濑的初恋不说，黄濑还养一只猫来纪念他们曾经的爱情。「不过青峰这姓姓的人也不多，我知道的人里好像就只有那个凭借一张建筑图纸一夜暴富的死黑皮了吧。」

一提起青峰黄濑心里微微有些紧张。虽然两年多了该放下的感情他都放下了，可黄濑还是对青峰的生活充满好奇。这就像是虽然分手了，但对于前女友过得好不好是不是比自己先开始了一段恋情一样让人好奇。

「小火神竟然认识青峰大辉那样的大土豪？」黄濑又开启了星星眼模式，看的火神忍不住想把黄濑扑倒在沙发上给他禸办禸了。

黄濑凉太还真是个会勾禸引禸人的小妖精，虽然他只是不由自主地露出了那么可爱禸诱禸人的表情，但真是太引人犯罪了！

火神悄悄做了几个深呼吸才抑制住对黄濑的想入非非，然后一提起青峰大辉他便气不打一处来。「别跟我提那个混蛋啊，他真是个一毛不拔的铁公鸡。」

「诶？小火神为什么要这样说小青……不是，是青峰大辉啊？」黄濑听到火神说青峰是“混蛋”心里不高兴，一种“那是我男人，即使你是我的好兄弟也不容你这样说他”的“护犊子”心理油然而生，弄得黄濑有些尴尬。

明明已经放下了啊，黄濑凉太，这算什么！

「你可不知道，青峰大辉的公司最近要搞个房展活动招模特代言宣传，他们营销部的人都通知我的经纪人说要我代言了，可当天去了却又说老总不看好我换了另一个人。后来我经纪人打听说是因为我跟青峰大辉曾经的恋人暧昧不清他小肚鸡肠地嫉妒了。OMG，你说我多冤，我都不知道我和谁暧昧不清了，我可是连个恋人都没有的单身汉啊。」火神情绪激动，把“小青峰”吓得“蹭蹭蹭”跑到黄濑卧室里躲了起来。

黄濑拍了火神一下埋怨他把“小青峰”吓到了，心里却暖暖的。原来小青峰一直有关注自己，连他身边有火神这一号人物存在也调查清楚了。想着如果能和青峰重逢的话一定要和他解释清楚火神和自己只是普通朋友关系，就算分手了也不能让青峰误会，要不然弄得好像自己对青峰的爱并没有看上去那么深刻似的，转眼不到两年就又找了新欢。

黄濑不想青峰误会，他敢发誓曾经对青峰的爱是全心全意没有半点杂质的。

「哈哈，谁叫小火神胡乱禸勾禸搭人了。」黄濑尴尬地笑了笑，他心知肚明火神是因为自己丢了一次挣大钱的机会，青峰的公司向来财大气粗给的报酬费绝不在少数。

「我最近除了勾禸搭禸你也没勾禸搭禸过别人啊。」火神故意这么说，他觉得应该潜移默化地在黄濑面前强调他在自己心里是特别的、十分重要的存在。

「所以说小火神才没有交到桃花运。」黄濑笑的人畜无害，火神真心想扁这个迟钝愚蠢的黄毛。

「好了，不跟你这蠢货瞎唠了，我快被你蠢哭了。」火神叹了口气，虽然很想在黄濑家多呆一会儿，可他毕竟算是个不太出名的公众人物，还是有工作要做的。「我再不走又好被我家经纪人那个老大爷骂了。」

「诶，才五点，小火神今天走的这么早啊。」黄濑跟着火神走到门口，朝卧室里喊了一句，「小青峰，咱们家的大厨师傅要走了你不出来送一下啊？」

“小青峰”根本没动弹，火神笑着说，「你家猫真是个没良心的东西，吃饭时围着我团团转，这吃饱了就不认天不认地就认梦里的周公了。」

「小火神见谅啊～」黄濑穿上了人字拖陪火神出了家门，「我把你送到电梯里好不好，当帮小青峰赔罪了。」

火神把黄濑轻轻推到了门上，幸亏黄濑拿了钥匙，要不然又要麻烦管物业的大爷帮忙开门了。火神用手将黄濑额头上的刘海都搂起来，在那白皙的额头上落下了一个轻吻，「就这样，我走了，黄濑。」

吻完火神就走了，留下黄濑一个人愣在原地。

……小火神不是喜欢我吧？！

「哟，真巧，青峰大老板也住这啊？」火神没想到在电梯房里遇见了这个倒霉的黑皮，不过目测黑皮似乎因为什么事情很不爽，这到让火神心里爽的很。火神拍了拍身着西服正义凛然的青峰的肩膀，「别总皱眉头，容易长皱纹。」

「你小子给我收敛点。」青峰拍掉火神的手，他一下电梯正要出电梯间门口就目睹了火神对黄濑做的事，一股无名的火气蹭的一下子就冒了上来，黄濑凉太除了他别人碰不得，黄濑可是他青峰大辉的所有物！

「啧啧，青峰老板您继续在这里上火吧，我走了。」说罢火神就走进了电梯。

黄濑好不容易回过神，他觉得有必要和火神解释一下自己对他没有那方面的意思。不过火神是从美国回来的，会不会他们那边打招呼的方式就是这样啊？如果火神没有那个意思，那岂不是显得自己傻里傻气的跟个土包子似的？

「啊……烦死了！」黄濑踢了脚门，然后就听见屋里“小青峰”蹭蹭蹭跑到门口的声音。黄濑掏出钥匙开了门，“小青峰”就跑到黄濑腿边围着黄濑转圈蹭他的腿。黄濑只穿了件到大腿一半的连身衣居家服，露出来的小腿被“小青峰”蹭的痒痒的。

「那么爱我啊，小青峰？」黄濑蹲下身摸了摸“小青峰”的毛。

青峰躲在电梯间里突然听到黄濑来了这么一句吓了一跳，黄濑怎么知道自己就在他身边？

“小青峰”像是突然闻到了什么好闻的味道，它挣脱了黄濑的怀抱跑到了电梯间里。黄濑赶紧追着“小青峰”跑进了电梯间，因为着急只看到“小青峰”用爪子在抓一个男人腿的西服裤子，并没有看那人的脸。

黄濑急了，赶紧跑过去逮住“小青峰”，责怪道，「小青峰你怎么这么不乖，把人家叔叔的裤子都……小青峰？！」

黄濑一抬头看到是青峰吓得坐倒在地上，他心跳极快，没想到能在这里再次见到青峰，那个靠自己的努力取得了事业上极大的成功的青峰。黄濑的脑子在疯狂地转动，小青峰为什么会在这里？小青峰也住这里吗？还是小青峰有了新恋人恰好住在这里，他是来和恋人约会的？让小青峰知道了自己家的猫也叫“小青峰”了怎么办？小青峰会不会误会自己对他还有残留的感情？啊啊啊……都没有好好洗脸就碰到小青峰了好丢人，明明想象中的重逢不是这样的啊！

青峰突然向黄濑伸了手，黄濑纳闷地看着面前的手不知道青峰要做什么。青峰看着黄濑呆萌的表情心想他怎么一点都没变，丝毫没有察觉到他这样的表情只会勾禸引禸出别人想触碰他的欲禸望吗？！「地上凉，我拉你起来。」

「哦。」黄濑右手抱着怀里的“小青峰”，把左手伸给了青峰。青峰一用力，不仅把黄濑拉起来了，还顺便把黄濑拉近他的怀里了。因为太过熟悉黄濑的身体，所以青峰想都没想就用左手揽住了黄濑的腰。

黄濑感觉时间都静止了……青峰的呼吸均匀地喷在黄濑脸上有淡淡的青草香气，而且青峰身上没有烟味，看来他已经戒掉了。黄濑不知道要说什么才能缓解这尴尬的气氛，等青峰先开口却迟迟等不来。黄濑感觉脸要烧透了，明明已经放下了啊，心跳加速个毛线啊，黄濑凉太！

「喵～」黄濑怀里的“小青峰”因为青峰抱黄濑抱的很紧遭了殃，它被夹得生疼不满地叫了出来。

青峰这才放开黄濑，他撇了撇黄濑怀里的猫，然后眼神落到了黄濑的胸口问道，「为什么给它起我的名字？」

黄濑觉得青峰眼神不对，顺着他的眼神看了看自己的胸口，脸立马又红了起来。他赶紧把领口收紧，这件衣服领口很松，在青峰的角度都能看到里面的禸乳禸珠。黄濑低着头支支吾吾道，「因为他是藏青色的，感觉和小青峰很像。」

「因为和我很像才买的？」青峰顺着黄濑的逻辑继续问道。

「才不是，小青峰不要那么自恋啊。」黄濑的强烈反驳弄得到好像是真的，虽然黄濑的确是因为它像青峰才买的，「只是因为它好看才买的，和小青峰一点关系都没有。还有就是，我现在对小青峰不是喜欢的感情了，所以希望小青峰不要多想。」

「啧啧，」青峰听黄濑说现在他不喜欢自己了心里不爽的要命，不过既然要把黄濑追回来，青峰是做好了黄濑有可能不喜欢自己了这个最坏的心理准备。青峰酸溜溜道，「你是喜欢上了刚刚那个红毛？也是，要不然怎么可能让他亲你。黄濑你小子从前一段感情里走出来的速度够快啊，我都还没出来呢，你都有下一个了。」

「不是的！」黄濑赶紧否认，青峰竟然看见火神亲自己额头了，真是太糟糕了。「我和小火神只是朋友关系，小青峰别误会我。」

「这么说你还是单身？」青峰看着着急的黄濑心里高兴，黄濑这样子完全是在意自己的啊，真是口是心非的家伙。

「嗯。」黄濑点了点头，「不过我不会再跟小青峰在一起了，所以请小青峰不要多想。」

「喂，你小子自恋过头了吧？我说过要追你了吗？」青峰把要追黄濑这事跟今吉说了，今吉给青峰上了一天的恋爱指导课，青峰受益匪浅。那个黑腹眼睛，有时候还是很靠谱的。「赶紧的，你家猫抓破了我这好几千的西服裤子你说怎么办？」

「诶？」黄濑懵了，刚刚青峰看自己的眼神明显是想追自己想继续跟自己在一起的啊。黄濑有点郁闷，原来小青峰也这么潇洒的放下了这段感情啊……黄濑略微有些不爽。「那小青峰告诉我你西服的牌子和款式，我配你一件好了。」

「这么便宜你可不行。」青峰走到黄濑家隔壁开了门，像是老板命令员工似的霸道地说，「你答应我三件事我就不找你麻烦。」

「诶？这算什么啊？而且小青峰为什么住在我家隔壁？」黄濑跟在青峰身后，他想起了今天早上山本先生的话，「小青峰是特意为我搬到这里的对不对？」

「你小子自恋的功力有长进啊？」青峰敲了敲黄濑的脑袋，突然又笑眯眯道，「我看是你调查了我要搬到这里你才过来住的吧。你就那么爱我吗，黄濑凉太？」

「小青峰怎么这么无赖！」黄濑无语地看着青峰，他完全是颠倒黑白啊。

「赶紧换件衣服，一会儿陪我出去吃饭。」青峰命令道，说完，“咣”的一声关上了门。

什么啊……明明还没有答应他啊，自作主张的家伙，真是霸道啊。

黄濑气呼呼地掐着“小青峰”的脸，「都怪你个捣蛋鬼，闲着没事干嘛往小青峰身上跑啊？」

“小青峰”可怜兮兮地溜回窝里，黄濑一看小青峰的窝就知道原因了……原来两年前临走之前黄濑为了留点青峰的东西做纪念就拿走了青峰三件破衣服，谁知后来被“小青峰”撒上尿了，黄濑干脆就拿青峰的衣服给“小青峰”做了给窝。结果“小青峰”熟悉了青峰的味道，所以兴高采烈地就抓破了青峰的裤子。

「叮咚～叮咚～叮咚～」青峰按响了黄濑家的门铃，而且怕黄濑不来开门似的不停地按。黄濑就发呆了根本没换衣服，跑过去开了门。

「小青峰，我今天不想出去……」黄濑刚想问青峰能不能换个时间就被青峰推进卧室里了。

「给你一分钟，」青峰站在客厅道，「没不换好我就亲自禸扒禸光禸你，说到做到。」

黄濑欲哭无泪，关好卧室的门听天由命地开始换衣服。明明想着再次见到青峰以后绝对不要听他摆布了……可是为什么自己还是乖乖地听青峰的话啊！

「都怪你。」黄濑瞪了一眼在窝里睡觉的“小青峰”，「害得我又要听小青峰摆布了。你其实是小青峰派来的卧底对不对，嗯？」

「我进去了。」青峰推门而入，正好撞见了禸脱禸光禸光禸只着一条青色的三角禸内禸裤禸的黄濑……


	13. Chapter 13

Permanent Neighbour 13

「13」

还没肉上，估计肉真的要考完试以后了，马上进入考试周了。

见谅_(:_」∠)_

正文

黄濑赶紧抡起床上的薄毯子把自己裹得严严实实，虽然和青峰坦诚相见过无数次，可黄濑发现现在自己对青峰的心情和所怀有的心境和以前不一样了。以前大概是因为和青峰明确了关系，所以同他赤裸相对时更多的是坦然。可现在不一样，黄濑和青峰最多就是好朋友、好兄弟这个层面上的关系，他们早在两年前和平分手了。现在在青峰面前一丝不挂，黄濑只觉得害羞和尴尬。

「我在换衣服啊，小青峰你快出去。」黄濑的脸瞬间就红透了，青峰看向他的目光真算是过于露骨了，仿佛现在就要立刻把黄濑吃干抹净一样。

「像我没看过似的。」青峰不但没出去反而坐到了黄濑的床上，「过来让我抱抱，你好像又瘦了。」

「小青峰说什么胡话呢，我们已经分手了。」黄濑赶紧躲青峰远远的，虽说要是黄濑不愿意青峰想压倒他的可能性并不大，可黄濑就怕到时候自己连要反抗的念头都没有就糟糕了。

「啧啧，」青峰把睡在窝里的“小青峰”拎起来，仔细看看这小东西和他青峰大辉还真挺像的。藏青色的眸子和毛发，浑身上下散发着慵懒和生人勿近的气场，青峰是越看越喜欢这只猫了，黄濑喜欢自己喜欢到连宠物都要和他十分相似才买来养。「你是沾了我的光才被这个黄毛买来的。」

黄濑从薄被里伸出一条腿踹了踹青峰想让他出去，谁知青峰把“小青峰”往窝里一放转身握住了黄濑那白皙的脚踝。

「喂，松手啊，小青峰。」黄濑想把脚缩回来却被青峰狠狠按在床上。

青峰俯下身顺着黄濑的腿一直往上亲吻，细密的吻经过了黄濑的小腿、膝盖、大腿、大腿根……然后隔着黄濑的内裤吻住了性器。黄濑想踢开青峰又怕太用力把青峰踢伤，看着青峰的头在薄被底下一动一动的黄濑脸都要红透了。黄濑悄悄往后移动身子不让青峰继续对他的性骚扰，可青峰却用双手固定住了黄濑的屁股让他没法逃跑。

「小青峰……你是变态吗……」黄濑干脆掀开了身上的薄被用双手托起青峰的脸尴尬地问道。即使在两年前黄濑和青峰频繁做爱那阵，青峰也很少给他口交。

「我就想尝尝你的味道变没变。」青峰突然坐起身把黄濑搂进怀里，低头吻上了惊慌的黄濑。因为没来得及闭紧嘴青峰的舌头轻而易举地溜进了黄濑的口腔，青峰的舌头霸道地顶弄纠缠着黄濑无力的舌头，黄濑只有听由青峰为所欲为地侵犯和摆布。

黄濑被青峰蛮横霸道的吻吻得晕头转向，因为太舒服了，他不由自主地发出了享受的鼻音。毕竟和青峰接过很多次吻，黄濑早就学会了如何调整呼吸。胳膊不知什么时候攀上了青峰的脖子，黄濑已经不知不觉地跪坐在青峰小腹上了。身体找回了两年前的记忆，完全自发地在青峰胯下来回摩擦，只为了讨好青峰的性器。等到黄濑软趴趴地趴在青峰胸膛上气喘吁吁地大口喘气时才发现，青峰下面早就硬了……

「你不是对我已经没兴趣了吗？」黄濑赶紧起身，因为刚刚完全听命于青峰的摆布黄濑很不爽，所以他故意用手扭了一下青峰胯下的小帐篷。

黄濑走到衣柜前随便找了条裤子就套在身上，也没转身看青峰一眼就又换上了一件无袖可外穿的背心。

「你不帮我把它们弄出来？」青峰起身从黄濑背后抱住了他，还故意用下面那个精神饱满的“大家伙”照着黄濑的后穴顶了顶。

黄濑用屁股狠狠压了压青峰的性器疼的青峰赶紧放开抱着黄濑的手坐在床上揉他那脆弱的宝贝。黄濑见青峰的表情似乎很痛，虽然怀有内疚之心却仍不妥协，「不帮。」

「你不帮我我就自己来，反正这两年都是这么过来的。」说罢青峰便拉开裤子拉链，扯下黑色的四角内裤就自慰起来。黄濑吓得赶紧跑出卧室，脸红的发烫。

黄濑以前因为青峰那里又大又粗享了很多福。第一次黄濑还怕自己后面根本吞不下青峰的巨根，可做的次数越多黄濑越是体会到和青峰做爱真的是极大的身体和精神的双重享受。青峰那里特别粗大，总是能把黄濑后面塞的满满的，每动一下都能带来天堂般的满足感。不仅粗，青峰那里比普通人长上一截，每次都能顶到黄濑最里面。黄濑特别喜欢青峰在他身体里内射，尤其是不带套的内射，每次青峰射在他身体里他都会爽到要失神很久才回过神。即使不再喜欢青峰了，黄濑也完全抗拒不了青峰身体的邀请，那种滋味美妙到黄濑完全可以接受当青峰的炮友。

隔着一扇门，耳边是青峰的低喘声，黄濑弄不懂自己对青峰怀有什么心情了。黄濑原本以为他对青峰的感情都已经放下了，可看到青峰的那一刻似乎所有的一切都不是那回事了。

「呼～」青峰大喘一口气，白色的污浊喷溅到了黄濑卧室的地毯上，青峰皱了皱眉。他提上裤子走到客厅对着在沙发上发呆的黄濑道，「把你的地毯弄脏了，不好意思。」

黄濑无语地看着并没有表现出一丝抱歉的青峰抱怨道，「完全不把自己当外人啊，小青峰。弄脏了我的地毯难道不该亲自洗干净吗？」

「你明知道我不会做家务。」青峰拉起黄濑往门口走，「别说什么都两年了你早忘了，鬼才信你忘了，你当时可是把我爱到骨子里去了。」

「谁那么蠢会爱上你这个大黑皮啊！」黄濑不服气，青峰气焰太盛了，就好像他当时没把自己爱到骨子里去似的。既然两个人都半斤八两，青峰有什么好得意显摆的啊。

「你就穿这鞋？」青峰见黄濑穿上了人字拖便往门外走拉住黄濑道，「我可不开车啊，我要喝酒。一会儿还要走挺远的，你磨破脚了别哭着喊着要我背你。」

「多谢小青峰关心，我就是腿瘸了也不会哭着喊着求你背我的，你放一万个心吧。」

刚出公寓大门就刮来了一阵大风，黄濑穿的少浑身一哆嗦。

真不该跟青峰赌气，黄濑心想，四月份的天气就穿一件后背心真是透支生命。还在纠结要不要服个软回去多穿几件黄濑身上就多了一件带有暖暖的体温和青峰身上独特味道的外套。

「别把我当女人。」黄濑嘴上这么说却早已经把青峰的外套套在身上了。青峰身材比他魁梧一些，外套穿起来有点垮垮的，黄濑便开始羡慕嫉妒恨起青峰那拥有黄金比例的身材。

「我热，外套脱下来懒得拿才丢给你的。你以为我是怕你冷才给你的？」青峰转过头看了眼黄濑，这个小金毛还真可爱，在青峰眼里就像纯真的让人想要保护的小孩。

「我就知道小青峰不会那么好心。」

青峰原本准备找家西餐厅，可黄濑吵着要吃路边烧烤，青峰耗不过黄濑无奈只好妥协了。看着黄濑要这个要那个兴奋不已的模样青峰突然想到了两年前，那时他们去超市买日常用品的时候黄濑就兴奋的像个孩子。

点完餐，老板先把烧酒拿上来了，黄濑也不知跟青峰说些什么，干脆就直接闷头喝烧酒。

青峰赶紧拉住黄濑的手腕担心道，「你胃不好，别喝了。」

「喂，男男授受不亲。」黄濑甩开了青峰的手，他对两年前青峰对他的不闻不问还心怀一些芥蒂未解开。黄濑拿起酒瓶仰头就喝，完全忽略了空肚子喝酒会醉这件事……

「黄濑，」青峰收回了拉着黄濑胳膊的手，把从裤兜里拿出的装戒指的小盒子放到黄濑手心里道，「这个你戴上。」

黄濑放下酒瓶把那盒子打开，里面是一个和青峰左手中指上一模一样的戒指。从看到青峰手上那个戒指开始黄濑心情就变得特别差，中指上戴戒指是代表恋爱中。黄濑确信青峰知道戒指不能随便乱戴，以前他有给青峰科普过，当时青峰还用拇指和食指圈住黄濑的无名指说要在这里给黄濑戴上他们的婚戒。青峰的恋人不是他，对于这点黄濑的确没法坦然接受。可黄濑并不准备质问青峰，他知道他现在没有立场，他至少要在青峰面前装作潇洒一点，对过往的恋人不纠缠。

戒指很漂亮，是银质环戒中间镶嵌着黑色玛瑙。不过戒指内环清楚地刻着“Aomine Daiki”的字样……

「小青峰你什么意思？」黄濑看向青峰，只有情侣才会把对方的名字刻在戒指上吧？为什么青峰要送他一个刻着青峰罗马名字的戒指？青峰那个戒指里面刻的又是谁的名字？

「你自己悟吧。」青峰以前觉得黄濑是个聪明机灵的人，而且感情很细腻很敏感，怎么到了和自己的感情上就这么呆头呆脑的。这意思再明显不过了吧，你黄濑凉太是我青峰大辉的，青峰承认，他的占有欲很强。

黄濑默默把戒指收起来也没说会不会戴，又自己闷头喝酒。等烤串上来了，黄濑这个人喝的都有点晕晕乎乎了，不过黄濑酒品不错，看不出来醉没醉。

桌上的盘子见底了，黄濑跟青峰争着抢着付账被青峰按在了椅子上，青峰付了钱。

黄濑醉了。

往回走的路上黄濑蹦蹦跳跳地嘴里唱着不成调的歌，路过海边沙滩黄濑还跑下楼梯去沙滩里踩沙子，青峰怕他跌倒一直紧跟在他身后。黄濑对着青峰傻笑，然后弯下腰捡起脚上断了的人字拖道，「小青峰你个乌鸦嘴，竟然被你说中了。」

青峰无奈地把黄濑拉进怀里紧紧抱住，他不知道黄濑心里在想什么，但他喝了那么多酒肯定是有原因的。黄濑把头埋进青峰的胸膛，「真好闻，我好喜欢小青峰你啊，你根本就不知道。」

青峰没想到醉了的黄濑竟然这么坦率。青峰吻了吻黄濑的侧脸，试着诱导黄濑再说一些平时不可能从他嘴里听到的真心话，「你还想说什么？」

黄濑仰起脸望着青峰藏青色的眸子，曾经那是他的全部，是他的广袤天空，是他的汪洋大海。黄濑嘟起嘴蜻蜓点水一般在青峰唇上亲了一下，然后想个得到奖励的孩子一般笑了起来，「小青峰背我，我们回家。」

黄濑比两年前轻了一些，他乖乖地趴在青峰后背上安静的完全不像青峰认识的那个黄濑。

「黄濑，你没有什么想问我的吗？」青峰每一步的走得很踏实，因为背着黄濑，他丝毫不敢含糊。

「当然有。」黄濑声音闷闷的，像是受了委屈。「我想知道小青峰两年前为什么要和我分手，为什么就不能留出一点时间和我联系一下，还想知道小青峰手上的戒指里刻的是谁的名字。小青峰你是为了我才住过来的对不对？你还爱着我对不对？还有……我好喜欢小青峰……好爱小青峰。两年了，根本忘不掉，也无法再爱上任何人了，都怪小青峰把我的心夺走了。」

黄濑比青峰想象的还要爱他，这一点青峰真的很高兴。这两年青峰过得也同样煎熬，无法同黄濑见面、听不到黄濑的声音，在黄濑生命里完完全全缺失了两年是他此生最大的遗憾。

好在青峰成功了，他可以把黄濑再追回来，这次青峰会主动追黄濑，他相信他生命中最重要的人只剩黄濑了。

青峰把黄濑抱到他家的沙发上，因为是刚搬过来床还没铺好。青峰刚想从沙发边起身去铺床，黄濑突然紧紧吻住了青峰。

「小青峰别离开我，求你。」黄濑琥珀色的眸子因为醉酒而迷离，青峰从那双眸子里看出了恐惧与请求。「小青峰要什么我都给你，别走。」

青峰不知道当年的离开给黄濑造成了这么大的阴影，若是他知道，他根本不会离开黄濑半步。

黄濑突然松开青峰胡乱扯起自己身上的衣服，「小青峰不是说和我做爱是世界上最快乐的事情吗，我都给你，小青峰要几次都可以，别走好不好？」

「黄濑……」青峰低头吻住黄濑，他紧紧地抱着极度缺乏安全感的黄濑，青峰突然感谢黄濑今日的醉酒，否则他听不到黄濑如此多的真心话。「我想抱你。」

黄濑脱掉了裤子和上衣，跪在地上隔着青峰的裤子舔弄青峰的胯下，纤长的睫毛随着那眸子上下起伏，红艳的薄唇轻声道，「我的腿只为小青峰你一个人张开，我的身体也只容得下小青峰你一个人进来。」


	14. Chapter 14

「14」

黄小濑同学生日快乐～祝以后天天都和小青峰腻腻歪歪在一起！

生贺生贺～争取濑濑生日两更～

正文

青峰一把拉起在自己胯下点火的黄濑将他紧紧地抱在怀里，黄濑因为醉酒身体发虚整个人都依靠在青峰身上。只身一条内裤的黄濑缩在青峰怀里，虽然怀抱很温暖，但黄濑还是打了个冷战。黄濑不喜欢被公主抱，他说那是对付女人的计量。不过青峰此刻想不了那么多，一来是担心黄濑感冒，二来是因为期待已久、欲火中烧，等不了了。

黄濑对于被公主抱这件事的态度并没有改变，即使醉酒了，他仍旧紧皱着眉头不老实地乱动，带有鼻音的不甘声微微刺痛了青峰，「别把我当女人，我黄濑凉太即使在躺在你身下你也看清楚了，我是个男人。」

黄濑是个自尊心很强的人，因为家境好，他甚至比青峰还要在乎有关自尊的问题。虽然爱着青峰也甘愿做青峰身下的那个人，黄濑却不肯让青峰把他当女人对待，有时甚至拒绝青峰对他事后的温存行为。

青峰觉得黄濑是钻进自尊心的牛角尖里出不来了，以至于有些神经质。当然，青峰知道自己没立场指责黄濑，作为“攻”的一方对于“受”总是有所亏欠的，何况青峰对黄濑总是无限地宠溺和放纵。

青峰把黄濑轻轻地放进已经调好温水的圆形内嵌式浴池里，他蹲下身帮黄濑褪去了内裤，轻轻亲吻着黄濑的鬓角，柔声道，「在我眼里，你一直是男人啊，凉太。」

琥珀色的眸子因为青峰深情的话语变得雾蒙蒙的，黄濑踉踉跄跄地扶着浴池边缘站起身子，小脑因为酒精丧失了维持肢体平衡的功能，幸亏青峰眼疾手快黄濑才不至于摔倒在浴池里撞一身青。

「小青峰，我要。」黄濑伸手去扯青峰身上的衣服，他十分不耐烦，可是因为身体无力扯不开青峰的衣服让黄濑变得更焦躁了，「抱我。」

青峰早就想要黄濑了，从重逢时的第一秒开始，青峰身上的每一个细胞都在叫嚣着，过去的种种都历历在目，对黄濑的占有欲、独占欲从未如此强烈过。

青峰一把扯掉身上的衬衫和裤子，他抱着黄濑坐进浴池后便同黄濑交换了一个法式热吻。黄濑坐在青峰胯部，双腿紧紧地缠住了青峰的腰，因为青峰的舌头大力地扫荡着口腔而合不拢嘴，一丝丝津液沿着黄濑那过分红艳漂亮的唇角淌出来。青峰总觉得同自己做爱的黄濑是世界上最媚人的妖精，只是一个不经意间的迷离眼神便足以让青峰身下的火热躁动起来。

一吻结束，青峰让黄濑翻过身清理一下后穴。青峰第一次和黄濑做时没有经验，确立了恋爱关系之后青峰才知道和男人做爱讲究更多，毕竟男人那里并不是天生用来做爱的。

黄濑趴在浴池边缘乖乖地让青峰帮自己清理后穴，他头有点晕却不甘心就这样睡过去。青峰动作很轻，可黄濑后面两年没被开拓过了紧得要命。青峰耐着性子一点一点地帮黄濑扩张，他虽然欲火难耐可心里高兴，黄濑这两年没有过其他人，黄濑只属于他青峰大辉。

那种只属于自己的满足感使得青峰心情大好，同黄濑重归于好只是时间问题。青峰觉得自己这两年来所忍受的一切没有白费，他真的追赶上他最爱的人了，以一个足以娶他过门的社会地位。

青峰起身把黄濑抱出浴池，所有的准备工作都做好了，用浴巾把黄濑身上的水擦干，边接吻边带着黄濑往卧室走。King size的大床，青峰知道他和黄濑需要这么大的床，一张大到可以随便翻云覆雨的床。

一进到卧室青峰就剥去了黄濑身上的浴巾，青峰将自己的全部重量实实地压在被扑倒在床上的黄濑身上。黄濑环住青峰的脖子笑道，「小青峰好重。」

青峰的吻从黄濑的左耳开始，途径脖子、锁骨直至胸前两点。就在黄濑沉浸在被青峰舔胸带来的快感中时，青峰带上套后就挺进了黄濑的身体。

青峰被黄濑夹得又爽又难受的，他掰开黄濑修长的双腿环在自己腰上。久违的感觉，那被黄濑内里的火热柔软包裹紧实的感觉差点让青峰忍不住泄出来。青峰轻舔黄濑的耳廓，声音沙哑道，「凉太，你真紧。」

黄濑脸泛潮红，因为青峰这句床上调情的话乱了心跳。黄濑的后穴紧缩，青峰知道黄濑害羞了。

「动啊……你不是不行了吧？」黄濑主动凑到青峰身前送了一吻，青峰全部进入之后就像是静止了一般。黄濑等不及了，他扭动着腰身邀请青峰一同沉溺于性欲中。

青峰扶稳黄濑的腰，黄濑竟然在质疑他的能力问题，明明黄濑最清楚他行不行。黄濑在床上总是秉承着“不作死不会死”的原则挑战青峰的忍耐力。青峰吻住黄濑，「别喊疼。」

「小青峰，慢点。」青峰只深入浅出了两个来回黄濑就忍不住抱怨道，「我很久没做了。」

青峰慢慢地进出，他在找能让黄濑疯狂的那点。黄濑禁闭着双眸，因为舒服而微微挺胸，青峰毫无意外地把黄濑此举理解为邀请。他轻咬着黄濑胸前微微凸起的红樱，又怕黄濑另一边空虚便用左手刮弄起来。青峰进的很慢，像是在预热一般，每次刚刚扫过那点黄濑以为青峰要狠狠碾压它一番时就退出去了。这种不痛不痒的做爱方式是青峰耍的小伎俩，他在等黄濑亲口下达指令说狠狠操他，青峰喜欢看到黄濑欲求不满邀请自己的模样。

黄濑有时候就和青峰这样耗下去，他知道青峰也忍不了，毕竟那东西在自己身体里，大小、热度他都能感觉到。黄濑不喜欢服软，他把青峰推起来坐起身后就用后穴一屁股含住了青峰黑到发紫算的上狰狞的性器。

每次看到青峰的性器黄濑心里就会疙瘩一下，那东西在正常状态下都算是巨无霸了，每次看到青峰穿内裤时那里都会鼓鼓囊囊地凸出很多。

青峰轻笑出了声，他的凉太总是那么爱面子。他宁愿像现在这样自己动也不愿意想他求个绕。黄濑用上齿紧紧地咬着下唇，漂亮的眸子微微眯起，连锁骨都染上了粉红色。

「可不能把我当按摩棒用啊，凉太。」青峰咬住黄濑胸上已经被他欺负的硬挺起来的乳头，青峰要把它们舔平舔软。青峰故意弄出“啾啾”吸吮乳头的声音，黄濑又气又笑，狠狠地夹紧下穴想惩罚青峰一下道，「竟做些不痛不痒的事。」

青峰闻言托着黄濑的屁股把他整个人都抱起来，下身相连的地方丝毫没分开。青峰把黄濑抱出了卧室放躺在茶几上，茶几是木质的不算太凉。青峰在黄濑又羞又恼的目光下掰开了他的双腿，他把一条放到茶几上让它自由活动，可右腿却没那么幸运了。青峰把黄濑右腿关节处放在自己肩膀上，黄濑的下身在青峰面前被毫无保留地展开。茶几的高度特别适合现在青峰和黄濑的体位，青峰稍稍一挺入黄濑就爽的浑身发颤。

这样的体位太让人羞耻了，黄濑侧身躺着，青峰如何进出自己的过程黄濑看的一清二楚。青峰一直盯着他和黄濑相连的地方，双手说是在扶黄濑的右腿不如说是在性骚扰似的抚摸着黄濑大腿内侧的敏感地带。

「这里都红了。」青峰的手探向黄濑的后穴，青峰用带着薄茧子的食指按压着黄濑下身为了含住他的性器而翻出的粉红色嫩肉。

本来被青峰盯着后面黄濑就羞得不行，黄濑并不觉得男人的性器或是后穴有什么好看的。他宁愿青峰一直看自己这张脸也不愿青峰看自己身上不漂亮的地方。可青峰每次做爱的时候都会至少用一次可以看见后穴的体位做爱。黄濑曾经问过为什么，青峰说那样才能知道黄濑你为了含我有多努力，我特别喜欢看你为我隐忍的模样，看你爱我爱到如此之深的模样。

「小青峰你……变态吗……」黄濑扭了扭腰，被青峰用狠狠插入反击性地惩罚了一下。

青峰吸吮着黄濑的大腿嫩肉，这腿不仅长白匀称，更让人爱不释手的是大腿上的肉比女人的胸手感还好。

黄濑知道青峰这个胸星人又在对自己的大腿想入非非了，他不悦地夹紧青峰的凶器，而黄濑的小穴就在青峰的瞩目下收紧了小嘴。青峰觉得最后一根名为理智的神经断了……

青峰像只发疯的野兽狠狠地插入拔出再插入，黄濑因为不停袭来的一波又一波快感喊的嗓子都沙哑了。在行房事方面，青峰绝对是最好的伴侣，他总是能让你舒服到不顾一切地迎合他。

幸亏带套了，青峰想，许久未在别人身体里发泄出来导致这次青峰射了很多。

高潮过后黄濑脸色绯红，他以为青峰至少会缓一下，谁知青峰突然又将他抱起按在墙上。

「小青峰就喜欢这些奇怪的姿势……就不能好好躺在床上……啊……」青峰的一个深挺让黄濑住了嘴。

青峰吻去了黄濑眼角因为动情溢出的泪水，在黄濑耳边柔声道，「一会儿我们到床上做。」

黄濑在心里骂了青峰性欲过旺后还是让青峰为所欲为了。等青峰气喘吁吁地把洗好身子的黄濑从卫生间抱出来时已经是凌晨了。

卧室地上乱成一团，踢洒了的润滑剂淌了一地，用过的套子被青峰随手丢在地上……青峰抱着黄濑躺在床上，黄濑已经累到睡过去了。

明天让黄濑搬过来或者自己搬到黄濑那里去，青峰想，虽是邻居，可分居对于想要天天办事的人来说还是很麻烦的事。

等明天黄濑清醒了再跟他说，青峰这样想着，把黄濑拉进怀里闭上了眼睛。


	15. Chapter 15

「15」

黄濑醒来时发现自己是赤身裸体地躺在青峰怀里，而青峰似乎心情大好地在用手指卷他的头发。黄濑动了一下身子，全身上下酸痛的要命……果然，青峰和他昨天大概是做了。黄濑试着平复心情，按理说醉酒后被人上了黄濑必然是占理的一方，可上他的人是青峰大辉，他的初恋、旧情人，这就难免让黄濑难以破口大骂了。毕竟他醉的不省人事，昨晚究竟是谁先勾引的谁都不确定，黄濑怕被青峰反咬一口。

黄濑咳嗽了一声，想说话却发现嗓子很干还微微发紧，难道是昨晚叫得太欢以至于嗓子都哑了……黄濑心里袭来一阵恶寒，想到自己的酒品向来很好应该不至于出什么大差错，他从青峰怀里坐起身。青峰一直没做声，他想看看黄濑究竟记不记得昨晚说的那些话，说爱自己的那些话。

「我不记得昨晚发生什么了，」黄濑坐在床边背对着青峰，一坐起身黄濑就确信自己被青峰上了，或者说是被青峰狠狠疼爱了一番。全身上下没有一处幸免于青峰的吸吮，从大腿根到脖子、耳朵全是紫红色的吻痕，而黄濑的嘴唇已经明显肿了。「不过小青峰若是需要我补偿什么的话，我会答应，我从不会委屈有过一夜情的伴侣。」

「哼，」青峰闻言冷哼了一声，黄濑这话是什么意思，除了和他黄濑还和别人干过？青峰从床头柜上摸来了一只烟，黄濑不喜欢他抽烟，不过既然黄濑明摆着要渭泾分明和过去say goodbye那青峰也不准备一直做顺应黄濑心意的事。今吉说过，想套住一个人不能没有原则的顺从他，爱情需要神秘感，那种欲拒还迎的感情最容易让人沉迷。「说起来该得到补偿的是你，黄濑。正巧，我青峰大辉也不是吝啬的人，尤其是对情人。」

黄濑闻言心里不爽，他捏起鼻子瞪了青峰一眼，青峰明知道他不喜欢烟味还抽烟。说实话黄濑不伤心是不可能的，以前青峰事事顺着他，可现在的青峰像是无拘无束的豹子，随心所欲地做想做的事情。以前自己是束缚青峰的绳索，他再怎么折腾也离不开自己周身那一亩三里地，而现在他和青峰之间再也不存在什么可以相互束缚的关系了，黄濑在心理上稍稍过不去这道坎。

「小青峰果然是改不了抽烟这个坏毛病。」黄濑话里醋意十足，不过他自己没有觉察到。他站起身想去找昨天身上穿的衣服时不知道踩了什么湿乎乎的东西竟然重心不稳脚下一滑，幸亏青峰眼疾手快伸手在黄濑双腋下支撑住了黄濑黄濑才没摔一个大跟头。

「多大的人了走路还不小心，所以说你根本离不开我，黄濑。」青峰顺势把黄濑拉进怀里，手缠在黄濑腰上。黄濑心有不甘，被青峰用对付孩子的口吻教训真是不爽极了，可等他低头看清导致他差点摔个狗吃屎的罪魁祸首时，他竟然没把青峰公寓的房盖给掀了。「我和你交往那阵真的戒掉烟了，毕竟跟和你做爱相比，抽烟完全没有吸引力。」

「青峰大辉，你恶心死了！」黄濑把沾着从地上乱丢的避孕套里流出来的精液的脚伸到青峰面前，他一脸嫌弃地瞥了青峰好几眼命令道，「拿纸给我擦了！」

青峰不情不愿地从床头柜的纸抽里扯出了几张手纸，黄濑到也不害羞，不管自己是不是光着屁股就大开双腿让青峰给自己擦脚。索性青峰一身正气、目不斜视，倒也没注意黄濑此时的动作有多么诱人，他任劳任怨地给女王大人擦脚，嘴上却不服软，「以前吞我东西时你还乐呵呵的，现在沾在脚上就嫌脏了，真是人心莫测啊……」

「我哪有乐呵呵！」黄濑闻言怒气冲冲地把脚从青峰手里抽出来起身找衣服，黄濑并不是嫌青峰的精液脏才让青峰擦的，他其实还对两年前青峰跟他分手这事怀有芥蒂。黄濑承认当时自己也想放弃，可黄濑觉得自己理由充分，而青峰的理由黄濑至今不知为何。不过他不准备问青峰，既然都放手了就潇洒一些，即使心里还是不能完全放下。黄濑在卧室里找了一圈，只在卧室自带的浴室里找到了他的内风裤，可惜完全湿透没法穿了。黄濑走到床边踹了踹青峰，「你把我衣服脱哪了？」

看来黄濑真是忘得干净，青峰心头一凉，这样看来，黄濑昨天说的那些告白的话他自然不会记得。青峰觉得自己被黄濑耍了，明明昨天晚上他还自信满满以为追回黄濑是一蹴而就的事，结果今天黄濑给他当头一棒让他的美梦瞬间破碎。

「这你可说错了，黄濑，我发誓昨晚我没碰过你衣服，是你迫不及待想和我干自己脱掉的。」青峰从地上捡起内裤和裤子套在身上，又走到衣柜前丢给黄濑一条新内裤和衬衫。黄濑不想穿，他以前穿过青峰的内裤，青峰那里比黄濑大些而且青峰整个人也比黄濑壮，所以青峰的内裤对于黄濑来说并不合身。「你不穿可别后悔，我不保证你昨晚的衣服还是完整的。」

「所以说小青峰你前世是野兽吧。」青峰干过那样的事，做爱时等不急了就把黄濑身上超贵的衣服撕破。黄濑的衣服质量其实挺好的，可在青峰手下它们总是脆弱的像张纸。黄濑权衡再三还是乖乖地穿好青峰递过来的内裤和衬衫，以前穿青峰的衣服是为了调情，因为青峰的衬衫穿在黄濑身上总是犹抱琵琶半遮面似的欲遮还露地挡住屁股，青峰说他看见这样的黄濑硬的快。黄濑用右手提着内裤边缘，不知道是青峰又壮了还是自己瘦了，这内裤宽大到黄濑不用手提就会掉下去的地步。「小青峰你给我条裤子穿。」

「我喜欢看你不穿裤子的模样。」青峰把衣柜门一合，转身便对上了黄濑那双灵动的微带怒意的眸子，黄濑比以前更让人心动了。青峰心里其实有点忐忑，要是黄濑被别人抢走了，青峰一定会暴走会把他抢回来。

青峰递给黄濑的那条内裤是有一次他不小心买大了一号，他想逗逗黄濑，毕竟这是久违的他和黄濑之间的调情方式。黄濑见青峰无情无义地关上了柜门就知道青峰想调戏他，而他现在并不确定青峰对他是否余情未了。不过青峰对黄濑的态度变了倒是真的，以前的青峰不会拒绝黄濑，更不会做黄濑不喜欢的事。

黄濑刚想开卧室的门出去就被青峰拦腰拉进怀里，青峰亲吻着黄濑的侧脸，他可不想黄濑这么快就消失在自己的视线之中。

「小青峰你做什么？」黄濑现在的心情有点乱，他不讨厌青峰亲近他，可以他们现在的关系并没有理由做这样的事。即使是跑友也不会事后交换一个吻不是？黄濑头脑里突然闪现了一个想法，虽然青峰没亲口说出来，不过黄濑觉得这很有可能。「小青峰难道是还喜欢我，想和我重归于好？」

青峰搂紧黄濑腰的手微松，他嗅着黄濑身上奶香般的味道，青峰的声音听在黄濑耳里有玩味的感觉，似乎是在开玩笑。「若我说是，你会拒绝我？」

「哈哈哈~我为什么要跟小青峰啊，明明那么多优秀的人追我。」本来黄濑挺开心的，青峰对他还有感情。可听到青峰说出这么狂妄的话黄濑不爽极了，好像当年是自己倒贴上去似的。虽然当年是自己主动追的青峰，可后来交往时青峰对他可是百依百顺、宠溺到不行，这说不上是谁更爱谁一些。「小青峰如果对我没有感情了昨天就不会抱我了吧？小青峰你就承认了吧，不丢人，谁叫我这么有魅力呢。」

「啧啧，」青峰松开黄濑开门去开放式厨房倒了两杯牛奶，黄濑在沙发上找到了昨天脱下来的衣服。黄濑见衣服完好无损不像是青峰扒下来的，心里暗暗一惊，自己昨天不会真的主动勾引青峰了吧？青峰瞥了眼盯着自己衣服傻愣愣地杵在沙发前的黄濑，他知道黄濑的小心思。青峰不怀好意道，「昨天有个黄毛抱着我死活不放，哭着喊着要我抱他。」

黄濑以迅雷不及掩耳的速度穿上了裤子走到门前，他想快点离开青峰的公寓。昨天他和青峰怎么搞到床上的过程他真的是一点儿都记不清了，再和青峰待下去他怕青峰会胡编乱造一些有的没的吓唬自己。黄濑急匆匆地穿好鞋，说了句“今天还要上班”就跑了。青峰看着落荒而逃的黄濑笑出了声，黄濑实在是太可爱了，心里想什么总是丝毫不掩饰的反应在脸上，不用猜都知道。青峰在厨房里悠闲地做早餐，想着以后和黄濑得甜蜜生活就止不住得高兴。既然黄濑想玩他就陪他玩一阵吧，毕竟两年前是黄濑追的他，现在就让他青峰大辉倒过来把黄濑追回来好了。

「叮咚叮咚~」

黄濑回到家后冲了个澡，顺便观摩了一下自己被青峰蹂躏的身体。从浴室的落地镜里看到全身上下都是青峰啃出的吻痕时，黄濑竟然不由自主的脸红了。黄濑觉得青峰还是喜欢自己的，以前青峰说过，他之所以做爱时会在自己身上留下成片成片紫红色的吻痕是为了标记他的所属物，他说这些是证明自己只属于他的标记。青峰的占有欲特别强，怕是黄濑认识的人中最强的一个。青峰的占有欲强到黄濑和别人拥抱一下都会吃醋，黄濑还记得那天晚上被青峰要的有多惨，第二天完全下不了床。

黄濑穿着浴衣手里拿了杯拿铁，墙上的钟显示是八点半。其实黄濑后穴处胀痛的厉害，也不知道昨天青峰要了几次，黄濑好久没做了后面根本没法承受那么多次。黄濑一边骂着青峰这个粗人不懂得怜香惜玉一边往门口走，望着猫眼外的黑皮他根本不想开门。黄濑隔着门问道，「来做什么啊，小青峰？」

青峰对着猫眼笑得狡诈，道，「和邻居交流一下感情。」

黄濑白了青峰一眼，很可惜，隔着门青峰看不到。黄濑不冷不热道，「昨天晚上我们交流的够多了吧？」

青峰闻言笑得更嚣张了，「昨晚是身体上的交流。」

真是无赖啊，黄濑在心里骂道，青峰以前脸皮就这么厚了？黄濑心想我不开门青峰也拿我没办法吧，于是乎有了底气趾高气昂道，「我就是不开门你能怎样？」

「那我就在门口等着。」青峰说罢就坐在黄濑门前的大理石地上，「不过要是你出门被我逮到的话，我就把你按在床上再做一次更深入更激烈的身体交流。你知道的，黄濑，在这种事情上我从来说到做到。」

我当然知道！青峰的黄暴等级黄濑最清楚不过，每天来上三五次也不带肾虚的，这个野兽的体力和性欲真是无人能敌，在这点上黄濑可吃足了苦头。以前为了满足青峰黄濑经常帮他用手或是口交，可青峰射完后每次都意犹未尽地说，还是你后面的小嘴服侍得最舒服。然后他也不管黄濑的反抗就扒掉黄濑的裤子插进去，还总要用面对面的体位，黄濑羞得只好把脸埋在青峰肩头或是胸膛上不让青峰看到他脸红透了的模样。

黄濑叹了口气还是开了门，他可不想和没有任何关系的人做太多次爱，那样实在是太奇怪了。不过若说青峰同他黄濑凉太没有什么暧昧得关系却也不确切，黄濑心里清楚，自己可没把对面前这个帅气霸道的黑皮的感情彻彻底底地放下。

看着青峰大摇大摆地进了自己的公寓大有反客为主的架势，青峰手上拿着一个托盘，里面是三明治和牛奶。青峰把他和黄濑的早餐放在黄濑家客厅茶几上后扫视了一周，然后青峰的眸子落到了面前穿着浴衣的黄濑身上，确切地说是胸上。黄濑见青峰目光不善地看着自己，低头一看，自己胸前浴衣打开，两个红肿的乳头全都露出来了……黄濑一惊，想拉上浴衣时手却被青峰捉住，然后就看见青峰伸出舌头轻柔地在自己的左乳上来来回回舔着碾了好几下，像是在怜惜地爱抚那处。

「啊啊啊！青峰大辉你变态啊！」黄濑给了青峰一个爆栗，退到离青峰一米以外的地方拉紧胸口处的浴衣。该死的青峰大辉，黄濑心想，因为青峰刚刚那样舔了一下黄濑下面差点站起来。“小青峰”听到主人的大叫赶紧跑了出来，看到青峰朝他“喵猫”叫了几声，像是在恐吓青峰离它的漂亮主人远点。青峰轻笑了一声，这只蠢猫把以为它自己是狗啊，刚才那几声猫叫顶多算是在撒娇。

「黄濑你可真爱大惊小怪的。」青峰得意洋洋地看着双手交叉在胸前的黄濑，他腹诽道，你越是这副模样我越是想欺负你啊。黄濑这哪里是自卫的神情，看在青峰眼里就是在求爱。青峰咽了口口水，今天早上起来就想和黄濑再来上几发了，昨天晚上黄濑做着做着竟然睡着了，败了青峰的兴致。青峰昨晚还没做够呢，想着找时间再补上上几发。

黄濑瞥了青峰一眼，青峰穿的西装把他那魁梧的倒三角身材衬托的无比完美。青峰虽是古铜肤色却帅气逼人，看的黄濑有点失神。美中不足就是青峰衣领处的领带，乱七八糟地绑在领口让黄濑怀疑青峰难道是第一次穿西装？黄濑想都没想就走到青峰面前扯开了那坨硬疙瘩，青峰这系领结的技术还不如小学生系的红领巾。青峰盯着黄濑看的心里痒痒，他经常穿西装当然知道怎么系领结，刚刚这个扣还是他绞尽脑汁才绑出来的。看着黄濑这副给老公系领结的模样他就想把他扑倒在地上来一发，谁叫黄濑这么诱人，而且是湿身不说只身就穿着一件浴衣。青峰最了解黄濑了，黄濑穿浴衣的时候不愿意穿内裤，所以现在扑倒黄濑可以说是天时地利人和。

「Perfect！」黄濑拍了拍青峰的胸膛看着自己系的领结十分满意，可抬头对上青峰那双饱含性欲的藏青色眸子时黄濑才发现事情正在往诡异的方向发展。黄濑这才发觉给青峰系领结这样的事实在太暧昧，根本不该是一个毫不相干的人该做的。黄濑刚想开口解释青峰就一下子吻住了黄濑，舌头横冲直撞地闯入黄濑的口中。黄濑的身体还带有着两年前的记忆，只要是青峰的吻他都会不由自主地主动张开嘴让青峰随心所欲地索吻。青峰的手从黄濑腰部滑到双股处，他一边吸吮着黄濑还未消肿的双唇一边柔声问道，「没穿内裤？」

黄濑鬼迷心窍地点了点头，青峰的味道实在是太熟悉了，身上的所以细胞似乎都在回忆两年前和青峰没日没夜翻云覆雨的那段时光，心跳早就乱套了。

青峰揉着黄濑屁股的动作实在色情，他仗着黄濑被他吻得晕头转向身体发软没法反击就为所欲为。青峰的双手隔着浴衣握住黄濑的屁股狠狠揉搓起来，丝毫不怜惜黄濑的身子似的。黄濑不满地扭着腰反抗青峰的粗鲁，青峰不但没收敛反而把手探进黄濑浴衣里顺着他的股沟来回摩擦黄濑的后穴。

「喂……」后穴被青峰那带着薄茧子的手指来回摩擦弄的又疼又痒的，昨晚激情过后后穴还没恢复好，照这趋势干下去青峰不把他那根插进黄濑身体里爽一爽肯定不会收手。青峰的吻十分霸道，他根本不允许黄濑分神，黄濑的舌头被青峰搅得无处可躲无奈只能和青峰的纠缠在一起，就像他们这欲断不断藕断丝连的关系似的。

青峰是有备而来的，他把黄濑推到在沙发上，从西服裤兜里摸出了套子和润滑剂。黄濑心想青峰这是势在必得竟然这么自信自己会顺从他，不过黄濑也想好好享受一次，清醒地回味一次和青峰做爱的滋味。青峰见黄濑不反抗唇角便止不住地往上弯，为了给黄濑一个台阶下让黄濑能好好地配合自己来一发青峰压在黄濑身上禁锢住那白皙修长的双手，他贴着黄濑的耳朵暧昧道，「今天我要定你了，黄濑凉太，就算你胆小想逃也逃不掉。」

「谁怕谁啊，小青峰。」黄濑挣脱青峰的双手把青峰推到一旁的沙发上，青峰以为黄濑要跑想捉住他的时，黄濑突然跪在青峰两腿间用他那细长漂亮的手指拉开了青峰西服裤子拉链。青峰直接穿了西服裤子却没穿内裤，黄濑拉开青峰裤子拉链的一瞬间该露的不该露的都露出来了。蜜色的眸子水灵的闪着光，看的青峰喉咙发紧，黄濑美妙的声音飘到青峰耳朵里让青峰的性器当着黄濑面竖了起来。「小青峰昨晚让我射了几次？」

青峰咽了口口水，他知道黄濑接下来要做什么，S属性爆发的黄濑性感到青峰真想做到精尽人亡。青峰看着在自己性器上随便舔弄的黄濑就兴奋地要命，他太了解黄濑了，尤其是在性事方面，以至于黄濑的一个眼神瞟过他都知道黄濑接下来要做什么。青峰回想了一下，认真道，「六次。」

黄濑吻了吻青峰的龟头就一口含住了半根性器，青峰的命根子根本没法全部吞下，当然黄濑从没有妄想过把它整根吞下。黄濑故意用舌头一遍一遍地舔弄着青峰性器顶端，他知道青峰喜欢他这样做。青峰的性器大概是这世上最丑的东西了，黄濑一度这么认为，不仅紫黑而且又大又粗又长的，一点美感都没有。相比之下，黄濑觉得自己的性器大概属于男性生殖器里外貌方面的佼佼者了。黄濑的性器和青峰的完全是两个阶段，黄濑的性器是粉红色的，没有青峰那么夸张的尺寸。每次给青峰口交青峰一定会不留情面地射在黄濑嘴里或是脸上，完事后还装作憨厚地笑笑道，「黄濑，你被我颜射了。」而每逢此时黄濑都想照青峰的命根子狠狠踹上一脚让他再也射不出来，可又怕自己以后的性福生活没了保证才手下留情。

黄濑把青峰的性器吐出来，随手拿起一旁散落的避孕套用嘴咬开包装后就套在了青峰早就胀大到褶皱全无的性器上。黄濑起身扯开身前的浴衣扶着青峰的性器对准自己的后穴就狠狠坐了下去。

看着黄濑微微皱眉青峰有些心疼，他揽着黄濑的腰爱惜道，「就不会自己扩张一下就吞。」

黄濑笑着伸手去解青峰脖子上的领带，「早被勇猛的小青峰你操松了。」

青峰知道黄濑这是跟自己抱怨昨晚做的次数太多，青峰也不恼，他把这当成是黄濑夸他能力强。黄濑把刚刚系好的领结从青峰脖子上解下来后就将青峰的双手按在他头顶的沙发靠背上，青峰老老实实地让黄濑把自己的双手绑了个结实。

青峰下面胀的难受，他挺了挺胯部正好顶到了黄濑内里的敏感点爽的黄濑差点呻吟出声来。黄濑狠狠地瞪了青峰一眼，责怪青峰自作主张的行动。青峰有点委屈，感情黄濑没被这么温暖潮湿柔软的小嘴含过不知道这种欲仙欲死的感觉有多销魂难耐。青峰又示威似的抬起胯部顶了顶黄濑，「怎么，光含着不给点甜头吃啊？」

黄濑不理会青峰，他要继续按照自己的节奏来。青峰刚刚顶进来的这几下差点没让他射出来。黄濑解开青峰西服和衬衫的扣子，照着青峰硬邦邦的胸膛就咬了一口，结果青峰没疼反倒是黄濑疼的直冒眼泪。黄濑气呼呼地用手指捅了捅青峰暗红色的乳头，这哪里是乳头，简直扁的跟一块木板似的。而青峰这时竟然多嘴来了一句，「我又不想你那么敏感，摸这里没用的黄濑，你动屁股才是真格的。」

黄濑这几个回合一直处于下风，他可不甘心一直输给青峰。黄濑扶住青峰的肩膀深吸了一口气后猛然抬起腰身又全力坐下，青峰的性器又粗又热，青峰全部坐下后这棒子直愣愣地捅在黄濑的前列腺点上让黄濑瞬间软了腰。甜腻的呻吟声再也藏不住了，黄濑不由自主地发出了舒服的赞叹声，「啊……好棒……」

青峰快忍不住了，豆大的汗珠从他额头上滚下，他怒道，「别光想着自己爽啊，黄濑。」

黄濑闻言不做反应，还是慢慢地用青峰的性器研磨那能让他疯狂的一点，青峰见黄濑丝毫没有想要体谅体谅自己的念头便不准备让黄濑玩下去了。黄濑用领带把青峰手绑的很结实，青峰也不挣脱，他用力起身把黄濑往右侧的沙发上一甩，坐骑式体位立马变了样。黄濑恼羞成怒地看着压在自己身上的青峰，主导权以这种方式丢掉黄濑十分不甘心。还没等黄濑反抗，青峰就用力挺进了好几下，黄濑口中责备的话全变成了不成调的呻吟声，即使这几下插得黄濑爽到想射黄濑也不会告诉青峰。

青峰看着一脸满足的黄濑笑出了声，他在黄濑耳边色情地说道，「我那里是这么用的黄濑，做过这么多次还要我教你吗？」

黄濑的身子被青峰插的身子在沙发上来回摩擦，黄濑担心青峰做的太用力把他这才铺的死贵死贵的地板划出几道划痕。他双手抓紧青峰的双肩，西服都被他抓皱了，不过青峰似乎根本不在于。

「啊……混蛋……轻点……」黄濑的双腿被青峰用力掰开的同时又狠狠地插入，幸亏黄濑的柔韧性好才不至于肌肉拉伤。「哈……让地上……地上做……啊……」

青峰轻哼了一声，他不知道黄濑为什么想上地上做，不过他还是听从了黄濑的意见。躺在地板上的黄濑松了口气，他的地板是保住了。青峰见黄濑如此心不在焉地想着别的事心里来气，他把黄濑的腿紧紧地缠在自己腰上后就疯狂地在黄濑身体里抽插起来，像是一秒一次的钟摆力道又大又狠，每次都准确无误地碾压黄濑身体里最脆弱的那点。「啊啊啊……轻点啊……啊哈……」

青峰每一次进入黄濑的身子就会被往前撞飞一点，青峰把他拉回到身底下后就再次插入，结果黄濑又给他撞飞了。黄濑又闹又怒，可青峰这野蛮的做爱方式偏偏让他舒服到想永远被青峰这样插下去。黄濑知道自己又开始不由自主地扭着腰配合青峰了，而且每次青峰抽离时自己的后穴就不知廉耻地夹紧，而且身体也会追随着青峰的性器移动。

「大辉……啊……别……别这么用力……啊啊……会……会射的……」黄濑射了，青峰完全不听话，黄濑越是不让他做什么他就越是那么做。因为黄濑高潮时收紧了后穴紧紧咬住了青峰的性器，青峰也全数射在黄濑身体里了，所幸隔着一层避孕套没弄脏黄濑的身体。「你真是个不折不扣的混蛋啊，青峰大辉。」

青峰压在黄濑身上享受着黄濑带给他的高潮，嘴上也不忘反击黄濑道，「还不是因为你的小嘴咬的太紧我才射，射在里面你怪我？」

黄濑羞红了脸，他指的是青峰插得太快了根本没法忍着不射精。「你明知道我指的不是那个！」

「凉太，咱们去椅子上来一发，你坐上来自己动，我让你高潮。」青峰跟黄濑索了一个深吻后看着迷乱的黄濑建议道，被青峰吻过的黄濑智商总是低的要命，等到黄濑发现自己扭着腰用下身服侍着青峰的凶器时，他恨不得钻到地缝了。青峰不知道什么时候把手上的领结解开了，他扶着黄濑的腰帮助黄濑用后穴来回吞吐他的性器，甚至还在黄濑依靠重力坐下的时候用力顶上来，直直地戳在黄濑的高潮点上。黄濑欲哭无泪，实在是又舒服又丢脸，他把头埋进青峰的肩窝让青峰随意玩弄自己。以前也是这样，在床上黄濑从来都是被青峰吃的死死的。现在好了完全被青峰操控了，青峰扶着他的腰控制着黄濑后穴吞吐的速度，还会时不时指导黄濑夹紧一些。虽然难堪，但是黄濑还是听从了青峰的吩咐用力夹紧后穴，之后青峰又会不要脸地说一些类似「凉太，你的小嘴咬的真紧」「凉太，你的后穴可真紧致」这样的情话。

青峰再次射出来时黄濑已经射了两次，太丢人了，青峰这该死的持久力。黄濑红着脸要青峰从里面出去，青峰笑着咬住黄濑的耳朵道，「是你一直咬着我不放啊，凉太。」

黄濑这才发现他们是坐骑式的，自己不抬屁股走进青峰的确拔不出来。可等黄濑要抬屁股走人时青峰又按住他的腰不让他动弹，说什么还没吃饱，黄濑怒瞪了青峰一眼却也没说什么。青峰得意地扶着黄濑的腰又射了一次才意犹未尽地把黄濑抱进卫生间。

真是遇上性欲魔头了，和青峰共浴时黄濑腹诽道，不过他也很享受和青峰做爱这到是真的。

等到两人从浴室里出来，黄濑脸上的绯红还没完全退去，不过青峰看起来似乎没什么尴尬的。

「咱们这算什么？」黄濑气不过青峰这么潇洒，干完了跟个没事人似的，弄得自己想个纯情的蠢货，照着青峰的大腿就踹了一脚。「炮友？」

青峰转身看着脸红得黄濑，把黄濑拉进怀里贴着他的耳朵玩味地问道，「怎么，你想我对你负责任？」

「滚蛋，谁想叫你负责了。」黄濑推开青峰径直走到茶几前吃青峰准备的早餐，三明治和热牛奶早就凉透了。黄濑瞪着青峰就把三明治往嘴里塞，样子可爱到青峰又想来一发了。“小青峰”一直窝在茶几底下看着主人和那个黑皮从沙发上滚到地上又从地上滚到椅子上不知道在做什么，不过主人似乎很痛苦地一直在叫，“小青峰”凑到黄濑身前蹭了蹭黄濑以安慰一下受伤的主人。「再也没有下一次了，小青峰。你再兽性大发可别想指望我来帮你发泄性欲了。」

「不是你我就硬不起来。」青峰把黏着黄濑的“小青峰”抱到自己怀里，“小青峰”怎么挣扎也跑不掉气呼呼地怒视着青峰。

「谁管。」黄濑心里甜甜的，可仍装作高冷的模样。青峰做的东西还是那么好吃，尽管最近嘴被火神喂刁了，可还是觉得青峰做的东西很好吃。也不知怎么，黄濑竟然觉得现在心情好的很，这可不能让青峰发现了，要不然以后他可有的是理由上自己了。


	16. Chapter 16

Permanent Neighbour16

「16」

腰更酸了……和刚做完的人面对面吃早饭这种事真是说不出的尴尬。黄濑想揉揉酸痛不已的腰，可当着青峰的面他又怕青峰会浮想联翩误会什么。黄濑瞥了青峰一眼，洗过身子后他们只穿了浴衣。刚刚做的时候青峰没脱西服，所以黄濑毫无意外地把青峰的西服弄脏了。

黄濑发现青峰在盯着自己的手指看，脸上是一副既得意又不爽的纠结表情。黄濑突然意识到青峰露出这副表情的原因所在，从青峰的公寓回来后黄濑在裤子兜里发现了昨天吃烧烤时青峰送给他的戒指，权衡了半天黄濑还是把戒指戴在了手上。不过黄濑是戴在右手食指上，意味很明确，单身贵族。虽然戒指里刻着青峰的罗马名字可黄濑就当视而不见，想到青峰右手中指上戴着和青峰送他的这款一模一样的戒指黄濑就心情不顺。 恋爱中？有恋人了还找自己做爱他青峰大辉是不是病的不轻啊，还是他其实一直就是这么轻浮随便的人？

「位置错了。」青峰用左手点了点右手食指，示意黄濑戒指戴错位置了。黄濑把青峰送他的戒指戴在食指上了。青峰根本不承认黄濑是单身贵族，单身贵族会和他在不到二十四小时之内上这么多次床？

「我现在就是单身啊，戒指该戴在食指上。反倒是小青峰你已经有恋人了还和我上床，我算什么？你的情夫？」黄濑没发现他说这番话时怀有多浓的醋意，那样子在青峰看来就像是被爱人冷落了的小弃妇。黄濑说罢咬了口三明治，一脸天真地看着青峰等他的答复。

青峰瞧着黄濑装出那副满不在乎的模样便笑了起来，原来黄濑见他把戒指戴在中指上误会他有恋人了。真是个蠢蛋啊，黄濑凉太，除了你我青峰大辉根本不想娶别人。青峰用左手大拇指和食指捏住右手中指上的戒指来回滑动，藏青色的眸子像黑豹子盯猎物一般盯着黄濑，「你很好奇这里面刻着谁的名字，黄濑。」

「哈哈，小青峰这肯定的语气真欠揍啊。」黄濑干笑了两声，被青峰戳中了心事可不是什么值得高兴的事。黄濑仰起头把玻璃杯中剩下的牛奶一口干了，青峰一直监视着黄濑的一举一动，他喜欢看黄濑装作什么事都能泰然处理的模样。「小青峰要是吃好了就慢走不送。」

大概是遗传母亲的缘故黄濑很有艺术欣赏能力，从他公寓装修风格也能看出来。黄濑的公寓里没有门，每个区域之间顶多是用玻璃墙隔开，这一看就是个单身汉的公寓。在客厅里就能看到黄濑的卧室，黄濑在衣柜前脱下浴衣搭配衣服的模样全被青峰看到了。看着黄濑那一身紫红到发黑的吻痕青峰心里舒服极了，他黄濑凉太再迷人也是我青峰大辉的，谁都不能碰。

等黄濑换好衣服从卧室里出来后青峰已经没有人影了，黄濑不想承认，可心里头袭来的失落感他没法否认。茶几上的早餐被青峰收拾干净了这到是让黄濑有些意外，青峰以前最不爱做的事就是做家务，让他刷个碗青峰都能同黄濑墨迹半天，墨迹完的结果常常是和黄濑墨迹到床上滚床单去了……黄濑叹了口气，虽然冥冥之中觉得青峰不会找别人做恋人，可青峰的改变黄濑解释不了。“小青峰”见主人要出门了迈着慵懒的步伐走到黄濑腿边蹭了蹭，黄濑知道这只馋猫又想吃鱼味饼干了。黄濑蹲下身帮“小青峰”顺了顺毛，「你个小混蛋，馋了才知道来讨好我。」

「啧啧，穿个衣服都这么慢啊，黄濑凉太。」黄濑开门后看见倚在墙上盯着自己看的青峰吓了一跳，原来青峰是回去换衣服了。黄濑穿了件长袖小衫外搭了一件牛仔外套，可脖子上的吻痕挡不住。本来是可以围条男士丝巾或围脖的，可黄濑嫌那样太娘便放弃了。若是同事问起来就说是女友太火辣好了，黄濑在心里把青峰想象成了一个拥有傲人欧派的黑皮美女……呵呵，黄濑干笑了几声，真倒胃口。

「小青峰在等我？」黄濑关好门后转身看向青峰，他超想占一次上风。黄濑拍了拍青峰的右肩得意道，「说实话吧小青峰，你想和我重归于好是不是？」

藏青色的眸子里满是笑意，青峰把黄濑按在门上双臂支撑在黄濑耳朵两侧。黄濑不知道青峰接下来要做什么，他只知道自己紧张的要命，还不由自主地咽了好几口口水。青峰眸子里的笑意更浓了，他的脸慢慢慢慢地靠近黄濑，在还剩一厘米时停了下来。黄濑感觉到自己左耳耳垂被青峰用他那粗糙的手指捏了捏，「是还带着两年前的耳环的黄濑凉太想和青峰大辉重归于好吧，宝贝儿？」

「才不是。」黄濑在又羞又怒的情形之下推开了青峰禁锢住他的身体，黄濑是不舍得把耳朵上青峰两年前送他的藏青色耳环换掉，即便他的确有二十多对其他颜色和样式的耳环。青峰眼睛可真尖，又输一局的黄濑心情糟糕透了，怎么看都是自己对他青峰大辉念念不忘的样子。这可不行，黄濑想，以后还是少和青峰打交道为好。黄濑快步往电梯间走去，留给青峰一个急匆匆逃跑的背影，「我去上班了，再见，青峰先生。」

可惜的是黄濑根本逃不出青峰的手掌心，刚来到停车场黄濑就被青峰塞进了他那台奔驰SLR722跑车里，黄濑想下车却被青峰拽进怀里吻到老实。

「青峰先生能不能不要有事没事都随便吻我啊！」黄濑无奈地看着吻完他之后一脸理所当然模样的青峰大吼道，青峰闻言非但没有抱歉的神色反倒笑着伸手摸了摸黄濑的头发道，「你是我的，我当然想亲几下就亲几下，想什么时候亲就什么时候亲。」

真是给这个厚脸皮的男人跪了，黄濑也不反驳了，反正青峰总有话反击他。等到了黄濑公司大厦门前青峰往黄濑手里塞了把钥匙，黄濑看着手里的钥匙大致猜到应该是青峰公寓的，不过他不懂青峰什么意思，「青峰先生你干嘛？」

青峰把黄濑拉进自己怀里柔声道，「我知道你还在闹别扭，黄濑，我等你。我给你时间适应，等过段时间我再搬进你的公寓。」

青峰大辉真是太狂妄了！黄濑觉得自己的尊严被青峰戏弄了，他没好气地推开青峰道，「我才不需要这钥匙，别自作聪明了小青……青峰先生。」

「晚上来接你。」青峰不理会黄濑的拒绝自顾自说道，「要是敢先跑掉，你知道后果，黄濑。」

目送青峰开车扬长而去后黄濑只觉得浑身无力，他发现只要青峰一出现在他面前，生活就会乱成一团糟。

快下班时青峰发来了一条短信，说是开会晚了一会儿，让黄濑在公司门口等着。

今天去老板办公室交财务报表时被Bill看见他脖子上的吻痕，Bill半开玩笑半认真道，有新欢了？

黄濑嘻嘻哈哈地冲着Bill笑，搪塞说是酒吧里的女人给啃的。结果Bill酸溜溜地来了句，寂寞了找我也好啊，还让女人占了便宜去。黄濑尴尬地从老板办公室里退了出来，在心里把青峰骂了好几遍。黄濑知道，普通员工顾忌他是上司不敢当面问却在他背后窃窃私语，黄濑可是公司里绝无仅有的黄金单身族，公司里几乎一半以上单身人士对他怀有好感。

终于要下班了，黄濑松了口气，就因为青峰在他脖子上啃出来的痕迹让他被别人议论了一整天。黄濑整理好文件之后边等电梯边纠结要不要等青峰来接他，要是惹怒了青峰估计他就要请三五天年假了。为了这种难以启齿的事请年假简直算得上奢侈，黄濑垂头丧气地进了电梯里，还是乖乖在下面等青峰吧，不做无谓的挣扎了。

「小火神？」下了电梯后黄濑在一楼大厅遇见了火神。火神今天似乎接了一个通告，以往闲着没事火神总会往黄濑的办公室跑上几趟，可今天这是黄濑第一次见到火神。「小火神你接到通告了？」

「黄濑你来的正好，」火神手里拿着剧本，他今天接到了一个电视剧的拍摄邀请。接剧本时火神就十分纳闷，他一个模特哪会演戏，这冷不丁让他拍电视剧他还有些紧张忐忑。「你陪我练一下剧本。」

「你在等经纪人吗？」黄濑觉得好玩极了，一想到火神要去拍电视剧就想笑。说实话，火神除了身高和身材之外没什么亮点，外貌只能说是还过得去。不过火神的饭做的无可挑剔，在黄濑看来完全可以弥补所有火神长相和先天的不足。黄濑接过火神递来的剧本，火神饰演一个小酒馆老板，整个故事都以这个小酒馆为中心轴发展。「小火神你艳福不浅啊，竟然还有感情戏！」

「我就愁这段呢。」火神挠了挠头发，他粗人一个哪会演情啊爱啊的。就凭他恋爱经验少的可怜，好不容易喜欢上了一个人，却比他还迟钝完全没发现。「你快陪我练练。」

「好吧，不过我一会儿就走了。」黄濑拿起剧本有声有色地念起来，黄濑长得好看念剧本也有模有样的，反倒比火神更适合当艺人。「喂，小火神该你了。」

火神盯着黄濑看的出神没注意到黄濑已经把台词念完了，他赶紧回过神磕磕巴巴地说台词。黄濑在一旁帮火神指点演技，这一集剧情的最后是火神和那个女孩来了一个深情的拥抱，结果火神抱的超级僵硬。

「小火神没谈过恋爱吗？」黄濑一脸嫌弃地看着火神，「哪有这么拥抱恋人的啊。」

火神心想还不是因为对方是你黄濑凉太我才会不自然吗……不过火神也的确没有恋爱经验。「你经验丰富就教教我啊！」

黄濑凑近火神手把手教他，他们贴的很近从远处看像是在拥吻。青峰急匆匆赶来看到这一幕眼睛都快红透了，他走过去一把把黄濑从火神怀里拉出来扯到自己身后。青峰愤怒地瞪着火神，这个红头发的不就是那天亲黄濑额头的人吗！「喂，臭小子，黄濑你以后给我少碰。」

「嘿，青峰老板是黄濑的什么人啊怎么这么霸道？」火神无语地看着青峰，就是于情于理他和黄濑做什么也轮不到青峰大辉这样一个风马牛不相及的人指责吧？

「我和他什么关系？」青峰把黄濑拉进怀里后挑起黄濑的下巴就吻了上去，这一吻可把黄濑吻蒙了。这里可是他工作的地方……青峰在这里吻了他……这里的人可全是他的同事啊！黄濑刚想开口反抗青峰就顺势把舌头探进了黄濑口中，青峰的吻很霸道，像是在向黄濑传递他很愤怒这个的信息。吻毕青峰又转过头来对着看呆了的火神道，「我们就是能接吻能上床的关系。」

火神明显是吓到了，青峰说罢就粗鲁地拉着黄濑往停车场走，他现在还在气头上，只是没跟黄濑算账罢了。黄濑慌慌张张对火神喊道，「小火神，我明天跟你解释。」

回到车上后青峰一句话没说，黄濑小心翼翼地不知道怎么措辞比较好。青峰完全误会了，他明明只是在和小火神对戏而已，吃醋的青峰其实也挺吓人的。

「小青峰你听我解释。」黄濑拉了拉青峰西服袖子一角，现在青峰是大爷黄濑要哄着他。虽然黄濑知道他和青峰已经没关系了，他完全没有必要和一个没有关系的人解释刚刚究竟发生了什么。可这个人是青峰大辉啊，他的初恋和唯一一个恋人，黄濑没法不去解释。黄濑知道自己心里还是在乎青峰的，根本不像口头上说的那么潇洒。「小火神是模特，他接了一个电视剧的通告，我刚刚只是在帮他对稿而已。你不要误会了好不好？」

青峰也是在气头上才会发那么大的脾气，听到黄濑的解释后的确释怀了不少。黄濑看到自己生气了似乎很紧张，黄濑对自己的感情根本没有淡掉。青峰从钱包里拿出了两张机票，是去荷兰的，后天的机票。

「小青峰……这是？」黄濑不知道青峰是什么意思，突然给他机票是要和他出去玩吗？既然要一起出去为什么不提前和他商量一下呢？

「后天我们去趟荷兰。」青峰没看向黄濑，黄濑知道青峰觉得不允许他拒绝。黄濑心想明天和Bill请年假吧，要不然青峰气不顺自己日子也不好过。

「小青峰……这不是去我家的路吗？」黄濑见周遭的景色越来越熟悉心里纳闷青峰怎么知道自己家在哪？再者青峰为什么要载着自己回家？

「爸妈说想你了，叫我带你回来。」

「咳咳……」黄濑被青峰的称呼吓到了，“爸妈”什么的小青峰是在叫自己的父母？「小青峰你在说什么……」

等到下车以后黄濑看见在门口等着他和青峰的父母时更是惊呆了，爸妈竟然直接忽略了他拉着青峰的手满脸是笑的。不知道还以为青峰是这家的儿子而自己是客人呢……

怎么回事？青峰看起来和自己的父母挺熟的，而且父母直接叫青峰“大辉”。就在黄濑搅破脑汁都没有头绪时，大姐二姐也来了。今晚家里真是热闹啊，黄濑想。


	17. Chapter 17

「17」

「果然咱们家就属大辉有办法，可把我们家的大宝贝请回来了。是不是只要大辉一句话小凉你就屁颠屁颠跟过来了？」大姐和青峰打完招呼后就开始调侃黄濑，黄濑见大姐和青峰打招呼的架势推测两人似乎是朋友关系。黄濑这就纳闷了，大姐在老爸公司里干风投，青峰是搞建筑的，即便是大姐想投资建筑业也不会这么恰巧正好往青峰所在的那家房地产公司投钱吧？要知道大姐可是个女强人并不随便同外人交朋友，青峰连大姐都摆平了……他这两年间究竟做了什么了不得的事了？

「哪里是小青峰的功劳，是我自己想回来看看爸妈的。」黄濑心气不顺，连大姐也向着青峰说话，青峰到底是给家里人吃了什么迷药了，怎么家里人都把青峰当儿子弟弟一样宠啊。「话说你们为什么会认识小青峰？」

「小凉，要不是大辉说了我们还不知道，你找了这么优秀的男朋友为什么不告诉爸妈呢？」黄濑妈妈从一进门就拉着青峰的手这一直没放开，黄濑妈妈是真的从心底里喜欢面前这个既懂事又成熟的孩子。

「妈，你别怪凉太，他大概是工作太忙忘了和你说。」青峰眸子里全是笑意，他偷偷瞥了黄濑好几眼，看着黄濑一副快要崩溃的模样就觉得好笑。今吉和五月在重新追回黄濑的问题帮他出了很多主意，而他们都不约而同地认为先搞定黄濑家里人是最重要的也是最难攻克的一个环节，毕竟当年青峰就是因为怕黄濑家里人不接受他才跟黄濑分手的。青峰先找机会和黄濑做钢铁生意的大姐夫进行了业务上的往来，结果他们竟然出奇的合拍就处成了朋友。后来黄濑大姐夫把青峰介绍给了黄濑的大姐黄濑智美，智美很喜欢青峰，她喜欢聪明人。之后青峰和黄濑智美聊起他曾经的男朋友黄濑凉太，智美吓了一跳，说那不是我弟弟吗！智美很早前就知道黄濑喜欢男人，家里人担心他和乱七八糟的人混在一起特别希望他赶紧找一个固定的伴侣结婚。正好青峰很得智美欢心，何况他还和黄濑交往过有感情基础，智美就顺理成章地把青峰介绍给了爸妈。这一切顺利的青峰都有些惊讶，黄濑的爸妈也非常喜欢青峰，常常称赞他靠自己的双手创造了财富。

黄濑的二姐在黄濑以前的郊区公寓里看见过青峰和黄濑接吻的照片，她知道青峰就是当年那个来自农村的小伙子。那天美奈子回家，爸妈正好把来家里做客的青峰介绍给了美奈子，美奈子愣神愣了好久才回过神。美奈子后来回想起来觉得很欣慰，青峰通过努力向家里人证明了他自己的实力，黄濑很爱青峰，这样的结局真的算是皆大欢喜。黄濑的母亲好几次都想把黄濑叫回家让他和青峰去领证，不过青峰说当年分手他们之间还有些误会没解开不宜操之过急。家里人这才一直瞒着黄濑没告诉他，其实他们心里早把青峰当做“女婿”了。之所以觉得青峰是“女婿”而不是“儿媳”是因为把黄濑交给青峰黄濑的父母总有一种嫁女儿的心情，不知道为什么。黄濑的父母让青峰叫他们爸妈，说黄濑迟早要嫁你你就当提前练习一下省的日后改口怪麻烦的。

「小凉你要是能有大辉一半懂事也好啊。」黄濑的母亲看了眼黄濑叹道，青峰闻言嘴角的笑意更浓了，黄濑见状十分不爽。

怎么说呢，黄濑就有种小时候被母亲埋怨赶不上别人家小孩的感觉。黄濑以前可是经常被母亲的朋友们夸赞乖巧懂事，这黄濑长大后竟然被母亲嫌弃了。一切罪孽的根源都来自青峰大辉！

「妈，我哪有不懂事。」黄濑坐到母亲身旁照着她的白色礼服就蹭，黄濑母亲拿起身旁青峰的手附在黄濑手背上语重心长道，「大辉，只有把小凉交给你妈才放心，你会好好照顾小凉的对不对？」

青峰握紧黄濑的手，整个人都严肃起来了，像是真的把黄濑托付给他了的模样。青峰正经的眼神把黄濑吓毁了，干嘛啊青峰这是，来真的啊？

「妈，我一定会照顾好黄濑的。」青峰望向黄濑的藏青色眸子里全是柔光，慎得黄濑都不敢和他对视了。黄濑被青峰和老妈上演的这一出嫁女儿似的戏码吓得手心直冒冷汗，他都不敢说话了，看家里人的架势是非青峰不要第二个人做“儿媳”了。青峰说罢揉了揉黄濑的头发后突然起身道，「爸、妈、姐，我去厨房做饭，你们和凉太聊。」

青峰同黄濑家后厨的师傅都混熟了，只要青峰一来他就能休息，这老厨子特别喜欢青峰来家里献殷勤。老师傅见青峰终于起身来厨房了心想今天再教这个小伙子做几道夫人愿意吃的菜，这以后更能轻松不少。家里人都希望青峰尽快和黄濑结婚，老师傅更是心急地恨不得青峰赶紧搬进来住。

青峰去了厨房以后黄濑家人谈话的内容变得更吓人了，什么酒席订在哪，办传统婚礼还是西式婚礼啊，选哪个日子比较好啊，有没有合适的教堂可以租……黄濑心想这真是准备把我嫁了？

黄濑赶紧找理由逃开，他想问问青峰这究竟是怎么回事。黄濑猛然起身道，「妈，我去厨房帮小青峰打下手，你们聊。」

在厨房里看见黄濑青峰并不感到奇怪，他知道黄濑肯定会来找他。青峰正好在做黄濑最爱喝的奶汁烤洋葱汤，黄濑本来想和青峰发火的，可一闻到奶汁烤洋葱汤的香味就吼不出来了。

「喂，」黄濑扯了扯青峰的衣角，青峰似乎很喜欢穿西服，也不知是因为工作还是其他什么原因。说实话黄濑承认青峰穿西服的模样超级帅，不过现在可不是感叹自己前男友有多帅气逼人的时候。黄濑站到青峰身旁，青峰切菜的刀法比以前熟练多了，这不仅让黄濑怀疑青峰背着自己来家里多少次了。「到底怎么回事啊，小青峰，我爸妈和姐姐们为什么都在那计划结婚的事了？」

「这不是理所当然吗，黄濑你可真喜欢大惊小怪。」青峰看了眼被他一句话顶回去不知道说什么的黄濑心里乐得不行，他把西服袖子伸向黄濑手边道，「帮你老公把袖子挽上去，给你做好吃的，凉太。」

「小青峰你别跟我开玩笑啊，什么老公的你入戏还真深！而且别叫我“凉太”，超级别扭的。」黄濑照着青峰伸过来的胳膊就掐了一下，不过之后还是帮青峰把袖子挽上去了。青峰递过来蔬菜黄濑就条件反射地乖乖给洗干净了，像是回到了两年前，只是地点不同了。青峰叫他“凉太”只能说明他们在做那件羞人的事，可今天青峰竟然在床下这么叫黄濑黄濑听的浑身难受。「你快跟我说说这是怎么回事，你为什么跟我家人混得这么熟？」

「因为我有魅力呗。这都猜不出来真是笨啊，黄濑。」青峰才懒得跟黄濑解释，他知道黄濑现在心里有个结而且并不是能轻易解开的，不过青峰有耐心等或是亲自帮黄濑把那个结解开。不过结婚这事他可不准备让黄濑推脱掉，握着个证总算是有法律保护的，比现在这样握不住黄濑安心多了。「明天别去公司了，收拾收拾行李带你出国透透气。」

「这事这么突然我怎么可能答应你啊。」黄濑一想到自己的年假要长小翅膀飞了就心疼，Bill在工作方面可真的算是一本正经的人，他不喜欢员工没有正当理由随便请假。可若是拒绝青峰的话青峰在之后的一段时间里肯定不会给他好脸看，如今黄濑的生活已经完完全全和青峰捆绑在一起了，要是青峰气不顺黄濑也没好日子过。「小青峰不要为难我好不好，要是想出去玩的话我们等过一阵放假的。」

「这件事可没得商量，黄濑。」青峰在切鱼，刚刚黄濑说不行时青峰切鱼的力道明显大了。黄濑就知道，青峰其实真的是个霸道的人。青峰很温柔这点黄濑无法否认，毕竟他曾一度沉浸在青峰式的温柔里出不来，可青峰有时真的是霸道到过分，完全不听取他的意见。

「小青峰，你就不能听我一次？」黄濑忍青峰很久了，他以前是因为爱青峰才妥协的。如今他们已经分手两年了，青峰的气他完全没有必要受着。黄濑一次次忍让只是因为对青峰还有感情罢了，他却不想青峰仗着这点肆意妄为。「你若总是这么霸道的话我想我们就不要再见面了，我现在不会做什么事都围着你转，真心希望小青峰你不要将两年前的生活方式再强加在我身上。我们已经分手了，你不要忘了这件事啊。」

黄濑一鼓作气说完了这串话后青峰放下了手里切鱼的刀，他扭开水龙头把手洗干净后一把将黄濑拽进怀里。青峰趴在黄濑的肩头，他的声音不再像刚刚那么强硬了，或者说现在附在黄濑肩头的青峰像个没有安全感的孩子。青峰的双手紧紧地环住了黄濑的腰，他把头深埋在黄濑的颈窝，黄濑身上的味道很好闻有让人安心的作用。「凉太，如果我说我爱你呢？你看不出来我还爱着你吗？」

「小青峰……」黄濑被青峰突然说出口的告白吓住了，青峰说他还爱自己……黄濑觉得自己的脑袋好像是突然卡住了，他没法思考，青峰说还爱他。黄濑不知道自己该怎么回答青峰，他们要重归于好吗？如果复合的话以前阻挡在他们面前的所有障碍全都不在了，可黄濑只觉得不甘心。青峰说分手就分手，说复合自己又和他复合，好像自己是很随便很容易到手似的。黄濑回抱着青峰道，「我现在还不能给你答复。」

青峰抬头轻轻地吻住黄濑的脖子，之后细密的吻一直往上，最后封住了黄濑的嘴唇。青峰没有像以往一样霸道地湿吻而是小心翼翼地不敢深入。青峰一旦示弱黄濑就完全没有办法抵抗了，黄濑觉得青峰是把他全部弱点都摸透了，恐怕他所有的举动青峰都了如指掌。谈起这点黄濑的确感到惭愧，他对青峰其实并不了解，很多时候黄濑不知道青峰在想什么，他猜不透青峰。青峰用额头抵着黄濑的额头，他似乎在恳求黄濑，「陪我去荷兰，黄濑。」

黄濑心软了，他见不得青峰示弱，他把头埋在青峰的胸膛里闷声道，「好。」

青峰揉了揉黄濑的头发笑道，「你可不能反悔，黄濑。」

黄濑突然有一种中计了的感觉，青峰一改刚刚那可怜兮兮的模样换上一脸坏笑。被青峰耍了……黄濑从青峰怀里钻出来看着心情大好的青峰郁闷极了，青峰又利用黄濑还对他有好感不忍心拒绝他这件事左右黄濑的计划。青峰看着黄濑一脸失落的表情心里高兴，他贴着黄濑的耳朵得意道，「昨晚你把你心里藏的所有心事都说出来了，黄濑。顺便一提，你绝对比你自己想象的还更爱我。」

黄濑闻言微微震惊，他真的不记得昨晚醉酒之后到底说了什么做了什么，可青峰不像是在扯谎。把心事全说出来了？难道他把他很在乎青峰两年前为什么离开他这件事也说出口了？黄濑超级后悔那天喝醉了酒，他从会喝酒开始醉酒的次数屈指可数，可倒霉的是竟然被青峰撞上了。

「小青峰你别瞎说，什么比我想象的还爱你，怎么可能啊，我明明……明明都已经把你忘掉了。」黄濑推开青峰，青峰也不继续抱着黄濑了，他继续切菜，不过却仍旧偷偷地监视着黄濑的举动。黄濑为了掩饰他内心里的慌张用手摸了摸鼻子，青峰知道这是黄濑不知所措时的小动作。

「我是不是在胡说你自己心里明白。我会一直等你，等你越过内心那道槛，等你回到我身边。」青峰背对着黄濑翻炒着锅里的菜，黄濑看着青峰的背影突然很想抱住这个帅气的男人，不过他没这么做。青峰说的对，黄濑觉得自己心里是有一道槛，即使他知道自己还爱着青峰却不愿以这样的方式重新回到青峰身边，他总觉得有什么事情不称心。可黄濑弄不清，他不知道自己在纠结什么，可他却不能对这种心情视而不见，他没法答应青峰复合的请求。至少不是现在。青峰清楚黄濑不可能在短时间内克服心里障碍，他不急，只要他还对黄濑拥有所有权他就会一直等下去。所以荷兰黄濑必须跟自己去，黄濑若是自愿跟过来最好，若是不来，就是绑青峰也要把黄濑绑去。他可以和自己老婆纠缠，可以等他解开心结，但若是没有任何关系束缚随时都可以跑掉的话青峰绝对不允许。「这里油大，你去外头呆着。」

黄濑不甘心地出了厨房，不知道从什么时候开始自己对青峰言听计从。两年前就是，看起来似乎是青峰对自己百依百顺，可细数起来很多事都是按照青峰的想法执行的。和青峰在一起的那段时光很幸福，可同时黄濑感受到的是主导权的丧失，他一开始曾错误地理解为青峰不尊重他同为男人的尊严。现在黄濑明白了，他过不去的是青峰做事根本不询问他的意见，就好像自己总是对的一样。黄濑承认很多事按照青峰的方法可以被很顺利地解决掉，可这种不平等的关系并不是黄濑想要的。黄濑理解的爱情不是一方主导而是两方不断地磨合棱角，一方霸道另一方忍让，这样的关系迟早会破裂。而只有那些懂得相互包容的恋人才是天衣无缝的搭档，这样的爱情才能无坚不摧。

当初分手大概是早晚的事，黄濑并不是一个没有主见的人，相反，黄濑会想方设法让别人接受自己的观点。同样，青峰骨子里有很浓厚的大男子主义，他有唯我独尊的霸气因而不容任何人质疑。黄濑生活的环境让他习惯于圆滑处事，所以就算黄濑想用自己的想法征服别人也不会蛮横到一意孤行。可青峰不是，青峰小时候就一直是孩子王，长大之后也做过打手，他的处事逻辑里没有退让只有暴力和强迫。

黄濑回到客厅时爸妈和两个姐姐已经开始聊他们的新房怎么装修了，黄濑觉得身心疲惫却又不好跟家人告辞回去休息。算了，黄濑想，反正他们也就是想象一下自己和青峰结婚后的生活罢了。他又不会真的和青峰结婚，至少现在绝对不可能。这样一来，若是他们高兴就让他们幻想一下吧。

晚饭后一家人又聊了一会儿就各自回家了。坐在青峰车里黄濑并没有主动挑起话题，青峰一言不发地开车似乎不觉得这样安静的氛围会让人感到尴尬。把车停好在停车场后黄濑就准备开门下车，可刚迈下一条腿就被青峰拉进怀里来了个深吻。黄濑没想到青峰会突然来这么一出，黄濑身体僵直地被青峰拉到身边，青峰的吻很热烈，完全不像刚刚安静地开车的青峰所为。再次遇到青峰之后黄濑发现青峰变得有些阴晴不定，他可以前一秒板着脸而后一秒就同黄濑来个拥吻。这样的青峰黄濑有些害怕，他原本就读不懂青峰，现在的青峰更让人难以捉摸。

「别急着逃开我。」青峰同黄濑十指相扣，黄濑右手食指上青峰送他的戒指被黄濑摘掉了。青峰早上在黄濑门前等他时就发现了，不过他一直忍着没问黄濑。

即使知道黄濑仍旧喜欢他青峰还是会感到不安，他不知道自己在怕什么，可黄濑有意无意地同他保持距离让他感到十分烦躁。青峰有自知之明，他知道自己的嫉妒心严重到只要有人碰黄濑一下他都无法忍受，青峰觉得他是对黄濑着魔了。

刚刚青峰其实是想放黄濑走的，青峰也想一个人静一静，他知道自己对黄濑的爱已经到了有点变态的程度了。这不是他想要的，他想和黄濑回到两年前，那时的青峰才是最快乐的，青峰相信那时的黄濑也很享受只属于他们的爱情。可看到黄濑离开的背影青峰就不由自主地拉住了黄濑的胳膊。青峰设想过很多次，当年如果死缠着黄濑不让他离开会是怎样的结果？会比现在更糟糕吗？


	18. Chapter 18

「18」

黄濑觉得他和青峰之间的感情就像是碎了的夹丝玻璃，藕断丝连。只因为青峰一句“别急着逃开我”黄濑便犹豫了，青峰看起来很孤独，他没法淡定地转身离开。

青峰握着黄濑的手，很用力，像是怕极了黄濑逃开。他们一左一右并排走进了电梯，谁都没说话。两年前他们还在一起时也经常经历这样的沉默，两个人呆在一起却不交谈。那时他们很享受这样安静惬意的时光，而如今只剩尴尬了。黄濑有些紧张，手心微微冒汗，青峰像是没察觉到一样丝毫不松手。

「小青峰，那就……明天见吧。」黄濑家离电梯口更近，走到门口后黄濑松开青峰的手示意青峰要分开了，可青峰还是紧握着黄濑的手。黄濑不知道该怎么办了，他看着青峰藏青色的眸子，那眸子里像是泛着莫名的悲伤。

「进去吧。」青峰又握了一会儿才不舍地松开了黄濑的手，他盯着黄濑手里的钥匙声音很低沉。黄濑杵在原地不知道该不该开门进去，他微微抬头看着青峰，离开青峰的这两年似乎在他们两人之间横上了一条巨大的沟壑。他们人生的轨迹似乎是两条相交线，而此时他们似乎已经错过了交点越走越背离。

就在青峰转身往自己的公寓走时黄濑竟不由自主地拉住了青峰的手臂，看到青峰的背影并不是一件让黄濑愉快的事情，两年前说分手时的悲痛又悄悄冒了出来。黄濑惊讶地看着自己不受控制的伸出去拉住青峰右臂的手，他不知道为什么自己会下意识地挽留青峰，这使得黄濑很尴尬。黄濑停顿了一下，他在想用什么方式来掩饰他的尴尬。

青峰转身看向脸色微红的黄濑，他眸子里一瞬而逝的惊讶黄濑并没有察觉到。黄濑赶紧松开拉住青峰的手不好意思地摸了摸头道，「小青峰要是不嫌弃就来我这里坐一会儿再回家吧。」

青峰看着面前一直低着头不敢抬起来害羞的黄濑，好想把黄濑搂紧怀里狠狠吻住。青峰叹了口气道，「你不怕我对你做什么……算了，你好好休息，我回去了。」

「不是小青峰说不要我急着逃开你吗？」黄濑鼓起勇气冲着青峰的背影喊道，「结果是你自己先选择放弃的。今天是，两年前也是。」

青峰闻言愣在原地，他被黄濑弄糊涂了，这种时而疏远时而亲近的态度让他无从以对。

青峰不想转过身去看黄濑，黄濑现在心里在想什么他不懂了。青峰能感觉到黄濑对自己还有感情，可这种感情又同两年前的有很大的区别。青峰知道黄濑现在心里很乱，黄濑还摸不清现在对他的感情是怎样的。青峰不想逼迫黄濑，步步紧逼并不是明智之举。青峰知道，必要时候，适当的距离能让黄濑看清他自己内心的真实感受。

「我会忍不住想碰你。」

青峰掏了掏裤兜，竟然没带钥匙……黄濑注意到了青峰的动作，为了不让青峰感到尴尬他走到青峰身边拉住青峰不让他跑掉，道，「今天想和小青峰在一起，小青峰不许回家。」

青峰也没反抗，既然黄濑都给台阶下了，不顺着下岂不太愚蠢？何况和黄濑孤男乖男两个人呆在一起，这绝对是件值得高兴的事。

刚一进门“小青峰”就像是感应到主人回来了一样“蹭蹭蹭”跑到黄濑裤腿旁蹭黄濑，黄濑蹲下身把“小青峰”抱在怀里换上了拖鞋。青峰说实话有点嫉妒这只凭借同自己十分相似的外表而得到黄濑宠幸的黑猫，黄濑抱起这个小东西的一瞬间周身散发出“母爱”一般的暖意。

「我穿哪双？」青峰话里略带醋意，他可没想到自己有朝一日还会吃上一只猫的醋。青峰把黄濑怀里不停用毛茸茸的脸蹭着黄濑的那只黑猫抱了过来，“小青峰”不满地“喵喵”叫了两声以示反抗，黄濑这才有暇顾及青峰。

「家里就这一双。」黄濑一直是一个人住，招待客人也不会邀请到家里，所以根本没准备备用拖鞋。「要不小青峰你穿我这双吧。」

黄濑刚想脱掉拖鞋就被青峰制止了，青峰不像是客人反倒像是主人一般大摇大摆地走到了客厅一屁股坐在了沙发上。青峰一边给怀里不老实的黑猫顺毛一边观察黄濑的公寓，早上来呆过一会儿大致结构都差不多了解了。

黄濑一进屋就开始忙活起来，他把备用的浴巾递给青峰让青峰先去浴室洗个澡。可黄濑公寓的结构实在是太具开放式了，卧室和客厅、浴室只由几根柱子为界限分隔开，几乎可以从这个公寓的任何角落看到浴室里的景色。黄濑并不担心青峰会不好意思，他只是担心一会儿自己洗澡的时候会害羞尴尬。

浴室里水流声让黄濑的心跳加速，偷偷看了眼青峰，他的身材用完美来形容都不足为过。脱掉了衣服的青峰更加充满魅力，黄濑赶紧转过头来红着脸继续帮青峰准备枕头和被子。

「黄濑，」浴室里传来了青峰的声音，「浴巾落在沙发上了，帮我拿过来。」

「哦。」黄濑努力控制自己目不斜视，可他的目光无时无刻不再青峰的身上。青峰的身体完全是可以让任何女人为之疯狂的，黄濑敢保证。拿起沙发上的浴巾递给青峰，黄濑的动作十分僵硬完全不自然，青峰却恰恰相反。他大步流星地走出浴室抱黄濑抱进怀里，黄濑身体更加僵硬了，心脏“扑通扑通”像要从嗓子眼跳出来了一般。

青峰咬住黄濑的左耳，那里的藏青色耳环是青峰认定黄濑对他还有留恋的证据之一。他用尽自己的温柔在黄濑耳边轻声道，「我能抱你吗？」

「小青峰……」耳边痒痒的感觉让黄濑浑身发颤，就青峰这一句话黄濑都快要放弃一切理智扒光衣服和青峰大干一场。黄濑把头埋进青峰的怀里沉默了许久后才用闷闷的声音道，「你明……」

「你以为我真的有那么饥渴？」青峰在黄濑沉默了这么久之后马上变化了态度，他不想逼迫黄濑，就像昨晚一样。青峰放开黄濑从他手中拿走浴巾往下体一围后就走出了浴室，沙发上是黄濑放好的枕头和薄被，青峰二话没说掀开被就躺在了沙发上。

黄濑家的沙发很宽，沙发靠背放平之后可以躺下两个人。

黄濑本来想说「你明知道我不可能拒绝你」，结果青峰先一步结束了做爱的邀请。如果青峰执意要做的话黄濑根本没法拒绝，或许是两年前留下的后遗症，黄濑似乎爱青峰到了已经习惯服从青峰的一切要求。在浴室里脱掉了衣服，即使怕青峰偷看也要装作很镇定，黄濑想。

青峰在他面前从来都很从容，往往都是黄濑被青峰调戏、挑逗的伎俩弄得羞涩不已。黄濑故意背对着青峰，他感受到了背后袭来的目光，很炙热。

青峰的确是在盯着黄濑看，不得不说黄濑比之前更瘦了，这并不是什么值得高兴的事。黄濑本身就用胃病，之前他们还在一起时他会想方设法逼黄濑吃掉一些黄濑不爱吃但很有营养的东西。当时青峰也嘴对嘴地喂过黄濑，或是用吻做奖励鼓励黄濑吃掉这些东西。那阵黄濑摸起来很舒服，该有肉的地方很圆润，青峰还自豪了好一阵。

看着裸着的黄濑青峰感到口干舌燥，毕竟还未过血气方刚的年纪，何况面前还是他最爱最想得到的人的身体。青峰吸了口气闭上了眼睛，他不想逼迫黄濑也不想做一个在黄濑面前完全失去自控力的男人。再者昨天已经做过了，黄濑经久未做他怕黄濑吃不消。

黄濑今天洗澡的速度比往常快了很多，从浴室里出来时黄濑穿着浴衣正用毛巾随意地擦着湿漉漉的头发。走到青峰沙发前黄濑笑着道了句「小青峰晚安。」

晚安，青峰还记得他妹妹告诉他这是爱人之家才会说的词。wanan，我爱你爱你。

青峰心底一暖，仿佛以前的一切都回来了。两年之间的孤独绝望都散去了，只因为黄濑在他面前。

青峰把黄濑拉进怀里夺过黄濑手里的毛巾，「两年了还没学照顾自己。」

黄濑本来想反抗的欲望因为青峰这句话全部消失了，他眼眶有些湿润。没有青峰的这两年，他过的很辛苦。

青峰离开了之后黄濑才发现，他有多么的依赖青峰。


	19. Chapter 19

「19」

最近产出低是因为手机坏了心情很糟糕，希望大家能理解⊙﹏⊙

再加上小学期就每周三有课结果要呆在学校四周很心塞，被蚊子咬的要死掉了〒_〒

正文

青峰的动作很温柔，同两年前一样，柔软的毛巾轻轻地摩擦着黄濑的金发，黄濑全身放松自然而然地靠在青峰身上。他闭上了眼睛，「我曾经设想过，如果两年前我们没分手会怎样。」

青峰闻言手上的动作，他知道，如果当年没有分手的话现在这一切根本无法实现。他和黄濑或许还是住在穷地方过着苦日子，不被黄濑的家人认可，会感受到来各个方面的压力。青峰曾想过无数次，两年的陪伴和现在的成就究竟哪个更值得，他无法当机立断地给出答案。如果没有用这两年的陪伴换来现在他拥有的这一切，他和黄濑一直在一起的可能性不会太高。

青峰继续帮黄濑擦头发，他在黄濑耳边轻声道，「你认为会怎样？」

「如果没有同小青峰分手的话我现在可能还过着没有主权的生活。」黄濑的话说的小心翼翼，他怕青峰会生气，但他忍不住想让青峰知道他如今不和青峰在一起的原因。说什么不想和青峰复合都是假的，是所谓的面子和尊严在作怪。黄濑心知肚明，他还是爱着青峰，两年改变不了什么，尤其是当他们之间还存在着最坚固最深刻的爱恋时。黄濑假装刚刚那话是随口说说的样子嘻嘻哈哈地笑道，「哈哈，好在现在我可以自由自在随心所欲了。」

擦好黄濑的头发青峰把毛巾放到身旁空出来的沙发上，用双手环住黄濑的腰，头埋进黄濑的肩窝。青峰本来就没打算放黄濑回卧室，今晚从走进黄濑的公寓里开始青峰就没打算晚上一个人睡。

「会改的。」青峰吻着黄濑洁白的后脖颈，吻由上到下一直绕到黄濑胸前的锁骨上。黄濑躲了躲却没躲开青峰的吻，他只想好好跟青峰说说话而不是上床。青峰的声音温柔且带有磁性，他似乎在挑逗黄濑似的在黄濑耳边柔声道，「再给我一次机会，会改的，黄濑。」

青峰似乎完全掌握了黄濑的死穴，黄濑最怕的就是青峰示弱，他根本狠不下心来看青峰落魄沮丧的模样。「我可以再给小青峰机会，不过我们要重新开始，我想看到一个不一样的小青峰。」

「我答应你。」青峰吻了吻黄濑的脸颊，也不知道着了什么魔，在青峰眼里黄濑简直美到看一眼就能硬的地步。果然是情人眼里出西施吗？青峰自嘲了一下，无法想象如果黄濑爱上了别人他要怎么继续活下去。在母亲和妹妹离世后青峰遇到了黄濑，黄濑对于青峰来说就像一个善良的天使，他给了青峰新的希望和活下去的勇气。豪不夸张地说是黄濑凉太给了他青峰大辉新生，在所有人都离开他以后，黄濑朝他伸出了手，给了他暖心的微笑。「不过黄濑，公平起见你也要答应我几个条件。」

「哈？小青峰还真是一点亏都不吃啊。」黄濑转过头时嘴唇不小心擦过青峰的唇边，结果青峰丝毫不放过机会地吻了黄濑。维持这个姿势和青峰接吻有点不舒服，黄濑推了推青峰想让他停下来。结果适得其反，青峰误会了黄濑以为黄濑不愿意同他接吻，微怒之下青峰猛的用舌头撬开了黄濑的双唇横冲直撞地与黄濑的舌头纠缠起来。青峰的吻技不知道是经验积累起来的还是无师自通的，反正只要青峰认真起来同黄濑接吻黄濑就会被吻得上气不接下气晕乎乎的。同以前无数次的接吻一样直到黄濑气喘吁吁差点窒息青峰才放开了黄濑，还附加一句气死人的类似“黄濑你弱爆了”这样的话。黄濑起身坐到青峰身旁的沙发上，虽然心跳忐忑得不行却还是装模作样地说着谴责青峰的违心话，「刚交往的情侣哪里会一上来就舌吻啊，小青峰。」

「我们当时还没确定关系就上床了，你跟我说没有刚认识就接吻的情侣？」青峰凑到黄濑身边环住黄濑的腰就把上半身全部重量压在黄濑身上，黄濑装作嫌弃的往旁边躲了躲，青峰又继续凑过来。

「那是意外。」黄濑脸色微红，一想到当年他傻乎乎地把自己当成生日礼物献身给青峰的举动黄濑就羞愧不已，真是年少时的冲动。不过若是没有那次的冲动，他现在可能同青峰连朋友间的友谊都算不上。毕竟当时青峰的脾气不算太好，对他也并不友善，或许当时若不是喜欢青峰的长相和身材，黄濑会马上搬出去租别的屋子 。黄濑无奈地低头看着身上树袋熊一样半裸上身的青峰，青峰此时的模样有点好笑，是和他一脸的凶相完全不同的呆萌感，黄濑笑道，「小青峰是软体动物吗，这样压着我。」

「我的要求很简单，我要你不许在外面勾引别人。」青峰突然一脸认真地说了这么一句让黄濑意想不到的话。黄濑当然知道青峰的独占欲很强，可黄濑并不觉得自己有做什么勾搭青峰以外的人的行为。

黄濑无辜地看着青峰，「除了你我黄濑凉太就没勾搭过第二个人。」

「那个叫什么火神的喜欢你，还有你老板Bill，我看的出来。」青峰收紧怀抱，他不想在黄濑面前聊有关他的情敌的一切问题，可为了让黄濑注意克制平时的言谈举止青峰还是把话挑明了。「你跟他们说你有男人了，不许用工作以外的事作为借口打扰你。」

「太霸道了吧，青峰大辉。」黄濑虽然脸上是一副被暴君欺压的可怜平民的模样，实际上他心里很高兴，青峰吃醋了。黄濑见到青峰严肃的表情就想笑，不过要是当着青峰的面笑青峰绝对会觉得自尊心受挫。于是黄濑便尽量控制自己内心喜悦的心情靠近青峰在他侧脸上落下了一个轻吻，之后回抱了青峰。「小青峰你是对我的忠诚度没信心还是对自己爆表的魅力没信心？」

青峰大眼瞪大眼地看着黄濑沉默了几分钟之后语气突然变得隐忍又深沉，他咬住了黄濑带着藏青色耳环的左耳低沉道，「你可真会玩火。」

黄濑真想当着青峰的面翻白眼，不过他只是想想而已，如果他真的那么做了估计被青峰强迫着来一发是在所难免。可黄濑的确委屈，如果亲一下青峰的侧脸或是拥抱一下他都可以称得上是“玩火”的话，那只能说青峰的火特别容易点着了。

既然要重新开始黄濑觉得他们应该把自己的心境都挑明了。或许当年他们之所以分手是因为一些他们自己并没有意识到的误会。可坦白心境什么的总会觉得不好意思，尤其是在爱人面前，说出来就像是说情话一样。黄濑对上青峰那双情欲满满的眸子，这时候跟青峰告白就是小白兔自己往大灰狼肚子里钻。黄濑用双手拍了拍青峰的脸颊像破坏青峰幻想的恶人一般笑道，「喂，把口水收起来啊，总裁先生。」

青峰恢复了正常眼神，不过黄濑刚刚用“总裁先生”这词称呼青峰叫的他春心荡漾。看着黄濑得意的笑容青峰不悦地靠近黄濑的双唇微微用力地咬了几口，之后邪邪道，「善于破坏气氛这点到是没变啊，黄濑凉太。」

「小青峰品行恶劣这点也没变。」被青峰咬的嘴唇微痛，黄濑气不过咬了回去。结果青峰不觉得的痛反而一脸享受似的模样让黄濑完全没有了成就感。「小青峰你要认真听我说接下来的话，不许曲解我的话，更不许把“我一直喜欢你”这样的话当成告白，懂不懂？」

青峰表面上大大咧咧看见黄濑就一副色痞相，其实黄濑说的每一句话他都有好好听进去。分开这么久青峰也想过很多，当初分手绝不是因为异地、不常见面这么简单。他当时除了做爱之外对黄濑的关注太少了，青峰本身自认为算不上什么暖男，也不太会明察秋毫。不过黄濑是不是被爱情冲昏了头？连“我一直喜欢你”这样标准的告白经典台词都不能理解为告白，他是别扭到什么程度了？黄濑现在就那么畏惧他青峰大辉碰他同他做爱吗？

在爱情里让步并不是输。

「我其实一直都喜欢小青峰，从来没变过心。」黄濑低着头不敢看青峰，他知道青峰一直在盯着他看，而且是眼神目光特别炙热的那种。虽然黄濑心里清楚把这些话说出来之后面对青峰时会有低他一等那样的尴尬心情，可黄濑想进一步，他想呆在青峰身边再也不走开了。「当时说分手其实只是一时气话，因为小青峰回老家那边工作以后也不给我打电话和发短信了，我当时心里特别害怕，怕小青峰不再喜欢我了。去找小青峰的那两天晚上也只是和小青峰做了爱，想告诉你我有多思念你也没有机会。后来家里也施压，周围的亲人、朋友也说我们不会长久，结果心情就乱了。那天晚上我犯了胃病疼的很厉害差点起不了床，可我当时只想和小青峰你说说话。可给你打电话却是一个女孩子接了，我整个人在听到小青峰电话里传来女孩子的声音以后就崩溃了。」

看着黄濑一脸悔恨悲伤的表情青峰心里也不好受，他拂过黄濑的脸在他额头上亲吻了一下。青峰知道黄濑是鼓起了很大勇气才把这些话说出口，黄濑的坦率和真诚是他吸引青峰的两个方面。青峰温柔地轻吻着黄濑，黄濑在回忆这些事时是痛苦的，青峰能感觉到。

「都是我的错，黄濑。我怕自己做不到，怕无法博得你家人的认同。我当时很焦躁，一心想着成为一个有事业的男人，我无法忍受你夹在我和家人之间做难为情的抉择。说分手那天我得了突发式心脏病，那天我失去了我的工作，我以为我们彻底要分开了。」

青峰那天得了心脏病？黄濑吃惊地看着青峰，心中微痛，他不知道青峰究竟独自承受了多少痛苦。

黄濑扶住青峰的脸狠狠吻住了这个既倔强自尊心又强的男人，对他已经到了沉迷的程度了。黄濑眸子微微湿润，一想到青峰为了给自己一个更好的生活，为了让自己的家人认可他而努力工作，还因为压力太大得了心脏病眼泪就像是碰触到什么开关一般不停地流出眼眶。黄濑吻着青峰的侧脸，声音因为感动有些颤抖，「你明知道我不在乎那些，我一直都只是想单纯的和小青峰你在一起啊。」

「可我再乎，我没法看到你因为我被别人说三道四。」青峰收紧了怀抱，如果那些日子的悲痛能换回黄濑的爱，再痛一些也是值得的。

「我们再也不要独自一个人承担所有的痛苦了好不好，小青峰？我们是恋人，我们要一起面对生活里的坎坷不是吗？」黄濑真怕青峰一直一个人把所以的压力都扛在身上，他不仅担心青峰的健康还担心青峰又会因为什么他不知道的原因选择离开他。失去青峰的滋味他尝了两年多，不想再体会那种撕心裂肺的煎熬了。

「我可以抱你吗，黄濑？」黄濑义正言辞的模样很性感，或者说黄濑认真起来的样子在青峰眼里是极具诱惑的姿态。既然一切都说开了，何况黄濑对他的好感还不是一星半点儿，深究起来或许这些年的分离反倒更加深了黄濑对他的思念和爱恋。所以去荷兰领结婚证也是顺理成章的事情吧，不过青峰不准备告诉黄濑这个计划。

「我们就不能好好地什么也不做就只是躺在一起吗，小青峰？」黄濑瞪大了蜜色的眼睛看向青峰，对这个男人真的是爱不完。此生就心动了那么一次，结果就丢掉了自己的心，真是不甘心。「还有，小青峰老实说你昨天做了几次？」

「哈？」青峰支支吾吾地不想正面回答黄濑得问题，要是黄濑知道他昨天做了五次黄濑肯定会翻脸。可昨天真的是源自生理的天性使然，两年没碰过的爱人就在面前，还一副醉酒后满脸潮红的模样，就是再性冷淡再正人君子的男人也会把持不住啊。「谁会觉得那种事情啊。」

「反正今天不许做。」说罢黄濑把沙发靠背放平之后钻进了青峰怀里，「小青峰就乖乖地搂着我睡觉好了。」

「真羡慕你啊，黄濑，有这么温暖的怀抱搂着你。」青峰嬉皮笑脸地自恋了一把，把黄濑往怀里一拉就将他整个人都环在身下，青峰坏心眼地把黄濑压在身底下。

「那让我抱你啊。」黄濑不服气地瞪了青峰一眼。黄濑自然也想像男人一样抱着自己的爱人，可谁叫他爱上了青峰大辉，这个蛮横霸道的男人，在他面前黄濑甘愿屈服。

「让我来保护你就好了。」青峰用下巴抵住黄濑的脑袋，像是在庄严地承诺什么一样。

「小青峰认真的样子想在求婚似的。」黄濑伸出胳膊掐了掐青峰的脸，「对了，小青峰把你的戒指给我。」

「我想娶你你嫁不嫁？」青峰抓住黄濑的手拉到他唇边吻了吻，看着黄濑略微惊讶的眸子认真问道。

「哈哈哈，小青峰你越来越幽默了。」黄濑发现自己竟然害怕回答青峰这个问题，他不知道自己在纠结什么，但是青峰问出口时黄濑犹豫了，不由自主地犹豫了。或许是怕婚后青峰还是会自作主张地决定所以事情，他害怕这种没有主权的生活。黄濑伸手去拿青峰手上的戒指，他能想到不和青峰谈婚论嫁的办法只有转移话题。「快点把戒指给我看看。」

青峰知道黄濑不想回复他，但他不知道黄濑怕什么。但就算黄濑愿不愿意，这次去荷兰青峰一定要把黄濑凉太这个名字写在具有法律意义的伴侣的位置上，不管用什么方法。即使是欺骗青峰也要娶黄濑，青峰无法想象没有黄濑的生活，他再也不想体验那种仿似失去了活着的全部乐趣的滋味了。

青峰的戒指里刻着“Kise Ryota”，黄濑凉太的罗马字符。一股莫名的喜悦和欣慰就像温泉一般涌入黄濑的心脏，青峰爱的人也一直是自己。

「小青峰什么时候变得这么狡猾了？」

黄濑还是不会掩饰自己的心情，蜜色眸子旁边带笑的眼角写满了得意，青峰按捺不住内心的爱恋用力揉乱了黄濑的头发，「还有更狡猾的事。」

「什么？」青峰这句话完全吸引了黄濑的好奇心，他瞪大了眼睛看着青峰，「小青峰快说是什么啊？」

好奇的黄濑模样特别可爱，青峰没认真吸住黄濑的双唇来了个深吻。吻毕之后一脸得意地看着黄濑痞痞道，「秘密。」

「切。」黄濑装作生气的模样扭过身子背对着青峰，今天算是他从两年前到现在最开心的一天了。因为青峰陪在他身旁，能感受到青峰的体温、青峰的呼吸。

青峰把黄濑从沙发边缘拉回怀里，他在黄濑的耳旁柔声道，「等我们从荷兰回来我就告诉你。」


	20. Chapter 20

「20」

来到荷兰以后黄濑发现他越发地讨厌英语了，这几天黄濑就见青峰用一口流利的英语和当地人侃侃而谈，他自己跟个傻子似的干瞪眼看着青峰。青峰说英语的模样超级帅气，看的黄濑脸红心跳的。青峰嗓音本身就很低沉，用那声音说出英语真是性感到黄濑想立马把他扑倒。不过黄濑还有理智，他不悦地拽着青峰的袖子，不会说英语真是一件既麻烦又丢脸的事。

不过黄濑不得不承认同青峰在荷兰度过的这几天都很开心，感觉像是新婚夫妇度蜜月似的。青峰很绅士，黄濑从未见过这么彬彬有礼的青峰。他们去了阿姆斯特丹运河，去了库肯霍夫公园，去了小孩堤防风车村还有一些黄濑不记得名字了但很漂亮的地方。

他们俩住的旅店算不上华丽但周围的景色很漂亮，院子里种满了各色的郁金香。玩了一天黄濑累得不行一回到房间就倒在了双人床上，青峰看起来到是还精力充沛的模样。因为又确立了情侣关系，所以旅店订了双人床到是理所当然。这几天晚上青峰一直缠着黄濑想做可黄濑每天都累到懒得动弹，结果青峰有色心黄濑却不配合，不仅如此，黄濑还一直拿情侣之间应该按部就班不能急于求成作为借口拒绝青峰要亲热的请求。他们在做爱的问题上争执了很久之后黄濑才稍稍松口，他允许青峰和他做一次，打着作为在荷兰旅游纪念品的旗号。

那之后青峰到是再没一脸色相地缠着黄濑要抱他，青峰似乎已经琢磨好这次做爱的时间和地点了。

「黄濑，」青峰把手伸到黄濑背后将他整个人拉起身抱进怀里，他吻着黄濑的鬓角，黄濑像只懒踏踏的小猫似的在青峰怀里乱蹭。青峰的心脏被人用鸡毛掸子扫过似的痒得难受，他感觉嗓子有点干，「快点去洗澡。」

「小青峰抱我过去。」黄濑树袋熊一般用四肢缠住青峰，他很享受同青峰玩这样的游戏，再者精力十分充沛的青峰让黄濑有一丝恐惧感，毕竟他有随时被青峰抱的风险。青峰体力有多好、耐力有多强、持久力有多棒怕是黄濑最清楚了，所以在青峰身体里的那头野兽苏醒之前黄濑觉得自己有必要努力消耗掉青峰的体力。

「你心里的算盘我都知道，黄濑。」青峰含住黄濑左耳戴着藏青色耳环的耳垂痞痞道，他的舌头沿着黄濑的耳廓上下舔弄着。「你放心，你男人不至于把你抱到浴室就没力气了。」

「喂，小青峰你非要说这么色情的话吗！」也不知是青峰舔的还是因为羞愧，黄濑的耳朵从上到下全部红透了。他羞得不敢和青峰对视，他把头埋进青峰因为衬衫解开最上面的三个扣子而露出来的胸膛。

太可爱了！就因为黄濑这鸵鸟般的举动彻底点燃了青峰的欲望，黄濑一直是个挺清纯的人，即使他们做过的爱已经上三位数了。大概是因为黄濑一直被保护的很好，他总是把事情想的太简单太美好，不过青峰喜欢这样乐观开朗无忧无虑的黄濑，黄濑总像是天使一样把他从绝望的世界里救赎出来。

「这是要抱你之前的调情啊，笨蛋。」青峰咬住黄濑的耳朵，黄濑被吓了一跳赶紧缩了脖子。青峰知道黄濑会做这样的反应，他揽住黄濑的腰不让他逃跑，黄濑怒瞪了青峰一眼。青峰笑了，看黄濑恼羞成怒的模样特别有趣，他把双手伸到青峰屁股底下托起黄濑的身子往浴室里走。

「小青峰大色鬼！」被青峰摸屁股的滋味总是充满了色情的感觉，黄濑本来脸皮就薄，就算和青峰做过无数次他好是会不好意思。「抱我去浴室就好，摸屁股算怎么回事……」

「这是调情的一部分。」青峰脸上满是笑意，黄濑脸色微红，因为害羞故意别过头去不看青峰的脸。黄濑双腿缠住青峰的腰，他纠结了很久要不要这么做，不想掉下去的同时又讨厌青峰误会他是欲求不满故意缠住他的腰做这种靠在墙上做爱的体位。

「你一会儿……要做啊？」黄濑把头埋在青峰结实健硕的胸膛上，尽量克制自己像处男一般的害羞和慌张道。因为和青峰约定好要在荷兰做一次以纪念这次旅行了，明天是在荷兰观光的最后一天，黄濑还以为青峰把这件事忘掉了……谁知青峰竟然全记在心里。「还以为你忘掉那个约定了。」

「哈？这种求来不易的事哪个男人会忘掉？」青峰把黄濑放进圆形浴池里，黄濑吵着说“色峰，我衣服还没脱掉啊”，青峰把耳边黄濑的聒噪忽略掉。青峰脱掉身上的衣裤一步跨进浴池里，黄濑赶紧缩成一团给青峰让位子，其实主要是怕青峰对他动手动脚赶紧躲到一边去。青峰瞥了黄濑一眼邪笑道，「过来，躲一边去让我抓到后果你自己知道。」

切，黄濑心里不服气，凭什么小青峰那么霸道……总是用什么“后果你自己清楚的很”这样的话威胁他。要知道凭武力虽然青峰比起他更胜一筹，但要是黄濑认真起来，就算是他青峰也并没有十全的把握能把黄濑扑倒。虽然黄濑有信心不让青峰得逞，可他现在体能不佳，何况他也不是说话不算话的怂人。

黄濑原地站起身，衣服因为沾水了黏在身上很难受。他对上青峰意味不善的眸子当着青峰的面一点一点解开湿漉漉的衬衫上的扣子，像是一场色情意味十足的表演。

青峰眼睛都不眨一下，他盯着充满诱惑的黄濑直咽流口水。能看出黄濑内心的挣扎，他表面上的从容不迫和潇洒赴约可以一下子就被青峰戳破。

「等会儿，」青峰笑道，「先别脱，你这副摸样真叫人欲罢不能，我挺喜欢的。」

黄濑穿着白色的衬衫，一浸水后变得透明了许多，黄濑的胸膛隐隐约约得露在那里，青峰一直盯着他粉红色的两个乳头。

黄濑闻言一愣，青峰说什么他懂，青峰眼睛往哪里瞄他也知道。可既然摆出了一副坦然的模样，如果再扭捏简直是自己打自己脸的行为。

「我要在床上做。」黄濑也不顾青峰眸子闪过的色情脱掉了衣服和裤子，他想像青峰一样看起来既帅气又霸气而不是被看做天使一样的帅哥。

「你知道明天我们要去做什么吗？」青峰把一丝不挂的黄濑拉到怀里，黄濑瞪了青峰一样，刚竖立起的霸气形象被青峰这么一抱又都全没了。

「最后一天了总该做点特别的吧？」黄濑把身体叠在青峰身上，青峰身上肌肉很多，略微有一点咯人。不过黄濑不会放过来之不易的碾压青峰的机会，他不老实地在青峰怀里动来动去，说实在的，黄濑也非常好奇明天青峰要带他做什么。「你知道荷兰允许同性结婚吧？」

「那又怎样？」黄濑在来荷兰之前就有特意查过荷兰同性结婚这事，毕竟黄濑也不是缺少常识的人，荷兰允许同性结婚他是知道的。结果发现荷兰并不允许外国游客在荷兰办理结婚证，而且荷兰法律认可的伴侣在别的国家没有法律效力。

其一青峰不是荷兰公民，其二荷兰认可的伴侣关系在其他国家不受法律保护，因而即使来荷兰也不用担心青峰会利用他不会英语这点骗他登记结婚。黄濑也不是说不想和青峰终老或是害怕被婚姻的锁链绑住，他只是觉得和青峰并没有磨合到时候，他们还没有完全磨去对方的棱角进而可以完美的镶嵌在一起直到无法离开对方的地步。

再者，黄濑其实很享受现在同青峰的关系，情侣之间的暧昧和呵护，偶尔为对方吃醋。但是如果冠上了终身伴侣的头衔黄濑怕他们之间的感情会变味，他怕青峰因为这张结婚证而松了口气不想以前这样在乎自己。

虽然这样的想法很自私，但黄濑没法伟大起来。黄濑特别在乎青峰是否只把目光停留在他一个人身上，他的嫉妒心不必任何人弱。

「凉太，」青峰的声音突然变得深沉而又温柔，青峰在非做爱时叫黄濑“凉太”的情形少之又少。黄濑心跳莫名地加速，他转过头对上青峰藏青色的眸子，等着下文。「明天我们去领证吧。」

「好啊，如果小青峰这么有能耐的话。」黄濑知道青峰是在跟他开玩笑，青峰和他谁都不是荷兰人不拥有荷兰国籍，结婚这件事是绝对不可能的。既然青峰这么意愿开玩笑那就陪他开下去好了，反正也不会成功的，权当哄青峰开心好了。

「这算你答应了。」青峰没想到黄濑会这么不假思索地答应了，他心里高兴坏了。黄濑有多爱他他现在已经说不准了，但他知道自己已经无法自拔无可救药地爱上了黄濑，他此生非黄濑不娶他人。黄濑凉太这个人从身体到心灵都要是他青峰大辉一个人的，而且是完完全全地属于，不允许被任何人玷污。

「好好，我答应。」黄濑看到一脸兴奋的青峰心里一暖，就有那么高兴吗，我答应嫁给你。他伸手学着青峰的模样摸了摸青峰的头发，像哄孩子一般道，「怎么这么单纯啊，小青峰？」

「我们做吧，黄濑，在领证之前做一次。」青峰动情地揽过黄濑的腰咬着黄濑的耳朵道，「从明天起，你就算只属于我青峰大辉一个人的了。」

一个人只属于另一个人，这是怎样贪婪的幸福啊……

黄濑回揽住青峰，虽然他们俩个想要做爱的目的不同，但是心情都是一样的。

他们爱着彼此。

当然，做爱是表达爱的最粗暴的方式。


	21. Chapter 21

「21」

黄濑把手探向了青峰半硬的性器，目光也寻着自己的手臂看过去，他得意地冲着青峰笑道，“啧啧，那么想要我啊，小青峰，什么都还没做呢这个禽兽就站起来。”

虽说心里暗自不爽但青峰不得不承认，在黄濑面前，尤其是什么都不穿的黄濑面前，他没有一次不是瞬间丧失定力和自控力。青峰伸手去套弄软趴趴地躺在黄濑胯下那个漂亮的小家伙，与此同时，他掰过黄濑那张美到青峰想把他锁在家里不让任何人看到的脸颇具报复性地咬住黄濑的双唇。

“痛诶，小青峰。”黄濑用膝盖狠狠顶了一下青峰的胯部，青峰没想到黄濑会来这么一下，他毫无防备地被黄濑袭击了男人最脆弱的地方……

“黄毛，”青峰把知道自己犯错了准备逃开的黄濑拉回怀里咬牙切齿地贴着黄濑右耳道，“想让你的男人不举啊？除了我还有谁能喂饱你这个小妖精？”

“你才妖精呢！还不是你先咬我的。”黄濑见青峰因为下体疼得眉头紧锁有点自责，他乖乖地钻进青峰怀里伸手帮青峰揉了揉性器。谁知青峰那里竟然因为黄濑的抚摸又胀大了一圈。黄濑眼巴巴自己看着环住青峰性器的手被迫扩大一圈脸瞬间就红透了，他小声嘟囔道，“哪里会不举……摸一下就大了一圈，小青峰果然是个色魔。”

黄濑一害羞脸红就会别扭，肢体动作会变得极不自然。他握住青峰下体的手完全僵住不敢乱动，虽然和青峰做过太多次可黄濑并不认为这对做爱时减少紧张感有什么积极效果。

“都是因为那个人是你啊，蠢黄。”青峰伸出左手附在黄濑环住自己性器的右手上，右手捏住了黄濑的性器。黄濑因为紧张身体变得僵硬，手却在青峰的带动下揉搓着青峰的性器。“换个人试试，就是帮我含我也不带硬的。”

“切。”同为男人黄濑当然知道青峰是在瞎扯，什么换个人就是口交都硬不起来怎么可能啊，除非对方丑到倒胃口的地步吧？不过心里还是因为青峰这句略微色情的告白暖了一下，青峰这话就好像在通知黄濑“没你我连身为男人最基本的生理需求都没法满足，所以不会放你逃走的”。

青峰突然扶住他自己和黄濑的性器，就在黄濑的眼皮底下将他们的龟头头对头地对在一起。黄濑瞬间脸就红了，青峰笑着凑到满脸通红的黄濑耳边邪邪道，“它们在接吻。”

本来软塌塌的小小濑和青峰的小小峰一碰触到就兴奋起来了，因为小小濑胀大了结果同小小峰更亲密地贴在了一起。黄濑羞得用手捂住了脸，“小青峰你太色情了。”

“那么喜欢和我在一起吗，黄濑？”青峰得意地一把握住黄濑和自己的性器，小小濑跟小小峰柱身贴着柱身一起摩擦后顶端星星点点地冒出了一些汁液。青峰也有点忍不住了，但他不想浪费掉本就该射在黄濑身体里的精液。青峰将闲下来的手伸到黄濑的后穴里又是捅又是揉捏按压地百般讨好黄濑，可黄濑经久未做后穴紧得很，再加上满心的害羞紧张使得黄濑身子又紧又僵硬。青峰忍得有点难受，声音变得沙哑，“放松点儿啊，黄濑，你咬这么紧我怎么进去？”

“我知道，”黄濑起身跪在青峰的大腿两侧双手扶住青峰的肩膀，他挺了挺胸像是要青峰舔弄着试试看，“所以小青峰不要再说这种让人难为情的话了。”

青峰刚想开口再逗逗害羞到眸子里微微泛出泪光的黄濑嘴就被黄濑主动送上的吻封住了。黄濑用双手温柔地抚摸着青峰的脸庞，享受着和青峰舌吻的快感。青峰手上也没闲着，一边继续开拓因为被舒服地吻着慢慢放松下来得后穴，一边在黄濑得左乳上画圈挑逗。黄濑舒服地频频发出诱人的鼻音惹的青峰忍耐力大大下降，“别一直哼哼唧唧的啊，黄濑，你在挑战我的极限。”

黄濑捧着青峰的脸笑了，是非常幸福的笑容。

“那就不要再忍耐了。”黄濑感受到青峰的第四根手指伸进去之后就有点迫不及待地想要青峰了，下面胀得很厉害，可黄濑却不想在青峰还没进来的情况下就射出来。黄濑把青峰的手从自己后穴里拉出来后扶住青峰的性器一屁股坐下去，他因为动作太生猛了再加上后穴还没有完全扩张好就吞下青峰这么粗大炙热的性器痛到无力地趴在青峰怀里喘气。

“瞎搞什么，”青峰心疼地搂住黄濑，他轻轻吻住黄濑绯红的脸蛋抚慰黄濑。黄濑撒娇般回揽住青峰，他朝青峰撅起嘴索吻。青峰把唇压在黄濑的唇上，他知道黄濑想要的是自己的爱抚而不是激情四射的热吻。青峰没敢动，他揉了揉黄濑金黄色的头发道，“我都还没舍得这样折腾你呢。”

“小青峰你答应我以后做事不那么独断好不好？”黄濑摸着埋头在自己胸前吸吮的青峰道，“两年前也是，这次来荷兰也是，小青峰以后要和我商量一下。”

青峰虽然专注于用舌头碾压黄濑左边的乳头，黄濑说的话他却有好好听进去。等明天过了之后再答应黄濑吧，青峰不确定如果告诉黄濑他一年前在荷兰投资了500万已经获得了移民资格可以在当地办理同性婚姻登记后黄濑会不会同他结婚，他做这些都是为了能跟黄濑领一张具有法律效力的结婚证。虽然只有荷兰法律认可他们的婚姻，但也比没有任何约束的关系来的放心一些。青峰并不是不相信黄濑对他的感情，但他就是有一种强烈的要一个人占有黄濑的独占欲，自从遇见了黄濑以后就有了这毛病，并且一旦发现有人和黄濑很亲近他就会感受到从自己身上散发出的浓浓的嫉妒味。

“嗯~小青峰怎么就喜欢左边啊……”青峰知道黄濑身上所有敏感的地方，只是用舌头顶弄了一下黄濑就不由自主地呻吟起来。后面已经适应了青峰的侵入，黄濑想尝试扶着青峰的肩膀动一下却被青峰按住了腰。像是不满总想主动的黄濑野心勃勃，青峰用力吸住已经被玩弄的挺立起来的乳头。黄濑被这突然袭来的快感弄得浑身无力软了身子，他咬住自己下唇不想呻吟出来。“小青峰干嘛像婴儿似的吸……”

“想让你喂饱我，”青峰连说话都不舍得放开黄濑的乳头，他含住那处红樱道，“不怕屁股里进水啊，还敢乱动。”

黄濑真想对青峰翻白眼，心想你那东西那么大塞得我都胀得慌，哪有缝隙让水钻进来？！

“我不想被小青峰摆布。”黄濑扶着青峰的肩膀慢慢地抬起屁股，青峰的性器又粗又烫，刚刚一屁股含住时青峰的龟头十分精准地顶到了黄濑内里的那点，要不是因为太痛了黄濑绝对会丢脸地呻吟出来。被青峰的性器摩擦内壁的感觉舒服得要命，黄濑只能咬住下唇来克制想叫床的欲望。

青峰咬住黄濑的喉结，黄濑的表情实在是太撩人了。他的下唇被自己咬的红肿起来，细长的睫毛因为和青峰做爱袭来的快感微微颤动着，琥珀色的眸子里闪烁着泪光，脸上的绯红一直没能退下去。

“用腿夹紧我，黄濑。”青峰察觉到浴池里的水温已经降下来了怕黄濑着凉，再者浴室在青峰眼里并不是一个适合做爱的地方，他心疼黄濑会不舒服。

“小青峰不是要在墙上做吧？”黄濑搂住青峰的脖子，双腿用力夹紧青峰的腰。虽然两年没和青峰做爱了，可青峰喜欢把他顶在墙上干他这点黄濑根本忘不掉。不知道青峰从哪里听说把爱人压在墙上干能体现出男人在性爱方面的能力，毕竟在墙上干射一次费的力气可比躺在床上干多太多。结果青峰从那以后每次做爱都要把黄濑压在墙上来一发，射进黄濑身体里后就得意洋洋地跟黄濑炫耀他有多强壮多精力十足。

“不愧是我的小妖精。”青峰两只手分别抓住黄濑的两个屁股蛋，他用力一挺便抱着黄濑从浴池里站起身来，下体还连在一起青峰没走一步性器就会不老实地在黄濑身体里乱插。青峰那里又长又大，该够到的地方一处都不放过，结果青峰走到客厅的这十几步每走一步都顶到了黄濑的前列腺。等到青峰把黄濑压在一面他钟意的墙上停下脚步的那最后一下，直接把黄濑的前列腺狠狠地顶进了肠壁里，黄濑咬着下唇呻吟是忍住了，可精液全射在了青峰古铜色的腹肌上了。“这样就射了？我还什么都没做啊。”

“你明明……”黄濑红了脸，心想青峰哪里知道他走这几步差点要了自己的命。青峰是把他调戏了个彻底却不知自，不过黄濑却没把这些话说出口，他怕青峰知道了会得意到以后做爱都插着他来回走非要把他插射出来不可。这种事青峰能干出来。青峰把黄濑从浴室里抱出来前在黄濑身上披了两层浴巾，他怕在墙上做缝黄濑后背着凉，顺便还可以防止自己火力太猛把黄濑后背磨破了。

青峰见黄濑气喘吁吁地还处在高疯潮状态心里有点不爽，心想黄濑是爽了，他下面可是忍得都要炸了。也不管黄濑还未从余潮中缓过神来青峰就扶正黄濑的身子动了动胯部要往黄濑里面顶，黄濑见状急了赶紧道，“色峰，你先让我缓一缓啊。”

在墙上做黄濑也要费不少力气，不仅要双腿用力夹紧青峰的腰还要承受青峰野兽般猛烈的抽插顶弄。每次做到最后黄濑都会精疲力尽摇摇欲坠地挂在青峰身上，可青峰做到动情时根本停不下来。最要命的是青峰持久力特别强，平躺着做时黄濑还总庆幸自己男人性爱能力超强，可在墙上黄濑真的是想哭死。因为要克服重力所以青峰抽出去时又慢又缠绵，可插进来的时候却又猛又深。反差之大使得黄濑射两次青峰才会射一回，黄濑射过一次后身体就会发软，之后青峰就会更加得意地猛插，就为了让黄濑感受到他的男人有多可靠。

“黄濑，你可真色情，非要射在我身上你才高兴是不是？”青峰低头看了眼黄濑射在自己腹肌上乳白色的精液，这精液在青峰古铜色皮肤地衬托下有种强烈的羞耻感。黄濑顺着青峰的目光看过去，看到青峰身上那滩属于自己的东西身体微颤了一下，他扯来身上浴衣的四角遮住了脸小声道，“要不是小青峰在我身体里乱动，我怎么可能射在你身上。”

“好好好，都怪我。”青峰把黄濑压在墙上从他手里把浴巾扯走，黄濑赶紧侧过头不和青峰对视。青峰知道黄濑脸皮薄，他用双手将黄濑白皙修长的双腿好好地缠在自己腰上，之后手又滑到了黄濑大腿根部。青峰用带着薄茧子的食指摩挲着黄濑后穴含着自己性器的褶皱，感受到黄濑因为紧张而不由自主地夹紧自己性器炙热的内里收缩了一下后青峰笑道，“喜欢我摸这里？”

黄濑还是不敢和青峰对视，他怕青峰看到自己一脸情欲的表情。黄濑把额头抵在青峰起伏明显的胸膛上，以这样的角度黄濑可以清楚地看到青峰是怎样顶弄他内里的。“小青峰别欺负我。”

青峰知道黄濑不是个放荡的人，所以想看到黄濑完全放开不顾一切地和他做爱要慢慢来，黄濑需要很长的暖场时间才能放下内心的羞涩对青峰说出心里正真想要的，想要他青峰大辉不停地抱他。青峰知道黄濑在看自己他们相连得地方，但他不准备揭穿，“女王陛下，我现在可以动了？”

青峰见怀里毛茸茸的金毛脑袋上下动了动知道这是得到允许了，他双手捏好黄濑的屁股慢慢将自己肿胀的性器从黄濑湿哒哒的后穴里抽出来。黄濑的后穴一直收缩着想要挽留青峰，等到青峰都快把龟头也抽出去的时候黄濑突然抬起头一脸委屈地看着青峰，青峰知道黄濑是误会了，他大概以为自己是不想做了才几乎把全部性器抽出去。

为了解除黄濑的疑虑青峰毫不怜香惜玉地把整整一根瞬间深深插入了黄濑身体里，期间顶到黄濑前列腺那点凸起时用力过大使得黄濑的内壁立即用尽全力地收缩。

青峰因为黄濑内里的紧致快要疯掉了，性器被一张又热又湿的小嘴包裹着，这张小嘴还特别会讨好它，每次抽出的时候会咬住小小峰不让它离开，进来的时候更是热情地纠缠着夹紧。青峰察觉到自己高潮将至了，身上的黄濑早就被青峰插得忍不住想射出第二发了。青峰用低沉沙哑却十分性感的嗓音在黄濑耳边道，“凉太，别夹我那么紧。”

青峰扶稳黄濑后加快了摆动胯部的速度，黄濑被青峰一上一下颠得有点头晕。背上的浴巾早就被青峰凶猛地攻击弄得乱七八糟的，每次青峰用力插进黄濑的后穴黄濑的身体就会沿着墙被青峰顶起来。看着再一次被自己大力地插入顶起来的黄濑青峰知道自己要到极限了，不甘心就这样射出来他加快速度的同时更加大力地顶进那个销魂的地方，口中不由自主地唤着黄濑的名字，“凉太，凉太，凉太……”

黄濑十分无助，他只能抓紧青峰努力不让自己掉下去。被青峰压在墙上做比在最崎岖不平的草原上开越野车还要颠簸，黄濑只觉得自己快被青峰捅漏了，前列腺那点也仿似要被青峰顶平了。

伴随着青峰唤着他名字的声音黄濑射了，再一次射到了青峰的腹肌上。由于黄濑高潮内里极速收缩，青峰再也受不了黄濑身下这张磨人小嘴的勾引将滚烫的精液不漏一滴全数射进了黄濑体内。

射完精后青峰抱着黄濑走到了沙发边，还未等黄濑反应过来青峰就把黄濑丢到沙发上，将他的腿折成“M”型后便开始新一轮的性爱。青峰太想念黄濑了，也太过想念在黄濑身体里放肆地发泄的感觉。看着黄濑后穴褶皱处有点红肿青峰心里心疼得不行，可他停不下来，身下是他思念了两年的爱人，他根本停不下来。

沙发因为青峰顶弄的太猛在地板上划出了好几道划痕，屋子除了青峰的呼吸声、黄濑的喘息声和沙发底座刮划地板的声音之外只剩下青峰和黄濑交合处的水渍声和由于猛烈碰撞发出的“啪啪”声。黄濑想说些什么，可一开口却只剩下“啊~哈~慢点~”这类的叫床声了。

不用支撑黄濑的身体青峰的双手算是解脱了，他故意用手指在黄濑两边的乳晕周围同时画圆。下体被青峰几近疯狂地侵犯着，上身也没被放过，黄濑伸手附在青峰在自己胸前乱捏乱揉的双手上想阻止青峰胡来。

青峰进的太深了，黄濑的腰遵循着本能妩媚地扭动着，他配合着青峰想让青峰插入到自己身体里更深更舒服的地方。双腿折成“M”型的黄濑被青峰最大程度地打开了，他顶入的力气大到好几次都快把沙发顶翻了。

黄濑已经把羞涩什么的全部抛在脑后了，他双手扯住沙发靠背头也忘情地摇晃着，白皙的腰身像一条灵活的人鱼一般扭动着。青峰把黄濑的表情、黄濑的体态全都看在眼里。青峰在不停抽动的同时将黄濑全身上下每一处都咬了个遍，他觉得自己快疯了，竟然有想把黄濑吃进肚子里的冲动。身下的人快把他逼疯了，黄濑充满情欲的脸庞迷人到青峰想一直做下去再也不停下来了。

“快……快到了，小……啊……小青峰……哈……”黄濑被青峰翻身抱在了怀里，虽然是坐骑式可还是青峰在主动挺胯。黄濑像是在骑马似的被颠地上下窜动，在赞叹青峰体力的同时也在埋怨他的持久力为什么这么强。

青峰在黄濑的呻吟声里射了出来，在青峰的大股精液顶入的瞬间黄濑也失守了。他们交换了一个甜腻激情的舌吻，青峰知道黄濑很喜欢高潮后的爱抚。

“去床上再来一次吧，黄濑。”青峰讨好似的舔干净黄濑唇角因为激吻淌出来的津液，托了青峰的福现在黄濑身上没有一处不是布满咬痕和吻痕的。

“小青峰你是饿死鬼投胎吗？”被青峰抱起的黄濑无力道，“而且已经把我往卧室里抱了就不要像个绅士似的咨询我的意见啊。”

把黄濑压在床上后青峰又跟黄濑面对面做了一次，做完抱着黄濑去浴室里清理时没忍住便又来了一次，结果青峰做了五次后才意犹未尽地放过了黄濑。

清理好身子后青峰把黄濑抱着躺在床上接吻，黄濑说累了想睡了青峰才没有再动手动脚。青峰把黄濑的脑袋拉到自己胸膛上，他一边用手揉着黄濑的金发一边柔情道，“网上说清晨是很适合做爱的时段，所以今晚你欠我的这两次明早补上。”

黄濑累得闭上了眼睛，他搂着青峰支支吾吾道，“小青峰非要做一夜七次郎吗？”

“因为我，”青峰在黄濑额头上落下了一个轻吻，“爱你爱到无法自拔了。”

让黄濑没想到的是，第二天早上青峰竟然真的缠着自家又来了两发……

做完后黄濑觉得自己的腰算是废了，可青峰却一脸神清气爽的模样，好像早上就该做这样提神的运动一样。

青峰和黄濑做爱从来都是面对面，他说是因为这样能看到黄濑的全部表情。

可黄濑觉得，或许是有别的原因，只是青峰不想告诉他。


	22. Chapter 22

「22」

青峰伺候完黄濑洗澡又等黄濑换衣服，他心里急得很，毕竟他们接下来是要去领结婚证。青峰刚才见黄濑换衣服就随口说了句“今天穿好看点，一会儿咱俩去照相”，结果黄濑就磨磨唧唧试完这件试那件。青峰看黄濑穿哪件都好看，可黄濑却觉得哪件都不合心意。青峰说是去照相，黄濑对这事挺在意的，他和青峰在一起那阵没钱好好照个合照，手机里存的照片全是趁青峰不注意或是睡觉的时候偷偷拍的。和恋人一起照相什么的在黄濑看来是件浪漫的事情，把合照摆在卧室里或是办公桌上，即使青峰不在身边也不觉得那么孤单。

结果黄濑和青峰穿了同一色系的藏青色小衫，黄濑挽着青峰的胳膊笑道，“小青峰你说这多有趣，我有这么多选择，可选来选去最后还是觉得小青峰你的藏青色最适合我。”

青峰知道黄濑的话有另外一层意思。黄濑在爱情上有很多选择，光青峰知道的就有两个，一个是黄濑的顶头上司，另一个是火神大我。两年前黄濑义无反顾抛弃所有选择了青峰，两年后即使在黄濑的生活中又出现了很多喜欢他的可以选择作为恋人的人，可绕来绕去黄濑还是和青峰在一起了。

“这不是很好吗？”青峰揽住黄濑的腰把他拉进怀里，“以后就不用再彷徨了，只认藏青色就够了。”

黄濑转过身迎面抱住了青峰，他把头埋进青峰胸膛嗅着青峰的味道。黄濑一直很喜欢青峰身上的味道，干净却又霸道，“小青峰真贪心，如果认准藏青色就不回头了，日后发现藏青色不再合适我了怎么办？”

“我保证，黄濑，”青峰揉了揉黄濑柔软的头发，他在黄濑白净的额头上落下了一个轻吻，“除非你亲自推开我，否则我不会再离开你。”

当年青峰没给他承诺，自作主张地离开他黄濑没有任何责怪他的依据，而今，青峰的承诺像是一颗定心丸。黄濑知道，青峰是个极其有原则的人，他给的承诺轻易不会违背。

吃过早饭后青峰带黄濑去了一个类似政府办公厅的地方，黄濑很纳闷，难道这里也是一个景点吗？问青峰青峰也只是搪塞他说是照相的地方，他说想和黄濑在旅行的最后一天留下点什么。

黄濑不懂英文所以只能乖乖跟在青峰身后，他最多就是左顾右盼看着一对对男人或是女人进进出出，若不是知道青峰没有荷兰国籍黄濑都差点怀疑这里是不是同性婚姻登记处了。听见青峰说了“Thank you”黄濑就知道青峰已经弄明白路线了，他凑到青峰身边问青峰这是哪里，青峰却不像前几日那样热心给他介绍，含糊其辞地说就是个照相留念的地方。黄濑又问留念为什么要选在这样毫无特色的地方，青峰沉默了一会儿，然后挠了挠头，说在这里会发一个旅游证明，像是结婚证一样的东西。

骗黄濑青峰心里自然过意不去，可他总觉得黄濑心里藏着一个硬疙瘩，即使不影响他们现在的情侣关系却会影响到他们结婚和同居。青峰如今最大的梦想就是和黄濑组成一个完整家庭，再领养上一两个孩子，便没什么遗憾了。所以这个结婚证即使瞒着黄濑他也拿到，在触手可及的幸福面前青峰顾不得那么多，他信黄濑爱他，很爱他，只是黄濑对于两年前的事还放不下才对结婚有所抵触。

排到青峰和黄濑时黄濑已经在青峰肩膀上趴着睡着了，青峰揉了揉黄濑的头发轻声唤着黄濑的名字。这里是同性婚姻登记处，没有人会对两个男人的亲密动作做出太多关注。不过还是有零星的工作人员看见青峰和黄濑这对帅气满分的情侣激动地拿出手机照了照片。

黄濑在青峰肩膀上蹭了蹭才勉强睁开眼睛，“到我们了？”

“嗯，走吧。”青峰站起身拉着黄濑的手走到了摄像区坐下，黄濑看着走在面前领着他的青峰，目光又沿着青峰的手臂一直向下看着他们牵在一起的手。

就是在荷兰旅游的这几天，他们养成了手牵手的习惯。第一次牵手走在大街上黄濑感觉浑身都别扭，两个大男人手牵手听起来又娘又逊。可无论黄濑怎么甩手青峰就是不松开，拗不过青峰也只好让他牵着，结果现在一起走的时候总会下意识地去牵青峰的手。

拍照到是没用多长时间，照片是打印在一张金色质地微硬的纸上。青峰在排队取照片成品，黄濑就坐在休息区盯着青峰看。说实在的黄濑非常佩服青峰，他是一个能力强且有毅力的男人，以前黄濑觉得从一个土生土长的农民爬到房地产集团总裁的位置就是天方夜谭，只会出现在励志小说里，可青峰把天方夜谭变成了现实给他看。

青峰说他一步一步爬上来的动力全部都来自黄濑，黄濑听后很感动。他从未想过有任何人会为了他拼尽全力去做什么，青峰出现在他的生命里，来爱他来保护他，他感到幸福和幸运。

“这个你拿着。”青峰把黄濑的护照和属于黄濑的那本结婚证递给黄濑，黄濑把护照收好后便拿起照片来回翻看。

除了照片青峰递过来的纪念照上全是黄濑不认识的英文，不过黄濑猜测大概就是介绍一下荷兰的历史人文和自然景观吧。

黄濑摸了摸照片上的青峰，不小心把心里话说出了口，“还真是帅的没边啊，小青峰。”

青峰闻言把坐在椅子上的黄濑整个人都拉起来抱在怀里，他抱紧黄濑嗅着黄濑的味道，从这一刻起黄濑就是他的了，只属于他青峰大辉。

“小青峰，怎么了，干嘛突然这么深情地抱着我，嗯？”黄濑扶着青峰的肩膀，他笑着看向青峰，不知道为什么，黄濑从青峰的表情中看出来这个时刻对青峰来说似乎很重要。

“黄濑，”青峰嗓音有点沙哑，但黄濑能从中听出青峰刻意压抑着激动的心情，“从今以后我青峰大辉再不会辜负你，你在哪我就在哪，再也不会离开你。”

“小青峰怎么突然说这么肉麻的话啊？”黄濑心里高兴，可当面听青峰说这样的情话还是会不好意思。他掐了掐青峰的脸想缓解他们之间的尴尬，“就因为和我一起拍了情侣照？”

青峰迟疑了，他不知道该不该告诉黄濑实情，黄濑的脾气他知道，怕知道手里这不单单是简单的情侣照而是具有法律凭证的结婚证时会生气，会责怪自己欺骗了他。

青峰伸手揉了揉黄濑的头发，他不想黄濑离开，“你只要知道我爱你就够了，黄濑。不管我做了什么，你记住，都是因为我爱你太深了。”

“奇怪哦，小青峰，”黄濑见青峰严肃的表情发觉自己把气氛弄得更尴尬了，他赶紧开玩笑道，“突然跟我表白是不是因为做了对不起我的事？”

“别瞎想。”青峰躲过了黄濑的目光，他拉着黄濑出了登记所大楼。

下午青峰和黄濑去旅店周围的湖边划了会儿船，黄濑发觉今天的青峰格外温柔，时不时看向他的眸子里满是情愫。黄濑在船上主动吻了青峰，他是突然扑到青峰怀里的，他们差点因为重心不稳翻了船。黄濑傻兮兮地在青峰怀里大笑说若是船翻了该多好，那样小青峰就可以英雄救美了，然后美人就以身相许。青峰没像以前那样说黄濑蠢，他爱惜地揉了揉黄濑的脸蛋说那我现在把船弄翻如何。

他们晚上去吃了烛光晚餐，黄濑见饭后甜点是蛋糕就笑称小青峰应该在里面藏个戒指才应景嘛。青峰脸色微变却没说话，他见黄濑幼稚地用叉子不停叉蛋糕想看看里面究竟有没有戒指便道里面没有东西别瞎戳，赶紧吃。黄濑闻言瘪了瘪嘴道小青峰果真没情调后一口一口地吃起来。青峰不喜欢吃甜东西，他喝了口红酒，见黄濑略微沮丧地低头吃蛋糕叹了口气道没有戒指就不高兴了？黄濑没抬头看青峰，他赌气地点了点继续吃蛋糕。

青峰把从早上开始就一直装在裤兜里的戒指盒推到装蛋糕的盘子旁边，“收了就算你答应嫁给我了。”

黄濑看了眼手旁的戒指盒惊讶地抬起头，“小青峰你真的准备了？”

“我上次送你那个刻着我名字的戒指你都没戴，我还以为你不喜欢这样的东西。”青峰一直在观察黄濑的手指，他从未见黄濑带过那个戒指。

“我有戴，在这里。”黄濑把项链从衣服里掏了出来，青峰给黄濑的戒指就套在上面。黄濑打开青峰推过来的戒指盒，这次是一枚货真价实的男款钻戒。黄濑丝毫不掩饰嘴角的笑容，他一边试戴戒指一边假装责怪青峰道，“小青峰为什么不把这个塞到蛋糕里？”

“那多脏，放进去你还吃的下蛋糕？”青峰又递给黄濑一个戒指盒道，“给你老公戴上。”

“要是放在里面我就连盘子都舔干净了！”黄濑把戒指拿出来给青峰戴上，青峰这款是和黄濑左手无名指上的一模一样。黄濑把青峰的戒指也戴在他的左手无名指上后笑嘻嘻地欣赏自己的杰作，“戴在这里就不会有人敢打小青峰的主意了。”

第二天黄濑候机时在Facebook上上传了枕在自己肩膀上闭目养神的青峰、他们戴着钻戒的无名指和留念照三张照片，他本来还想看看大家见过这样的秀恩爱会作何评价，结果广播通知登机了。登记后黄濑把手机关了机，因为无聊就玩起青峰的手指。青峰手指上有硬茧子，摸起来凹凸不平的挺好玩的。青峰嫌黄濑烦就握紧了黄濑的手，把黄濑的脑袋强制性放到自己肩膀上霸道地命令黄濑睡觉。黄濑不悦说温柔的小青峰就怎么昙花一现，转瞬即逝……好想念昨天晚上的小青峰啊。

下了飞机后黄濑的二姐开车来接机，青峰因为有事就直接打车去了公司，二姐载着黄濑回他的公寓，黄濑翻Facebook时发现大家都留言祝福他和青峰新婚快乐。

“诶？二姐，他们为什么会误会我和小青峰结婚了？”等红灯时黄濑把手机递给二姐看，“难道是因为钻戒才误会的？”

“凉太你是不是傻了？”二姐以为黄濑是领完证不好意思了，她指了指留念照道，“这不就是结婚证吗？怎么，和大辉领证害羞了？”

结婚证？！黄濑赶紧从包里拿出留念照问二姐道，“这个是结婚证吗？”

“这上面不是用英文写着吗？”二姐指了指结婚证封面上的金色大字道，“哦，我忘了，凉太你不懂英文。”

黄濑直接无视掉二姐开他的玩笑，“小青峰怎么会有荷兰国籍？他进行移民投资了吗？”

“诶，凉太你不是还不知道吧？大辉一年前就在荷兰进行了移民投资，早就有荷兰国籍了。”

黄濑手里攥着结婚证小声念道着，“小青峰骗我。”

刚赶到公司的青峰收到了一条来自黄濑的短信：小青峰，我们……分手吧。


	23. Chapter 23

[二十三]

青峰按了手机侧身的灭屏键，轻声骂了句真是怕什么来什么。他不准备第一时间冲到黄濑面前求黄濑原谅或是做其他任何能挽回黄濑心意的事，他要先把去荷兰这些天公司里攒下的事务都处理完再静下心想法子。与此同时也该给黄濑些时间冷静下来，青峰相信黄濑只是一时冲动。他心里清楚得很，他和黄濑的爱情没脆弱到就因为一个小小的谎言便会全盘崩塌的地步。

黄濑只比青峰小两岁，但他的人生轨迹和青峰的人生轨迹相差的太过悬殊。即使黄濑已经独自生活了很长时间但在感情问题上仍旧像个不懂事的孩子，他有自己的一套爱情原则，作为一个同性恋者黄濑对恋人的举动比起普通恋人更为敏感。

青峰是黄濑的初恋，每次和青峰在感情上的起起落落对于黄濑来说都是第一次体验，尽管他精通与人相处之道但那是建立在表面文章上的事。越是不在意、没有感情的人黄濑越善于与其沟通，因为他只要拿出足够的耐心和包容心对待这些生命中的过客就好。可对于黄濑来说青峰不是过客，青峰是他至今为止第一个也是唯一一个让他有怦然心动感觉的人，黄濑就是因为太在意青峰了才会在和青峰交往时总是手足无措。

黄濑有胆怯懦弱的时候，却想被青峰当成男人。他怕青峰一言不发地离开，却也会条件反射地做出自我保护的举动。黄濑所拥有的家庭决定了黄濑的童年是无比完美的，他被父母和两个姐姐用心的呵护着，从未在感情上受过伤。

和青峰在一起时黄濑时常会战战兢兢小心行事，这种感情体验是他在亲情里不曾遇到过的，出了问题却只能寻着他熟悉的方式去解决。他在感情方面的行为准则都来自于和父母姐姐相处时积累的经验，他会任性，因为父母姐姐都宠着他护着他，他以为这是百试不爽的解决问题的途径。

黄濑试过才知道，爱情和亲情不一样，用从亲情中获得的经验去经营爱情行不通。亲情说到底是一种不平等的爱，长辈对晚辈的爱是无条件的。相比之下爱情双方是平等的，没有任何人能无底线无条件地包容自己的恋人，它不同于亲情，它要求大致对等的投入与回报。

青峰解开西服领带随手往沙发上一丢后栽进总裁办公室设置的高级座椅里，他用大拇指和食指捏了捏眉角。虽说青峰不准备立刻出现在黄濑面前，但这却不代表青峰不着急，事实上他恨不得现在就冲到黄濑面前问个究竟。不过青峰清楚，现在去找黄濑结果就是和黄濑吵一架，对谁都没有好处。

坐立难安也看不进去文件，青峰干脆拿起手机又看了眼短信。从收到黄濑短信到现在已经过去十分钟了，如果不回复一条短信青峰怕黄濑又多想以为自己不在乎他。青峰写了删删了写可算把这条短信发了出去，他现在期盼着下班回家再次见到黄濑，他绝不会让黄濑有机会逃开他身边。

黄濑一直盯着手机屏幕，他在等青峰的反应，他本以为青峰收到短信后会立刻给他回电话说一些类似“黄濑凉太你一辈子都别想离开我”这样霸道总裁会说的话，然后黄濑就会笑着告诉青峰其实是在捉弄他，作为欺骗自己的惩罚。

结婚这种事黄濑有一直在向往着，结婚对象也注定了只会是青峰，可黄濑没想到这么重要的事青峰会瞒着他偷偷做了。黄濑当初选择和青峰分手最重要的原因就是青峰太独当一面了，甚至会把黄濑当成女人来保护。

黄濑很清楚，他爱青峰不是为了找一个男人把他保护到无微不至，他爱青峰是出自本心本能。在没遇到青峰之前黄濑甚至没想过自己会因为爱情甘愿躺在男人身下，他虽然没有恋爱经验却深知自己不是做受的那类人。青峰总是怕黄濑受伤，当年离开也是青峰单方面的决定，他以为在没有钱和社会地位之前和黄濑在一起就是辜负了黄濑。可青峰不知道，他有没有钱和权势黄濑不在乎，黄濑是男人，他完全有能力养活他们这个家。

黄濑最怕的就是被青峰当成女人来保护，青峰是个责任感极强的男人，当年青峰的前女友秋本久柰子若是没出轨想必如今和青峰结婚的就是她了。青峰也是寻着以往恋爱的套路来，他在用和美柰子相处的方式来和黄濑相处。黄濑没法说青峰是笨蛋不懂“因地制宜”“随机应变”，他自己何尝不是在用和亲人相处的方式来和青峰相处。人做事总想找个参照，所以往往凭借以往的经验行事，算是所谓的摸着石头过河。

手机屏幕在黄濑发送短信十分钟以后才再次亮了起来，青峰回了条短信。

“我在开会，这件事晚上回家谈。你别意气用事，只要你爱我那什么事都好说。既然我已经亲口许诺不再放手就不会让你有逃掉的机会，今晚之前我要你把这件事想清楚。”

“大辉这孩子还真是霸道。”赶巧遇到红灯，坐在驾驶座上开车的黄濑美奈子偷偷瞄了一眼青峰发来的短信后打趣黄濑这小两口道，“大辉那么宠你你还跟他开这种玩笑，要是真的闹掰了你又好哭成个泪人了吧？”

“什么叫又好哭成泪人啊，二姐，我什么时候哭成过……”

“你因为胃病住院时大辉打电话说分手那次你就哭的死去活来吧？”美奈子截断了黄濑反驳的话，“虽然你小时候就爱哭，可大多数都是干打雷不下雨装出来博同情的。但那次我看得出来你是真的伤心到不行，就连眼睛都红肿了两天。当时看着心疼，还以为大辉是个伤人心的混蛋呢。”

黄濑笑道，“果然还是二姐最疼我，哈哈。”

“别扯淡，”美奈子继续道，“你还不告诉青峰你在恶作剧？”

“等晚上吧，我想跟青峰谈谈。”黄濑攥紧了手机，他一直没机会跟青峰说心里话，正好借这次的事他想跟青峰坦白一直以来的感受。

“二姐这个过来人奉劝你不要下套去测试青峰的心意，恋人之间最重要也是最脆弱的就是信任，不要做任何可能危及到你们之间信任关系的事。”

黄濑在家里休息了一上午后还是跑去上班了，因为二姐的话他意识到自己还有一些必须了断的事没做。他特意把青峰送他的情侣戒指和求婚戒指都带在手上，同事看见了还调侃说“大帅哥不是结婚了吧？这可要哭死多少男男女女啊。”

黄濑直奔Bill的办公室，敲门得到许可后就推门而入。

“看，Bill，我的婚戒漂亮吧？”黄濑把手伸到Bill面前好顿显摆，Bill眉头微皱不过很快就恢复了平静。

“我就知道你此行会把自己卖了，只是没想到这么快。”Bill坐在办公椅上仰视着黄濑，“特意把戒指露给我看是为了让我知难而退？”

黄濑尴尬地笑了笑，被Bill发现了。不过不发现也难吧，毕竟自己做的那么生硬明显……“我来是冲boss你要大红包的，哪有那么心机重重。”

Bill也好爽，他道，“等你婚礼那天，我绝对给你包个大的。好好跟那小子过日子，二婚的就不好找了。”

黄濑见Bill还有心情同他开玩笑便知道Bill大概是很久前就放下了心里对他的感情，他松了口气道，“boss大人有什么吩咐没？”

Bill想了想道，“灰崎先生今天来咱们公司谈个生意，现派你去搞定这单子。”

“OK。”

黄濑到了会议室发现火神正好在和灰崎谈生意，他走到灰崎身旁打招呼，“灰崎大叔真巧啊，竟然在这里见到你了。”

“你这臭小子，”灰崎捏了捏黄濑的脸蛋，他大概有四年没见过黄濑了还怪想他的。“这些年跑哪混去了，连个面都见不上。还有啊，一直让你叫哥怎么就不长记性呢？”

灰崎的父亲和黄濑先生的父亲是结拜兄弟，所以按辈分来说黄濑叫灰崎“叔叔”是没有问题的。不过灰崎生的晚，比黄濑大十三岁，因而称谓也比较暧昧。

“明明就是大叔还装嫩。”黄濑嘟着嘴，他拉开灰崎身侧的椅子坐下道，“大叔你来我们公司谈什么生意啊？”

“你知道我旗下有个造星公司，说白了今天就是冲你来的。我要和你们公司联手造个娱乐圈三栖艺人，这个人非你莫属，不是你我就不签这单子。”灰崎开门见山，也不顾及在一旁陪他唠了一个多小时的火神的感受。

“诶诶诶？灰崎大叔你怎么盯上我了？”黄濑指了指火神道，“这里有个又高又帅又霸气的你不要……”

“等等，你手上这是什么？”黄濑伸手指火神时灰崎发现了黄濑手上的戒指，他抓住黄濑的手把戒指拿了下来看到内侧青峰的罗马名字，“Aomine Daiki？这什么鬼？”

“这是婚戒啦婚戒！”黄濑把戒指抢了过去重新戴上，火神闻言盯着黄濑手上的戒指看了很久。其实刚刚黄濑进门时他就有注意到，没想到竟然是婚戒。

Aomine Daiki不就是青峰大辉吗？黄濑是和青峰结婚了？

“婚戒？”灰崎像是发现了一个天大的秘密，他拿起手机刚要给黄濑先生打电话就被黄濑拦住了。

“大叔不用给dady打小报告，小青峰已经通过dady的审核了，而且说不定我们去荷兰结婚这件事我dady也有参与策划。”黄濑不明白灰崎知道自己已经结婚了为什么表现得那么吃惊和惋惜，身为长辈明明应该祝福他吧……

“一个即将出道的艺人怎么能已经结婚了？”灰崎用力揉了揉黄濑的头发，“不过没事，只要藏好这个消息就行。总之我只签你，你来做艺人我就签合同，否则就免谈。”

“可是灰崎大叔你有问过我爸妈的意见吗？他们大概不想……”

“四年前他们就同意了你大学毕业以后跟我混，结果可好，你小子竟然给我玩失踪。”灰崎早就看好了黄濑家这三姐弟，权衡一下还是觉得黄濑最适合。娱乐圈乱，虽然有自己罩着可毕竟有些应酬推不掉，男人比起女孩子安全得多。

黄濑因为内疚很想帮Bill搞定这单生意，灰崎大叔他了解，每次出手都是大手笔。再加上黄濑一直对娱乐圈和时尚界比较感兴趣，小时候跟二姐到世界各地演出觉得特别好玩。他想问问青峰的意见，却又怕青峰不同意。

“想什么想啊，灰崎哥能坑你怎么着？就冲我和你爸这关系你还跟我吭唧，灰崎哥伤心了啊。”灰崎心想跟黄濑这小屁孩就抵打亲情牌，他是觉得黄濑不进演艺圈真的白费了他这张人见人爱花见花开的脸。

“好啦，灰崎大叔果然是狡诈的老狐狸。”黄濑摊了摊手，看了眼火神有些不好意思。

“得，既然谈好了就收工，明天来我那签卖身契。”灰崎拍了拍黄濑的肩膀道，“今晚一起吃个饭吧，灰崎哥还挺想你的。”

“不了，今晚我有事，改天我一定请灰崎大叔吃一顿大餐。”黄濑心里念着青峰，幸好合同明天签，他还是想问问青峰的想法。虽然想做艺人，但黄濑觉得青峰可能不喜欢他混娱乐圈。

“啧啧，跟老婆滚床单？”灰崎笑道，“你小子真是长大了，结婚还结在灰崎哥我前面。得，我还有事，先走了。”

灰崎走了以后会议室里就剩黄濑和火神了，气氛有点尴尬。

“那个……恭喜啊，结婚什么的。”火神打破了沉默先开了口，他能看得出黄濑脸上的内疚，可仔细想来是自己喜欢上黄濑的同黄濑没关系，他不能因为暗恋的人结婚了就迁怒，既不符合逻辑又没道理。

“小火神对不起。”黄濑低着头，他对火神的内疚感比对Bill的还深，毕竟Bill从一开始就知道青峰的存在而火神大概只知道自己失恋过。

“你有什么好对不起的。”火神叹了口气，从现在开始他要慢慢把对黄濑的感情转换为友情。其实从一开始他就能感觉到，黄濑是真心实意的把他当朋友当哥们对待，一直抱有期待的是他自己。“再说你就是我兄弟，你结婚给我道什么歉。”

“诶？”黄濑瞪大了眼睛看向火神，不过还从火神略微失落的目光中察觉出异样。只是火神既然已经要开始收回感情黄濑便不会拆台，他大大咧咧地走过去揽住火神肩膀哥俩好地走出会议室，“婚礼的时候让小火神做我伴郎，一定羡煞死旁人，哈哈哈。”

到了晚上八点青峰才把手头所有的工作都处理好，他用最快的速度打车回了家，却在黄濑门前停下了脚步。他在犹豫，不知道见到黄濑说什么才能挽回。

黄濑五点多就回家了，他做好了晚饭，以为青峰会为了他早些回家。结果黄濑坐在沙发上从六点等到了八点却还没等到青峰，他有点慌了，他怕青峰不要他了。

就在黄濑准备主动给青峰打个电话时青峰像是心有灵犀一样打了过来，黄濑只让手机响了一声就立刻接了电话。

“小青峰，我……”

“黄濑，你先听我说。”青峰背靠着黄濑家的铁门席地而坐，他看上去一脸颓废。青峰知道自己很怂，可到了黄濑门前他才发现直接不敢面前黄濑的脸，他怕亲口听到黄濑说“分手”二字会失控做出让他后悔一辈子的事。听到黄濑的声音青峰胸口更痛了，他声音低沉，“骗你结婚是我不对，可是黄濑，有一件事你必须知道，现在的青峰大辉没有你黄濑凉太就没有活下的意义了。我妈我妹死了以后我因为对秋本的责任感选择继续活下去，那之后秋本背叛了我，我以为我该死了。那天如果没有你，我活不到今天。”

“小青峰……”

“黄濑，”青峰再一次打断了黄濑的话，他痛苦地依着冰冷的铁门，“我想再次拥有一个完整的家，家里另一个人是你，只能是你，只有和你在一起我才有回家的感觉。现在的青峰大辉已经到了没有你就活不下去的地步，所以别离开我。”

“小青峰，在告诉你实情之前我也想和你说说心里话。”黄濑仰躺在沙发上不想让眼眶里的眼泪流出来，“我知道小青峰是为我好一直在保护我远离所有伤害，可我也是男人，是可以被小青峰你依靠的男人。我不希望小青峰把所有的事都扛在自己肩上，留在你身边不是想给你增加负担而是想帮你分担这一切。小青峰别再拿照顾女孩子的方式照顾我了，对我完全可以粗鲁一点，男人之间相处原本就没那么多想要顾及的事不是吗？还有就是，说分手是为了惩罚小青峰骗我，不过我现在意识到玩笑似乎开大了。”

青峰眉头紧皱，他没想到自己竟然被黄濑耍了。刚刚说的那些话和跪下乞求黄濑几乎不差上下了吧……他声音更低沉了，带着一丝怒意，“过来开门。”

黄濑闻言一路小跑到门关给青峰开门，门一打开的瞬间黄濑就被青峰按在墙上激吻。青峰的手伸进黄濑宽松的睡衣里沿着黄濑的侧腰一直往下很快就脱掉了黄濑的睡裤和内裤。黄濑听出来青峰生气了，他也知道自己做的过分了，所以他才会在意识到这点后第一时间跑去公司把对他有暧昧感情的人都明确划分到朋友界限以内。

黄濑的双手被青峰狠狠地按在头上，青峰把右腿插进黄濑白花花的大腿间摩擦着光溜溜的胯部。青峰这次吻得有些狠，他咬着黄濑的双唇力道不轻，“黄濑，这是最后一次，以后不许拿分手开玩笑。”

“小青峰，我错了。”黄濑被发狠的青峰按的有点痛，可他看到青峰发红的眼眶后就哑口无言了。他没想到青峰会哭，青峰是个多么坚强的男人他知道，青峰的眼泪他只见过一次。黄濑挣脱开青峰的禁锢揽住了青峰的脖子，他主动吻了上去，青峰对他的爱有多深他心里有数。

黄濑转身把青峰推到墙上又扑过去吻住了青峰，青峰沿着墙坐到在墙边好让黄濑坐到他腿上。黄濑一边吻青峰一边把手伸到青峰内裤里取悦青峰的欲望，青峰勾来润滑剂帮黄濑扩展后穴。虽然离上一次sex不到两天，但青峰和黄濑都心知肚明，他们需要一场淋漓尽致的sex来给这件事画上一个句号。

青峰这次不算温柔，他抱了黄濑两次。前一次是黄濑主动，后一次青峰干脆直接把黄濑抵在墙上狂插。青峰很少做的这么凶，不过黄濑有体验到非同寻常的快感。

洗完鸳鸯浴后青峰突然说他饿了，黄濑就起身去厨房热了饭。黄濑热饭时青峰光着膀子从背后搂住了他，他说有家的味道，黄濑笑了，笑得很开心。

吃饭时黄濑跟青峰说相当艺人，青峰不出所料地皱了眉。黄濑早就摸透了青峰的性子，对于不喜欢的事他总会用皱眉头的动作来表达内心的不悦。黄濑说经纪人是他爸的世交，而且他自己有要这个意愿，青峰就道艺人要隐瞒婚事吧？

黄濑沉默不语，做艺人的话一般是要隐瞒恋情的。他想了想又道，“小青峰要是不喜欢的话我就去和灰崎大叔说算了吧，我不想让小青峰为难。”

青峰不想左右黄濑的人生，他现在明白了，以前他单方面帮黄濑做了太多决定。黄濑说的对，他应该给黄濑同等的尊重，他们之间没有从属关系，黄濑有权做出自己的选择。毕竟他们的爱情是两个男人的爱情，相比异性恋他们之间的束缚感和依赖感没有那么强烈，他们都是能顶天立地的男人。

男人间的爱情更简单更纯粹，不是为了寻找依靠寻找温暖的怀抱，他们相爱纯粹是为了满足精神和身体上对爱情的渴望。

“不许拍吻戏和床戏，不能和其他演员有过于亲密的肢体接触。”青峰讲出了条件，他走到黄濑面前捏着黄濑的下巴吸吮住黄濑的双唇，“我嫉妒心强得很，容不得外人动我的东西。”

“我不会拍那样的作品，还有就是，”黄濑被青峰紧紧地抱在怀里，青峰的肩膀比黄濑宽些，他能把黄濑整个人裹在怀里。黄濑腰微微后弯，青峰逼得紧，吻的力度也大，黄濑只能配合青峰向后仰着身子。今天的青峰有点不同，他的吻不想之前那么小心翼翼，多了几分霸道和野性。激吻过后黄濑脸色微红，他对上青峰炯炯有神的藏青色眸子开口道，“我爱你，小青峰，而且会爱你一辈子。”

“我知道。”青峰直接把黄濑抱回床上，把他压在身下盖上了被。

黄濑忍不住开口问青峰，“小青峰，你怎么对我突然变得那么粗鲁啊？”

“你不是不喜欢被温柔对待吗？”青峰吻着黄濑的脖子闭眼睡觉，“以后不会把你当女人看了，你做好觉悟。”

黄濑觉得有点不对劲，总有种以后在床上更掌握不了主动权了的感觉。不过他和青峰都往前迈出了一大步，之后他会尽量不让青峰因为他做艺人这件事感到困扰。

青峰的怀抱很暖，青峰压在他身上的重量像是他心底压箱石，很重，很有安全感。

[二十四]

谢微微欧尼～欧尼给我提供了很多脑洞o(≧v≦)o看到微微对PN23的评论我才恍然大悟，想起了一句最适合不过的话——不忘初心。不管是独狼本身还是PN里的青黄都应该不忘初心。

也谢谢K的建议，对我来说抽掉带有作者引导意味的大段话像是瘸子丢掉拐杖一样有种失去安全感的feel～不过还是会试着丢掉拐杖给大家更多的能够自我想象的空间。

短小的正文2333

一向愿意赖床的黄濑今天一反常态起得很早，他从青峰的臂弯里爬起来趴在青峰身上一直盯着睡得很实的恋人看。青峰的帅气不同于黄濑的地方就是那种由内而外散发的冷峻，无形中会产生距离感，让人不敢亲近。黄濑用右手轻轻地描绘着青峰侧脸的线条，古铜色的皮肤有着非同一般的硬汉味道。

青峰似乎因为黄濑小猫挠墙般的抚摸有些痒，他抬起右臂挠了挠脸，摸到黄濑的手就条件反射似的把它包裹在自己手里。黄濑看着青峰在无意识里握的很紧的右手心里很暖，他想起了和青峰在法库区那个老房子里相依为命的日子。

那时的日子虽然苦却因为青峰的存在渗入了甜丝丝的味道，黄濑还记得青峰为了能让他吃到好东西把工地饭盒里唯一的肉菜鸡蛋省下来拿回家，记得青峰把烤地瓜放到大棉衣里就为了让自己吃上热乎的。现在他们算是凭借自己的能力过上了好日子，可却越加怀念穷苦时的光景了。

青峰翻身时碰到怀里的黄濑便醒了过来，他见黄濑眼睛都不眨一下地盯着自己看起了挑逗黄濑的心思。黄濑凑近青峰用鼻子顶了顶青峰的鼻子，青峰当然不会放过这个机会，他掐准时机把黄濑扑倒在身下。

黄濑被青峰压在身下仰躺在床上，他笑着看向青峰，“小青峰在追捕兔子吗？刚刚扑过来那一下敏捷的完全是只黑豹子。”

青峰用双手轻抚黄濑的脸，他俯身亲了上去，黄濑搂住青峰的脖子享受着和自己恋人甜蜜的晨吻。青峰的唇很软，只是嘴唇因为干燥起了些皮吻上去有点扎。青峰的胡子长得比黄濑快很多，每次接吻时只要青峰开始嫌弃黄濑睫毛太长扫得他眼窝痒痒黄濑就用青峰的胡子扎人反驳回去。

青峰用舌尖沿着黄濑的唇线舔了几下，见黄濑完全不开窍没把双唇稍稍分开让他进去开始不耐烦，他微微抬唇捏了捏黄濑的脸道，“嘴张开。”

黄濑赶紧用手挡在他和青峰双唇之间道，“不要，还没刷牙。”

青峰闻言好一顿蹂躏黄濑的脸，因为没同黄濑来个深吻完全不满足，于是青峰像是找到了借口一般拉开黄濑浴衣的衣领在黄濑脸、脖子、锁骨周围到处种草莓。黄濑搂住青峰也让青峰肆意妄为没有反抗，他学青峰摸他那样摸了摸青峰的头发，“小青峰，你知道我为什么突然想当艺人吗？”

青峰吻到尽兴不舍得停下来，在黄濑身上移动双唇时青峰抽空支支吾吾快速问了句，“为什么？”

黄濑又好气又好笑，他恨铁不成钢般的叹了口气，“小青峰怎么像好久没吃肉了似的这么饥渴，明明昨晚刚……算了，其实我当艺人有两个原因。一个是为了攒出更多时间陪小青峰，另一个暂时不告诉你。”

“胡扯。”青峰从黄濑颈窝处抬起头，他难得放弃亲吻黄濑的锁骨认真地看着黄濑道，“你出名了以后我怕是能连着两三天都见不到你……”

黄濑听出了青峰话里责怪的味道，他笑得愈加灿烂，“小青峰是在闹别扭吗？”

“我闹别扭？”青峰弯曲右手食指刮了刮黄濑的鼻子，力气不轻有惩罚黄濑瞎猜的意味。他的语气突然温柔起来，“我没有闹别扭的理由吧？当艺人是你渴望的事业，我不会做你追求梦想路上的绊脚石。”

“爱你啦。”黄濑扑到青峰身上抱紧青峰，“相信我，小青峰，从现在开始，黄濑凉太做的所有事全都是为了他最爱的青峰大辉。”

“黄濑你最近怎么总跟我表白？”青峰把不老实地动来动去的黄濑圈在怀里固定住，他脸上带着邪笑，“你就那么爱我？”

黄濑被青峰的话问的有些慌张，青峰的表情甚是嚣张，黄濑不爽地咬住青峰的双唇用力吮吸了几口后轻轻拍了拍青峰的脸痞痞道，“黑妞你这么美味黄濑小爷我当然喜欢了。”

青峰也不拆黄濑的台让黄濑逞逞能，他嗅着黄濑身上说不清是什么味道的体香，不想去上班的想法霸占了青峰大脑皮层的全部神经，他只想和黄濑像现在这样赖在床上腻乎着。黄濑以前跟他讲的古代昏庸的皇帝都是这副模样，想抵抗住床上美人的诱惑实在不容易。

“行了，起床吧。”青峰拍拍趴在他身上的黄濑道，“我公司里还有一堆事要做。”

“切，”黄濑在青峰怀里来回滚了几圈才起身，他不悦道，“今晚还加班？”

“差不多到八九点。”青峰起身进了卧室内的浴室，他把浴衣扯掉随手丢到浴室的洗衣桶里便站在花洒下洗澡。黄濑快步跑到浴室门口盯着在洗澡的青峰看，黄濑那看得津津有味的模样叫青峰哭笑不得，他搂了搂沾了水的藏青色头发后朝黄濑招招手道，“你进来咱俩再洗个鸳鸯浴得了。”

“才不要。”黄濑朝青峰吐了吐舌头一脸精细模样，他道，“我站在这里看你是占你便宜，要是进去了你会对我动手动脚就变成你占我便宜了，我又不傻。”

青峰看着黄濑得意洋洋的模样只觉得好笑，他挤了些洗发膏在手心慢慢用双手摊开后揉搓着头发，青峰做这一系列动作时目光一直落在黄濑脸上。黄濑有些慌张，青峰实在是太性感了以至于他忍不住咽了好几口口水。恍惚中黄濑似乎看见青峰对他极具勾引意味的舔了舔唇角，耳边响起青峰低沉又性感的嗓音，“那你就一直看着我洗。”

“咳咳咳……”黄濑因为脸红尴尬地用咳嗽声掩盖心底波涛汹涌般的心情，他走进浴室抓起牙刷抹上牙膏就往嘴里塞，眸子偷偷从镜子里窥视青峰时发现青峰还在盯着他看。

青峰冲干净头发和身子后从毛巾架上抽下一条长浴巾围住了让人浮想联翩的三角地带，动作一气呵成看得黄濑呆呆地停下了刷牙的动作。

青峰大步走到呆滞的黄濑身后搂住他的腰，右手握住黄濑的右手轻轻摩挲他的手指，“你紧张到藏青色和金黄色都分不清了？”

黄濑从镜子里看到自己手上的牙刷竟然是藏青色的有点傻眼，和青峰交往了这么长时间看到他全身健硕的肌肉竟然还会紧张到脸红心跳……

藏青色的牙刷是青峰的，黄濑的是金黄色。

黄濑尴尬地看着青峰，因为口中有牙膏沫说话不太清楚，“你用我的不就好了……”

青峰不怀好意地把牙膏挤在金黄色牙刷上递给黄濑道，“作为补偿，你帮我刷。”

黄濑在心里吐槽“小青峰有时幼稚的完全是孩子性格”手上还是老老实实地帮青峰刷牙。黄濑动作很轻，他怕用力过劲会刮到青峰的牙床。结果黄濑神经紧绷着生怕不小心碰坏青峰的牙龈以后自己的老头子成了没牙老总裁会让人寻去笑话。

青峰和黄濑磨磨唧唧腻歪了一个多小时青峰才走出家门，临走前他把黄濑抵在墙上好一顿吻，吻到黄濑晕乎乎得差点不知道东南西北了才放过他。黄濑吃过青峰做的爱心早餐后去了“灰崎传媒”。

灰崎见黄濑来了心情大好，他把自己的干侄子叫到办公室好茶好水地奉上，结果黄濑一开口就塞给灰崎一个天大的难题。

“灰崎大叔，小青峰不许我和别人有亲密的肢体接触，所以我拒绝接这类戏。”黄濑喝着好茶好水坐在松软舒适的沙发上活生生一副大爷样，反倒是黄濑身边端茶倒水的灰崎跟个奴才似的。

“黄濑你别跟哥开玩笑了，”灰崎用力揉了揉黄濑的头发，黄濑想躲开却逃不出灰崎的魔爪。“现在的戏男女主角不进行亲密的肢体接触根本没买点，别看你长得好，不卖肉也别想有市场。”

“还有一个要求就是我不需要经纪人，所有通告我自己来安排。”

“黄濑，你是来整你灰崎哥的吧？你这叫艺人？”灰崎见黄濑一副你不答应我就不签合同的架势赶紧妥协，他突然想到了一个既能满足黄濑要求又能找来买主的点子。他道，“黄濑，你男人就是那个房地产界很有名的青峰大辉吧？”

“灰崎叔你装的可真像，明明已经在我dady那里把小青峰的全部资料都拿到手了吧？”黄濑戳破了灰崎的伪装。

“你这孩子越长大越不可爱了。”灰崎让助手又打了份符合黄濑要求的合同道，“青峰的公司最近准备投资冠名一个节目，如果你能争取到这个机会我就满足你的要求。”

“灰崎大叔你怎么知道……”黄濑从未听青峰提起过这件事，心里有点纳闷。

“今吉那只老狐狸和我有交情，他如今是房地产集团的大股东，消息灵通着呢。”

“那一言为定。”

黄濑谈妥合同后下午就没事了，他心血来潮跑去纹身店在手背下方的手腕上纹了个藏青色的字母纹身，AD，青峰大辉的罗马名缩写。

一想到灰崎看见自己手上凭空蹦出的纹身抓狂的模样黄濑就觉得好玩。灰崎和黄濑的父亲铁的很，黄濑出生后十四岁的灰崎就喊着要做这个漂亮的小娃子的干叔叔，小时候黄濑没少跟灰崎撒娇。

黄濑心情颇好，他给青峰打了一通电话说了签合约的事，青峰二话没说就答应了绝对把他们公司的肥水留到黄濑的田里。

黄濑开车回家这一路上就在琢磨用青峰他们这土豪地产公司的投资做点什么节目好呢，既然是青峰的公司他一定会好好做节目。黄濑突然想到了一个好点子，正好可以利用青峰公司在全国建的各式各样的别墅做节目录制地点，再请一些有名气的人住在一起，就拍摄这些人的日常生活，借鉴Roommate的形式录制一个真人秀节目。

黄濑越想越激动，他心想一定要把小青峰、小绿间、小高尾和小黑子都叫来一起玩，之后如果灰崎大叔想再加些其他人也可以。

回家的路上顺道买了些菜，黄濑准备七点多再做饭，那样青峰回家就正好能吃上热乎的。他闲来无事就躺在沙发上发呆，心想着自己一定要努力快点出名，那样的话他的目标就能够实现了。黄濑一边哼着小曲一边欣赏自己手腕上的纹身，AD，Aomine Daiki，青峰大辉。

看着这两个字母竟然偷偷笑了起来，黄濑在想自己是不是有点着青峰的魔了。

黄濑窝在沙发上不一会儿就睡着了，青峰回家后看见黄濑像只小猫似的蜷缩着身子就忍不住俯身把黄濑抱在怀里。黄濑被青峰的动作惊醒后见是青峰便抱了上去，青峰坐在沙发上任由黄濑压着他。

黄濑故意在青峰面前晃悠着右手手腕，上面有两个藏青色的粗体字母。看清了是“AD”两个字母后青峰就猜到了意思，他丝毫不掩盖心底的喜悦扬着嘴角亲了黄濑的脸蛋，问道，“这是什么，你粘上去的？”

“是纹的。”黄濑抓住青峰的手放在自己手腕上让青峰自己摸摸看，“小青峰名字的缩写。”

“你不怕日后火了被狗仔队拍到？”青峰用食指抚摸着黄濑手腕上的字母，都说时间会殆尽爱情，可和黄濑在一起青峰却越来越爱黄濑了。

“我恨不得天底下所有人都知道小青峰是我的。”黄濑捏着青峰的鼻子眨了眨眼睛，“我可是一个占有欲超强的男人。”

“所以呢，你的爱心晚餐在哪？”黄濑这副模样看的青峰心里直痒痒，他吻住黄濑的睫毛黄濑只好闭上眼睛。

“睡过头了。”黄濑抱歉地笑了笑，“我现在去……”

“家里有洋葱吗？”青峰起身走到厨房菜篮里翻了翻发现了两头洋葱。

“小青峰要做奶汁烤洋葱汤？”黄濑眼睛瞬间就亮了，他跑到厨房吧台旁兴高采烈地看着因为切洋葱眼睛变得湿润的青峰，“小青峰太伟大了。”

“你说的那事成了。”青峰道，“今吉那老头子一听是你二话没说就同意了。”

“真的？”黄濑搂了搂刘海道，“看到没，黄濑小爷就是这么有魅力。所以说小青峰你有赚到……唔……”

“胡扯。”青峰往黄濑嘴里塞了根黄瓜堵住了黄濑的嘴，黄濑一边啃着黄瓜一边看耍着菜刀超帅气的青峰。“你打算做什么节目？”

黄濑把想法告诉了青峰，青峰觉得还挺靠谱，“小青峰一定要搬来住，否则就要忍受一个月见不到我的寂寞了。”

“啧啧，”青峰想了想道，“你一只蠢兔子和那么一群狼住在一起我当然不放心，住进去是必须的。”

黄濑没想到青峰答应地这么干脆，他高兴极了，有小青峰的话一定会超级有趣的。黄濑给灰崎打了电话，灰崎道想法不错他再找几个女艺人综合一下过剩的阳气。

青峰做奶汁烤洋葱汤已经到了炉火纯青的地步，黄濑美滋滋地喝着汤。青峰虽不觉得这汤难喝却完全不了解黄濑为什么这么迷恋这种汤，洋葱的葱香味很多人不喜欢。

吃饱喝足洗完澡都快十点了，黄濑懒洋洋地躺在身上陪青峰看NBA重播。被青峰顶替了位置的一米八等身玩具大熊被黄濑无情地踢到了地上，青峰见黄濑这么义无反顾地对着大熊来了一脚嘴碎说了句“当时喜欢得不行拼了命要我买给你的是谁？”

黄濑不以为然地回道，“都有小青峰了当然不要它了。买它本来就是为了在小青峰不在身边的时候填补小青峰的位置，要不然我干嘛特意买深棕色的？我当时问那个大爷有没有纯黑色的大熊小青峰没听到？”

“黄濑你小子皮痒了吧？”青峰翻身把黄濑压在身下挠他痒痒，黄濑反抗却被青峰按住了胳膊腿。结果他们闹着闹着突然四目相对，两个人不由自主地闭上了眼睛继续早上那个意犹未尽的法式热吻。

青峰捧住黄濑的脑袋吸吮着他的双唇，黄濑主动张开嘴让青峰畅通无阻地进出。每当此时他们总会情不自禁地抚摸对方的身体，这往往是擦枪走火的前奏。吻到进行时青峰突然起身去了卫生间，黄濑也满脸通红地摸了摸胯下，明明昨天有做过，竟然还会这么精神……

青峰处理完生理问题从卫生间里出来时球赛到了中场休息阶段，见黄濑换好浴衣从客厅卫生间里回屋知道黄濑也遇到了和他一样的问题。他们相视一笑，黄濑道，“小青峰，不许再玩火了哦。”

青峰不满地“切”了一声，把黄濑拉到怀里抱着没再做危险动作。黄濑笑道，“小青峰好容易欲求不满。”

青峰道，“五十步笑百步。”

“那我是五十步。”黄濑继续道，“我比小青峰强点儿。”

“好，你是五十步。”青峰不想和黄濑进行“谁是五十步谁是一百步”这种毫无意义的争执，如果是黄濑的话他退让多少都没问题。

大概是青峰的怀抱太暖和了，黄濑没过多久就睡着了。青峰搂紧黄濑，睡着了的黄濑又是另外一种美。

[二十五]

第二天一早黄濑便去了“灰崎传媒”，正巧青峰的女助手桃井五月在同灰崎谈投资灰崎传媒旗下黄濑参与的项目合同。签合同这种事一般灰崎是不参与的，由于事关他的干侄子黄濑，灰崎才亲自出马怕黄濑吃亏。

青峰在黄濑面前提过“桃井五月”这个名字，常是嫌黄濑唠叨时会说上一句“你怎么跟五月似的”。尽管如此，黄濑却能从青峰提起五月的频率和语气中察觉到这位“桃井小姐”对青峰来说是极其重要的存在。

黄濑在会客休息区坐着边玩手机边喝咖啡，听到高跟鞋踏地发出清脆的声音黄濑以为是灰崎和桃井谈妥了，抬头一看站在面前的竟然是秋本久柰子，青峰的前女友。

“黄濑君介意我坐这里吗？”秋本俯视着黄濑，指了指他对面的沙发椅轻声问道。

黄濑没想到秋本久柰子还记得他的名字，他们没见过几面。黄濑放下手里的报纸露出了公式般绅士的微笑，“秋本小姐请随意。”

在征求黄濑同意后秋本便大方地坐在黄濑对面了。她上身穿着宽松的白色小衫，下身是做旧的紧身牛仔裤。面前的秋本久柰子和几年前黄濑初见她时的模样相差甚远，没有了那乡土气息，装扮的像个演艺人。秋本自身底子好，长得白皙漂亮，再加上时尚的服饰搭配便完全摆脱了低人一等的气场。

秋本没同黄濑寒暄什么便开门见山道出了她有些在意的事，“黄濑君和大辉在一起了吗？”

虽然秋本一直确信青峰是直男，可作为女人的直觉告诉她青峰和黄濑关系匪浅。秋本半年前被“灰崎传媒”公司里的星探发现后便来这里做艺人，没大红大紫是因为目前她只涉猎了平面拍摄这一块，在模特界有些名声。

这次经纪人说灰崎老板给替一个新人接了个大项目，嘉宾名单中出现了青峰的名字，她还纳闷这个新人是谁敢在“灰崎传媒”摆这么大谱。不过她新人知道是黄濑以后便豁然开朗，紧接着就冒出“青峰和黄濑大概是在一起了”这样的猜测。

黄濑闻言愣了一下，幸好他擅长控制自己的情绪没过多的露出马脚，“松本小姐的问题有些奇怪，我不太懂是指什么。”

秋本察觉到黄濑愣神的那一瞬间便清楚了黄濑和青峰的关系果然不一般，她似乎确信青峰爱上了一个男人这样的事实，如果不是为了爱人秋本不信青峰这个思想近似老古董的男人会参加真人秀综艺节目。

秋本若有所思地笑了下，她这些年遇到过各种各样的男人，这些男人里唯有青峰是对她死心塌地的好。她知道自己没有资格再去追求青峰，即使青峰现在仍旧是一个工地里搬砖挣血汗钱的农民工，她都没资格再去渴望青峰给她的爱了，何况青峰现在怕是找到了新的爱人。只是秋本希望青峰遇到好人，而她对青峰日后的幸福禀赋着一种莫名其妙的责任感。

“我现在特别后悔，”秋本低下头双手交叉握在一起，黄濑看不清她的表情，“青峰是我遇到过最好的男人，和他分手后再没有人对我那么好。”

黄濑闻言心里并不舒服，他努力克制自己不表现出任何异样，“青峰人很好。”

虽然很奇怪秋本为什么会出现在“灰崎传媒”，不过出于礼貌原因黄濑没有开口问她原因。灰崎同五月把合同谈妥后第一时间联系了黄濑，黄濑通过灰崎才知道秋本目前的职业是平面模特。

同时节目名字也定了下来——《我和我的同居人们》，除了黄濑之外的嘉宾分别是青峰、绿间、高尾、黑子、火神、五月、秋本还有黑子家的狗哲也二号。

看到“秋本久柰子”的名字后黄濑有点吃惊，他怕出什么乱子，毕竟秋本是青峰曾经的女朋友。如果秋本对青峰还余情未了，那住在一起迟早会惹出麻烦事。

录制前一天晚上节目组要求所有人都统一入住酒店准备第二天的拍摄，青峰跟五月是最后一个到的酒店。黄濑作为节目主持人需要走寝一一转告第二天的活动安排，秋本听闻要留下一个人接待青峰便自告奋勇地跑去酒店大堂休息厅等青峰。

青峰一身黑色西装走在前面，五月穿着粉色套装快步跟在青峰身后，一边走还一边抱怨道“阿大你走慢点我跟不上你了。”

走进酒店大门时青峰猛然停了下来，幸亏五月机灵刹住了闸，否则就正好会一头撞到青峰后背上。

看到秋本的第一眼青峰有些尴尬，他在想秋本为什么会出现在这里。隐约想起前几天晚上黄濑在他迷迷糊糊时似乎提到了秋本的事，当时他刚和黄濑做完整个人累到虚脱听不进去黄濑在说什么，青峰猜测秋本的出现大概和这次录制的节目有关。

“青峰君你好，我是秋本久柰子，和你一起参加节目的嘉宾。”秋本朝青峰的方向走过去，语气听起来像是不认识青峰一般。

青峰皱了眉，他不知道该用什么方式对待前女友。如今他心里只有黄濑一个人，对秋本早就没有当年的感情了，他甚至没想过会再遇到她。秋本的品行他知道，都是一个村里出来的，人坏不到哪去。何况从秋本的语气里就能听出她刻意装作与青峰不相识的模样，大概就是防止心图不轨的人拿他俩以前的事兴风作浪炒作一番。

青峰轻轻握住秋本伸来的手道，“你好。”

秋本领着青峰和五月来到了已经安排好的酒店房间，五月打趣地道了句“阿大快去敷个面膜美白一下”后就进到房间里了。

青峰见秋本没有要离开的意思，他叹了口气让开了站在门口的身子道，“进来坐吧，咱俩也挺久没见了。”

在青峰眼里秋本对如今的他来说算是妹妹，看到秋本他便能回忆起他那已经去世的妹子。秋本是他妹子生前最交心的朋友，这也在很大程度上促进了青峰同秋本的感情。

秋本见青峰往卧室里走便跟了过去，青峰拿起柜子上叠的十分整齐的浴巾看了秋本一眼，他觉得有必要解释一下便道，“今天出了一身汗怪难受的，我去洗个澡。”

“大辉，”秋本再次叫出这个名字时心跳猛然加快，和青峰恋爱的记忆就是她的青春，苦涩却美好。“你和黄濑在一起了是吗？”

青峰愣了一下，他不知道秋本为什么会提到黄濑。

“黄濑他都同我说了，我只是有些好奇，因为想不到大辉还会喜欢男人。”秋本笑了笑，“大辉要是害羞的话我就不问了。”

青峰听秋本说黄濑已经对她承认了他们的关系便坦然道，“我们在一起了。”

青峰放下了曾经的感情，他能感觉到秋本也放下了，所以青峰才会坦然地承认和黄濑的关系。他想和秋本分享这幸福，这种终于遇到了命中注定的那人所带来的幸福和喜悦。

“我就说嘛！”秋本坐到卧室里铺着白色床单的床上，“没想到大辉你的真爱是个男人。对了，你快去洗澡吧，我坐在这里等你。”

秋本听见浴室里流水的声音后给黄濑发了个短信，内容是说青峰已经到房间了。

果然秋本发出短信不超过两分钟黄濑就敲门进来了。秋本从柜子上拿了件浴衣围在大衣外面，她下身是短裙看起来很像刚刚沐浴完毕的模样。她做这样的事就想看看黄濑对青峰是不是真心的，秋本想让青峰遇到一个真正善良的人。

黄濑寻着浴室里的水声来到了卧室，见秋本裹着浴衣坐在床上有点莫名其妙。他走到秋本身旁指了指浴室道，“小青峰在洗澡吗？”

秋本见黄濑没有一丝愤怒的情绪对他很失望，原来黄濑并没有青峰在乎他那样在乎青峰。她拉紧胸前的浴衣道，“大辉在里面洗澡呢，他让我坐在这里等一会儿。”

黄濑闻言坐到秋本的身旁道，“这样啊，那我也等一会儿好了。”

秋本没想到黄濑竟然这样冷漠，她语气冷淡些许，道，“黄濑君和大辉是恋人吧，看到我和大辉这样都没生气黄濑君难道其实就只是和大辉玩玩？”

“诶？”黄濑看了眼秋本，这才意识到秋本误会他了。黄濑笑道，“我很信任小青峰，他是不会背叛我们的爱情的。所以我还以为是秋本小姐你衣服上洒了脏东西才换上浴衣的。原来秋本小姐是在考验我吗？”

“是这样啊。”秋本松了口气，她本身对黄濑的印象就很好，青峰和黄濑在一起她觉得很搭配，“我是在试探黄濑君。没想到黄濑君同大辉间的信任感那么强，祝福你们白头偕老啦。”

黄濑见秋本这样说之前的顾虑全消失了，他放下对秋本的戒备道，“谢谢小秋本，我和小青峰会一直在一起的。”

“那就真的太棒了。”秋本注意到黄濑对她称呼的变化，她很欣慰，本来她同青峰就很亲，这下黄濑也把她当朋友了有种被嫂子认可的自豪感。她脱下浴衣叠好放回原处后走出了卧室，临走前她还意味深长地道了句“我就不打扰你和大辉做运动了。”

秋本走了之后没过几分钟青峰便从浴室里出来了，看见坐在床上发呆的黄濑直接压倒在床上啃了嘴唇。黄濑搂住青峰回吻他，青峰这几天一直工作到很晚一回家洗完澡便倒头就睡他们到真是好久没做运动了。幸亏明天录节目青峰可以休息一天，他的手不老实地摩挲着黄濑的身子想挑起黄濑身体里的火气。

黄濑捉住青峰在他衣服里像两条蛇一般快速游走的双手对上青峰藏青色的眸子笑道，“小青峰想要我吗？”

青峰嗓子发干，他的喉结上下窜动了两三下，一副忍不住了的模样。他的吻从黄濑的耳边滑到锁骨上，又从黄濑的锁骨一直往下。

感觉到青峰的吻得有些急躁，黄濑捧住青峰的脸吻了上去，他不再逗青峰玩而是主动脱光了衣服。青峰像是三天没吃饭的饿狼一般扑倒了黄濑，他太想黄濑的滋味了，而现在他一心思念的人就在他眼前。

青峰的动作不算温柔却让黄濑很舒服，做了三次颇有质量的爱后青峰抱住黄濑进到浴室把身子洗干净。青峰从背后抱着黄濑一起坐进浴池里，他把头埋进黄濑的颈窝嗅着只属于黄濑的体香。

他们谁都没开口说话，享受着高潮过后和恋人温存的惬意，青峰喜欢同黄濑洗鸳鸯浴。

黄濑大致同青峰说了明天录制节目的程序，因为有些累没太仔细，青峰到是也听不进去，他参加节目的目的只有一个——看好老婆不被一群饿狼抢走。

结果黄濑枕着青峰的胳膊在他怀里睡着了，把明天摄影组要突击拍嘉宾睡颜这事忘在脑后了……

[二十六]

灰崎在给黄濑制作的这个节目上投入了不少资金，所幸有青峰的公司作为合作伙伴共同出资。 

灰崎并不是完全为了黄濑，他毕竟是商人，唯利是图的性子改不了，若不是真的看到了商机灰崎也不可能在一个娱乐节目上投资这么多钱。他不仅联系了最专业的化妆团队，还请来了业界有名的“紫原摄影”来负责拍摄，这算是他投资过的项目中花销最大的一项。 

紫原难得早起，灰崎给他看了黄濑的照片他眼前一亮，黄濑的面相颇好上相得很，这样的难得的拍摄素材紫原不可能错过。

紫原领着摄影团队拿着灰崎给他的房卡去了黄濑的房间，结果居然没逮到人。他有些丧气，本来就是冲着黄濑来的，没见到实人难免会失望。

既然没照到黄濑那接下来照谁都无所谓了，紫原这样想着去四楼开了青峰的房门。

紫原和他的团队成员脚步都很轻，这一环节本来就是为了拍嘉宾睡颜的，弄醒了嘉宾就没得拍了。

青峰看上去睡得还挺沉的，他胸口那里趴着一个人，因为被盖住了那人的脑袋看不清长相，不过倒是漏出了金黄色的头发。

紫原不知道该不该拍这样的画面，毕竟若是作为节目内容播出去对青峰没有好处。青峰是从商的人，名声这东西对他来说宝贵的多。不过既然都提前通知嘉宾今早要突袭录制睡颜了，那青峰怀里的大概是他的女朋友吧，说不定他想借此公开恋情。

纠结了一下后紫原才意识到他又不负责剪辑工作，播不播出这段又不是他决定，拿了钱就要给人一丝不苟的干活，想那么多没用。

紫原让同行的两个成员在床两边选好最佳的拍摄位置，他走进青峰身旁微微扯开了盖在青峰怀里金发小妞的脸上的被。

青峰似乎被紫原轻微的动作弄醒了，但还有些睡意的模样没发现紫原的存在。紫原赶紧趴倒在床边，这对他一个两米零八的人来说实在为难。其他两人也屏住呼吸尽量往墙角站，幸亏屋子里的窗帘拉的严实，紫原团队也来的早所以屋子里还很昏暗。

青峰有点迷糊，他用右手摸了摸黄濑熟睡的脸蛋后把紫原扯开的被帮黄濑盖好，之后又搂紧了黄濑把黄濑整个人都拉进自己怀里。

紫原看清青峰怀里的人居然是黄濑后大吃一惊，看这架势青峰和黄濑大概是情侣关系，他们难到是想借这个节目公开恋情？

紫原正纳闷着，灰崎突然给他发来短信说已经在酒店就餐区备好了自助早餐，他们收工后就可以去吃了。

一看到“早餐”二字紫原就精神了，他示意另外两个助手把摄像机放到合适的位置固定好然后一起去吃早餐。大概是跟紫原工作久了喜欢吃的性子也像极了紫原，等紫原来到就餐区时发现拍摄其他嘉宾的摄影师们也都跑来就餐区了。不过倒也没什么问题，反正嘉宾们睡得正香看起来一时半会儿也不会起床。

青峰又睡着了一会儿，刚刚紫原的确是把他稍稍吵醒了。他睡得浅，不过醒来时却也有些迷迷糊糊的，给黄濑盖好了被后就又搂着黄濑睡了过去。

等到八点左右时黄濑睡醒了，他爬到青峰身上凑到青峰唇边亲了一下。青峰收紧了揽着黄濑腰的手臂后让黄濑扭头去看床两边放着的摄像机，“你想曝光我们的关系？”

黄濑看见摄像机才想起来今早会突袭录制嘉宾睡颜这件事。不过他并没有太慌张，反而从容地趴在青峰身上笑道，“我要让所有人都知道你是我的人。”

“扯淡。”青峰摸了摸黄濑面色红润的脸蛋道了句，“若是被外人知道了我们的关系，你不怕被黑？”

“开玩笑啦，小青峰还当真了。”黄濑从青峰身上翻下来坐直身子，身上斑斑点点紫红色的吻痕很明显，他怕青峰担心真的会曝光他们的恋爱补充道，“灰崎大叔会看着办的。”

青峰闻言心里难免有些不爽，不过黄濑不公开他们的关系也是情理之中的事。就算是两个最普通的男人在亲友公众面前公开恋爱关系都不是件容易的事，何况他们两个很有社会地位的人？

黄濑刚想下床去捡胡乱丢在地上的内裤就被青峰一把拽到了被里。青峰语气不善像是在责备黄濑，“把被裹身上。”

“小青峰你在吃醋？”黄濑把脸凑到青峰面前，见青峰一脸不爽又皱起了眉头便想逗逗青峰，“若是日后我拍个写真什么的小青峰好酸死了吧。”

青峰没搭理黄濑拿着枕巾遮着下体下床拿了新的内裤和衬衫，他背对着黄濑说了句颇为认真的话，“你的身体只有我能看，黄濑，你是我一个人的这点你记住了。”

黄濑闻言笑了，他心里暖的很。青峰对于其他东西的占有欲其实并没有很强，可唯独在关于他的事上青峰总是一反常态地做一些有悖于那个几乎对所有事情都燃不起兴趣的性子的事。

青峰把三台摄像机都关掉后才丢掉手里遮着下体的枕巾，他背对着黄濑穿上了内裤和短裤，“我会尽量克制住想碰你的念头，同样，你答应我的也别忘了。”

黄濑起身走到青峰身边从青峰身后环住了他的腰，他弓起身子将侧脸贴在了青峰光洁的背上，青峰没做出什么回应就让黄濑这么抱着自己。

“我只爱小青峰，也只爱过小青峰一个人。”黄濑嗅着青峰身上的味道，没什么特别却让人安心。他沿着青峰的脊柱落下轻吻，他隐隐约约能感觉到青峰似乎心里有一丝不安，否则又为何一直想用语言囚禁他的行动。

青峰闻言才微微舒了一口气，他握住黄濑揽着他腰的双手，用拇指摩挲着黄濑右手手腕上“AD”字样的纹身。

黄濑以为青峰不会说什么，谁知青峰突然开口道，“再给我一些时间，等把这里的事处理妥善后我们就去结婚。”

“我们已经结婚了不是吗？”黄濑绕到青峰面前对上青峰藏青色的眸子，他说出这话时心里还是有些顾虑的，毕竟之前因为结婚证这事他闹出了一点不愉快的事。

青峰饱含爱意地揉了揉黄濑的金发柔情道，“我是指办一场真真正正的婚礼，办一场被祝福的婚礼。”

青峰和黄濑洗漱完后也去了酒店就餐区吃早饭，导演一组跟黄濑核实了一下接下来的行程后就提前去了别墅那边，导演二组和紫原的团队留在酒店进行接下来的拍摄工作。

黑子因为有教学任务会直接从学校出发自驾去别墅，五月也先去了公司。绿间和高尾坐在液晶电视前的沙发上看晨间占卜，见到青峰和黄濑结伴来就餐区道了句，“今天处女座的幸运物是双子座。”

秋本坐在餐桌边同火神一起吃早餐，聊着近期发生的有趣的新闻。她见青峰和黄濑来了便招了招手道，“青峰君、黄濑君一起来这边吃早餐吧。”

青峰去自助餐区拿吃的，黄濑同秋本、火神坐在一起有些尴尬。毕竟一个是喜欢过自己的人，一个是喜欢过青峰的人，黄濑虽然知道大家都把该放下的都放下了可还是有些放不开。

火神见黄濑似乎还有顾虑的模样开了个玩笑，“不得不说青峰站在你身边显得更黑了。”

“虽然青峰君的确是黑了点儿，不过青峰君和黄濑君还真的是郎才郎貌很相配呢。”秋本喝了口咖啡接着道，“之后就是室友了，黄濑君请多多指教。”

“秋本小姐直接叫我名字就好了，叫‘黄濑君’客气了。”黄濑察觉到秋本和火神都很自然地同他交流，若是自己在顾虑这顾虑那的只会把气氛弄僵，“还有小火神别拿小青峰的肤色开玩笑啊，小青峰说不定会揍你。”

“他还不配挨我拳头。”青峰取好了早餐后回到黄濑身边，他把其中一份早餐递给了黄濑。

黄濑看了眼自己那份早餐里的热牛奶又看了眼青峰那里的咖啡道了句，“我也想喝咖啡。”

青峰轻轻地捏了捏黄濑的脸蛋道，“胃不好的人只能喝牛奶。”

黄濑无奈只好乖乖地把整杯牛奶都喝光了，结果嘴角沾上了一些牛奶沫。青峰看见了之后二话没说直接亲了上去，用余光看到黄濑背后紫原的摄像机后才意识到就算是吃早餐也会被拍。

这种二十四小时无死角录制节目的方式青峰怕是一时半会都适应不了。不过既然亲都亲上去了也没法补救什么，青峰干脆帮黄濑舔干净了唇角后才撤回身子。

紫原有点不爽，虽然承认青峰也足够帅气足够上相配黄濑也不差，可他要是继续和黄濑无时无刻都有意无意的在一起腻腻歪歪很可能会导致最后剪辑出来的节目里他们俩没几分钟份量。紫原私心想让黄濑的份量多一些，毕竟是他主要负责黄濑的拍摄，当然想让自己拍摄的画面多多出现。

黄濑凑到青峰耳旁道，“小青峰要适可而止，在公共场合轻吻这样的事会让旁人很尴尬的。”

“哪来那么多事。”青峰不耐烦地拿起一片面包一口放进嘴里，怕黄濑不放心便又道了句，“让我克制住不碰你就不是一时半会儿能解决的事，我会尽量控制自己。”

绿间看完晨间占卜后就走到黄濑身边问接下来的安排，黄濑说去了别墅那边要抽签分配房间，之后大家一起搞个party。

绿间听完回到高尾身边道，“抽签分房间时你就抽最长的那个。”

“小真要和我住一间房？”高尾有些吃惊，绿间平时都是一本正经的完全不像是会搞小动作的人，而且绿间既然主动要和他住一间房这简直是天方夜谭一样神奇。

“你别多想，这些人里你算是比较正常的，仅此而已。”绿间托了托眼镜框，他把胸前西装口袋里的玩具小熊摆正后喝了杯清水。

高尾心里高兴，可签又不是绿间亲自做的，他哪知道长的短的里面都写的是哪个房间。他可惜地看着绿间道，“不过签又不是小真做的，你怎么能保证长的……”

“我跟黄濑打好招呼了，”绿间一副掌控之中的从容表情，高尾见了简直刮目相看。

紫原和黄濑一车去的别墅，因为是拍摄嘉宾自己开车去别墅的画面所以没同青峰一起。青峰倒也没表现出不愿意，虽然喜欢黄濑到了某种至高的境界却也明白黄濑不喜欢被束缚，只不过在他看来被恋人束缚算是件幸福的事。

“小紫原你好，以后请多多关照。”黄濑开着车，紫原坐在副驾驶的位置上，车里也安装了两台摄像机。

“小黄仔长得真好看，是我拍摄过的艺人里长得最好看的。”紫原叼着美味棒道，“小黄仔和青仔是情侣关系吗？”

黄濑嘴角扬起了一个笑容，他不介意让紫原知道他和青峰的关系，紫原看起来不像是会多嘴多舌的人。他温柔道，“我们其实已经结婚了，只是还没举行仪式。”

“到时候一定要请我去。”紫原一想到青峰这样有实力的总裁婚宴上的自助餐肯定超级棒，他想都没想就说出了口。

“好的。”黄濑很熟悉青峰公司旗下的这栋别墅，之前青峰还问他要不要买栋别墅住时带他来过这里几次。虽然黄濑在Bill的公司里职位不低，可没法负担起一栋别墅的花销。青峰自然有经济实力消费这样的奢侈品，可黄濑不想靠青峰，也不觉得他们有必要花钱买那么一栋大别墅。

黄濑大概开了半个小时的车后就到了别墅。别墅是两层独栋的，后院有人造的假山和游泳池，附近有一家规模不小的连锁超市和几栋六七层高的居民楼。

黑子和五月忙完后都赶来了，黄濑见八个人都齐全了便开始组织抽签选房间和室友。

“抽的签应该让最正直的人做。”黄濑看了眼绿间后开口道，绿间难得说一次真心话，他跟黄濑说想和高尾住一个屋子黄濑当然要成人之美了。“我觉得最合适的人选就是小绿间了。”

黄濑说的在理大家也没什么意见，五月和秋本也没点破其实可以让她们俩这两个不参与抽签的人做签子。绿间一板一眼地把抽签纸拿到了一楼的餐厅里做签，高乐呵地看着绿间忙活。

“我们之后还要定一下家务排班表吧？”五月从粉色的手提包里拿出了几张表格道，“我提前打印好了，小黄你看看行不行。”

黄濑接过去看了下，五月想的很细致，怪不得五月一直是青峰的助理，果然做事仔细。“小桃井做的太好了。”

绿间手速也快，没一会儿就做好了六个签。他把签高高低低地握在手里道，“为了公平起见我先抽。”

黄濑憋着笑，绿间竟然能这么坦然又一本正经地干着走后门的事真不愧是绿间。绿间自己抽完了一条后把握着签的手伸向了高尾，他的声音毫无波澜起伏对高尾道了句，“抽。”

高尾立马抽走了最长的那根，心想不愧是小真，做事真的是万无一失。

黄濑到没和绿间商量着帮他和青峰抽一间屋子。毕竟若是都内定好了就没有意思了，何况看的着却摸不得的感觉未免有些煎熬。

青峰随手抽了一条，他不知道黄濑怎么想的，不过还是期待着和黄濑一个屋。也不图别的，他需要起早贪黑的工作，只想在早上上班前和晚上下班后能多看几眼黄濑。

高尾和绿间同时打开了纸条，他们毫无疑问地成为了住在一起的室友。青峰、黄濑、火神和黑子同时打开了字条，五月看到结果后道了句，“好无趣啊，早就猜到会这样了。秋本，咱们还是去收拾行李吧。”

青峰倒是心情突然变得好起来，他撞了一下黄濑的肩膀道，“又是邻居，咱们俩还真是有缘。”

绿间好心提醒道，“只是因为你今天的幸运物是双子座罢了。”

黑子主动和火神打了招呼，“火神君，你不介意我把二号带进卧室吧？”

火神看着幽灵一般一会儿消失一会儿出现的新舍友，他问道，“二号是？”

“汪汪汪”

火神没想到突然出现的二号回一下子扑在他身上，结果一个猝不及防便摔倒在了地上。他看着二号开心地摇着尾巴便知道自己的好日子不长了，他怕极了狗这类生物。

[二十七]

青峰跟在黄濑身后进了一楼卧室，除了他们的房间在一楼之外其他人的卧室都在二楼。青峰见紫原似乎想跟进来拍摄便“嗙”地一下关上了门，当着紫原面把他锁在门外。青峰收拾好随身物品就要回公司，他想和黄濑单独相处一会儿，只是青峰没想到卧室里也有摄像头。

青峰抬头看了眼固定在墙角可以跟随人移动的摄像头皱了眉头，“睡觉也拍？”

“大概吧。”黄濑听出了青峰的不满，节目组安排的他不好说什么。为了转移话题黄濑开口问道，“你一会儿还去公司？”

青峰答应黄濑会支持他这种摸不得碰不得的哑巴亏就抵吃。他转身去收拾带来的行李，东西不多，“公司那边有些文件要处理。”

“几点回来？”黄濑的行李也不多，他坐在床上看着青峰忙碌的背影也不着急收拾。“我在家等你，看在我等你的份上别忙到太晚。”

“我尽量。”青峰把洗漱用品放进卫生间，黄濑后脚跟进去随手拉上了卫生间的门。

“这里没有摄像机。”黄濑看着镜子里也在看他的青峰，他转过身抚摸青峰的脸颊柔声道，“我想吻你。”

青峰闻言搂住黄濑的腰将唇贴了上去，黄濑左手环着青峰的脖子右手按住青峰的后脑勺想让他吻得更深入一些。青峰接收到黄濑的信号后微微撤开头，他盯着黄濑眉头微皱，道，“不想我离开？”

同黄濑接吻实际上是对青峰忍耐力的考验，他极爱黄濑所以对黄濑的身体有无尽的渴望，而点燃导火线最简单的办法就是同黄濑来个激烈的湿吻。

刚刚黄濑伸出舌头偷舔了青峰的嘴唇，青峰下意识地勾住偷腥的家伙好一顿欺压惩罚。黄濑就势按住青峰的后脑勺想交换一个更深入的吻时青峰才意识到他中了黄濑的计谋，黄濑想留住他，并且几乎就快成功了。

“你说呢？”黄濑被青峰脱口而出的这个问题问的哭笑不得，他怎么可能想要青峰离开他，他恨不得把青峰揉进自己身体里一辈子腻在一起。“你不这么忙就好了，那样我们就可以多一些相处的时间。”

“黄濑，”青峰凑到黄濑耳边含住他的耳垂，他低沉却有磁性的声音听得黄濑身子发软，“你变得粘人了。”

“当然要黏住你。”黄濑亲了青峰的侧脸，他自始至终都很爱青峰，不管是第一次确立关系时还是和青峰分手后，一直到现在他都爱着青峰。“不会再让你逃掉的，青峰，我再也不会放走你。”

“你在这我能跑哪去？”青峰用双手扶住黄濑的脸认真地看着黄濑，黄濑能从青峰眼里看出他无比真挚的情感流露，“你是我的全部，黄濑，有你在我的人生才算是完整的。”

黄濑迎着青峰的唇吻了一下后把纹着“AD”字样的手腕朝青峰晃了晃，他开玩笑道，“应该纹非洲黑的，那样的话看到它就像看到了小青峰一样。”

“非要说成非洲黑？”青峰知道黄濑又在调侃他古铜般的肤色，他把黄濑的手腕拉到面前盯着那两个藏青色的字母想事想到入神。

黄濑见青峰在琢磨着什么便随口一猜道，“小青峰也想纹个我在身上？”

青峰闻言回过神，他松开黄濑的手往卫生间门外走，“你以为我会像你一样做这种蠢事？”

“如果把恋人刻在自己身上都算蠢的话那就没有浪漫可言了。”黄濑反驳道，“你不懂这种浪漫就算了。”

青峰怕黄濑把他话当真转身拉上卫生间门，他把黄濑按在墙壁瓷砖上后压了上去。见黄濑不回应他青峰把手伸进黄濑的衣服里摩挲他的侧腰，轻轻咬住黄濑的双唇，“生气了？”

黄濑别开头不让青峰亲他，他道，“我没事，你快去上班。”

“我是心疼你。”青峰用双手把黄濑脑袋扶正强迫黄濑和他对视，“就算是为了我也不许做损伤身体的事，懂吗？”

“我自己的身体……”黄濑的话被青峰截断了，青峰皱着眉轻捏黄濑的脸蛋道，“还没有觉悟吗，黄濑，你人是我的。”

“强词夺理。”黄濑被青峰的霸道逗笑了，青峰是做了总裁就自然而然染上霸道总裁的毛病。他学着青峰的模样捏着青峰的脸开玩笑道，“总裁大人这么霸道是不是过分了，我可不是和你一夜情的女人不吃这套。”

“什么一夜情的女人，黄濑你别臆想出这些根本不存在的情敌。”青峰不懂黄濑的意思，黄濑只是拿言情小说里的狗血情节开玩笑，他以为黄濑在胡思乱想。“要我说几遍你能懂，我要的人只有你，其他人是谁都不行。”

“虽然被你误解了不过被表白的感觉还真好。”黄濑笑着推了推还紧紧抱着他的青峰，“我可不想被你公司里的人说成红颜祸水，所以快去上班。”

青峰和黄濑出了卧室就看见紫原一边嚼着美味棒一边用幽怨的目光瞪着青峰，黄濑不好意思地冲着紫原笑了笑，他和青峰大概被误解成不配合拍摄的那种难搞的嘉宾了。

黄濑送青峰到了大门口，青峰抬头看了眼门框上方正拍着他们的相机，他低声道了句，“先记着账，过后我会一个不少地讨回来。”

“可真小气啊，小青峰。”黄濑明白青峰是忌惮有摄像机在没法和他来个告别吻所幸就把这吻记账上了，“明明早上的都够数了吧？”

“性质不一样。”青峰朝黄濑张开手臂想讨个拥抱，黄濑心想拥抱大概没有问题便走过去抱住青峰。青峰用低沉的嗓音在黄濑耳边轻声痞道，“下次抱你我会用力，就当是弥补我这段时间看的着却碰不得的空虚。”

“说得好像你哪次没用力一样。”黄濑觉得青峰就像个没吃到糖委屈的不行便开始提无理要求的小孩儿，“实在不行在卫生间里一样能做，不会委屈你的。”

青峰对黄濑的话不屑一顾，他不会跟黄濑在不舒服的地方做，虽然难受的不是他可黄濑的感受他在乎得很，青峰可不是只图自己享乐不管恋人感受的那号人。

看着青峰彻底从他视线所及范围内消失掉黄濑才回到别墅里，绿间和高尾正好一前一后从楼梯上下来。 “小绿间、小高尾，你们今天还去医院吗？”

“小真现在在做私人医生。”高尾替绿间回答了黄濑的问题，顺便还炫耀了一下他可以天天和绿间黏在一起，“我是小真的助手，二十小时贴身助手。”

黄濑很羡慕绿间和高尾，他们从上学开始到现在一直都是如影随形地待在一起，完全没有他和青峰所面临的相处时间少的烦恼。

“青峰走了？”绿间眼尖，他见黄濑露出一副很失落的模样大概猜到青峰是去上班了。说起来他一直不看好黄濑和青峰的这段感情，他本以为他们俩不用多长时间就会分手。不过青峰竟然能成为如此优秀的人，为了黄濑为了爱情能拼命到这种地步，多少也让绿间感到吃惊。

黄濑不知道绿间是怎么猜出来青峰去上班了，他坐到沙发上问道，“小绿间怎么知道的？”

绿间扶了扶鼻梁上的眼镜道，“从你这张像个怨妇的脸上猜到的。”

“瞎说。”黄濑尴尬地笑了下，他没觉得自己表现得很明显，可绿间竟然一眼把他识破了。

五月、秋本、黑子和火神收拾好后也下了到一楼，火神害怕五月怀里的二号躲得远远的。五月时不时拿二号逗逗火神，火神赶紧跑到一楼黄濑身边。

“时间不早了，我们做饭吃吧。”五月抬头看了眼客厅墙上挂着的时钟道，“我来掌勺。”

“我们这么多男人在怎么能让女生干活呢。”黄濑赶紧拦住五月，青峰曾经跟他抱怨过五月做饭难吃到永生难忘。“小火神，你来跟我一起做饭吧。”

火神一脸拒绝模样，他看着在沙发旁围着他乱转的二号就心惊胆战，虽然黑子答应他会给二号在一楼围个窝可在窝没围好之前他一刻都不能松懈。

“黄濑你先去做饭吧，我们商量一下谁去帮你。”高尾突然想到了一个主意，他笑嘻嘻地冲黄濑摆摆手让黄濑先去厨房。

“别让女孩子干活就行。”黄濑怕五月想做饭的热情散不尽又嘱托道。

高尾把大家聚到一起悄悄道，“等黄濑做好饭了咱们就都说特别好吃，然后让他给青峰带盒饭，据我所知黄濑做饭的味道勉强能下咽。”

“高尾你太坏了，”五月笑道，“不过我很期待阿大的表情。”

于是大家一致同意让做饭好的火神给黄濑打下手，火神让黑子抱好二号一刻都不能松懈，黑子吐槽道，“火神君的内心和外表差距未免太大。”

黄濑把菜炒好火神负责装盘，火神尝了一口假装好吃道，“黄濑你最近厨艺有长进啊，炒的这么好吃。”

黄濑莫名其妙地看了眼火神，他将信将疑地尝了一口没觉得多好吃反倒感觉有些咸了。高尾闻言马上带着一群人都赶来尝菜，一个个都说好黄濑就信了。

“我还担心味道不好不和大家口味，现在放心了。”黄濑略微有些自豪，心想之前搂着青峰大厨的腰看他炒菜自己到也有长进了，果然拥有perfect copy的自己无所不能。“大家动筷子吧，已经十一点多了。”

“你难得炒这么好吃的菜赶紧给青峰装个饭盒送去。”高尾见单纯的黄濑真上钩了立刻进行下一步计划。 黄濑有些心动，不过他本来炒的菜也不多再分给青峰不太好。他道，“小青峰想吃我随时都可以给他做，这次做的不多，还是我们吃吧。”

“下次不一定有这味道了。”火神帮腔道，“你的手艺我清楚黄濑，你这次算是超常发挥。”

“黄濑君，我们不介意。”黑子实在不想吃黄濑做的这饭菜，该咸的淡，该淡的咸，黑子不知道黄濑哪来的自信觉得自己的饭做的比五月好。

高尾见黄濑犹豫不决干脆帮忙拿来饭盒往里装菜，黄濑感觉气氛很怪异却想不到究竟哪里奇怪，被高尾推搡着走出家门后也没想明白。

不过黄濑的确一次都没去过青峰的公司，他有些期待。给青峰打电话询问了公司的具体地址，青峰说他现在没在公司不过很快就会赶回去。具体问青峰在做什么青峰却总是含糊其辞地说在谈生意，黄濑没多想，提着饭盒打了出租车去了青峰公司。

青峰提前和前台交代了，黄濑一进公司就被请到了总裁办公室屋外的休息室。因为进总裁办公室需要密码，引导员并不清楚密码是什么就只能让黄濑在休息室等着。黄濑想看看青峰办公室什么样，他打电话过去问青峰自己能不能进去，青峰跟他卖关子说猜到密码了就随便进，猜不到就等他回去。

黄濑的好胜心被激起来了，他试了青峰的生日、身份证后四位、手机号……可都不对。就在黄濑沮丧地想要放弃时他突然想到了一串数字，“0618”，没想到门竟然开了。黄濑心里突然一暖，虽然只是个办公室门的密码可这也说明青峰对他很上心。

青峰的办公室很大大概二百平左右，陈设却很简单，色调也以简洁的黑白为主。黄濑把饭盒放到茶几上，他走到青峰的办公桌前。桌子上整齐的堆放了几排文件夹，电脑旁边是公司内部方便联系的电话。

黄濑拉开了办公桌第一层抽屉，里面一个被倒扣过去的相框。黄濑把它拿出来，相框里表的竟然是他和青峰还住在法库郊区时青峰偷拍他的睡颜照。

因为相框是玻璃材质的所以能看出来照片上黄濑脸部那里有来回摩挲的指纹的痕迹，想到青峰拿着这相框用包含柔情的眸子看着照片里的自己黄濑突然觉得很感动。这些年他和青峰的感情也算是坎坎坷坷，如今能好好地走在一起其实是来之不易的。

黄濑把相框原封不动地放回抽屉里，他现在很想见青峰，他还想和青峰回郊区他们曾经生活过的老房子里。

青峰回到办公室时发现黄濑靠着沙发睡着了，他见黄濑身上也没盖东西便脱下西服给黄濑盖上。青峰伸手轻轻用指腹摸了摸黄濑的侧脸，说实话黄濑说要来公司给他送亲手做的盒饭时青峰很高兴，黄濑总能给他家的感觉，有黄濑在身边青峰就不觉得寂寞。

过了五分钟左右黄濑睡醒了，他睡眼惺忪地看着青峰道，“回来了。”

“睡觉也不盖些东西，想生病？”青峰坐在黄濑身边看着刚睡醒的黄濑，黄濑坐直身子后把青峰的西服放到一边后将茶几上的饭盒推到青峰面前，“我哪知道你说的一会儿要那么久，不小心睡着了。你快吃，菜都凉了。”

青峰揽住黄濑的腰把他拉进怀里，低头和黄濑交换了个深吻后开口道，“你能来真好，像回家了一样。”

“对于你来说有我在的地方就是家不是吗？”黄濑回吻了青峰后把饭盒打开，心里有些忐忑，“我亲手做的，都说挺好吃的就给你带了些。”

黄濑备了两双筷子，他见青峰一直不断筷子地吃着饭菜心想自己的厨艺大概真的进步了，可吃下一口菜后觉得味道仍旧是勉勉强强咽下去的程度。黄濑伸手握住青峰要去夹菜的手道，“你不用勉强装作好吃的样子，我们还是出去吃吧。”

“我不是会装模作样的人，黄濑，这点你清楚得很。”青峰用左手宠溺地揉了揉黄濑的头发，他亲吻了黄濑的侧脸，道，“你做的东西比任何山珍海味都对我胃口。”

“这算情人眼里出西施？”黄濑松开了青峰拿筷子的那只手，青峰这么说他反而感到更抱歉。

青峰吃完饭后抱着黄濑在沙发上想小睡一会儿，黄濑睡不着就睁着眼睛看青峰。青峰脸部的轮廓比前些年更加棱角分明，古铜色的肤色把青峰的英俊衬托地愈加明显，岁月没在青峰脸上留下痕迹却让这个男人更成熟了。 黄濑对青峰第一次心动是因为他英俊魁梧的外表，如今让黄濑死心塌地爱着青峰的原因却是被青峰的性格和担当深深吸引到无法自拔。同青峰分手后再次见到青峰那天黄濑就猜到自己会再度沦陷，他对青峰完全没有抵抗力，睡在他面前的男人他没法不爱上。

“你要一直这么盯着我？”青峰忍了五分钟，黄濑一直盯着他他能感觉到，被恋人这么注目就算是青峰也没法心平浪静地睡觉。

黄濑见青峰睁了眼便凑到青峰面前用鼻尖蹭了蹭青峰的鼻子，他很喜欢和青峰相拥在一起，青峰的体温很暖抱起来特别舒服。黄濑抬头对上青峰的眸子，隔着不到五厘米的距离，“我想盯着你看一辈子。”

“本来就打算让你看一辈子。”青峰把黄濑的头拉到自己胸口抱紧，黄濑听着青峰平稳有力的心跳声感觉很踏实，只要有在青峰身边他可以把一切杂念都抛在脑后。“你一会儿要回去？”

黄濑摇了摇头，他道，“我们回法库吧。”

“你想回法库？”青峰挑起黄濑的下颌同黄濑对视， 说到法库他其实也一直想找个时间和黄濑回去看看。“我手头的工作……”

“交给下属就好了，你总想一个人把所有事都做好。”黄濑站起身后把青峰也拉起来，他帮青峰整理了领结后道，“我们家准备移民了，青峰。”

“所以呢？”青峰环住黄濑的腰，他的确像黄濑说的总是想靠自己的力量去解决问题。青峰不是不信任下属，他总觉得放权的时机还不成熟。“你要离开？”

“我当然会选择留在你身边。”黄濑拽着青峰的领结让青峰凑到他面前吻了上去，黄濑和青峰在一起时会抑制不住地去亲吻对方。“我怎么舍得让你孤独地一个人生活？”

“黄濑你等我一下。”青峰松开黄濑走到办公桌前打了个电话，没一会儿大概是青峰助理身份的人敲门进来，青峰把桌子上没处理的文件递给他后交代好后握住黄濑的手去了公司地下停车场。

“去法库吗？”黄濑坐在副驾驶座位上一脸笑意地看着青峰，青峰能空出一个下午的时间陪他他很高兴。

“你不是说想去吗？”青峰侧过身帮黄濑系了安全带，“二姐跟我说过移民的事，我答应她在办好移民之前把这边的工作处理好，你不用担心会和家人分开。”

黄濑闻言伸手握住青峰空出来的左手，他们十指交叉紧紧握着对方的手。

“那边的房子也选好了，在爸妈家隔壁。”青峰本来是想给黄濑一个惊喜的，可他怕黄濑因为要同家人分开暗自伤心便全数告诉黄濑了。“至于房子怎么装修由你来决定。”

黄濑感觉到眼角的湿润赶紧用手偷偷擦去，虽然青峰又一个人自作主张可他真的没法抵抗青峰式的温柔和体贴。青峰瞥见黄濑在擦眼泪伸手揉乱了黄濑的头发道，“这么容易就感动了等到我跟你求婚那天你大概要哭成个泪人了吧。”

黄濑握紧了青峰的手笑道，“你现在求婚我肯定接受。”

“再来个车震就完美了。”青峰随口就开了个黄色玩笑。

黄濑没接话，他怕再说下去青峰会把这话变成现实，他今天想好好地和青峰待在一起。

在车上睡了一觉睁开眼睛后就到了他们曾经住过的老楼楼下，黄濑下车抬头看着这栋楼，和青峰初遇时苦涩又甜腻的记忆像洪水般涌进脑海。

青峰把外套披到黄濑身上后牵起黄濑的手往楼上走，另一只手里拎着趁黄濑睡觉时去超市买的食材。

黄濑看着青峰的背影心里既暖又踏实，在这里他送出了初恋，坎坎坷坷分分合合转了一圈儿，他又拉着初恋的手回到这里。

见青峰停下来拿钥匙去看门黄濑问道，“你还有这里的钥匙？”

“我把这里买下了，现在这里是我们的房子。”

房间里的陈设和黄濑离开这里时的一模一样，甚至连他们几年前生活过都痕迹都在。沙发上还有黄濑为青峰叠好的一堆洗干净点衣服，餐桌上当时用过的碗筷还原封不动地放在那里，落了一层灰。忽略掉灰尘的话这一切都好像是发生在昨天的事，黄濑有些恍惚，他走到青峰面前抱紧青峰，他想抓住属于他的幸福。

青峰把手里装着食材的购物袋放到沙发上，他回揽住黄濑后柔声道，“我一直相信我们会再回来，所以没拿走属于这个家的任何东西，我知道你会回到我身边。”

“感觉好像回到了对你一见钟情的那些日子，”黄濑含着泪笑道，“那时候还傻乎乎地拿自己给你当生日礼物，一转眼都过去这么长时间了。”

“如果当年你没那么做我大概这辈子都不会抱男人。”青峰也回想起了那天醉酒的情景，如果那个人不是黄濑的话他不能抱他。不是因为喜欢男人才爱上黄濑，而是爱上的黄濑恰巧是男人。

黄濑自豪地扬了扬眉毛，道，“是我掰弯了你。”

[二十八]

“掰弯我就那么自豪？”青峰松开抱着黄濑身体的手开始整理购物袋里的食材，看到放在最上面的烤红薯便递给黄濑。

黄濑接过烤红薯便立刻吃了起来。他很久都没吃过烤红薯了，自从和青峰放手后再也没有人给他买过烤红薯。黄濑还记得以前青峰怕红薯凉了不好吃就把裹着塑料袋的红薯揣在棉大衣里等他，把红薯当宝贝一般护着生怕自己吃不上热乎的。

青峰见黄濑吃的这么急猜到黄濑大概想起以前的事了，他看了眼黄濑白皙的侧脸道，“慢点吃别烫到嘴。”

“好想过回之前的生活。”黄濑笑着把手里金黄的烤红薯递到青峰嘴边，青峰低头咬了一口后嘴对嘴喂给了黄濑。青峰的童年是在农村度过的，田里种的土豆、地瓜、玉米就是他们家一年四季的主食。所以青峰不太喜欢吃这类东西，它们的味道载满了儿时穷苦饥饿的记忆。

黄濑说这话的意思青峰大致清楚，说起来他和黄濑重归于好之后他把更多的时间精力投入到了工作上，和黄濑相处的时间少之甚少。他一直想找个合适的接班人把总裁的工作交出去，可公司也算是在他眼里一天天壮大起来的，说能潇洒地放手不现实。

青峰因为这事特意找过黄濑的父母，他十分感激并且尊敬这对夫妻。黄濑的父母不仅对他如视己出当成亲儿子对待，还放心地将黄濑的后半辈子全权交给了他。

黄濑的父亲说男人重视事业无可厚非，只是如果因小失大怠慢了亲人可能会追悔莫及。后来黄濑的二姐跟青峰说父亲准备全家移民，包括青峰在内，算是逼着青峰在黄濑和事业上做个选择。

其实不管是青峰还是黄濑的家人都知道，即使青峰选择继续做总裁黄濑也不会离开他。黄濑是个孝顺的孩子，不过在涉及青峰的问题上他会做出逆父母意的事，好在黄濑的父母都盼着自己的两个儿子感情顺利、恩爱一生。

移民这件事其实黄濑先生早在几年前就在计划了，到也算不上是针对青峰做出的决定。只是黄濑回家看望父母时会不经意间露出寂寞的神色，这当然逃不过黄濑夫妇的眼睛。

总裁职位本身就很忙，再加上前一阵子青峰想方设法追黄濑请了不少假积攒的工作，青峰和黄濑重新确立恋人关系后就经常加班连正常的假期都很少放。所以黄濑经常会等青峰等到很晚睡倒在沙发上，早晨又因为青峰走的太早迷迷糊糊交换一个送别吻后就见不到青峰了。

“抱歉，一直没倒出时间陪你。”青峰坐到沙发上后把黄濑揽在怀里，黄濑坐在青峰两腿间低头吃着烤红薯。黄濑吃的急唇边沾满了红薯渣，青峰凑过去帮黄濑舔干净。青峰见黄濑还挺享受他的清洁服务的心里高兴，嘴上自然不会说出来，“有那么好吃？你想吃以后每天都买给你。”

“那你要拿多厚的棉衣裹着才能保证它深更半夜都不会凉掉？”黄濑想开个玩笑稍稍抱怨一下早出晚归的青峰，其实他们的爱情观不一样这点黄濑一开始就知道。因为家庭背景相差悬殊的原因，有父母做经济保障的黄濑能为爱人抛弃一切，而一无所有的青峰没法做到黄濑这么孤注一掷的潇洒。

“会尽快安排好公司的事。”青峰收紧怀抱身体紧贴着黄濑的后背，让黄濑忍受了这么长时间的孤独他很抱歉。

“我开玩笑的，你别当真。”黄濑侧过头用鼻尖蹭了蹭青峰的侧脸，这些年过来了他早学会了包容，否则他不可能同青峰走到今天。黄濑已经不介意青峰将他和事业看的孰轻孰重这个问题了，他早过了为一点小事就同恋人耍脾气的年纪，就像青峰会站在他身后支持他一样黄濑也愿意站在青峰身后做青峰的精神脊梁。“你想去哪我就跟你去哪，你想做什么我都支持你，我不会让你一个人生活，我的人生价值就是陪在你身边。”

“在爱情方面我真比不过你，黄濑。”听到这么动听的话从黄濑口中说出来青峰没法不动容，大概是老天有眼前小半辈子让他承受了太多不该在那个年纪承受的痛苦，于是便把黄濑送到他身边来抚平那些深刻痛苦的伤疤。

等黄濑吃完烤红薯后青峰起身去厨房做饭，久违了青峰做饭的模样黄濑竟然有些激动，他趴在厨房门前盯着在摘菜叶的青峰，青峰道了句一起摘快些后黄濑就乖乖蹲下身帮忙。

黄濑去塑料袋里拿青菜时总是故意碰青峰的手，青峰一开始以为黄濑并非故意的就没做反应，可黄濑接二连三地碰他不说每次都偷偷瞟他一眼看青峰的表情，青峰干脆用沾着泥的手握住黄濑不老实的右手道，“吃红薯吃饱了？你要是吃饱了饭就不做了，我吃你就行。”

“这叫情侣间的情趣。”黄濑挣脱青峰握住他的手终于老老实实地摘菜了，他又偷偷瞥了眼青峰恰好被青峰逮到，“你别用色眯眯的表情盯着我，我会有压力。”

和黄濑重新确立关系后青峰疼黄濑疼得要命，他一般不会强迫黄濑进行高密度地性事，最多隔一天一做。青峰站起身开火热锅，他背朝着黄濑道，“我今晚不会抱你。”

黄濑闻言竟然有些不爽，“为什么？”

虽然黄濑并没有很执着于床上运动，可听青峰说出这种话难免会觉得不对味，就好像青峰不愿意抱他一样。

“为什么？”青峰没想到黄濑会反问回来，这话听起来就好像黄濑很期待今晚来一次一样。他皱了皱眉转身低头看向蹲在地上摘菜的黄濑一脸不悦地望着他，“我倒是想，你腰不酸了？”

“心疼我就直说。”黄濑心底一暖，青峰不擅长把他的温柔直白地表现出来总喜欢绕弯子，重新交往了以后黄濑能感觉到青峰对他更温柔和贴心了。黄濑站起身走到青峰身边的水槽旁洗青菜，因为厨房地方不大黄濑的胳膊和青峰的胳膊贴在了一起。

黄濑帮青峰打下手的工作都做完后便从青峰背后揽住他的腰看青峰炒菜，青峰开玩笑调侃黄濑道，“一刻都不想离开我？”

黄濑没吭声算是默认，他把脸埋进青峰的肩窝，青峰身上的味道算不上香但对黄濑来说却是早已熟悉到戒不掉的味道。

青峰做饭的速度快，味道也好吃，黄濑一度不适应青峰这与外表不符的贤惠。黄濑趁青峰在做饭时煮了鸡蛋，倒不是因为想吃，只是回到这里就想起了青峰那时用一个鸡蛋带给他的夹带着辛酸的温馨感。

青峰看到鸡蛋也想起了以前的事，他扒好一个放进黄濑碗里道，“如今吃得起鸡蛋了，可鸡蛋吃起来却没有当时香。”

黄濑伸手握住青峰的的左手，他和青峰十指相扣。他想吻青峰，却又觉得今天同青峰接了太多次吻。青峰同黄濑说情话说的最多的就是没有黄濑就没有今天的青峰，如果当年没遇到黄濑青峰可能就会选择离开这个残忍的世界了。

黄濑听青峰这么说总会后怕，他庆幸没错过这段姻缘，他也庆幸自己没用有色眼镜去看待青峰。

“因为得到以后就疏于珍惜了。”黄濑用手拿起鸡蛋一口一口吃起来，之前他吃东西还算挺干净的，可同青峰交往后他总是有意无意地往嘴边沾点食物残渣想制造些小浪漫，结果久而久之竟然养成了习惯。

青峰看向黄濑的眸光了满是温柔，他用拇指帮黄濑把嘴角的蛋黄渣擦掉后揉了揉黄濑的头发道，“拥有了你我会珍惜一辈子。”

“我都一直知道。”黄濑也给青峰剥了个鸡蛋，递给青峰青峰竟不伸手接住，黄濑笑着道了句“真幼稚啊小青峰”却还是亲手喂给青峰吃。

一顿简单的晚饭被他们腻腻乎乎地吃了一个多小时，两人刷完碗洗过澡后天色已经黑了。青峰光着膀子抱着黄濑躺在床上，黄濑穿了件白色背心，他身上昨天激情后青峰留下的吻痕还未消。

“青峰，你想过以后的事吗？”黄濑枕着青峰的胳膊望着窗外的月光，他很久都没同青峰这样腻在一起了。黄濑很好奇青峰是怎么计划他们以后的生活的，便问出了口。

“想带你去世界各地转转，之后领养个孩子，就当成我们的孩子去爱他。”青峰搂着黄濑，他很久前就把同黄濑的未来想好了，他也在慢慢地去实现他所构思的未来。

黄濑闻言笑道，“想法不错，准了。”

从法库回来一周后青峰突然闲了下来，黄濑问他怎么回事青峰道公司的人事变动已经安排妥善于是就辞职了。黄濑家的移民手续也都办好了，结果灰崎突然杀出来说你俩不能坑我至少把节目的分量拍完再走。

《我和我的同居人们》第一集播出以后青峰和黄濑立马被一波腐男腐女YY成好基友，当然也有说他们太过亲昵令人作呕的。除了青峰和黄濑之外，高尾和绿间、火神和黑子也都被YY成CP，贴吧里各方神圣大显神通挖掘出了不少CP互动的暧昧画面。

黄濑问青峰的意见青峰道继续拍到无所谓只是最多只能拍二十天，二十天后他们必须出国了。灰崎见黄濑答应再拍二十天的分量才放心，现在这节目火得很正是猛捞一笔的好时机。

周日青峰和黄濑应邀去了紫原摄影工作室，紫原作为节目的总摄影导演一直很欣赏黄濑，叫上青峰纯属捆绑销售，不过青峰的外形以及气质到也值得一拍。

青峰本来不想拍写真，他天生抵触娱乐圈的事儿，上娱乐节目也是，若不是有黄濑在他八辈子都不会容许他自己活在摄像机下。在青峰的潜意识里娱乐圈不是什么干净的圈子，黄濑当时提出想做明星他迟疑了很久，若不是当时他已经处在有钱有势的位置上他绝不会同意黄濑涉及这行。对于黄濑青峰有严重的处女座洁癖，他见不得别人碰黄濑，虽然他本身交过一任女朋友也同她做过。

可一听紫原道“峰仔不愿意就算了，拍半裸合照时给黄仔另找个帅哥搭档”后青峰装作犹豫再三图个面子上过得去，实际心里着急忙慌地想答应。不想别人碰黄濑是他怎么跨都跨不过去的坎儿，意识上自然也不想跨过这个坎。

造型师给黄濑上好妆后便递给了黄濑拍摄服装，黄濑见只有一条造旧牛仔裤便道，“请问这是全部的服装吗？”

造型师被问的有些尴尬，心想签约前紫原没交代清楚要拍半裸照吗？他尽量委婉地措辞道，“黄濑君如果介意的话我会去和紫原商量一下……”

黄濑见造型师略有为难的样子看了眼青峰的表情，道，“倒也不是……”

青峰知道黄濑顾忌他的感受，他也私心不想让黄濑被别人看光，可前几天灰崎背着黄濑把他约出去同他“促膝长谈”说了一句话让青峰顿悟——黄濑也是男人，你不该让他像女人那样活。

“喂，黄濑，能不能像个爷们。”青峰开口给了黄濑答案，黄濑闻言很不爽却没反驳什么，他接过牛仔裤去了更衣室。

造型师见问题解决了了一桩麻烦事便松了口气，叫青峰坐到化妆台前的椅子上给青峰上妆，没用一分钟状就搞定了。

青峰盯着开始整理化妆工具的造型师想问他这就化好了？好歹造型师给黄濑可化了将近半个小时的妆精细地像是宫女一针一线在做女红刺绣，到他这风格骤转大笔泼墨反倒变成绘制奔放气魄的山景水墨画了。

造型师从化妆镜里瞥见青峰不悦的表情心想您这肤色天然决定了化不长时间，粉铺多了也是浪费所以干脆就从简意思意思地上几笔。可话他自然不会说的如此不得体，“青峰先生天生丽质，脂粉这些俗物配不上您。”

青峰到是被造型师这话给逗乐了，说他“天生丽质”的这人是第一个，这是贬他是夸他呢青峰到不在意。青峰回道，“我靠这张脸钓到了大众情人，可不就是天生丽质难自弃怎么。”

黄濑正好换完服装从更衣室出来，听到造型师和青峰的对话没憋住笑了出来。他坐到青峰旁边的椅子上笑道，“人家是说你黑，你是真傻还是装傻？”

造型师见黄濑换好牛仔裤后递给青峰一管化妆品，青峰不知他什么用意。

“我不好帮黄濑君擦身子，麻烦青峰先生代劳了。”造型师是个比青峰和黄濑稍大一些的女性，他递给青峰的那管化妆品是增黑剂。这次拍摄的主题是“野性男人”，黄濑肤色偏白并不好诠释“野性”的味道。

青峰看了眼使用说明，见到“增黑”的作用时便自豪起来了。他在黄濑面前晃了晃增黑剂道，“承不承认我天生丽质？”

黄濑看清用途之后憋了嘴，老老实实地让青峰帮他把膏状物擦在身上。他还想造型师怎么故意把他的脸色往黑里化，虽然不及青峰的古铜色却也接近小麦色了。

待到处理好后青峰看着一身小麦肤色的黄濑有些愣神，简直不是一个帅字了得。他为黄濑的变身折服，此刻他愈加体会到黄濑作为一个男人有多帅多迷人，此前黄濑在他脑回路里都只是被定义为“好看”这种偏中性词。

“看傻了？”黄濑笑着看向一脸发现新大陆模样的青峰，道，“是不是觉得我也有攻你的可能性？”

青峰闻言笑了，“我到不知你心里还藏着这种可笑的念头，不过就算是小麦色在古铜色面前也只有被压的份。”

“身高学派我知道，可从没听说过有从肤色深浅上来区分一号、零号的。”黄濑把造型师离开化妆间前放在沙发上让青峰试穿的同款牛仔裤递给青峰，他听灰崎说青峰被灰崎狠狠训斥一顿后醍醐灌顶，恨不得拜灰崎为师讨教恋爱绝学。黄濑清楚话里有至少百分之八十作秀的成分，不过剔除夸大编造的内容黄濑的确能感觉到青峰这些日子的变化。

就在黄濑以为青峰会坚守攻的地位时青峰竟然摸摸黄濑的头放缓语气道，“你若真心想上我，我便让你上。”

“真的假的？”黄濑差点跌破下巴，灰崎这洗脑大法可快赶上传销组织了。黄濑同青峰对视，他没法掩饰内心的震惊，“青峰你……出门没吃药？”

“瞎扯。”青峰条件反射地伸手把黄濑拉到怀里后又有些后悔，他虚环住黄濑的腰没揽实，“我承认以前有大男子主义的嫌疑，既然你和我都是男人我自然应该尊重你身为男人的权利。只不过让你上别人绝对不可能，所以如果你想，我让你上。”

“在耍帅啊，青峰。”黄濑扶着青峰的脸晃了晃，青峰这话说的他有些感动。被青峰压了这么多年有时黄濑会怀疑自己算什么，是男人却被男人压在身下，这让他一度恍惚迟疑。如今从青峰口中听到答案他心里踏实了很多，“爱上你那天我就没想过要压你，青峰。”

青峰这才搂紧了黄濑，他柔声在黄濑耳边道，“我爱你，但这不意味着我要你为我牺牲身为男人的自尊。我眼里的你是顶天立地的男人，我爱的男人。”

“你不是真想拜灰崎大叔做师傅吧？”黄濑知道灰崎口才一流能把天说成地还让人深信不疑，他怀疑难道这次灰崎没骗他？

“那老头子有点意思。”虽然灰崎为人有些贱兮兮的痞子气质，可谈起这件事句句在理。青峰到有些佩服灰崎，这样圆滑自如又有独立思维的人不可多得。

青峰本以为“野性男人”这种主题黄濑一开始会不适应，毕竟黄濑在外人眼里是平易近人，在他面前更是粘人的很，黄濑的象形和“野性”这种性感中又夹杂着危险感的设定有偏差。不过仔细想想，黄濑若是正经起来本性中到的确能感觉到“野性”的味道。

紫原拍了几组照片接连叫好，黄濑没几张照片是目光直视镜头的，他总是迎着青峰的目光同青峰对视，这样的黄濑看的青峰莫名地心潮澎湃。

黄濑拍摄的很顺利，青峰自然也不甘落后。

不得不说，诠释“野性”青峰比黄濑更合适。紫原一边照一般感叹青峰浑身上下透露出诱惑与危险的味道，黄濑迎着青峰的目光露出了自豪的表情，青峰见了心想今晚该好好抱一下黄濑解解馋。

因为结束的早紫原附带给青峰和黄濑拍了情侣写真集，他道，“仔细想来，能配得上黄仔的大概也只有峰仔了吧。”

青峰和黄濑往回赶时五月突然来了电话，她道明晚有商界高层聚会青峰务必参加，青峰道了句“知道了”后五月挂断了电话。

“明晚跟我出席聚会。”青峰坐在驾驶座上倒车，他想和黄濑相伴出席那种场合，也算一定程度上宣誓他对黄濑的占有权。

“我出席不合适，你该找个女伴，小桃不就挺好？”黄濑知道公司对青峰来说多重要，青峰虽然辞职了在业界却仍被认为是公司代表。黄濑不想因为自己误了青峰的名声，这于青峰或是于公司都不是好事。

“五月也要嫁人，跟我出席那种场合算怎么回事。”青峰懂黄濑的顾虑，只不过他觉得如今公布恋情问题不大，毕竟在《我和我的同居人们》里和黄濑搞暧昧呼声支持的也不占少数。

“我答应和你去，不过别人问起就说是朋友关系。”黄濑退让了，涉及青峰的事他总会小心翼翼，他不想让青峰去做那些有风险的事，毕竟对他来说是否将他和青峰的情侣公布于众并不重要。

“你不想我便不说。”

第二天一早轮到青峰和黄濑做早餐，青峰让黄濑在一旁烤面包，他用平底锅在炉灶旁煎鸡蛋。青峰和黄濑正在谈晚上聚会穿什么，五月和秋本突然十分激动地下楼跑到厨房道，“阿大和小黄太帅！”

“你才知道？”青峰见五月大惊小怪的竟然就为了说这件人尽皆知的事，五月不满青峰自大的口气跑到黄濑身边道，“这样的小黄太帅了，小黄你怎么就看上阿大这种粗汉了？”

青峰听五月说他是“粗汉”反击道，“难不成看上你这种女汉子？”

“照片已经放出来了。”黄濑烤完面包接过五月的手机看他和青峰昨天照的写真，心想要把青峰那几张照片存在手机里便回卧室拿了手机。

青峰瞥了眼拿着手机坐在沙发上的黄濑后跟五月道了句，“你可真是破坏气氛的高手。”

五月冲青峰吐了吐舌头拉着秋本回二楼要跟火神、绿间他们说这件事，青峰想把黄濑叫到厨房可面包都烤好了也没有其他事要做，这样一来想黄濑陪他的意图颇为明显有些没面子。青峰叹了口气加快了煎蛋的速度，他本身并不喜欢做饭，不过有黄濑在他身边做饭到也没那么枯燥因而他才愿意下厨。

黄濑存完照片后往下滑屏滑到了评论区，好帅好帅之类的评论铺天盖地，可那之中黄濑看着一条评论看了很久。这位大概是看不惯青峰在娱乐节目里和自己捆绑在一起组CP炒作，评论里说黄濑是富家子弟出身没有真本事配不上没有背景凭实力成功的青峰，黄濑也不能说不服气，比起青峰他付出的努力的确太少。

评论里赞美青峰的很多说青峰是理想型的也很多，黄濑一直知道青峰极有魅力，可通过旁人切实感受到后心情又变得很复杂。论能力和天分青峰的确在他之上，若说如今的自己已经配不上青峰了黄濑竟无法反驳。

“别一个人在这瞎想。”青峰煎好鸡蛋后走到黄濑身边黄濑竟然没察觉到，青峰好奇黄濑看什么看的这么入神凑过身才发现黄濑一直盯着手机上一条说黄濑配不上他的评论。青峰知道黄濑喜欢胡思乱想，他坐到黄濑身旁揽住黄濑的肩膀亲了亲黄濑的侧脸，“六十亿人里我只要你。”

“我没在瞎想，”黄濑靠在青峰肩膀上伸手同青峰十指相扣，他为青峰自豪，为青峰被这么多人认可而自豪。黄濑用拇指抚摸青峰手指的纹路，道，“能和你在一起大概是我前辈子修得的福气。”

青峰总觉得黄濑这一整天都有些心不在焉，他担心黄濑还纠结那条无关紧要的评论有一直留意黄濑的举动。

秋本给青峰和黄濑搭配了两套西服，青峰的是纯黑色，黄濑身上的是银灰色。不得不说秋本在服装搭配上深有造诣，秋本还开玩笑说要转行做设计师或是服装搭配师。

青峰和黄濑提前半个小时到场，一入会场青峰就遇到了生意上的老熟人。

“峰总身旁这位可是那位绯闻男友？你们该不会真是情侣？”

“本田先生多想了，黄濑是我多年的好友。”青峰按照黄濑的意思隐瞒了实情。

跟青峰一同出席这样的商界高管聚会黄濑才发现青峰这些年积攒下的人脉不算少，接二连三过来打招呼的人不占少数。黄濑怕待在青峰身边影响不好，毕竟他俩节目里CP的事也算人尽皆知，会场里黄濑也发现有偷偷议论他们的人便同青峰说想自己转转，青峰忙于应酬脱不开身陪黄濑便答应了。

黄濑说去转转其实是走到人少的地方看着青峰，见他走后有不少女人围到了青峰身边，她们看青峰的眼神里充满崇拜和爱慕。能出席这次聚会的女子大多也是大公司有地位的高管，青峰在她们眼里是值得托付终身的男人。

“青峰君有没有谈过恋爱？”一个同青峰做过生意的女人大胆问道。

“证都领了自然谈过。”青峰尽量保持绅士姿态，他不想和这种女人周旋。

找到若松后青峰让他帮忙拦住想同他搭讪的人，毕竟他已经不是公司总裁了，同意出席这场聚会也是出于对公司的深厚感情。若松接替他的总裁职位干的也不错，虽然实力经验都比不上青峰却也把公司安排的井井有条。

“你还和那个黄濑凉太在一起？”若松出国深造了两年，也是最近一个月才回国。

“分过一段时间，后来我追的他。”青峰和若松算是不打不相识，以前是相互恨的不行，如今却也算对方的铁哥们。

若松给青峰出主意道，“你俩行，有长性，出国把证给办了，坐实了心里才踏实。”

青峰道，“证早办了，差个洞房花烛就圆满了。”

“洞房花烛？”若松开青峰玩笑道，“以你的色性房事早行了N次了，洞房花烛都是扯淡。”

青峰见又有熟人往这边来拍了拍若松的肩膀道，“这人就拜托你了。”

若松摆摆手道“改日请客还人情”后就迎面同那人打招呼，青峰趁机快步离开了主聚会大堂躲到了别墅花园，打电话得知黄濑的位置后便去找黄濑了。

黄濑站在横跨人造湖的石桥上等青峰，这边没有多少人，他一个站在这清静。

青峰走到他面前时突然单膝跪地，黄濑纳闷青峰要做什么青峰就拉起黄濑的手深情道，“嫁给我，黄濑。”

黄濑有些惊讶，他没想到青峰会选择这样的时间地点向他求婚。他握着青峰的手低头看单膝跪地的青峰笑道，“小青峰就空着手跟我求婚？”

青峰闻言从西服裤兜里拿出了一条德芙放在黄濑手上，前几天他和黄濑去超市时发现黄濑盯着巧克力愣神，青峰问他要买吗黄濑说不用。回去后青峰才想起来之前在郊区的房子里每次做完爱第二天早上他都会在床头放一条德芙巧克力。

青峰拉过黄濑的手亲吻了他的手背，他用低沉性感的声音深情地道了句，“Do you love me?”

黄濑拉起青峰吻住了面前高大威武的男人，不过青峰什么时候问他他的答案也都只有一句，“I Do.”

日子就像青峰计划的那样过去了，他和黄濑到世界各地旅游，黄濑在身边的日子他过得相当美妙。后来他们去收养了个孩子，金发藏青色眸子到真像他和黄濑的儿子，给孩子起名字叫“青峰凉太”。

五月经常在青峰凉太耳边念叨说当年你爹拿块巧克力就博得了你爸的芳心可真是捡大便宜了，你以后看上哪个小姑娘小伙子就死皮赖脸住他隔壁，你爹就是用这种流氓战术钓到你爸的。

青峰利用闲暇时间写了本自传，立马写了他从一个丧母丧妹的农民工奋斗成总裁的距离，说是本励志书倒不如说是本爱情小说。

毕竟青峰能成功的全部动力都来自黄濑，他对黄濑的爱和黄濑对他的爱是支撑他人生的全部动力。有时候他觉得黄濑就是自己的心脏，黄濑占据了他心里最重的份量。

有人戏称青峰的人生就像是中彩票一样可遇不可求，也有人说青峰的成功是不可复制的。可青峰自己清楚，若是拿他和黄濑的幸福做赌注，就是摘星星摘月亮他都做得到。

END


End file.
